


Mad to love Rose Tyler

by silversurfer60



Series: Mad to love Rose Tyler [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005), Mad to be normal
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Family Drama, Family Tragedy, Love Story, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 137,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: Based on 'Mad to be normal' starring David Tennant. In 1966, Rose Tyler goes to work for Scottish psychiatrist Jonathan Smith as his new personal assistant when he decides to give her a chance.  The two of them soon fall in love despite Rose being much younger but have to combat jealousy from a former employee when they make their relationship public and Rose's jealous ex-boyfriend.  Set initially in the 60s and 70s.  Rose obviously has never met The Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a spoiler for the film 'Mad to be normal'. Will be quite mature. Will concentrate on the tempestuous love life of Doctor JD Smith (Fictional 'Tenth Doctor' type character not based on the person in the film) and Rose Tyler, family life and tragedy plus family break-up rather than the clinical aspects and is only based on the film loosely, no copyright infringement is intended. Events may not be true for the time period, they are just to fit the story which will follow the couple from 1966 and their family right through to 2013 and will have a bit of a twist in the tale that will become apparent. Will contain lots of Doctor Who characters and references and later some familiar Broadchurch faces.

Rose Tyler was nervous – it wasn't like she hadn't been for a job interview before, she had been to plenty that the agency had sent her for and she should be well rehearsed by now but why did they always send her to the out of the way places and the obscure jobs? Last time it was at a bookstore where she was expected to carry book volumes that weighed more than she and her mother put together for posh students and the one before that gave her a typing test and she couldn't type 100 words a minute though her friend Donna could, she was always bragging she was the best temp in Chiswick and was always trying to fix Rose up with her hapless cousin James.

Her mother noticed her sat on the sofa, watching the time, dressed in her interview outfit of a black skirt, white blouse and a black jacket that had cost her almost a week's wage, not that she ever got a full week in for one reason or another, sometimes she got to do two jobs in a week, if she was lucky.

"Calm down Rose, you have half an hour before you set off for that interview," her mother told her as Rose was making her nervous.

"Yeah but I don't want to be late, I want to set a good impression. I hope I get this one, the pay's good and it's got an option to live in."

"I don't know why you want to leave home sweetheart?" Jackie asked her.

"Mum, I'm twenty seven, you were married, with me at my age and since Howard's taken to staying over, you don't need me around."

"I'd lost your father, remember? I keep tellin' Howard not to disturb you when he goes looking for a late night snack. He's really good to me, he gives me extra money and I can use it to get a new hairdryer."

Rose smiled every time her mother switched it on and used to tell her it took half the power of Battersea power station to operate, not to mention the racket it made, not that her customers could hear it with cotton wool stuffed around their ears.

Jackie Tyler was a hair stylist who worked mostly from her new flat on The Powell Estate in Peckham. She had been one of the lucky ones to move out from the rows of terraced houses that had escaped the bombs during the war but the council had decided since half of the district was a mess and kids were forever causing headaches for the police, they would knock everything down and rebuild only instead of houses, they built flats. Jackie had refused a high-rise one saying she was terrified of heights and even convinced her local doctor's surgery to write a letter saying so. Instead, she had got a third floor flat in a small block for herself and Rose.

That had been two years ago, 1964 and now it was 1966 and her sometimes boyfriend Howard had been practically living there watching the world cup on their new TV along with most of their floor but thankfully, that had ended in triumph and no-one on the estate had got any sleep that night with everyone celebrating.

Now Rose was counting the minutes until she had to set off, praying she would get this job and start a fresh life, since her boyfriend, well sort of boyfriend, Mickey Smith had got mixed up with that loser Jimmy Stone, who thought he was a guitarist but Rose could have told him to save his energy. The pair of them had been locked up for eighteen months for robbing the local betting shop but were about to be released for good behaviour, so his gran had told her mother.

Rose had never been to visit him in over six months, he was never going to change, not if he still hung around with Jimmy, she'd given him up as a lost cause though where she had gone wrong with him, she had no idea. Her mother was reading the morning paper.

"They're still going on about the football, wish they'd give it a rest. So, what's this great job you're after?"

Rose didn't know much about it, she had been given a card to take with her, to be given to a Doctor JD Smith, some sort of psychiatrist with fancy letters after his name and had assumed he was some old stuffy bloke who smoked twenty a day and coughed most of it back. She'd seen it every time she had visited her local surgery, a 'No Smoking' sign in the waiting room and smoke coming out of the doctor's office every time the door was opened.

"They didn't tell me much, just a private clinic that had about a dozen or so residents and this bloke's wanting a personal assistant to keep things organized. I expect it will be making sure he gets to meetings and stuff, there's no typing, thankfully, the last job they wanted 100 words a minute and I felt like telling them there was only one person I knew of who was capable of that."

"Yeah, how is Donna anyway?" she was asked. "I've not seen her around for a while."

"Got some new bloke probably and I swear if she dupes me into another party where her cousin tries to chat me up, I'll scream."

"James isn't that bad, Sylvia said he had a tough time losing both his parents when he was away at boarding school and that stray bomb exploded."

"Yeah, I know Mum but he's just not my type, he's so clever and with all those qualifications behind him, I'd feel a bit left out of things. Right, a visit to the loo then I'm setting off for that bus since it's always early. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck sweetheart, I hope you get it, I know it's doing you no good only keeping a job for a few days but you wanted to go temping like Donna."

"Yeah, I should have known really and anyway, I think this one is more permanent, they never said it was only for two weeks or so."

Her mother laughed. "Yeah, I can see you lasting two weeks." She saw Rose's face. "Sorry but you have to admit it Rose, you're just not cut out for a job that lasts longer."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, if I don't get this, maybe I'm never gonna get anything."

Jackie watched her daughter get ready to leave, Rose had tried her best and had not found it as easy as Donna to get on in the world and how those two had become friends was beyond her, they were completely opposite ends of the scale but she herself got on well with Donna's mother. As Rose sat on the bus, counting the stops until she had to change, she wondered what this JD Smith was like, if he was all stuck up and expected a lot of her but as long as he kept his hands and his remarks to himself, they would get on just fine.

At the East London clinic of JD Smith, whom his friends called Johnnie, he had just finished writing notes from a session with one of his patients whom he thought was making a little progress, if he could get her away from the teddy bear she carried everywhere. He was preparing a list of expectations from his new personal assistant the staffing agency had promised to send him when his last one he had to fire was forever criticizing his controversial methods of treatment, in front of his friends at the one party he'd taken her to as if he didn't already have enough of that from the medical profession in general.

He looked at his notes he'd scribbled down from the agency, they were sending someone called Rose Tyler, who according to the woman on the phone who had spoken very highly of her, she'd had vast experience which probably meant she had flitted from job to job but he'd been assured she was very well organized. He'd phoned the day before and stipulated he wanted someone with no opinions about the medical profession and who would be prepared to live in since his engagements included late night parties and evening radio interviews and he didn't want any excuses whoever he took on had to get home.

He supposed he could give her a try, she was twenty seven and single but he wasn't looking to replace Simone, who had gone back to France without a word and he'd received a goodbye letter from her – in French. He'd been about to ask her to marry him, she had taught him a lot and he was grateful for that and now he didn't think he could find anyone to replace her, even six months down the line.

He looked at his silver cigarette case, he'd not touched one since she'd left because it reminded him of her, she had bought the case two years ago last Christmas but he still kept it on his desk, he couldn't bear to part with it. He looked at the large wooden clock on the wall. Time for a cup of tea before he had to face Miss Tyler, who no doubt would have lots of questions, which he wouldn't mind answering just so long as she had no opinion about how he treated his patients.

Rose had changed buses and had asked the conductor to shout her when she got to the clinic, which she had been told was right on the bus route and a few yards from the stop. She heard him yell what the next stop was and getting up, made her way to the back, at least she'd not had to get the underground to the place, she hated it. It reminded her of when she was little and her granddad used to take her into central London once a month as a treat just after the war had ended and then they had all gone for the coronation.

She smiled to herself at that thought, the tales they had heard when they got home from neighbours who had watched the events on what was then known as the new tele box and how weird they had felt, like they had been glued to the set.

She thanked the conductor and looked around then saw a large building set back, surrounded by a green fence and the black gates, which were open. A shiny green sports car was parked just to the side and she bet her measly wage it was his. Then she saw a gold sign for the clinic and JD Smith's name in bold lettering. She walked up the path and found the outer black door open, another glass panelled door just inside and a bell at the side of it.

She rang and waited for a few moments before she could hear excited voices beyond and a woman's voice telling them to hush while she saw who it was. The door opened and Rose saw a large woman in a blue nurse's uniform standing there.

"Well, what do you want then? We don't buy from anyone who comes to the door."

Rose wondered if she really looked like she was there to sell anything, given her business attire but these days, women were salesladies, insurance brokers and all other kinds of marketing so no wonder the nurse had mistaken her as such. She had a small purse on her shoulder and unzipping it, brought out the folded card and showed her it.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Doctor Smith at eleven, the agency sent me," Rose replied, trying not to sound nervous, which she already was.

"Oh, not another one?" the nurse asked. "You'd better come in while I check he's in his office. What's your name dearie?"

"Rose Tyler Ma'am. Is he in?" she asked, in case the fancy car wasn't his.

The nurse laughed, it wasn't evening, he only went out in the evenings to some party or another and got back in the small hours of the next morning, usually with a woman on his arm who left two hours later, followed by him shouting for her to come back.

"He's been with a patient, you do know what this place is?" the nurse replied.

Rose had been told the basics, it was a clinic for those people who could not face society in general and she'd not dared to inquire further. She nodded politely as the nurse let her in and stood looking around.

"I'm Nurse Jenkins, head of the clinical staff, well what there are of it. I'll take you to his office then, don't mind the patients and don't let any of them tell you they are him, you'll get used to them."

She pointed to an older man with grey hair who was looking at her and hoping that wasn't him but he was wearing old leather slippers so she could safely rule him out.

"Oh," the nurse added. "No smoking allowed except in the communal areas, we almost had a fire in one of the bedrooms so everyone had their cigarettes locked up in the office, excluding staff, who are expected to obey Doctor Smith's rules."

"I don't smoke Ma'am."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a sister, she left a month ago, she quit because she had a thing for the doctor and she didn't take rejection well. Mind you, it's hardly surprising, she practically threw herself at him when he'd made it clear he didn't go for her kind."

"What kind was that?" Rose dared to ask.

"I'll leave that for your imagination, it's 1966 and creed shouldn't matter but some people don't know their place, you can't really blame him, he has a reputation to uphold and I told him he was taking a big risk employing her. I wouldn't mind but she assured him it wouldn't be a problem as she only went with her own kind but maybe you will see her dilemma when you meet him, he's got that boyish charm about him so don't say I didn't warn you. I hope you have a boyfriend?"

"What? Oh yeah, he's working away though at the moment, can't wait until he gets back from Southend. He's a mechanic and he spends three months working the drag racing circuit."

What harm would it do? Rose thought as she followed the nurse. She couldn't say he was locked up, well he'd be released soon anyway but he'd no chance she was going back to him.

"I'm sure Doctor Smith will be pleased to hear that, should he bother to ask you. Here we are then, I'll let him know you're here, take a seat dear."

They had arrived at a large wooden door at the end of a corridor and the nurse tapped on it and went inside, leaving Rose to sit on the solitary wooden chair, awaiting her fate. It reminded her of sitting outside the headmaster's office, getting into trouble for telling the other kids she thought all the teachers turned into bats at night and hung from the rafters. It had been a genuine fear, she was convinced the teachers slept in the school and Mickey had only encouraged her.

The nurse had knocked on the door and entered.

"Doctor Smith, there's someone called Rose Tyler waiting to see you," the nurse told him as she closed the door, keeping one hand on the handle.

"Thanks Celia, just give me a moment."

She saw him putting the silver cigarette case on the desk.

"You're not thinking of starting again are you Doctor?"

"What?" he asked in his Scottish accent. "No, not at all, it just reminds me of her, sorry. Send Miss Tyler in, what is she like?"

The nurse smiled. "Young and blonde Doctor Smith and definitely English, you shouldn't have any problems with her."

"Good, fine, we shall see if she decides to stay. Has she mentioned she has a boyfriend?"

"That's none of my business Sir, that's your department to ask such questions."

"Maybe. I hope she is not like Martha?" he smiled.

"No Sir, neither do I. I'll let her in then though you could have warned me of her arrival, I thought she was trying to sell something despite the notice on the gate."

Johnnie smiled to himself, he'd definitely had enough of the Martha Jones's of the world, he didn't need another one. He had given her fair warning she was not his type, without getting personal but she just didn't get the message so he'd had no choice. He'd had to let her down gently by saying he was reducing staff and hoped she wouldn't find out he was employing yet another assistant but that was completely different from the nursing staff.

He also hoped she wouldn't complain elsewhere because of her origins, it had nothing to do with that – he just wasn't in the market for a new pushy girlfriend since he wasn't really over Simone and taking Martha to parties just wasn't an option, not with his circle of friends. The nurse opened the door and called for Rose.

"You can go in now Miss Tyler."

Rose stood up, brushed down her skirt, which she thought was a bit on the long side for her liking but this was business and not the time to be wearing a mini skirt, her favourite being a red plaid one with a large pin in the side that Donna had told her looked 'tacky' but she couldn't afford to go shopping at the store her friend frequented.

The nurse closed the door behind her, Rose looking back then hearing a Scottish accent calling her name. Rose snapped out of it and turned and almost fainted on the spot. Sat behind a large desk littered with papers was the most gorgeous man Rose had ever seen in her life, his fairly long hair swept back, brown eyes and he was wearing a brown suede jacket with patches on the arms and a cream paisley shirt. She found she wasn't rooted to the spot so she walked over to the chair opposite him.

"Miss Tyler I presume?" he asked in a Scottish accent Rose thought made him sound sexy.

"Yes Sir, Rose Tyler. Thank you for seeing me."

She handed the introductory card over to him, noting his fingers were long and slender. He smiled as he took it and reached for his half-framed glasses, putting them on. He only wore them when he felt like it, to make himself look impressive.

"So, I've been told good things about you, may I call you Rose?" he asked, indicating for her to sit down.

"Yes Sir."

"Just Doctor, no need to call me Sir. Have you done this kind of work before, as a personal assistant?"

"Not exactly but my mum says I'm good at organizing things, so I applied."

Johnnie put the card down and looked at his notes. "The agency says good things about you, are they accurate?"

She had no idea what the woman in the agency had told him about her, she'd been handed the card and had left without hearing the conversation. He was looking at the cigarette case, thinking now he should maybe not have quit. It was empty though, he'd handed the remaining contents out at the last party he went to and now, next Thursday, he had to come up with the excuse why he didn't have any. Simone had depended on him for hers when they had gone out for the evening, now he had no reason to want to carry any.

Rose thought he wasn't going to heed the no smoking policy but he didn't pick it up.

"I've had a lot of experience."

"Good but how are you at organizing other people? I go to a lot of parties, which I will expect you to attend, I get asked to give radio interviews and in two weeks time, I have to go give a lecture over in New York. Do you have a passport?"

"Yes Sir, I mean Doctor, I have one. Will I be expected to go with you?"

"Well yes, I have an itinerary to keep to though all the arrangements have been done, just the final details. Do you type?"

"Yes, I can type accurately, I don't speed type though."

Johnnie smiled, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me honestly Rose, why do you want this particular job? It seems to me you could have your choice. You know what sort of work I do here? Have you any opinion about it?"

"I don't know enough about it but if it helps people? I like helping people, especially those who aren't as fortunate as me. My mum had a rough time bringing me up on her own but she got herself trained to be a hairdresser and she has her own business now. I went to business college when I left school, got my qualifications."

"I'm sure you did," Johnnie smiled. "Some people criticize my work, I expect my staff to be loyal to me or have no formed opinion."

"Well, I don't know enough about it to have an opinion and if I did, it's none of my business."

"Right, I am happy to hear that Rose. So, let us discuss your salary, which will include room and board plus you get to meet some very influential people in the medical profession."

"Would you want me to go to parties with you? What about your girlfriend?" Rose asked, not wanting to put her foot in it and have someone scratch her eyes out.

"Ah, I don't have one at the moment, that's rather a personal question Rose," he smiled again. "Would your boyfriend object?"

Rose could feel herself blushing, she should say yes, to keep him at bay but she'd already given Mickey the push.

"Not any more, he's sort of working away."

Johnnie raised his eyebrows, now who was being personal? He had to know if she was liable to make a move on him, he wasn't ready to move on yet but Rose was easy on the eyes, would probably look good in a short dress and at parties, she would pass as being with him to keep Monica away from him. She was worse than Martha had been in dropping hints but he'd never taken her up on the offer to drive her home.

He was willing to give Rose a chance though, he had an idea she didn't stay in one place for very long, given her 'experience'. He scribbled some figures down on a piece of paper, did the deductions for tax and other contributions then her room and board then handed her the final sum.

"That's it?" she asked, looking at the circle around the bottom figure.

"Well, that is what you take away at the end of the week, after your deductions. What are you normally paid?"

She was about to say not nearly as much, even if she made it through the entire week, which was extremely rare, plus the agency took their fee.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't expecting it to be that much."

"Well you are paid for unsociable hours."

"I get paid to go to parties with you?"

"You don't know what that involves, people will probably assume you are my girlfriend and treat you as such, so I am paying you enough to buy a few nice dresses and you will get to see New York."

"You're offering me the job then?"

"Don't look so surprised Rose, I think you have all the right attributes to fill the role," he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was stunned she'd actually passed the interview.

"So I have to live in?"

Johnnie sat forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk.

"How long did it take you to get here this morning? You seemed keen on securing the job and it's yours but if living in is a problem, I may need a re-think."

"No, it's not a problem, it's just I've never lived away from home before."

"Everyone leaves home in the end Rose, think of it as an experience. Do you happen to drive?"

Howard had given her driving lessons and to everyone's surprise, she'd passed.

"Yes but I don't have a car."

"Then I will put you as a named driver, it will save getting taxis to parties. You can start on Monday, come over on Sunday afternoon and someone will show you to your room and meet the staff and patients. No smoking in bedrooms."

"I've already been told that, I don't smoke."

Johnnie looked at his cigarette case again, picked it up and threw it into a drawer.

"Neither do I any more, gave up a few months ago."

He went into the desk again and brought out a wallet, getting a five pound note out.

"I'm sure this will cover your expenses?" he asked.

He held it out and she took it nervously.

"Don't be shy Rose, I would not like you to be out of pocket. I also don't require you to wear stuffy business clothes either, if you have any change buy a new skirt or something."

"Thank you Doctor Smith."

"I told you, just address me as Doctor when we are working, the rest of the staff call me Johnnie. We don't have a lot of rules, you'll get to know them easily but the one I enforce the most is, not to get involved personally with the patients, such as doing things for them and offering to help them."

"Aren't we supposed to be helping them?"

"Yes, I do it my way. There are no patients locked up here Rose, all the doors and windows are locked at night though, staff have locks on their doors, I would advise you to use it, until you settle in. All other doors like the kitchen are also locked at night after ten. Only myself and the housekeeper have the keys."

"I think I might just keep it locked anyway."

Johnnie smiled at her, she seemed sensible enough and had seemed surprised she'd actually got the job, she was obviously used to either being turned down or being let go after a few days, maybe she tried just a little too hard? He was willing to give her a chance but despite her being easy on the eye, he told himself he should not get involved with her, he was ten years older than she was.

His last but one assistant, he'd not had that problem, she'd kept well away from him since Martha was always chasing him around and the one party they'd been to together, he'd made it clear she was his assistant when she had been chatting one of his friends up and everyone was teasing him, which had only encouraged the dark haired Monica once again to ask him to take her home. Maybe taking Rose with him would discourage her once and for all but on the other hand, it may cause a scene.

He got up and Rose took the hint the interview was over. She put the five pound note into her purse and Johnnie was waiting at the door.

"So I will see you Monday morning, 9am but probably at breakfast in the staff kitchen, the patients have their own dining room. Are you sure you know nothing of my work?" he asked, just to make sure.

Rose shook her head. She'd not seen or read anything about him but maybe she'd call at the library on the way home and look him up – after she stopped off at the shopping precinct and bought that skirt she'd had her eye on for the past two weeks, if they had any left in her size.

She said goodbye and thanked him for giving her the chance.

"My pleasure Rose, I will inform the agency I have taken you on and make all the arrangements to take over your finances, you won't have to rely on them for getting paid, your salary will be paid directly into your bank account, we don't encourage anyone keeping large amounts of money in their rooms. You will need to see Graham on Monday, he takes care of all that. Goodbye for now, I'll see you out."

He didn't normally but he was going to make an exception, which got him a look from Celia as he turned back to his office. She thought to herself she should have known but surely he would be less likely to go after the young woman who'd just left after learning his lesson with Martha. He was just asking for trouble in her opinion but he wouldn't listen when she had warned him about Martha Jones.

Rose was sitting on the bus, more confident on the way home than on the way there, remembering where to get off and not having long to wait for the bus home but planning to get off a stop early to get that skirt. A while later, she was in the reference section of the local library trying to get information about JD Smith after being pointed to the medical section when the library assistant told her she would be best reading one of his books.

She couldn't quite take in the short book she picked out and had taken it to the corner so no-one would see her reading it, which explained his theory of how illnesses of the mind should be treated. She realised she had spent more time than she'd thought and returned the book, having learned enough to know why he'd mentioned his staff should not have their own minds already made up about the subject.

She reasoned with herself on the way home that perhaps he did have a point since she'd heard horrible things about how they treated patients in specialized hospitals and compared with what he was doing, treating them with painful shocks was like something out of the dark ages. She told herself that she needed the job, the pay was good and she could at least give it a trial, maybe it would end as all her other jobs had, some had started with the promise it was a permanent position and she knew how those had ended.

Letting herself into the flat, she threw the carrier bag onto her bed before going into the living room, in case her mother were to ask any questions – she could claim she'd had the skirt for a while and just not worn it, if her mother were to see it as she packed on Sunday. Now to tell her she'd got the job and would be leaving on Sunday.

Jackie took the news reasonably well, until Rose said she would be leaving this Sunday and was scrambling in the drawer to make sure her passport and driving license were both in order.

"So you're living in then?" Jackie asked as Rose found everything in the documents drawer apart from what she actually wanted, then found her birth certificate but reckoned she wouldn't be needing that. She then found her medical card, she'd maybe have to switch surgeries but there would be medical staff at the clinic.

"Didn't I mention that before Mum? Have you seen my passport?" Rose asked, clutching the driving license gratefully.

"It was in there the last time I saw it, what ya want that for?"

"Because I have to go to New York with him soon."

"Oh, is that all Madam? Didn't know you were off to work with Alan Whicker?"

"Stop it Mum. He has to go give a lecture and make some personal appearances, he didn't go into too many details. It's a great opportunity for me and he says I'll meets lots of influential people of the medical profession."

"Get you then, you'll be forgetting all about me."

She found her passport right at the bottom, still in the envelope since she'd only used it once on a three day trip to Paris with college.

"I'll come and visit every weekend and stay overnight, I promise."

"Yeah, maybe you will until you find something better to do, what if these parties are on a Saturday night?"

"Then I'll still come over on Sunday, quit worrying Mum. You've got Howard, maybe with me gone he'll pop the question?"

Jackie suddenly went red, he had mentioned something about long-term plans but she knew Rose was in the way of stopping him, maybe Rose was right.

"Well I'm not likely to get a better off at my age, am I? I'm forty seven Rose, if I'd waited longer to have you, well I can't think about it."

"Don't go on about that again Mum. You maybe wouldn't have had me, with Dad gettin' killed like that when I was young. You did a great job raising me, now stop getting all soppy on me."

Jackie sighed. "Did I tell you? Mickey and Jimmy are being released next week."

"So soon? They've not done a year yet have they? Why they getting out early?" Rose panicked.

"Mickey's gran said for good behaviour though I dread to think what the other inmates are like if those two are model prisoners. I blame Jimmy for leading Mickey astray."

"Mickey didn't have to go along with it and then for him to have the nerve to tell that judge he did it to impress me, what the hell was he thinking?"

Her mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he needn't come looking for me, I won't be here anyway and don't you go feeling sorry for him and don't tell him where I've gone."

"I don't know where you're going Rose."

"I'll leave you the address and when I come back for a visit, I'll get you the phone number, just for emergencies, don't go calling for me every five minutes."

"I wouldn't do that. Have you told Donna you got the job yet?"

"No, I think she's still away, I'll tell her next week when I come back for a visit though she'll probably pick fault with it, you know what she's like."

So the next few days, Rose was packing and wondering about carting everything on and off the bus so she decided to do it in two goes, taking what she needed for a week then she would get the rest the following weekend, if she was still there. After lunch on Sunday, she put her suitcase by the door and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother.

"Don't go Rose," her mother told her, putting down the drying cloth.

She remembered what Doctor Smith had told her a few days ago.

"Everyone leaves home in the end Mum, it's not like I'm going off the planet or something and I get to go to New York and the chance to actually drive, I don't know why I even went for my driving test, I got some funny looks in the waiting room. They all thought I was with someone who'd gone on their test or Howard was taking his."

She lifted her suitcase and Howard offered to carry it downstairs for her.

"Look after my mum, won't you?" she asked him.

Howard wasn't big on words and always never knew what to say around her so he just nodded and went back upstairs and Rose walked to the bus stop. She finally got to Priestley Hall, the official name of the clinic and wondered what she was letting herself in for as another woman answered the door in a housekeepers uniform.

"You must be Rose? Well don't stand there all day, come in then. I'm Madge, the housekeeper, I've got your room ready for you."

Rose let the other woman take her case and followed her in, noticing the door locked behind her and two young women around her own age, including the woman clutching the teddy watching her. She thought they were probably just wary of strangers but she was going to heed the words she'd been told about making friends with them and judge how the other staff treated them.

In the book she'd read at the library, she'd learned the clinic had only been open just over a year but everyone seemed quite at home. At the time it had been quite controversial but other medical experts had to admit JD Smith's way of doing things was the way forward – in about thirty years time while others considered they had no place and gave them a wide berth.

Rose was led upstairs and the housekeeper stopped in front of the second door, pointing out the bathroom then the door at the end.

"That's Doctor Smith's room, no-one disturbs him when he's in but he's mostly in his office downstairs. Here's your key and I expect you've been told the rules?"

Rose nodded, accepting the key.

"Do I need one for the front door?" Rose asked nervously.

"No, there's usually someone around until eleven or so, there's only me and Doctor Smith got one. Come and join us for tea at six, most of the staff won't be back until later so you won't meet them until morning."

"Thanks. Do I have to let him know I'm here?" she wondered.

The other woman smiled, remembering Martha, who couldn't leave him alone.

"No dear, he'll probably see you in the kitchen when he gets hungry."

The housekeeper went back downstairs and Johnnie chose that time to come out of his room. He'd been wondering what time his new assistant would arrive and couldn't remember if he'd told her to let him know. She was just picking up her case.

"Hello again Rose, just arrived?" he greeted her.

"Yeah, I had to wait ages for a connecting bus. Was I supposed to let you know I'd arrived?"

He stepped up to her and offered to take the case, their hands touching briefly for a few seconds but it was enough to make Rose shiver.

"No matter, you are here, get yourself settled in, I will be in my office until it's time for tea, come down and see me."

After staring at him for ten seconds, she took the case from him.

"Yeah, I'll just unpack then."

"Then take your time."

With that, he left her, Rose wondering why she had felt like that just because their hands had met for a fraction of a second. She shook it off and went to unpack, looking around the room that was larger than the one in her mum's flat and at least she wouldn't keep having to check the coast was clear and Howard wasn't lurking around somewhere. She was sure now he'd get his act together and move in properly and maybe there would be a wedding on the cards soon.

Little did she know a wedding would be on the cards over the coming months and it wouldn't be her mother's.

She went to find Johnnie's office, passing the patient's lounge and seeing a few of them watching something on the old TV, one of the young women she'd seen before turned towards the door and waved, clutching the teddy she carried everywhere. Rose smiled and gave a little wave back – surely that wasn't classed as getting too friendly with them? She found his office and tapped on the door.

"Come in," she just about heard through the thick wooden door. "Ah, Rose, you remembered where my office was eh? Good, it will save you getting lost in the morning, please sit down and this is not another interview, though you passed the first one admirably. Shall we just go through the sort of things that I'll expect from you?" he asked, taking off his specs.

Rose was loosing her nerve and nodded. Johnnie went through a list, the one he'd been trying to compose the other day and had given up on because after Rose had left, he had re-written it to include spending as much time as possible without spooking her and it had not been easy. He'd accepted the party invitation for the following Thursday but had telephoned to say he would be bringing a friend with him mainly so Monica would get to know and she might need proof and he could cling hold of Rose all night. He was already taken with his new assistant and she'd not even begun working for him yet but she would be easy to get on with, he would just have to be careful and not scare her away.

"So have you any questions for me?" he asked her, seeing she looked nervous.

She did but her nervousness was getting the better of her. He noticed and tried to put her at ease.

"Relax Rose, I know there seems a lot to remember but you will be fine, just take it easy, I don't expect you to remember them all."

Rose began to do as he'd asked. "Yeah, sorry, it's just a lot to remember. Do I get paid weekly or monthly?"

"Ah, you need to go and see Graham in the morning, he looks after the finances. He'll need all your details, you have brought them and your passport?"

"Yeah and my driving license plus whatever else I thought I might need. It's just that last week, well I only worked a few days at the last job the agency sent me to and I had to pay my mum out of that."

"Then go see him first thing, here, I will give you a note that you need a sub until you get paid, which is the last day of the month and for you is shortly before we go to New York."

After thanking him and taking the note, Rose went to find the kitchen, seeing a stern looking cook and her assistant and being told tea was at six, sharp. When she went back, there were a few others there including the nurse who had let her in the other day who asked if she was settling in. Rose was just saying she was when Johnnie walked in. He had told most of the staff the night before that they were not to mention a certain Martha Jones in front of his new assistant, if she needed to know, he would be the one to tell her but hopefully the subject would never come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan Whicker was a British TV presenter who travelled the world making documentaries in the 1960's and beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

After Johnnie walked into the kitchen, he laughed and joked with the staff then turned to Rose when everyone had finished eating.

"I hope everyone has given Rose a warm welcome?" he asked, looking directly across the table at her. "We want you to feel at home in our small but friendly community."

"Thanks Doctor Smith," Rose told him. "Everyone has been nice so far. I'm sure I'll settle in, it's my first time away from home."

"Well if you have any questions, just ask. I will leave you to finish getting settled in then and see you in the morning. You know your way around?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sure I won't get lost."

Johnnie got up and put on his suede leather jacket from the back of the chair and Rose wondered why he seemed to wear it all the time. She watched him walk out and found the nurse and a young woman watching her.

"You'll get used to him dear, he never goes anywhere without that jacket of his," the nurse told her, getting up. "We all go on first names around here, except when in front of guests or the patients and you won't be having much to do with them, you not being on the medical staff."

"You said the other day there used to be another nurse or a sister, what happened to her?"

"She left dear, don't ask any questions and you won't get told any lies. Come on Sally, we have to get prepared for morning medicals."

The other girl got up, leaving a tall man and another woman, who had introduced herself as Laura, the patient's coordinator and who did assessments for the clinic and Norman, who did most of the heavy lifting, gardening and general maintenance but who had said he 'helped' when patients got a little difficult and Johnnie had frowned at his explanation when they'd introduced themselves to Rose.

Rose expected she would meet the day staff the next morning, since she knew this Graham she was supposed to see only came in at certain times but she still wondered why they were required to live in, unless they, like herself had a long way to travel or they went home later. The next morning, Rose was awake early, she didn't want to be late on her first day and wanted to impress her new boss, whom she had to admit was a bit on the cute side but maybe a bit old for her, plus he was her boss and could either take advantage of her liking him or decide to let her go for getting too familiar with him.

There again, he could be the one to take advantage, either way, she couldn't win so she had to concentrate on the job at hand but going into the kitchen for breakfast at eight, he was laughing and joking with his assistant Laura and Rose felt a slight twinge of jealously.

"Good morning Rose, come and join us," Johnnie told her, getting up slightly and indicating to the chair next to him.

Rose gave a weak smile and sat herself down, not sure she should be sitting next to him but he'd indicated she should, like he was showing her off. Was she his new pet project? She hoped not but as the morning went on, he excused her to go sort out her finances until pay day then in the afternoon, she was making arrangements on the phone to accompany him to New York so when she reported back at four that it was all arranged, he told her she could finish for the day but not before he asked how it had been for her.

"So, tell me Rose, how has your first day been? I hope I did not overwork you?"

"No, it was interesting but I think I may have spent too much time making the arrangements for your visit to New York."

"Were you placing the call or were they?" he smiled, leaning back in his leather chair and sweeping his hair back.

"I called and they rang me back."

"I can never get them to do that," he admitted.

"Excuse me for saying but I told them you were keeping me too busy to wait for them while they checked something, the man on the other end just huffed and said typical."

Johnnie let out a laugh. "Well done then and I will excuse you for making me appear to be a slave-driver. From now on, you can make all my calls for me, I am sure the accountants would be more than happy to see a reduction in our telephone bill next month."

"My mum does it all the time, she had a phone installed, she's a hair stylist and got tired of putting money in a tin every time she made a call when she wanted to order something so she just makes up excuses for them to call her back. She works mostly in customer's homes but she does some work at home but not too much or she'd get charged business rates. Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead but why not go make some tea, since you got finished early and you don't seem to be in any hurry to leave."

Rose tried not to blush, he'd been easy enough to get on with and had allowed her time to get a wage advance. She went to the kitchen and brought back a brown teapot, milk and two cups and began pouring out the tea. She was hoping he wouldn't start making a habit of this, she had wanted a bit of time to herself but she had finished early though.

"So Rose, what do you like to do in your spare time eh?"

"I like to read, oh, I'll have to find the local library or maybe just go to my old one on Saturday. I like listening to the radio or my records, I noticed there was a record player in my room."

"Oh, that belonged to someone who left, she never came back for it, by all means make use of it."

"I will, thanks, I'll bring my records when I go back to visit my mum. I like drawing as well, I'll have to bring my sketchpad and oh, I like to play card games, not gambling ones though."

She was going to continue her list that included going for walks but decided to stop.

"How are you at drawing people?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Fair I suppose but I prefer objects, then I don't insult anyone," she smiled.

"Oh, maybe you are being modest?"

"I don't get a lot of volunteers amongst my friends and family."

"Well maybe you could draw someone here, maybe you could draw me?"

He was making her blush more and more.

"Well, don't say I never warned ya."

He smiled back and continued drinking from his cup. Rose gathered the empty cups and made her excuses to leave.

"See you at teatime?" Johnny asked her as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah, hope it's not salad again tonight?"

"We only have salad on Sunday, we have a big lunch, which you missed out on. If I remember correctly, tonight will be stew and vegetables."

"Great. See ya later then?"

"Indeed, until later."

Rose was sure she was still red in the face when she reached the kitchen and put the tray on the draining board then without thinking, began to wash the cups, the cook looking at her.

"You don't need to do that Miss, we'll see to it for ya."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind doing my share, as long as I'm not getting in your way?"

"No Miss, you're not in our way."

"Are there only two of you, for the staff and patients?"

"No Miss, the other staff are setting up the patients dining room, they only come in at meal times and stay there until they've finished and help clear up. The cleaning staff have already left, if ya want ya room cleaning, you have to leave the key with me."

"I was gonna ask about that, what about laundry?"

"It's collected on Wednesday, you get it back on Friday. You should have a laundry bag in your room. I'm Mary and that there is Molly. You'll soon get to know everyone."

Just as Rose was finishing, Madge, the housekeeper walked in.

"Hello dear, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Just returning a tray I took to Doctor Smith."

"Settling in are you then?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, everyone's been really friendly. I'd best go get cleaned up for tea then, it smells nice."

After tea, Johnnie joking with the staff about her first day, making her blush several times, she was about to go exploring when Johnnie caught up with her.

"Rose, I have a small collection of books, if you would care to borrow one?" he offered.

"Oh, not medical books I hope?" Rose smiled.

He leaned against the wall, a smile on his face.

"No, I have accumulated more than text books, you may find something you like, if you don't mind being seen entering my rooms?"

"Why, is there an unwritten rule to stay out of other people's?"

"Not exactly, no-one ever comes to mine because they think I just want to be left alone."

"Yeah, I was told that when I arrived."

"I welcome company once in a while but there was a problem a while back so now, they stay away."

He wasn't going to admit it was because he'd made several attempts to bring someone back from a party and they had left two hours later after he unsuccessfully tried to get them into bed and they had been seen leaving.

"Oh, did someone overstay their welcome?" Rose smiled.

"Not exactly. So can I tempt you to find a book?"

"Yeah, I can read it while I listen to the radio. Do you have a TV?"

"There is one in the patient's lounge and one in the sitting room though they tend to watch those terrible what the American's call 'Soaps', not my thing."

"Me neither, my mum won't miss them. I like the comedy programmes and the variety shows. Where is the sitting room?"

Johnnie pointed in the general direction, Rose smiling as she hadn't been that way yet.

"Is it okay to go out, I mean I don't know the area or anything."

"We may be in the east end of London Rose but this is not a bad area, maybe one of the other women could show you around?"

Rose nodded. "Can I call for that book later? I just want to go see what's on TV."

"Of course, just knock whenever you are finished."

As she walked off, she was sure she had noticed a slight disappointment in his tone of voice, like he'd expected her to follow him right there and then but what would he think if she did as he suggested every time and more importantly, what would the others think? She wondered what this problem had been that he'd mentioned and deduced it must have been Martha who'd had a crush on him that hadn't been returned since the nurse had mentioned it and she had got too familiar with him and he'd had to get her to back off. Maybe Martha had left suddenly and left the record player? So she would have to be careful not to be alone with him outside working hours.

That was already proving to be a challenge, since he'd invited her to a party with him on Thursday night, to go to New York with him and stay behind after work drinking tea, not forgetting him just telling her she could borrow a book. Finding nothing much on TV, having picked up a newspaper that was lying around from that morning, she decided to go find a book to read. Making sure there was no-one around, she tapped on Johnnie's door.

While Rose had been doing that, Johnnie had poured himself a glass of wine and put the radio on, wondering if Rose would actually come back. Did she think he was being too familiar with her? He was only interested as her boss, they had to work closely together and knowing what she liked would maybe avoid any awkward situations. If she wanted to tell him more, well that was entirely up to her.

It made him jump when he heard a knock on his door, no-one came to his room at night unless there was an emergency but with his deputy being away, he was on call. Then he thought maybe Rose had found nothing to watch on the TV after all. He put his book down and got up from his armchair.

"Hello Rose, come in."

Rose looked nervously around as if to check the entire staff weren't waiting for her to go inside. Johnnie noticed as he closed the door behind her.

"Come to choose a book?"

"Yeah, nothing much on TV. I'm not disturbing you am I?" Rose asked, eyeing the glass of wine on the table.

"Will you join me?" he asked, going to the cabinet.

"I don't really drink, except at parties."

"Then perhaps you can make an exception?" He poured a small amount of the wine into a glass and handed it to her. "Have a seat Rose, don't be shy."

Rose did as asked and found the red wine was quite sweet though she wasn't going to make a habit of drinking for no particular reason.

"Can I ask you something Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Please, call me Johnnie, ask away."

"You said I replaced someone, was she your girlfriend as well?"

Johnnie let out a laugh. "Goodness no Rose, what gave you that idea?"

She knew she had put her big feet right in it.

"Sorry, I was just curious. When I arrived, the housekeeper said no-one bothered you, I just wondered if there was a reason, like you were with a girlfriend or something."

"Rose, no, there is no girlfriend, she left me some time ago. Let me be honest with you, my last assistant, well she disagreed with my treatment, that's the reason she left and I was not going to advertise for another woman to take her place but the way society is prevents me from specifying who applies for a job."

He wasn't ready to tell her his last two assistants as well as Martha had also fancied him, it may make him sound egotistical.

"I wasn't entirely honest when I came for my interview. My boyfriend, well my ex, he was sent away, he's not working away. I just said that because the nurse asked. I think she was trying to find out if I was going to be a problem, being your assistant."

Johnnie laughed. "So, why was he sent away then?"

"The stupid idiot robbed a local bookies with his mate and they both got caught. He gets out this week sometime, it's the reason I agreed to take this job and live in."

"So you are running away then?"

"You could say that. I wasn't lying about it being my first time away from home, well except when I went on a trip with college. If he goes looking for me, he'll just get me to go back to him 'cos he thinks I can't do any better for myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you could Rose, if you really try. You still want to go home at weekends?"

"Yeah, I can't just desert my mum because of him and trust me, he won't want to just see me at the weekend, he's not big on things like that. My friend Donna thinks he's a loser and it took me a long time to see she was right."

"Well you did, that's what's important in the end. My girlfriend went back to Paris without saying anything and I never even realised why, until she wrote and told me. Apparently, I spent more time with my patients than I did taking her to parties. That made me realise she was using me socially to climb the ladder and meet influential people. That's not the reason, that part of the job includes going to parties with me is why you agreed to take it, is it Rose?" he smiled.

"Why would I do that? I'm just a temp from a council estate."

"Oh no Rose, you are much more than that, you have great potential."

"Thanks, I think. So this girlfriend who left you, she broke your heart?"

"Aye, she did but it's slowly mending though something happened recently that made me realise I was maybe not quite over her. You will hear the others talking so I may as well tell you, better coming from me than them. The sister who left, her name was Martha and she fancied me."

Rose let out a little giggle. "Yeah, it was mentioned."

"Oh, you find that amusing do you or is it that glass of wine you drank without realizing?" he asked, pointing to her empty glass.

Rose did a quick "Oops" and put the empty glass down.

"It's okay, yes, it may sound a little egotistical of me but she made it quite obvious and I spurned her, thinking it may make her back off but it just made her worse. In the end, I had to let her go without it sounding like I was forcing her to back off and it was difficult. That's the reason we have no sister at present, I had to tell her it was due to staffing."

"Why not just tell her you didn't fancy her back?"

"Because she would have made things really difficult for me. Rose, she was of a different origin and she took it very personally. I could not fire her because she was harassing me so I had to come up with another reason."

"Won't me being here make her start asking questions?"

"No because you are replacing my other assistant, not a member of the nursing staff. Another glass of wine?"

It was late when Rose finally left, Johnnie entertaining her with tales of the parties he'd attended and the people he had met, including her favourite band and other well known personalities at interviews.

"I should walk you back to your room Rose," he smiled, just after eleven thirty.

"Why, am I gonna get lost?" Rose giggled as he helped her to her feet.

"Well, I can't have you wandering the corridor and not being able to find your door. Do you have your key?"

Rose nodded and went in her cardigan pocket, holding the key out to him. He made sure no-one was around then walked back down the corridor, holding onto her arm. He opened the door and handed her the key.

"Lock the door behind you," he told her quietly.

Rose nodded again and did a mock salute whilst giggling a "Yes Sir."

He waited until he heard her lock the door then walked back to his room, the nurse seeing him as she went to hers and she wondered why he was out at that time. There was sure to be some gossip in the morning because she bet anything he had just come from the direction of his new assistant's room and it would be the Martha Jones incident all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose swore the next morning never to drink wine again because her alarm clock sounded ten times louder than normal. Trying not to look so obvious at the breakfast table, she buried herself in a newspaper until Johnnie walked in. He looked fine and since he'd drunk almost as much as she had, she wondered how he'd managed to handle it when she hadn't.

"Good morning everyone. Rose, is that you behind the newspaper?" he greeted her.

Rose looked over the top of it, trying not to give too much away.

"Good morning Doctor Smith, sorry, I wasn't tryin' to be rude."

"No, it's fine, really. I was wondering if I could have the sports section?"

The others just looked on with amusement. Rose parted the paper and handed him the outer few pages since he'd sat himself just opposite her.

"Thank you, I will be sure to order two newspapers from now on."

Rose could see the others were dying to laugh.

"This was your newspaper?" she asked, since no-one had bothered to tell her it was his.

"Well yes, I normally read it first but you are new here, you are excused."

Rose was almost certain she'd not seen him reading the paper the previous morning but maybe he'd already taken it to his room or had been there a while when she had got there. She could see the others trying to ignore what was going on. Once they got to his office a while later, Rose was feeling a little better but it was too late, he already knew what was wrong with her.

"I did not mean to embarrass you earlier. You were obviously trying to hide the fact you had too much wine last night."

"Yeah, sorry about your paper, I didn't want anyone asking questions like why I was drinking last night."

"Understandable. Don't forget I have that radio interview later at four. I expect you to carry my notes and make sure I get sent to the right studio when we arrive."

"Right, I can do that. You want me to call them and get the studio number so I can tell them when we get there?"

"You are very efficient Rose, that is exactly what you should be doing but maybe next time, don't actually ask me eh?"

Rose was beginning to get the message. He liked everything arranged and didn't want bothering with the details, she could do that as long as he didn't actually ask her how she'd done it, like how she'd got someone in New York to call her back instead of holding on the telephone line.

She managed to get everything arranged at the radio station and told them who she was and she expected he would be looked after properly, telling the bossy assistant he'd better not be kept waiting. Just before three, she reminded him they needed to set off soon. Johnnie got up and put his jacket on then went in his drawer for his car keys.

"Do you want me to drive?" Rose asked.

"No, I only like being driven when I am incapable of doing so, such as when trying to get home from a party. Besides that, has the drink worn off from last night eh?" Rose tried not to blush. "Sorry Rose but when we go to that party on Thursday night, no drinking for you or neither of us will get back."

"I don't normally drink that much."

"Then I apologise for encouraging you to drink but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. You never got that book."

"No, perhaps I'd better wait until I can get to the library."

"No need, come back tonight, I promise to lock the wine away in the cabinet."

He ushered her out of the office and to his green sports car, the fabric hood already down as she'd noticed he'd gone outside briefly after lunch. Being a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her after unlocking it then went around to the driver's side. They drove into the centre of London, Johnnie seemingly knowing where he was going and then to one of the districts that Rose wasn't so sure about. He saw the look on her face and just turned up the car stereo until they pulled up outside a tall white building with the name of a radio station on a plaque.

"Here we are then, don't worry about what part of London we are in Rose, there are a lot of well known businesses here."

"If you say so Doctor. We're a bit early."

"Yes, I have to go through a sound check before I am interviewed. Don't worry Rose, I have done this before," he assured her, going around to help her out of the low car.

Once inside, a doorman opening the door for them, Rose went calmly up to the reception desk and announced Johnnie's arrival.

"Take a seat Miss Tyler, an assistant from the programme will be with you shortly," she was told, trying to look like she'd done this before and getting a smile from Johnnie.

Rose went to sit nervously next to Johnnie, who had picked up a magazine from the pile on the table and just smiled at her.

"Relax Rose, anyone would think it was you getting interviewed."

Rose smiled weakly back at him and took the magazine he offered. She glanced through it, thinking it reminded her of her GP's waiting room when she was younger and her mother used to drag her for no reason and make her wait until she came out of the consultation room. Rose looked up when a woman also with blonde hair came out carrying a clipboard.

"Doctor Smith, nice to see you again, welcome back."

Johnnie was desperately trying to remember her name. "Ah, Kathy was it? Hello again. This is my new assistant, Rose."

"Is she now? Is she coming into the studio with you?" Kathy asked, making it plain she wanted the answer to be no.

"Yes, Rose is my personal assistant, she has all my notes and keeps me organized, eh Rose?"

"Yeah, that's me. I go everywhere with him, that's my job," Rose tried to sound cheerful.

"If you say so love. This way Doctor Smith."

Rose knew when someone was being catty. Since when had she got so jealous someone was paying her boss some attention? She felt the same yesterday morning when she'd walked into the kitchen. He was just her boss, she tried to convince herself. As Johnnie and herself were being led through the corridors, she looked at the various names on the doors and they were led through a double door at the end.

Rose could only watch the way Johnnie conducted himself during the interview, which was mostly about his latest book that was about to be published, a few days before they went to New York, which Rose now assumed was the reason for his visit and she had timed it just right to get a free, all expenses paid trip herself, one up on Donna, who was about to come back from Egypt. Who went on holiday to Egypt?

Her friend had said she wanted to 'travel'. Well seeing a bunch of stuffy pyramids was not Rose's idea of fun nor was taking a boring river cruise but Donna, being Donna, had been at a travel company for all of a month and had got a big fat bonus for volunteering to do a review for the latest magazine and had got the holiday half price.

Now she could top that, she couldn't wait to go meet her on Saturday morning for coffee and tell her about the new job she'd landed while getting to travel herself but knowing Donna, she would shrug it off and tell her she'd soon get bored and look for something else but that was Rose's problem. She either listened to her friend or her mother, never to herself. Well this time, no-one was going to put her off the new job she'd got as Johnnie was answering questions and smiling every now and then at her, while cleverly holding a cigarette in his fingers but it never touching his mouth and the presenter never even noticing.

He'd told her he'd quit smoking, something about it reminding him of his last girlfriend, who Rose had more or less tricked him into telling her about, she should feel guilty but she didn't, he had no need to tell her if he hadn't wanted to. The interview over, Kathy came back in and began fussing over him, Rose getting up to rescue him.

"Are you ready to leave Doctor Smith?" Rose asked him.

"Yes Rose, I think we are finished here, can you remember the way out?"

"I can show you out Doctor Smith," Kathy insisted but Rose stood in front of her.

"Thanks but I have this, it's my job."

Without thinking, she took his arm and led him through the double door and back to the reception area, Kathy huffing after them. Johnnie stopped her as they were about to leave.

"What was all that about? Were you jealous back there?" he asked.

Rose was trying not to go bright red. "I didn't like her, that's all. It's my job to look after you, not hers."

"It's just her job Rose, really, you have nothing to worry about, she probably treats all the guests that way. She is hardly likely to quit her job and come and work for me, is she now?"

"I suppose not, sorry Doctor."

"You have to keep remembering to call me Johnnie while we are out. Come on, I will buy you a coffee, there's a place just across the street."

Telling Rose to sit by the window, Johnnie went to order two milky coffees and brought them back to the table, wondering if Rose was going to say something for him talking to the attractive assistant. What was it with her all of a sudden? Would she be the same when they went to the party, if so, she would give Monica a run for her money.

"So, have you calmed down now Rose?" he asked, placing the coffee in front of her, along with a packet of biscuits.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me, honestly. It's just my ex boyfriend used to do the same, every time I talked to someone I knew, he'd be there, interrupting me."

"I get that Rose but you said he was out of the picture, are you going to forgive him?"

"No way, I've done that once too often, time to grow up and move on. I noticed how clever you were back at the interview, not actually smoking that cigarette."

Johnnie smiled. "A neat little trick I picked up though I will not be doing that at the party or the other guests will expect me to hand them out and I don't carry them any more."

"They remind you of your girlfriend."

"Rose, I am over smoking and over my girlfriend and like you, I am trying to move on. Maybe we can help each other eh?"

Rose was wondering exactly what that entailed. Johnnie drove them back to the clinic, just before tea and as he helped her out of the car, someone was watching. Martha Jones had been really annoyed she'd been let go from her post as the clinic's matron and she'd remained friends with the cook's assistant, who just happened to mention to her that Doctor Smith had got a new assistant when she'd bumped into her in the local market, Martha having got a new job in a baby clinic not far away.

What had brought her past, she didn't know, she was just curious as to why when he was trimming his staff he needed an assistant and why the other one had left but watching from across the street, she had a good view of the blonde with the short red skirt and purple floral top that hung off her shoulders. She looked quite young, Martha observed, surely Johnnie hadn't already taken up with her? If he had, she was going to make sure it didn't last.

After tea, Rose wishing now she had brought some records with her as there were only a few 'pirate' radio stations that played pop music and they often faded out, especially the one that broadcast from abroad or more likely than not, got closed down by the broadcasting authorities. Finding nothing on TV, she ventured towards Johnnie's room, wondering if she should disturb him again, especially after her little 'display' earlier.

She changed her mind and went back to her room and tried to listen to a comedy her mother had got her interested in then went back to her pop music. Johnnie was in his room and for some reason was hoping Rose might visit again, it had been nice having some company last night, just two friends enjoying a few glasses of wine but he knew even then, it was already becoming more that that, if he wasn't very, very careful but it was different from the situation he'd had with Martha, this time, he was finding himself quite interested in his cute little assistant.

He shook his head, what was he thinking? Were there any rules that said a boss couldn't be interested in his assistant? He'd not had that problem with his last one, Martha had seen to that but Martha was gone, she was well out of the picture but he would have to tread very carefully so he wouldn't scare Rose away though judging by earlier, that wouldn't be such a problem.

He'd actually quite liked the way she had gone all defensive on his behalf, not that Kathy was any threat, he could tell a mile off it was all a pretence, she probably had a regular girlfriend. He turned off the radio and went to the bookshelf, wondering what Rose would have chosen if she had got around to doing so last night instead of them sharing a bottle of wine.

She had been quite charming once she had a few drinks, telling him about being brought up by her mother and how she had worked her way through business college, where she had made some friends including, according to Rose, a very fiery redhead from Chiswick called Donna Noble, whom Rose had joked thought herself as the super-temp. He wondered if she was any relation to Geoffrey Noble, the insurance agent who had sorted it for the clinic.

Johnnie had joked perhaps if Donna had not been visiting Egypt, Rose may have had a fight on her hands for the job. The next morning at breakfast, Rose kept well away from Johnnie's morning newspaper, it lying on the table when he walked in and sat opposite her, smiling and offering it to her, Rose declining.

Once they got to work, he asked if he'd mentioned the book signing the following Monday afternoon. Rose looked at his diary, the event being pencilled in, which meant to her that it wasn't definite.

"I'll call them and confirm, maybe your last assistant never got around to it?"

"Aye, maybe, I'll leave that to you then shall I? I thought you might have come for that book last night?"

"Oh, I was listening to a comedy programme on the radio, then I found some music to listen to. Sorry, maybe I can come and get one tonight? We have that party tomorrow night."

"Are you looking forward to that? There will be a lot of influential people there and don't forget, you are there as my girlfriend, my last assistant gave rather a bad impression of being just that."

"Yeah, I've never been to that kind of party before, will there be dancing?"

Johnnie laughed as he got up, sitting on the edge of his desk and rolling up the sleeves of his fairly plain shirt and pulling his tie undone.

"Rose, I hate to disappoint you but there will be no dancing, just background music."

"Sounds a bit stuffy? Maybe we can break the rules and introduce some dancing?"

"Rose, I like the way you think, maybe we just will?" he grinned.

Rose just smiled and got up to go make that phone call in her part of his large office, leaving Johnnie to think that it might be just worth his while to go along with it. After tea, Rose decided to get to the TV room early, there was something on she wanted to watch and was half way through when the nurse, Celia came into the room.

"Oh hello Rose, I didn't expect to see you here. Sorry, carry on with what you were watching."

When it had finished, Rose got up.

"How are you settling in dear?" Celia asked her.

"Fine thanks, everyone's friendly."

"I'd watch out for cook's assistant."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"She was friends with Martha, the sister that left. Martha left under some funny circumstances, though no-one ever talks about it but we all reckon she was trying to force herself on Doctor Smith and he didn't take it very well."

"I'm not one for gossip but I'll be sure to be careful in the kitchen, thanks for the warning."

"Any time dear but watch out, he's a man, you're just a young girl. Don't be so fast in spending time with him, if you get my meaning."

"I have to go to social events with him, it's not gonna be easy to avoid him. He's been fine with me so far."

"Ah but he's not had you drive him home from a party yet. He had to call for Martha one night when he couldn't get a taxi, we think that's when it all started, her reading more into it than just him getting back. I'm not a snob or anything but she really wasn't his type if you ask me, he has to maintain an image."

"I know what she was, it's not her fault society is the way it is. One day, everyone will be just as equal, it's already happening in some parts."

"If you say so dear though everyone has their own opinion on that score. Don't let me keep you then and no hard feelings?"

"No, nice talking with you. Why is there never anyone in here but the television's always on?"

"Ah, Norman likes to watch his gardening programme just before tea, he leaves it on, we keep telling him," Celia laughed.

Rose smiled and went off to her room but as she was halfway up the stairs, Johnnie caught up with her.

"Hello again Rose, been watching the television?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, there was a programme I wanted to see."

"Care to come and choose that book?" he asked hopefully, having missed her the night before.

Rose tried to remember what the nurse had just warned her about, unsuccessfully.

"Yeah, great though at this rate, I'd get to the library quicker," Rose laughed.

"Aye, you maybe will then. Just knock when you're ready, I promise no wine tonight, I will have enough drinking tomorrow night. You are not disappointed are you that you won't be able to?"

"Nah, I don't really drink that much."

"So you made an exception the other night?"

"Yeah, you didn't seem to want to drink alone."

"I don't really drink that much either, except at parties, which is why you will need to drive us home. The venue is quite easy to get to, it's not that far and there is a map in the glove box."

Rose was getting more nervous about it by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose managed to find a book she wanted to read, one of the rare romance novels he had accumulated, probably one of Simone's she had left at his old apartment and the removal company had just thrown into a packing case, he knew he certainly didn't buy it but it made him smile when Rose picked it out and sat in one of the chairs to see if she wanted to read beyond the first chapter.

"Have you read any of my books?" Johnnie enquired, looking up from his writing.

He was making a start on his next book, his mind full of ideas he wanted to share.

"No, I don't think so, sorry but I'm sure they're very good Johnnie. My mum likes those short romance novels but I really prefer murder/mysteries and adventure stories."

She didn't want to admit she'd read about him in the library.

"Agatha Christie? I would just love to meet her, I bet she is brilliant. Not that I read many, well my ex girlfriend used to read them, the best one was 'Death in the clouds' the one with the giant wasp on the cover."

"Oh, I've read that one, that's my favourite one. I wonder where she got the idea of a giant wasp?"

"They do it with mirrors Rose, there are no such things as giant wasps really," Johnnie smiled, enjoying her company far more than he should be.

"Spoilsport!" Rose laughed, trying to find something to mark the page without being rude and folding it then spotting a scrap of paper on his desk.

Johnnie laughed as well, leaning over to hand her the bit of paper.

"When we go to the book signing, I will personally sign you a copy, you don't have to read it, if you don't understand it."

"I'm sure I'll learn a lot from you Johnnie, you really care about people's well-being. I've heard horrible stories of what they do to those poor people who have lost their minds, all that shock treatment, it's barbaric, like being in the dark ages. We're in the twentieth century, not the stone age."

"Exactly Rose, see, you already seem to understand why my way of treatment is different, I don't treat the patients like that. Maybe you should sit in on one of my group sessions? Not the private ones of course."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. I should let you get on with your notes, are you starting a new book?"

"I am trying Rose but I seem to have been distracted."

"Sorry, me and my novels, you have more important things to do."

"Oh no Rose, you are just as important as my writing."

"No, I should really go now but seriously, I reckon that in maybe thirty or forty years time, all the hospitals will be like your clinic, where the patients aren't locked in cells all night."

"Exactly Rose. I will see you in the morning. Have you something to wear for the party?"

"I have a nice black dress I keep for special occasions."

"Then why don't you take the afternoon off and go into town and buy something nice from one of those new boutiques?"

"I didn't borrow that much money from my salary."

"Nonsense, go and treat yourself, the bus from outside will take you to Piccadilly Circus, you can easily find the fashion shops from there. Here, take this, my treat."

He went in his pocket and took out his wallet, handing her a ten pound note.

"I can't keep taking your money," she told him, trying the refuse it.

"Yes you can, I want you to look nice tonight for the party, I need you to do something for me."

Rose knew where a man was concerned, it usually meant he wanted something in return but she had very little choice other than to offend her boss.

Rose got up and accepted the note. "I'll pay you back."

"No you won't. Think of it as compensation. Remember I said you would have to pose as my girlfriend? Well there will be this woman there called Monica, you will spot her a mile off. I need you to keep her away from me, you can do that, judging by the way you reacted with Kathy."

"By keeping her away, what exactly do you mean?"

"Just act naturally Rose, if she tries to get me in a corner, come and rescue me and make it look good, like you are offended she is trying to steal me away from you."

"Oh, is that all? I had to keep doing that with Mickey, it's a piece of cake," she laughed.

"Good, then that is settled. Goodnight then Rose."

"Goodnight Johnnie, now I am looking forward to the party, it should be fun."

The next day, Rose worked all through the morning, organizing his notes to be typed up, joining a thirty minute group session where she was introduced properly to the part-time staff who came in to help, whom she didn't normally mix with and the patients themselves, Rose noticing the girl with the teddy seeming to withdraw even further.

After lunch, she got her shoulder bag and a thin cardigan and went to wait at the bus stop for the number that went to the centre of London. Once she arrived and located the fashion district, she got carried away with going in the various boutiques, which were a bit out of her price-range but the one near the end was having a sale and she found a nice purple short-sleeved dress with swirls on and went to try it on. Having some change, she bought a pair of purple flat-heeled shoes and felt pleased with herself.

Getting back, she took her things to her room and went to Johnnie's office, where he was talking to Laura, his shirt sleeves rolled up and laughing. Laura looked quite at home with herself and was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh hello Rose, back so soon?" Johnnie asked, seeing Rose looking at Laura. "Laura was just telling me about our youngest patient, Susie."

"The one with the teddy?" Rose asked, trying not to look jealous and failing badly.

"Yes, I think she is ready to try my latest treatment, when we get back from New York."

"I'm quite jealous of you Rose, getting to travel," Laura told her, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow Johnnie, if you don't have a hangover in the morning."

"Ah, Rose will see I get home and maybe pour some black coffee down me," Johnnie laughed. "Won't you Rose?"

"If that's in my job description."

"Come now, it was just a suggestion, you can treat it as such if you wish?" he asked.

"I can tell you two still have some issues to discuss, I'll leave you to it," Laura laughed.

"Did I offend you just then?" Johnnie queried after Laura had left.

"No, what makes you think that?" Rose wondered.

"Implying you were responsible for me at the party tonight."

"If that's what you want, I'll make sure you don't overdo it but don't yell at me to stop nagging you."

"Then do it tactfully, I'm sure you have had to steer your boyfriends away from the drink?" he smirked.

"Mickey never took any notice of me."

"Then I will be sure to try to heed any warnings you may give me. How you do it is down to you. Did you get what you wanted while you were out?"

"Yeah, I found something, thanks. I'll see you at tea then, what time are we setting off?"

"Around seven so you may want to get ready before you eat?"

"As long as no-one says anything."

"They won't, I will be getting changed so we can get straight off afterwards, it's about a twenty minute drive, try and take note of the way we go."

So Rose went off to get changed, wondering why he'd even suggested she be the one to stop him drinking too much but how much did he consider was enough since he'd had more wine than she had the other night? She was a bit put off when she walked into the kitchen to see he was wearing a purple shirt, similar in pattern to her new dress, seeing the others look up and take notice.

"Oh, how quaint, you have matching outfits," Laura laughed.

Rose went running out of the kitchen and back up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Johnnie frowned at Laura and went out after her as his meal was being put in front of him.

"Put it somewhere to keep warm and do the same for Rose. Could you not have kept quiet Laura?" he hissed at her.

"Sorry, it was too much to resist," Laura grinned.

"Well try a little harder next time."

He went upstairs and knocked on Rose's door, she was laid on the bed trying to decide what to do, she only had the black dress suitable to wear at a party and now she wished she wasn't even going.

"Rose, open the door," Johnnie shouted as he tapped on the door.

"Why, so you can agree with her?" Rose called back.

"Calm down Rose, I will go change my shirt after tea, you keep the dress. Now come and eat, please."

Rose got up and unlocked the door.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No, my face is just wet," Rose retorted.

Johnnie smiled. She had no idea he possessed mainly only patterned shirts, she had seen him wearing a similar one before though.

"You will have to get used to my wardrobe Rose, that dress suits you by the way. You were not to know I would be choosing this one, I will go put on my green one."

Rose wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but Johnnie got a clean handkerchief out of his top pocket.

"Here you go. Cheer up Rose, Laura was just messing about, she is jealous you are going to the party with me but there is no need to get upset. You seem to have a problem with other females who talk to me, should I be worried?" he smiled.

"What? No, there's no need to get worried, I'm fine, sorry."

"Don't apologise, it is quite flattering you should keep coming to my defence, even when there is no need. Something from your old boyfriend?"

He waited for her to lock her door and escorted her back to the kitchen, the cook getting their plates from the hotplate. Johnnie then went to quickly change his shirt and they left just after seven, him saying they would have been early anyway and the car would have got blocked in if they'd wanted to get away early.

Once outside, he held the passenger door open for her and closed it, Rose wondering how he fitted his long legs into such a small car. As he drove out, he didn't see Martha over the other side of the road, who had been keeping watch since she'd got out of her new job and seen him fussing over the blonde again.

Rose tried to keep up with the way he was going, hoping she wouldn't have to rely on her memory to get them back and hoping one day, someone would come up with a portable navigation system that would plan the route for you. As they got out of the car, Johnnie helping her again, he complimented her on her perfume she'd gone back to put on.

"You smell just like roses, how am I going to keep other men away from you?" he grinned.

"I don't think they'll be interested in me."

"Nonsense, I will have a difficult time keeping you by my side. I don't think I will be having any trouble from Monica tonight. Allow me to escort you inside?" he asked, indicating the way.

He rang the doorbell of the large end terrace house and waited for it to be answered. A portly man came to the door and greeted them.

"Johnnie old boy, nice to see you again. Who is this delightful creature you are keeping to yourself? Come in, come in, don't stand there and you're late old boy."

"Sorry Freddie, Rose had to go and powder her nose again, isn't that right darlin'?"

"Yeah sorry, it was completely my fault."

"Then may I take your coat, Rose is it? Johnnie, you bad boy, where have you been hiding her?"

"Ah, that would be telling Freddie, wouldn't it?"

"Well you do know Monica is going to be completely jealous?" the man asked him as they went inside.

"That was the idea. This way Rose, let me introduce you."

Johnnie led her into the front room, it being filled with cigarette smoke that Rose almost instantly choked on and made her step back into the hallway as fast as she could.

"I can't go in there, how can you stand it?" she asked, trying to breathe in some fresh air.

"I don't think I can now I no long smoke myself, we will go into the other room then, the others will join us when they have poisoned themselves sufficiently."

That had to be the room Monica was already seated in, having been unable to find Johnnie, who was usually early so her face lit up as she saw him in the doorway, then the smile disappeared when she saw a young blonde clinging to his arm, his hand around her back. Monica decided she was going to ignore him until the blonde detached herself from her would-be suitor.

"I'll get us some drinks Rose, tonic water for you though."

"Thanks, I think, can you put ice and lemon in it?"

Johnnie smiled. "I will ask the bartender shall I?"

Leaving Rose to find a seat amongst those sat in groups talking and ignoring her, she found a two seater sofa covered with an orange throw-over and claimed it as another couple stood in the doorway, probably just in from the other room. She was waiting for Johnnie coming back when Monica decided she would see who her latest rival was.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Monica Carter, an old friend of Johnnie's."

"Oh, hi, I'm Rose, nice to meet you. Have you known him long?"

Monica sat beside her, much to Rose's dismay. "Since he came to London a few years ago, fresh from Scotland. I just love his accent darling, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's what I like the most about him," Rose agreed, feeling out of her depth.

She'd never had to discuss a man she was with, everyone had known Mickey and she wasn't so sure how Johnnie wanted to play this, of her pretending to be his girlfriend and how long they'd known each other.

"Funny darling but he's never talked about you."

"Hasn't he?" Rose asked, trying to sound surprised.

"No and I would have thought he'd have wanted to."

"Well, maybe he had his reasons?" Rose answered.

"So you're the latest, after Simone," Monica began telling her. "I hated her, she was so pretentious, acting like she was the uncrowned Queen of France. I don't know what Johnnie ever saw in her but she broke his heart – poor man."

Rose wondered if the woman was trying to get some sort of reaction from her but she wasn't playing her game.

"Speaking of which," Monica continued after taking a large swallow of her drink, "Where has he got to? You'd better watch out for him, all the women here just love him. "

Rose rather thought now that the woman was trying to see if she'd get up to go find him but she remained where she was.

"I'm sure he's just getting us some drinks and he's having to wait."

Monica made no attempt to move as Rose saw him in the doorway, trying to make a path through the guests who were standing and talking.

Johnnie stood in front of them, waiting for Monica to get up.

"There you are Rose, tucked away at the back. Monica, nice to see you as always."

"Johnnie darling, the poor girl was beginning to think you had deserted her, hadn't you Rose?"

Rose just hoped he didn't believe it but after the exhibition she'd put on earlier, she was surprised he'd still brought her or was she there purely to fend off other women and drive him home – hopefully not that drunk.

"Rose knows me better than that, why would I desert her? Time to go and mingle Monica?" he hinted, handing Rose the glass, which had bubbles so she hoped it was only tonic water or neither of them would be driving back.

"I'll be back Johnnie darling, to make sure you're treating her right. Have fun."

"Sorry about her Rose, I did not want you to meet her like that," he apologized, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"Don't worry, she seemed intent on meeting me, she was just trying to find out a few things," Rose assured him, liking him putting his fingers inbetween hers, like they just fitted.

"Did she find out anything?" he asked, glad she was playing along for the other guests.

"No, not from me. Is this all they do, stand and drink while talking?" Rose smiled as he let go of her hand and took a drink from his glass.

"Rose, what kind of parties to you go to?" Johnnie laughed, putting his free arm around the back of the sofa, which was against the back wall.

Rose took a drink, thankfully she detected no alcohol in it but gin really didn't taste of anything, as she found out when Donna spiked her drink once and thought it was hilarious at a party her cousin James was hosting.

"Livelier than this one, I thought you said there would be some music?"

"They must have forgotten but it is early yet."

"So we just sit here and pretend to enjoy ourselves?" she hinted.

"You like my company that much?" he asked, taking a drink.

"Sorry, that wasn't directed at you, I'm sure you're used to these things?"

"I normally go mingle though I am somewhat limited since I cannot go into where everyone is smoking."

"Do what I do, hang around the kitchen," Rose grinned, the bubbles from the tonic water making her nose itch.

"Really Rose?"

"That's where you get all the juicy gossip, trust me," she assured him.

"If you say so. Oh listen. Someone put some music on."

"Thank goodness for that, maybe we should shake everyone up and dance?" she asked cheekily.

"In here?" he asked, wondering what he'd let himself in for. "Standing room only and we will lose our seats, I'm surprised no-one has said we are rude for taking up all the room."

"No-one else can fit on here."

"Oh I don't know Rose, I dare say we could squeeze up a bit?"

An hour later, Johnnie had got dragged into a discussion when some people turned their chairs towards the sofa and Rose tried to pretend she was interested.

"Ah but Johnnie my dear fellow," one man in a brown suit was saying to him. "Your methods are considered somewhat radical when other institutions are using methods that have been tried successfully for decades."

Johnnie was surprised when Rose spoke up. "Yeah but who says they are any more in the right than he is?"

"My dear girl, it has been proved over and over again," the man insisted.

"So will Johnnie's way of doing things if the rest of the medical profession took notice of him," Rose insisted, hoping he wouldn't dismiss her when they got back.

"I say Johnnie old boy, where did you find her?" the man grinned.

Rose was about to take that as an insult.

"Oh come on Nigel," Monica interrupted the man. "He's been hiding her away for goodness knows how long. Johnnie, do you actually discuss your methods with her?"

Johnnie was trying to recover. "Yes, Rose is very interested in my work, that's what I like about her, she's not in the dark ages like the rest of you."

The small group laughed and went onto another topic that Rose wasn't aware of, that of Johnnie legally using banned substances to treat his patients, with the blessing of the medical council, making him exempt from prosecution. Rose had heard enough and excused herself, Monica getting up to sit next to Johnnie but he knew the conversation was going that way yet he'd not prepared Rose for it.

"Excuse me, I should go see if she is alright, maybe she has had too much to drink."

Monica put her hand on his knee. "Come off it Johnnie, she was only drinking tonic water," she laughed, then huffing when he removed her hand and got up. "What have we said?" she wanted to know.

The men all laughed, someone sitting next to Monica, who immediately sat as far away as she could get.

Rose was asking someone where the bathroom was, being given directions and was halfway up the stairs. Johnnie went running after her, catching up as she reached the first landing.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"So that explains the blank look on Susie's face. What are you giving her Johnnie?" Rose accused him.

"Let me just explain?" he asked, grabbing her arm and Rose shaking him off.

"I want to leave, now, after I find the bathroom," she insisted.

"It's still early, no-one is leaving yet."

"I don't care, they're your friends, not mine and did you see the look Monica kept giving me?" Rose asked him.

"She is just jealous, she used to do the same with Simone, I would never go after her, trust me Rose, she has done the rounds."

"You think I'm jealous of her?" Rose huffed.

"Yes Rose, I think you are, just like with Kathy and with Laura. Is there something you are not telling me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose looked at him. He was perfect. His teeth were brilliant white, his hair swept back that he kept raking his fingers through, he had brown eyes, a Scottish accent she could listen all day to even if he was reading through a volume of the London telephone directory, what woman in her right mind, well maybe except this Simone, wouldn't give anything to be his real girlfriend and she had to pretend to be it.

"Don't be daft Johnnie, you're my boss, I'm paid to accompany you wherever you go but I wish you'd not insisted I pretend to be your girlfriend, I hate being used, I had enough of that with Mickey."

He touched her arm again, Rose not bothering to move it.

"I'm sorry your ex boyfriend treated you like that, this makes me no better and I apologise. I will wait downstairs for you, if you still wish to leave?"

"Can we find someone else to talk to?" Rose started to relent, thinking she'd been a bit hasty and maybe should let him explain.

Johnnie smiled at her, putting his hand on her other arm. "We can always go into the kitchen, if you feel more at home there? I am really sorry, for not telling you about my somewhat controversial work but that's where the money comes from Rose, they are all private patients whose parents or loved ones send them to me because all other help has failed. I know the drugs are banned but I have permission to use them, I have a license that is strictly monitored and I don't use them all the time, only when my other methods don't work."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes I do, I should have been honest with you, that's why my last PA left and I should not have kept that from you."

"Do you use them?"

"What? No, of course not, I did, for a while when I was at university, ten years or so ago and back then, they were very rare and very expensive and although not entirely legal, they were not yet banned. It was an experiment Rose, I grew out of it but it made me realise it could help those who had no control over their own minds. If that's controversial, if you don't agree, then fine. If you want to leave my employment over this, then I will be very sorry to see you go."

"I never said I wanted to leave, I just wasn't prepared for it, in front of a bunch of strangers who already knew. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, what will they think?"

"I don't care for their opinion Rose, I care what you think about it but my last PA got very judgemental, that's why she had to go, I can't have someone working with me acting so against me, it's a conflict of interests. Has this changed your mind about working for me?"

"I need to think about it Johnnie, I won't give my notice just yet."

"Good, I would be very disappointed if you did. Now, I will go find the kitchen and wait for you there."

Rose had a lot to think about, she should have seen it sooner though she'd not been there a week yet but those patients had looked so far away, maybe what he was doing was relieving some of it, helping them escape. She'd never been tempted to even smoke let alone take any drugs but he did control the usage, how were they different to any legal drugs used every day to treat other ailments?

It wasn't her place to judge a psychiatrist, he was a very well educated man, far above her basic schooling and local college. He was also very good-looking and that made it harder to think about leaving but now he was aware of her jealousy and he would either tell her to keep her place or ask her to leave over it. What would he be wanting with a girl from a council estate when he could have any of the other attractive women at the party?

She found him leaning against a kitchen counter, another drink in his hand and eating cheese and crackers, talking to the host, Freddie. Well she thought he was the host since he'd let them in.

"Ah, there's your new delightful girlfriend. Just be careful she doesn't get swept away."

"By you Freddie?" Johnnie laughed, handing Rose a drink and holding out the plate he had hoarded.

"Better now?" Johnnie smiled as she took something from the plate. "You were right, it's much more interesting in here. See those two?" he pointed to a man and woman who looked like they were at boiling point over something.

"She's hoping he will leave his cheating wife and marry her. She has no chance, his wife has all the money and he would be penniless. See that man over there?" Rose nodded, taking another cracker and a piece of cheese. "He's a very famous Harley Street physician, makes hundreds an hour yet he can't find himself a wife. Watch out for him."

Rose began to smile, Johnnie thinking she lit the whole room up when she did.

"That's better, nothing like some juicy gossip to cheer you up. Are you missing being at home?"

"Maybe but it was no excuse for questioning your work. I won't do it again."

"Rose, everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I will tell you now, I don't like being questioned but who does eh? Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. I'll go get us a plate of those vol-au-vents."

"Rose, I hate those things," Johnnie smiled. "Why don't you grab a plate and get a variety, maybe some salmon sandwiches and some of that chocolate cake?"

Rose was an expert of piling enough for two onto a tea plate, putting the empty one underneath. Mickey was always in a corner with a bottle of cheap lager discussing who scored a goal that afternoon or why their team had lost.

Just before eleven, Rose had been counting his drinks, he'd had five half glasses of red wine and she figured it was one more than he'd had the other night and ended up more sober than she'd been. Now was the time to test her tactful skills on her boss, Mickey she would just drag out, him half protesting there was undrunk lager to finish but this wine would be expensive and far more potent than cheap crates of lager from the discount store.

Johnnie was having a discussion with the man in the brown suit from earlier, who had found his way into the kitchen, Rose having gone to the bathroom again. She made her way towards him, he'd said she'd maybe have to keep rescuing him.

"There you are Johnnie, are you ready to take me home yet?" she asked, taking his arm. "Excuse us will you, he has to see me home."

Johnnie looked at her and grinned, going in his pocket for the car keys, which Rose should have taken from him earlier.

"Rose, you aren't going to insist I drive are you?" he grinned.

"No, I'll take you home first."

"Tut, tut, Rose, can't have everyone knowing you live…" he spluttered.

Rose interrupted him. "Shush, don't go telling everyone where I live."

"Sorry darlin', my mistake. Yes, I am ready to go home, with you."

Rose shook her head and took the keys he was dangling in front of her.

"I think you've had one too many that you don't even remember where I live. I'm driving, babe," she told him, grabbing the keys.

If he wanted her to act the part, it was time to put to the test how far he wanted her to go.

Johnnie just grinned as she took his arm again and led him out, he was going to be sorry in the morning but even sorrier when he hit the night air when he got outside, she was tempted to take the top down and drive back. Johnnie wasn't going to get in the passenger seat without a fight.

"I am fine Rose, no need to drive," he insisted, now feeling the night air.

"Yeah and you get stopped by a late night patrol who have nothing else to do and you lose your license to drive?" she pointed out

"Oh, I'd not thought of that but Monica would have let me drive her home, when I'd been drinking."

"Well she wouldn't have been the one getting caught, would she?" she pointed out.

"Good point Rose. I don't like anyone driving my car."

"I'll take good care of it and we'll get back in one piece and yes, I was taking note on the way here."

"You're a good friend Rose."

"That's what friends are for but if you don't like me driving your car, we should have come in a taxi."

"Simone and I used to get a taxi, back to her place. Then she'd invite me in and make me sleep on the sofa," he told her sadly as he finally gave up and crawled into the passenger seat.

"Sounds like Mickey. He'd take me home, I'd make him a drink and he'd be stretched out when I came back with it. I had to get up early to kick him out before my mum found him."

"Would she have thought you had spent the night with him?" he asked, suddenly feeling jealous himself.

"Trust me, he was in no fit state to spend the night with anyone," Rose replied, starting the car.

As they drove back to the clinic, Johnnie tried to take his mind off the woman now driving his precious car. She was quite a good driver, changed the gears properly and didn't rev the engine at junctions and they were soon back, him getting out to open the gates which were closed at night. She parked in his space and he caught up with her, having sobered up slightly.

He opened the door for her and helped her out, holding his hand out for the keys.

"You'll get them back in the morning Johnnie, I don't want to be responsible if you go wandering off."

"Yes, quite right too, I can't have you taking the blame. I feel much better now, by the way."

"We'll see in the morning, won't we?" she smiled as he got the front door key out of his red velvet jacket pocket.

"Tell me something Rose," he asked as he unlocked the door. "That boyfriend of yours, was that all he was?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Exactly that, did you just go out together?"

"That's a bit personal, I don't ask you about your girlfriend."

"Sorry, it must be the wine talking but I gave you an example."

"So did I. You should go sleep that off," she suggested as he locked the door.

"Aye, perhaps I should eh? Goodnight then Rose, thank you for a pleasant evening."

He seemed to have forgotten she had called his practices into question. She wasn't eager to remind him either as they walked quietly upstairs and stopped outside her room door.

"Goodnight then Johnnie, it wasn't that bad really."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it then pulled her close.

"No and I am sorry we got into that discussion," he said in a hushed voice. "We won't talk about it further."

He leaned in closer, touching her cheek as she tried not to go bright red. He went to kiss her cheek but Rose got nervous and tried to move, making him catch the side of her mouth, to which she pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized, though he wasn't really, he wished he'd hit his mark.

Rose realised he'd just tried to kiss her but was too stunned to do anything about it. He turned and walked to his room, wondering if it had put her off for good and Rose wondering if he were to try again, would she let him?

Things were happening at a faster pace than she was comfortable with, she'd promised herself she wouldn't let anyone treat her the way Mickey had and she'd not had a proper boyfriend since she had split with him. Johnnie got to his room, thinking about the way Simone used to treat him and he'd let her, then she had got tired of playing with him and dumped him and he'd sworn no other woman would get him which was why he'd avoided any woman who actively chased him, such as Monica and Martha.

Rose was different. She was very pretty, shy, didn't have much of an opinion about his work apart from the shock of finding out how he really treated them but she had dropped the subject. Then she was fun to be around and made the most of a boring party when he'd persuaded her to stay and she had treated his pride and joy of a car with respect.

He could do worse than begin the long road to pursuing her, it had been a long time since he'd let his guard down and let things progress at a natural pace, he'd gone in head first with Simone, which was why he shied away from the last two female vultures. He got into bed, wondering what Rose had made of his attempt just now to kiss her though he'd not started out to do so, her moving had given him the advantage but he had clearly caught her by surprise. Should he try again? He'd leave it a few days, let her settle and not push the matter.

Rose was laid awake wondering what it would have been like if she'd let him kiss her. It was becoming clear that despite being her boss, he was becoming interested in her outside of the office but was it such a good idea? She would see if he said anything else about it and if not, at least she'd have something to tell Donna on Saturday morning though her friend would tell her she was a dumbo and should have kissed him back while she had the chance.

They were both quiet at breakfast the next morning, the paper left untouched and she noticed Johnnie wasn't his usually cheerful self as his breakfast was put in front of him and he managed a weak smile at her as if to say don't let on he had a bit of a hangover. Rose had plenty to do while he took his morning sessions and they caught up just before lunch, Rose wondering if he still had a headache.

"Everything okay Doctor Smith?"

"Yes, fine Rose, just a bit of a headache, it will pass."

She went to get some water and two aspirin.

"What's these?" he asked as she held the tablets in her hand.

"Aspirin."

"I can't take them Rose, I'm allergic to them."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, good job you asked. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, it will go on its own, that's what I get for having more than I should. Did I upset you last night?"

"No, why?" she asked, putting them back in the small bottle.

"Outside your room, I seem to remember something occurred or was I still suffering from too much to drink?"

"Yeah, maybe. We had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Did we? You mean when I kissed your cheek and you moved? Did I make you blush?" he smiled.

"You could say that, you took me by surprise."

"Were you that surprised after a night out? Is that not what a man does when he sees a young lady to her door?" he asked.

"I wasn't aware last night was a date?"

"Then that was very remiss of me for misleading you, I apologise, I won't let it happen again."

Had she just blown it or was he wanting a reaction from her?

"I never said it was such a bad thing," she tried to add,

"Right but I clearly mistook it as a night out with you. I will be clearer the next time, such as the book signing next week. That is not a date Rose."

"Understood Doctor Smith and it's lunchtime."

"So it is and can we dispense with the Doctor Smith when there is just the two of us?"

"Yeah, anything you say Johnnie."

"Good, I am glad we cleared that up then. Rose, would you object if I were to ask you out on a proper date? Maybe to the cinema or out for a drink, we could get a taxi?" he asked hopefully.

"I like going to the pictures, me and my friend sometimes stop out in town and see one."

"Right, well you look in the paper tomorrow and maybe we can go when you get back on Sunday evening?"

"That would be nice Johnnie, are you sure you want to invite me out?"

"Yes, I want to invite you out to prove that not everything is about work. That was what the party was about, mainly."

"Is that the only kind of party you go to?" she wondered.

"Maybe you should invite me to one of your kind of party?" he smiled.

Rose smiled back as he got up and put his jacket on.

"Maybe I should but don't bring your car, we'll both get hammered."

Johnnie laughed as they left the office and walked to the kitchen, the nurse seeing them and smiling to herself. Who would have known it? He'd finally got over his snobby girlfriend but there could still be trouble if Martha Jones found out. She had seen how cut-up he'd been when his last girlfriend had left him behind, shortly after they had moved here from their last premises.

Johnnie decided to leave things as they were, since he'd invited Rose out on Sunday night, he didn't want to be seen as pushing her into something so the next morning after breakfast, Rose was preparing to go meet Donna then go home for the rest of the weekend, then she'd get a bus back on Sunday afternoon.

"Going home then?" the nurse asked as she passed Rose in the hallway.

"Yeah, my first week away from home and I survived."

Donna was at home, fussing in front of the hall mirror, her grandfather watching her.

"You off to meet Rose then?" Wilf asked her.

"Yeah, got a present for her, a little pyramid that opens up and you can put things inside."

"Tell her was asking about her."

"I will gramps. Gotta go or I'll miss the bus, I want to tell her all about my holiday."

"What about that new bloke of yours, Lee is it?"

"I don't know if he's my bloke yet, we only met on the plane coming back. He just asked me to have a drink with him. I wonder if Rose has managed to stay more than a week in a job? That'd be a record for her."

"Listen who's talking," her mother interrupted. "She's not got as many qualifications as you have don't forget."

"How could I? See ya later, are you going to the hospital? I'll go tonight with James."

"I'll tell your dad then, don't bring him any grapes, he's not allowed them," her mother reminded her.

"What is he allowed?" Donna huffed.

"Not much, poor bloke," Wilf said sadly, thinking he was older than his son-in law and was a whole lot fitter these days, that chest infection was taking its toll on him.

"Yes, well, anything can set him off again, the slightest thing. I think they're doing more tests on Monday," her mother replied.

"Fat lot of good they've done so far. Right, I'm off then and if that Lee does bother to ring, give him time to get out whatever he has to say, he's got a bit of a stutter, bless."

Rose was waiting in their usual cafe` and waved to her friend.

"Hi, how was your holiday then?" Rose greeted her.

"Oh, you know, you've seen one pyramid, you've seen 'em all which reminds me, your present."

She got the box out of her shoulder bag, put it on the table and went to get a drink, Rose opening it.

"Aw, that's neat Donna, thanks," Rose told her when she came back.

"So, got a job then?" Donna asked not so tactfully.

"Yeah, started last Monday for a psychiatrist, his name's Doctor Jonathan Smith."

"No way! Are you kidding me Rose? He's really famous."

"You've heard of him then?"

"Yeah, when I worked in Hounslow library, people were always taking out his books. You've worked with him for a week and you're still there?" Donna laughed.

"Well yeah, he wants accuracy when his notes are typed, not speed, no offence."

"None taken. So, what's he like then?"

"He's great to work for Donna, he took me to a party the other night, the other day I went to a radio interview with him and he's taking me to New York soon."

"Blimey, you're really not kidding are you? No wonder you stayed."

"Yeah but now I'm not sure what I'm getting into."

"What da ya mean?" Donna asked, sipping her coffee.

"I think he likes me."

"Everyone likes you Rose, even James, who keeps asking me if he's got any chance with you and I keep on telling him not in a million years while Mickey the idiot's around. He still away at her majesty's leisure?"

"He might be out, mum saw his gran last week. He'd better stay away from me, which is why I took a room at the clinic I'm working at."

"You, away from home?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad really. The thing is though, he had a bit too much to drink at the party and he tried to kiss me."

"You plum, didn't you kiss him back?" Donna nearly choked on her coffee.

Rose knew she would say that.

"Well no, he took me by surprise but I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"He must know what he's doing or he wouldn't have even tried but he's a doctor and you wouldn't go out with James because you said he was too clever for you."

"I know Donna. He asked me to go to the pictures with him on Sunday night."

"Well are you going?"

"Yeah, why not? It's just to see a film."

"You've only been to the pictures with that loser Mickey who would rather eat crisps. Don't let him get you on the back row."


	7. Chapter 7

"You mean he might try again?" Rose asked, finishing her coffee.

"Well der, of course he's gonna try again dumbo," Donna laughed. "You went out with Mickey the idiot for far too long, they're not all like him you know. I met a bloke on the plane coming back, his name's Lee, I'm waiting for him to call me."

"That's great Donna, I'm really glad for you. Shame about Lance disappearing like that. Did you ever find out if he got a new job or something?"

"I'm over him Rose, trust me. He probably did something really stupid and ran off with a giant red spider. Trust me Rose, if he gets you on the back row, don't try running off. Let him sneak a kiss or two, it'll keep him interested in you."

"I'm still not sure about it Donna, he's my boss," Rose tried to protest. "My mum will give me a drilling when I get home, trust me."

Saying they would meet the following Saturday, Rose caught the bus to her mother's flat, hoping Mickey wasn't around but he'd lost his own flat when he'd gone inside so his gran had probably taken him in out of pity and thankfully she didn't live on the estate. Rose still had the key so she let herself in, finding her mother in the kitchen doing the ironing.

"I wondered when you'd be here madam, how's that fancy job of yours then? Got tired of it already?"

Rose was wishing she'd not bothered.

"Nice to see you too Mum. No, it's really interesting. I've already been to a party and a radio interview with him."

"Is that supposed to impress me? I heard the interview, he's so full of himself. When I heard he was gonna be on that talk show, I had to listen. It all seems a bit fancy for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mum. I hope you've not told Mickey where I work?"

"I don't know where you work except for it being a clinic. I've not seen anything of him, if he got out."

"Well I hope he stays away from Jimmy or they'll both be back inside. Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, Jimbo's invited us to the pub, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll give it a miss, I know what you two are like when you've had a few drinks, like last New Years Eve when we had to walk home."

"That wasn't my fault Rose. Are you gonna be a misery every weekend?"

When Rose had gone out that morning, Johnnie was trying to catch up on his new book but found himself thinking about his new assistant. She was far too young for him but he hadn't been able to resist trying to kiss her but it hadn't seemed to put her off despite her backing away. If she'd had a loser for a boyfriend, it was no wonder she was shy around men when it came to kissing but they'd got on reasonably well in her first week at the clinic.

He thought he had screwed things up though when it had come out at the party about his treatment methods but he didn't go around broadcasting them outside of medical circles, well not yet until he proved they were successful. He sat back, smiling to himself about Rose just happening to chose a purple dress when she'd not known he had a purple shirt almost like it.

He had not liked Martha making advances on him but Rose was so different in more ways than one. He stopped what he was doing and picked up the morning paper to see what was showing at the cinema, wishing there was more of a choice than two films but counted himself lucky the one in Leicester square had two screens. There was a choice between a big screen version of a popular science-fiction programme the residents liked to watch or they were still showing a film about wildlife in Kenya or somewhere.

Maybe he would let Rose choose once they got there but he had to wait for her coming back to the clinic. He should really have asked her to meet him near the cinema, then he remembered she had given him her mother's telephone number so he decided he would call her before she set off back and say he would come and collect her to save waiting for public transport. Would that make it look like was being over-keen? No, it may impress her, this Mickey didn't seem like he'd managed to impress her.

Rose stayed in and hoped her mother wouldn't come back and bring Howard with her, it had been embarrassing enough when she'd lived there and it was nice not bumping into him all the time. She managed to survive the night and was beginning to wish she'd just gone back to the clinic and be on her own or drink more wine with her new rather dishy boss. She still couldn't get over him flirting with her, if that was what it was and was now looking forward to going to see a film with him.

The next day, Rose was getting Sunday lunch ready with her mother when the phone rang.

"Get that will ya Rose, my hands are wet," her mother told her as she peeled the potatoes.

"Hello, the Tyler residence," Rose joked, knowing it was probably one of her mother's friends.

Johnnie recognised her voice right away. "Hello Rose, it's Johnnie."

"Oh hi, what are you doing calling me? Do you need me to come back to work?" she asked hopefully so she could escape.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was going to suggest I came to pick you up or met you at the cinema."

"Oh, well I'm a long way out, I can meet you there?"

"That would be nice, we could have some tea before we go, yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, great, say five?" Rose asked.

"Fine, we can meet outside the cinema and find somewhere nearby, I was going to let you choose the film."

"Okay, see ya then, bye Johnnie."

"Isn't that your boss's name Rose?" her mother asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. "Should you be calling him that?"

"He doesn't mind when we're not working. What else needs doing?"

"Rose, you're not seeing him outside work are you?" Jackie asked, her mouth open.

"Why? I don't go out with Mickey any more Mum."

"He's your boss Rose, what if he fires you?"

Rose knew it was a mistake giving him her mother's phone number. Just before four, Rose was getting ready to catch the bus into town when the doorbell rang, Jackie going to answer it. Mickey stood with a serious look on his face.

"Jackie, is Rose here?"

"She doesn't want to see ya Mickey, go home or wherever you're staying," Jackie told him.

Rose had heard him and went to the door.

"What are you doing here Mickey?" she asked.

"Going somewhere?" Mickey asked as she had her cardigan on and her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah and I'm gonna miss the bus. I'm not takin' ya back Mickey so forget it."

"You never once came to see me Rose, why?" he asked, trying to make her feel sorry for him.

"Why should I Mickey, you were stupid enough to get caught. Let me past or else."

"What's the rush? Meeting someone?" he asked, looking at Jackie for answers and standing in her way with his arms folded.

"Let me get past Mickey, I mean it," Rose repeated.

Mickey stood his ground. "Have you been seeing someone else while I've been away?"

"It's nothing to do with you Mickey, now go."

"You heard her Mickey, you'd best go," Jackie told him, trying to close the door but his foot was in the way.

Rose knew she was going to miss the bus into town now so she went back inside and picked up the phone after getting her notebook out of her shoulder bag. Luckily, Johnnie was still at the clinic but he'd left his office so it was transferred to the phone in the entrance and the housekeeper picked it up.

"Priestley Hall," Madge the housekeeper answered.

"Hi, it's Rose, is Doctor Smith there?"

"Oh, well he mentioned he was going out because he wouldn't be in for tea, I've not heard him go out yet, let me check for you. Is there something the matter Rose?" Madge asked, wondering if the young woman had been having second thoughts about working there after Laura had been making fun of her choice of dresses the other night.

"I just need to speak to him if he's still there, please Madge."

Johnnie was just coming downstairs and saw Madge with the green phone in her hand.

"Is that for me?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes Sir, it's Rose, she sounds a bit upset," Madge replied.

"Really?" he asked, taking the receiver from her. "Rose, is there something wrong?" he asked, not wanting to ask if she was backing out of their 'date'.

"Johnnie, can you come over and pick me up?"

"Of course, stay right there but it will take me some time to get there. What's wrong?"

"Mickey turned up at my mum's flat and he won't go away."

"Calm down Rose, I will be there as soon as I can. If he gets violent then call the police."

"He's out on remand, he'll get sent back inside if I do," Rose told him as Jackie had finally got the door closed but he was still banging on it for Rose to come out.

"He should maybe have thought of that," Johnnie told her, wishing the phone was portable so he could finish putting his jacket on properly. "I am setting off now, don't let him in. What's wrong with him? Does he think you are going to go back to him?" Johnnie wondered out loud.

"I don't know Johnnie but that's never gonna happen. How long will you be?"

"I have to go get your address from my office."

"It's 48 Bucknall House, the Powell Estate in Peckham, just park on the main road but not near the crossing."

"I am on my way, don't open the door to him again Rose, I will deal with him."

Rose wondered how he was going to do that.

Mickey had stopped banging on the door when a few of the neighbours opened theirs and told him to stop, Rose going to look out of the bedroom window. She saw him walking along the balcony and just hoped he'd be gone by the time Johnnie got there. She should have just got her mother to call Howard or one of his friends but since she was going to be late meeting Johnnie, it had seemed more sensible to tell him the problem but what would he think of her now for getting him involved?

Johnnie was just leaving when Madge came back out of the kitchen.

"Is Rose in trouble Doctor Smith?" she asked as he opened the door after checking in his leather jacket pocket that he had all his keys.

"Yes, just a spot of trouble getting back here, I will go collect her."

Madge was having none of his tales, the staff were already talking about how he'd taken a shine to his newly arrived assistant, not that she herself subscribed to the rumours but now he was off to rescue Rose, she was having second thoughts.

Johnnie saw the look on her face. "Don't say anything or the others will want me to collect them as well should they have a transport problem," he smiled.

"It's none of my business Sir who you collect or not but be careful, after Martha."

"Rose is not Martha, is she? Speaking of whom, I think she has been spying on me, I am sure I saw her opposite the other evening when we were going to that party."

"Why would Martha be doing that Doctor Smith?" Madge asked, thinking the cook's assistant may have mentioned to the former sister that he had a new assistant.

"You tell me? Right, I will be back later, with Rose and no talking about it at tea eh?" he asked, giving her one of his famous smiles. "Tell the cook Rose may be back after all," he added, thinking maybe it would be too late to go see a film.

As he closed the door, the housekeeper shook her head. That was a new one, going to rescue a staff member but she wondered what from. Still, it was his business, not hers and he wouldn't thank her for gossiping about it but if the others asked where he was, he was on his own.

"What you call your boss for Rose?" her mother was asking her.

"Because he was gonna take me to the pictures and I'd have been late, okay? Before you say anything, it's not a date."

Jackie covered her mouth. "Who are you tryin' to fool young lady? If your boss asks you to the pictures Rose, trust me, that's a date. Just be careful that's all."

Down in the courtyard, Mickey had seen Jimmy and they were sat of the concrete bollards by the large bins.

"So she slammed the door on you, Jackie did?" Jimmy asked him as he sat with his arms folded.

"I bet she's got a new bloke Jimmy, it's the only explanation why she never came to see me," Mickey replied.

"Did she say she had?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"She didn't have to, she said she was gonna be late for something," he told his friend, kicking the next concrete bollard with his foot.

Johnnie was just getting into his car when he saw someone crossing the road, then saw it was Martha.

"What are you doing here Martha?" he asked. "I am in a hurry."

"For a certain blonde?" Martha asked. "Doesn't take a genius to work that out since you're on your own and I've seen you twice with her."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Martha, you are no longer in my employment so excuse me."

Martha stood behind the green sports car.

"You get rid of me then you hire someone else?" she asked, trying to keep her temper. "What about all this budget lark?"

"I did not hire another member of medical staff Martha, just an assistant as my other one left. Why am I answering to you? Go home Martha and I don't want to see you watching my every movement should I choose to go out with or without her."

"So she's more than your assistant then?" Martha asked as he opened the driver's door to get in and hoping Rose was keeping this Mickey out of the flat.

"It had nothing to do with you. We made some budget cuts in the medical department, that is all."

"Oh, was it?" Martha asked, loosing her cool.

"Yes, two staff members left, only one was recruited. Now, I really have to go."

Martha stood back as he closed the driver's door and started the engine, the top now down.

"Lucky for you I got another job, I might have taken it the wrong way," Martha told him as he put the gear stick into reverse, having had to move the seat from where Rose had positioned it the other night to drive them back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked before he put his foot on the clutch pedal.

"I might have got the impression you didn't welcome my advances," she replied.

Johnnie shook his head and reversed the car, wishing Rose had left it the facing the right way the other night but it had been dark. He stopped around the corner to get his map out and looked at the quickest route. He finally found the road he needed and saw the crossing, pulling up just after it. Mickey and Jimmy were still sitting, at a loss what to do as Mickey said he wasn't giving up on Rose.

"Forget it Mickey, she won't take you back," Jimmy had told him.

"She'll give in, just you watch. Here Jimmy, see that fancy green car that just passed?"

"What green car?" Jimmy asked, looking up.

"Wake up, you don't see many fancy cars around here and I'm sure it just stopped."

"How would you know that?" Jimmy wanted to know as Johnnie had just crossed over the road and was walking towards them.

Mickey nudged Jimmy with his foot.

"Just look at him, think he's lost?"

"Forget it Mickey, I'm not going back inside. I'm going back home, you'd best forget about Rose and go back to your gran's house."

"Rose was going to meet someone, maybe he came to her?" Mickey wondered out loud as Johnnie saw the block of flats he wanted and opened the door.

"Well you're on your own, I'm not getting involved," Jimmy told him as Mickey got up.

Johnnie had waited for the lift, looking at the numbers on the plaque that indicated which floor he needed and had just got in when Mickey came through the door. Once on the third floor, Johnnie made his way along the balcony and wondered if one of the two men he'd just seen lounging around outside was Mickey. He dreaded to think which one, they both looked equally as bad as each other as someone Rose would have hung around with.

Rose heard a knock on the door and managed to beat her mother to opening it just as Mickey had taken the stairs and was on his way up.

"Hi Johnnie, come in. Sorry I had to call you but I didn't know what else to do."

Johnnie entered the flat and closed the door behind him in case he'd been followed.

"It's fine Rose, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Then he saw Jackie in the living room.

"She would have been alright if she'd not got that fancy job and forgotten her ex boyfriend was coming home," Jackie told him.

"Mum, I didn't forget Mickey was coming home, did you put him up to coming over?"

Jackie had a guilty look on her face.

"Well he asked about you, I told him you'd got a job working away and you'd be back."

"Thanks a lot Mum, how could you?"

"Your mother probably meant well Rose," Johnnie told her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just want to get my records. I won't be a minute."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, Rose knowing who it was.

"Go get your records Rose, I will deal with him," Johnnie told her.

"Here you, don't you go interfering," Jackie told him.

"Mrs Tyler, Rose is in my employment, he is my problem," Johnnie told her.

Mickey had been furious on his way up after Jimmy said one of his mates had said Rose had gone off and got a posh job as some kind of secretary and the bloke who had just passed him who had gone into Rose's block of flats looked like he was important, with his fancy leather jacket and since he wasn't standing outside Jackie Tyler's door, he must have been let inside. He knocked again to come face to face with Johnnie, who now to Mickey looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing in there?" Mickey got up the nerve to ask.

"I could ask what you are doing knocking so loudly on the door," Johnnie replied, seeing the look on Mickey's face and wondering how he'd managed to get Rose to be his girlfriend but he supposed things were quite different here to where he himself had grown up in one of the better areas of Glasgow.

"I want to speak to Rose," Mickey huffed, folding his arms and putting his foot in the door again.

"Well she is leaving so you can't. She does not want to talk to you."

"So who are you then, in those fancy clothes?" Mickey asked him as Rose came out of her bedroom. "Rose, I just want to talk to you," he called to her.

"Go away Mickey, get it in your thick head. I'm ready to go Johnnie."

"Oh, so it's Johnnie then?" Mickey laughed. "So, he's your new boyfriend?"

"Rose works for me, she is trying to better herself by getting away from the likes of you who get themselves caught and locked up," Johnnie told him as Rose brought another case out with some more clothes in.

"Rose, I want that case back," her mother called, after Rose had dragged it from her bedroom.

"I'll bring it next Saturday Mum. Come on Johnnie, let's get out of here. Bye Mum."

"Hang on Rose, can't we talk about this?" Mickey asked as Johnnie turned to take the case and Rose picked up the box of records. "Are you moving out Rose?"

"What does it look like Mickey?" Rose replied, her hand still on Johnnie's as he held the case handle and not realizing. Mickey had though. "I have a live-in job now."

Johnnie had been a bit surprised at how long Rose had been in her room and suspected she was taking advantage of having to call him, she would have been struggling on the bus, well two buses probably with it being Sunday. Then he noticed Rose's hand was on his. When he'd got her call and she'd sounded upset, he had felt protective of her and if they had been going to see a film tonight, which now looked like that idea was finished, he was going to sit at the back and try to kiss her and see if she ran away.

Mickey didn't look like he was about to move so Johnnie put the case down. "Do I have to move you?" he asked Mickey.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Mickey huffed.

"Stop it Mickey, you're just making a fool of yourself," Rose told him, Rose putting her free hand on Johnnie's arm. "I asked him to come and pick me up since you were being such a jerk and would have stopped me on the way to the bus stop. Mum, call the police if he won't let us leave," Rose turned to her mother.

"I'm not having them around, it was bad enough when they questioned you when Mickey was on the run," Jackie recalled.

Rose was wishing she hadn't said that, what would her boss think of it?

"Well lucky for you Mickey I didn't know where you were or I'd have told them," Rose told him.

"You wouldn't have?" Mickey asked.

"Come on Rose, I don't think there is any need for the police. Wait here while I reason with your ex boyfriend," Johnnie told her, suddenly going for Mickey's jacket and pushing him to the glass partition, the door closing itself after him. "Look Rickey, Rose is making a new life for herself so you just forget about trying to get her back, do you understand me?" he asked, tightening his grip and making Mickey more uncomfortable.

"You don't scare me. I know who you are, you're that fancy doctor who was on the radio the other day, I recognize your voice and it's Mickey, not Rickey.

Johnnie decided to do what he did best, get into people's minds. "You only think that it's Mickey, trust me, I'm a doctor of psychology and I deal with people like you every day. I think I am more of an expert in names than you are, Rickey."

"Get off me," Mickey spluttered when he felt he was being mind-controlled as well as almost choking and trying to get an arm free to take a swing at Johnnie but he was too slow as he felt a blow to his side.

Johnnie knew what Mickey was trying to do by freeing his hand and he himself wasn't a violent person but he'd been good at defending himself and was keen on self-defence when he'd been at school.

"That was just a warning, if you bother Rose again, there will be a lot more, do you get that?" Johnnie asked him.

Mickey was still winded and managed to nod just as Rose opened the door so using it to his advantage as Johnnie was about to turn, he dodged Johnnie's grip and ran off down the balcony.

"Are you okay Johnnie?" Rose asked, hoping Mickey hadn't got violent but considering he was running off, it may have been the other way around.

"Fine Rose. Maybe we should just go back to the clinic and go out another time? There was not much showing at the cinema anyway, I don't suppose you are into science-fiction?"

"Oh you mean that film from the TV programme on Saturday night? Mum wouldn't let me watch it so I went to my mate's house, she said it was for kids but it's a bit scary with those metal monsters to be for kids," Rose smiled.

Johnnie smiled back at her. He was already having feelings for her after the party the other night, she was so different to any other woman he'd ever met.


	8. Chapter 8

When Johnnie had left Martha standing opposite the clinic, she was about to turn and go back to the pokey little flat she could afford since she'd lost her prestigious job working for Doctor Smith. Then she wondered if it was worthwhile waiting to see what time he came back and if that blonde was with him, give her something to worry about. What was so special about the little blonde bimbo anyway? Martha wondered to herself.

Maybe she should just leave it, if she confronted him again, he might get even more angry but it also might put the blonde off him, hopefully. Well what did he expect when he went round in those paisley shirts and that suede leather jacket he always seemed to wear? He was quite a catch and she knew for a fact he'd split from his girlfriend a good while back, the night he had to get her to drive him back and he'd had a lot to drink, she'd hoped he'd take advantage of her but he'd not even indicated as much.

As she started to walk off before someone called the cops, she saw a familiar face go towards the clinic. She checked the road and caught up with Molly, the cook's assistant who had been visiting her mother.

"Hey Molly, wait up," Martha called to her.

"Oh hi Martha, what you doin' around here then?" Molly asked.

"Oh, just passing by. Do you know when Doctor Smith will be back?" Martha replied.

"Why would I know that Martha, though he's not normally out on Sundays. Did you want to speak to him?"

"Maybe but tell me one thing Molly, did he get anyone to replace me?"

Molly was about to go inside but was heeding the warning the cook had given her about not gossiping about their boss and his new assistant.

"I'm not the one you should be asking Martha. I have to get back to work to get tea ready, sorry."

"Just one more thing," Martha stopped her, putting her hand on Molly's arm. "If he got a new assistant, is she blonde by any chance?"

"Yeah, how do ya know?" Molly asked her, knowing the cook would be mad for her being late.

"I was passing by recently, I saw a blonde get in his car with him. Don't let me keep you. Oh, what's her name then?"

Molly didn't see any harm in telling Martha Doctor Smith's new assistant's name.

"It's Rose, don't know her surname though."

"Thanks Molly, see you around then?" Martha asked her, hoping to get more information another time.

As Molly went into the kitchen, she thought she'd better not mention to the cook she had been gossiping about Doctor Smith's new assistant or she could lose her job.

Johnny had put Rose's things in the back of the car, just about and started the journey back. Rose remained quiet until they were almost back at the clinic.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that Johnnie," she told him, thinking what was about to be a date was now non-existent and he would now back off.

"Rose, you deserve better than him, you know that? Next weekend if you insist on visiting your mother again then I insist I take you and pick you up. I told the housekeeper we would be back for tea," Johnnie told her.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"Oh Rose, you have already proved you are trouble, what am I going to do with you?" he smiled at her through the mirror.

Rose wasn't sure how to take that and tried not to blush as they turned into the driveway of the clinic. As they pulled up, Johnnie just hoped Martha Jones was not still lurking around the area, he didn't want the two of them to meet as he helped Rose out of the car and then went to get her case. Rose leaned in the back and retrieved her box of records and after locking the car, Johnnie allowed Rose to go inside first.

"I will take this up to your room for you," he offered. "Why don't I collect that record player and you bring some records to my rooms later?"

Rose was a little surprised. "Yeah, okay then, after tea? What will everyone think though?"

"Why would they think anything?" he asked as they went upstairs. "We are just going to listen to some music and maybe dance to some of it."

"So you do like to dance?" Rose smiled as they reached her room and she got her key out.

"I never said otherwise. I seem to go to all the wrong parties, maybe we should have one of our own eh?" he smiled back.

"Yeah, maybe we should. I need to unpack and think how I can get that suitcase back to my mum."

"I told you I would take you. Are you not going to need it to go to New York a week on Monday though?" he asked as he put the case inside the doorway.

"I only need one case, we're only there two nights aren't we?" Rose asked, putting the records on the dressing table.

"Yes but we will be expected to accept a dinner invitation with the dean of the university so bring a nice dress with you, not the black one eh and definitely check if I am going to wear my purple shirt," he smiled, looking around the room.

"Good idea, I'm sorry I got upset about that."

"No worries Rose, it happens. You were not to know, were you? Now I will leave you to unpack, it is almost time for tea. I will see you downstairs."

He went to unplug the record player and Rose held the door open for him.

"Don't get caught with that," Rose teased him.

"Very amusing Rose, it was left behind so it is now clinic property. You can have it back afterwards if you wish."

"Yeah, I like my music, there aren't enough pop music stations and the only decent one keeps fading out in the middle of a good song."

"Maybe you should complain?" he smiled, holding the record player, a red and grey one and wishing they would make them smaller.

"Why would they listen to me?" Rose replied. "It would have more effect coming from you, you're very influential."

"Ah but only in medical circles alas," he grinned, just as he felt someone pass him in the hallway.

It was Laura and she'd been about to say something but had just walked past having seen Johnnie holding Martha's record player she'd forgotten in her hurry to leave. She wondered where he was taking it, surely his new assistant listened to pop music? Then as she reached her room, she smiled to herself when she realised it was probably a ruse to get Rose into his room.

Well it was about time he got over the snooty Simone and the whining Martha Jones who followed him everywhere.

Martha had stayed a while longer to see if Johnnie was coming back and was rewarded by him pulling into the driveway half an hour later. She saw him help Rose out of the car and get a suitcase out of the small trunk. It was just her luck that the blonde seemed to be there to stay since she'd brought more things with her then she saw Rose herself getting some boxes out of the back but the way he was allowing her in first and carrying the case worried her. She was never going to persuade him to give her another chance, even at that distance she could see he was smitten with this Rose, whatever her surname was.

As Martha walked off disappointedly, she was already formulating a plan and had decided to try a different tactic – that of warning Rose off that would make Johnnie think Rose had gone off him and seek consolation with her because she already knew that Laura preferred women and that snooty Monica she'd met was no match for him.

After tea, Rose was taking her time and the others made their excuses to leave one by one, Laura being the last.

"Was that Martha's record player I saw you holding earlier Johnnie?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, why?" he asked nervously.

Why was he so nervous? he wondered to himself. He was single, so was Rose, they were breaking no rules, well maybe only his own policy of not getting involved with staff but that had been mainly for the likes of Martha.

"I just wondered what kind of music you liked Johnnie? Have you got any records Rose?" Laura continued.

"Stop it Laura," Johnnie warned her.

Rose began to get up, feeling embarrassed at the thought someone had already picked up on the fact she and Johnnie were becoming more than employer and employee, something she'd never found herself involved in before.

"Don't leave on my account Rose," Laura laughed as Johnnie got up after her but it was too late as Rose made a dash for the door.

"What is it with you?" Johnnie asked as he went to the door.

"Oh come on Johnnie, cut the pretence will you?" Laura asked him. "It's no secret, the whole staff are talking about the two of you, stop beating around the bush and just come out into the open why don't you?"

"You mean like you Laura?" Johnnie scoffed back. "Rose thinks you are trying to put her off. You did enough damage the other night."

"That's not my fault Johnnie, she must have led a sheltered life if she hasn't guessed about me," Laura laughed as he left.

He caught up with Rose as she was unlocking her door.

"Rose, wait," he called as she was about to go in.

"Go away Johnnie, thanks for picking me up earlier but you were just being my employer, like you told my mum. I can't compete with her, she's more your type, well educated and way above me."

"What? Oh Rose, my dear Rose, what have you been thinking?" he smiled at her. "That's just her way, take no notice and she is not above you, not at all. She is not interested in me in the least, I can assure you of that. No, it is just after Martha was chasing me around, it got me a bit flustered and she is just trying to make sure that does not happen again."

"Well she has a funny way of doing it then," Rose replied as he stopped her closing the door.

He put his hand gently on her shoulder. "She was right about one thing Rose, you have led a very sheltered life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, a bit puzzled.

"Laura is not interested in men, not just me," he smiled.

"What? Oh you mean she prefers women?" Rose asked, trying not to sound too shocked as she'd seen a few of them since she and her mother had moved to the estate.

"Yes, that is what I mean. Can you not spot them?" Johnnie replied.

"Well I don't know any personally, well I didn't until now," Rose admitted.

"Not even Kathy from the radio station? It seems I may have to give you a few lessons eh?" he smiled. "Don't let her get to you Rose, I have already warned her off twice but she just informed me of something."

"What's that then?" Rose wanted to know.

"That maybe it would be better if we just came out and admitted to everyone that we are becoming more than friends?"

Rose tried not to smile too much that she was glad Donna had been right, he had tried to kiss her the other night after the party and if they'd gone to the pictures instead of Johnnie confronting Mickey, then he might have tried again and she would have let him.

"Come to my room and bring your records, we could maybe do some slow dancing?" Johnnie smiled.

Rose nodded and went inside to get the box of records she'd retrieved from her room at her mother's flat, which when she thought about it had been a far cry from the more spacious one she'd had prior to them moving there. She was now considering this place to be more of a home but now Laura had upset her, she wasn't so sure she could stay.

Johnnie had left her to go to his room on her own but as he walked down the corridor, he glanced back and was debating whether he should have waited for her. He shook his head, what else could he do to make it plain he was very interested in her, he'd seen something in Rose the day she had come for her interview but after the Martha incident, he was rather reluctant to flaunt his feelings in public.

Everyone had known what a fool Martha had made of him over a simple misunderstanding that she'd taken things the wrong way and now, he was going to have to deal with her all over again, just when he thought she'd got another job and had moved on. It was now plain the woman had not moved on as he'd done and he wanted to move on, with Rose Tyler.

The question was though, would Rose get over her own jealousy every time he talked to another woman? Going to change his shirt, he shook off the thought as Rose just being uncomfortable around him and he was hoping to remedy that very shortly because he intended to try to at least kiss her again if she'd let him, something he was now glad he'd not taken her to the cinema to do.

They were a week away from going on their trip to New York and it would be so much better were they over the initial awkwardness and she would agree to become his girlfriend. He was over Simone, now it was time to prove it.

Rose was debating whether to get changed but they were only going to listen to some records and maybe dance. She hoped they might get to dance closely but would she back off again? She knew she had to get over it, not everyone was like Mickey. She picked up the box of records, hoping now she had a decent job she might be able to afford some she liked in the pop charts she listened to on Sunday evenings but tonight, she had more important things to do – like get to know her boss a bit better.

Trying to balance the box, she tapped on Johnnie's door, hoping no-one was behind her. Johnnie heard the knocking and taking a glance in the mirror, slicked his hair back and opened the door, taking the box from Rose.

"Ah, come in Rose, you couldn't choose then?" he smiled at her.

Rose tried not to blush as he closed the door, hoping it didn't lock in case she needed to make a run for it.

"That's all I have, I hope I'll be able to get some that are in the charts now, I've not been able to afford them," Rose replied as he put the box by the record player.

"Then I will make sure you can. When we go to that book signing, I believe there is a record shop close by, we should pay them a visit."

"I don't get paid until Friday though," Rose replied as he indicated for her to sit on the two-seater sofa.

He went to sit next to her, putting his arm around the back after handing her a glass of wine he'd just poured.

"Then you must allow me to treat you, to your favourite chart record?" he asked. "Which one would that be eh?"

Rose could have sworn she just felt his fingers touch her shoulder but maybe she was just wanting him to?

"Oh, 'erm, it's The Troggs – A girl like you, it was number three in the charts last week, it might be number one now."

"Really? I can't say I have heard it but I listen to all the stuffy radio stations," Johnnie smiled as Rose knew this time, she was imagining his fingers touching her shoulder.

"Yeah? You mean like 'Twenty Questions'?" Rose giggled, sipping the wine.

Johnnie supposed he deserved that.

"Maybe not all the time," he admitted. "I did not invite you here to discuss my listening habits Rose. Why don't you choose a few records and let me stack them on the record player? Maybe one day, we won't need one for listening to pop songs?"

"Aw, ya mean they'll just play them on the radio?" Rose asked innocently.

"No, they may have other devices, like a smaller version of a tape recorder that fits in your pocket," he suggested as he got up and held his hand out to help her.

Rose passed the almost empty glass and was glad she was wearing white tights as the skirt had become even shorter.

"Maybe you should invent one Johnnie?" Rose teased.

"Ah, I'm not an inventor Rose, I will leave that to those more qualified," Johnnie replied modestly.

"You invented a new way of treating your patients Johnnie," Rose pointed out.

"Thank you Rose," Johnnie smiled as he plugged the record player into a socket.

Rose picked out four records and took them from the sleeves, handing them carefully to Johnnie, their hands touching but she was determined she wasn't going to make anything of it.

As they awkwardly approached each other, Johnnie tried to put his arm around her waist and reached for her hand.

"What kind of dancing do you normally do at the parties you go to?" he smiled as she got the idea.

"Nothing like this, normally just dance on my own or with the other girls in a circle. Never danced with Mickey like this, he'd just laugh."

"Then allow me to teach you, then you can show me how you dance maybe?" Johnnie asked.

Before Rose knew it, she was relaxing into his arms as he moved his other hand around her waist prompting Rose to put her arms around him and lean into his shoulder. They stopped for a few moments for Johnny to change the records, Rose still hanging onto his arm from behind, her other one around his shoulder. Johnnie had to smile to himself, four songs and she couldn't leave him to change the records.

"You should get some albums Rose," he told her.

"Can't afford them, this is my first proper job. Can I have some more wine?"

Trying to prise her arm from around his neck, he went for the wine glasses and over to the drinks cabinet which he'd left open and opened the bottle. Rose had followed him.

"When we go to the record shop, then you can choose one maybe?" he asked.

"You said you'd buy me a single record Johnnie," Rose giggled, taking the wine glass then she suddenly went for his glass. "Swap?"

Johnnie looked at her as she swayed in front of him.

"If you insist? Let me put the records on eh?"

Rose took another drink, knowing she would regret it in the morning.

"Why did I stay at my mum's last night Johnnie?" she asked. "I could have been here, dancing with you. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Rose, you know that?" Johnnie replied, pushing a strand of her hair from over her eyes. Then with his free hand, he took hers, raised it and kissed the back of it. "Were you going to ask if I was trying to kiss you the other night by any chance?"

"Well, yeah, were you?"

He continued to hold her hand, running his thumb over it.

"Did you not already know that?" he asked, moving closer and dropping her hand, pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. "Would you object if I were to try again Rose?"

Rose could only shake her head, well the rest of her was shaking. No man had ever asked her before, they'd just got her in a corner and forced her whether she wanted to or not and as for Mickey, well sometimes she thought it was gross. Johnnie took her glass and led her back to the sofa, putting the drinks on the low glass table. Before Rose knew what was happening, he put one arm around her and touched her cheek with the other.

"You are shaking Rose, something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No, it's just, well you're the first man who ever asked me, I'm not used to it."

"Oh, then I am so sorry other men did not treat you properly but my intentions are nothing but honourable towards you. Rose, would you allow me to pursue you?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose looked at him. "What do ya mean? Is that like chasing someone?"

Johnnie just smiled. "If that is how you put it? Yes Rose, but maybe you won't make it hard to catch you?"

Rose smiled back, beginning to relax the tension a little that had been building up from the almost whispering in her ear and his lips just bushing against it as he'd wrapped a strand of hair around his little finger and his nose had touched her cheek. She remained silent for a few moments as he first nudged her cheek with his nose as she felt his hand on her back, pulling her against him.

"Johnnie, I'm not used to this," she managed to tell him.

"My poor Rose, you have been badly neglected. Would you allow me to show you what you have been missing?"

Rose was almost in a state of meltdown as he began to kiss her cheek very lightly then he moved to her neck, first running a finger under her cheekbone. He smiled to himself at the effect he was having on his assistant, she was so unlike Simone, Rose was innocent in the romance department and Simone had treated him like a fool and he'd played along until she'd broken his heart.

"Johnnie, can we sit down, I feel a bit faint," Rose asked as she was still tingling.

"It must be the wine," Johnnie suggested. "Or maybe the mood? Let me put some more music on or perhaps the radio? There may be some soothing music on at this time."

"Mmm, anything," Rose managed to reply, feeling where he'd kissed her cheek was still wet.

He went to the radio and thankfully, they were playing some romantic music from a film and he went to sit beside her, Rose leaning against a red velvet cushion. He leaned over, resting one hand on the back of the sofa as Rose took his hand.

"Johnnie, will you try and kiss me again?" she asked.

"Rose, it would be my pleasure," Johnnie smiled.

Johnnie thought for a first kiss, it was short and sweet but just as he thought that was all Rose wanted, she reached out and put her hand on the back of his neck. He put one arm around her waist and letting go of the back of the sofa, put his hand on the cushion she was leaning on as Rose reached out for him, pulling him down. As they kissed again, Rose went for the long-sleeved top he was wearing and Johnnie reached behind to pull it out of the back of his grey corded trousers, then he pulled it from the front.

As they continued kissing, he put his arms back around her and lifted the pink top she'd changed into, thinking maybe she should look presentable after all before setting off for his room, placing his hand on her back, Rose never seeming to notice as she was now lifting his patterned yellow and green top at the back. As the kissing got more intense, Rose somehow shuffled around so they lay on their sides, arms around each other and Johnnie's long legs over the arm of the sofa.

Johnnie was about to lift Rose's pink top up at the front but suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"What?" Johnnie asked, knowing no-one ever disturbed him unless there was an emergency. "I'm sorry Rose, I have to see who that is, it could be important."

"Yeah, I know Johnnie, go see who it is," Rose assured him as she pulled her pink top down and tried to sit up.

Glad he was still in possession of his own top, he tried to tuck it in at the front to see who had dared to disturb him. He turned back to Rose, who just smiled. When he opened the door, his business partner, Doctor Owen Harper stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hello Johnnie old boy, miss me?" Owen asked.

"You're back?" Johnnie asked, completely forgetting his colleague was due back at work the next day.

"Well I'm here. Thought we should catch up before tomorrow, since you're going traipsing off to New York you old rogue. Going on your own or did you get a new assistant?" Owen asked.

"Ah, yes, well, about that. I did get a new assistant, she's very efficient Owen but maybe we can catch up in the morning?" Johnnie asked, hoping he'd go for it.

"Really? Got something better to do on a Sunday evening?" Owen asked.

"It's after nine Owen, we can catch up in the morning," Johnnie insisted as he tried to keep the door closed as much as possible.

Owen wasn't going to be satisfied as he reached out and taking Johnnie by surprise, pushed the door.

"Oh, you are hiding something aren't you?" Owen asked, seeing Rose taking a drink. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Johnnie didn't think he had much choice, since he'd meet her in the morning anyway.

"Owen, this is Rose, my new assistant, she started last Monday. Rose, this is Doctor Owen Harper, my deputy and business partner."

Rose started to get up as Johnnie closed the door and hoping Owen wouldn't notice he'd been trying not to look like he was about to take his top off.

"A pleasure to meet you Rose. No wonder Johnnie was trying to get rid of me," Owen laughed. "Can't say I blame him," he added, taking Rose's hand and kissing the back of it.

Rose was wondering why she'd never met any men like these two before but now, she only had eyes for Johnnie.

"Well, I guess I will leave the two of you doing whatever it was before I interrupted you? We have a lot to catch up on Johnnie boy," Owen told him, a grin on his face.

"Yes Owen, we do," Johnnie replied as if to say Rose was off limits.

Owen could usually take a hint but not when a woman was around. "Goodnight Rose, it was nice to meet you. No doubt we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Rose is my assistant Owen, not yours. How is Valerie anyway, will she be back tomorrow?" Johnnie asked him.

Owen knew there was something more to it than Rose just being Johnnie's assistant and the poor girl had only been there a week. He'd never seen his partner be as defensive over the last two.

"Oh by the way Johnnie, I'm sure I saw Martha when I was coming in, I thought she had left?"

Johnnie thought she would have got tired of hanging around by now, didn't she ever go home?

"Do ya mean she watches the place?" Rose asked. "I thought she left? Why does she hang around?"

"Yes Johnnie, why is she hanging around?" Owen laughed.

"I have no idea," Johnnie claimed.

"Have you told Rose about her?" Owen asked him.

"Yes, she knows Martha was the head of medical and I had to let her go. Don't make anything of it Owen."

"Looks to me like she can't accept it," Rose remarked, suddenly checking her fingernails.

"Have you told Rose here that Martha fancied you?" Owen teased him.

"Haven't you anything else to do Owen, such as preparing for work tomorrow?" Johnnie asked him.

"I'll come in early, I have my unpacking to do. If I see Martha on my way out, have you a message for her?" Owen grinned.

"Leave her Owen, she will soon get the message. Are you sure it was her?"

"I think I know what she looks like, it was earlier though, I think she was just leaving."

"How long have you been back Owen?" Johnnie wanted to know.

"A while, I didn't bother eating but I saw you dashing off somewhere," Owen smiled. "Now I know where."

"I was not aware you were back until tomorrow," Johnnie told him.

"Obviously old boy, you were too busy chasing after Rose. See you both tomorrow."

Owen left and Johnnie went to sit with Rose. "You want to continue where we left off?" he smiled.

"You never said this Martha was watching Johnnie. How long's it been going on?"

"Rose, I did not want to bother you with my problems. She is after me, not you," he tried to tell her, brushing her hair back out of her eye and touching her cheek with his finger, sending another shiver down her.

"How long has she been watching you?" Rose insisted he told her.

"I noticed her when we were going out on Thursday evening and when I went out for you earlier. I am sorry Rose, she will have seen you."

"I was told she didn't take you rejecting her very well, I thought I was being warned off, that no-one here wanted another incident."

"Who warned you Rose? Madge or Celia maybe?" he smiled, putting his finger under her chin.

"Yeah, why?"

"They were just looking out for me, they knew how unpleasant it was getting Martha's unwanted attention. They have been talking about us, especially when our outfits matched the other evening and my going after you then and earlier will do nothing to quell the rumours. I have been seen outside your room several times."

Rose went bright red.

"Rose, did you think that no-one would notice?" he asked her, kissing her cheek then running his finger along it.

"Well I was hoping not. Sorry, maybe I should go?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would stay a little longer?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

Rose looked in his brown eyes that looked sad she was leaving so soon but this was all new to her.

"Johnnie, can I leave the record player and my records here?"

"Sure, want an excuse to come back?" he smiled.

"Well yeah, it would give me a reason. Then if anyone says anything, well I could tell them."

"Well I cannot argue with that can I?" he asked, going to kiss her again. "We have that book signing tomorrow, remind me I promised to buy you a record?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you remember. Goodnight Johnnie and thanks for rescuing me."

"It was my pleasure although your ex may think twice about delaying you next time? We should rearrange our visit to the cinema, maybe Friday night but do you have to stay over on Saturday? You could always tell your mother you have to pack to leave early on Monday morning."

"Yeah, I'll have to decide what I'm taking with me, if I get paid on Friday. I can get my friend Donna to go dress shopping with me on Saturday to get some new clothes," Rose smiled.

"Then I look forward to seeing what you buy and I will collect you from your mother's on Saturday evening. Rose, when I said I wanted to pursue you, that is what I meant but also to look after you, if you will let me? That includes any trouble you may have with ex boyfriends. I did pass Mickey and another man on my way to see you, I had not realised I was being followed."

"Knowing Mickey, he'd have tried to get Jimmy to go with him but maybe he had the sense to stay out of trouble since they were on parole. They were let out early for good behaviour, I hope they've both learned their lessons. Mum tried to say Jimmy led Mickey on but I think it was all Mickey's idea. He even told the judge he'd done it to impress me. I should have known."

"How could you have known eh?" Johnnie asked her, trying to delay her leaving. "They must have both known what they were getting into. If I did free consultations, I may be able to tell you what possessed them to think they could get away with it," he smiled, going to kiss her cheek.

"Trust me Johnnie, you wouldn't want to try and get into Mickey's mind. I can't say the same about Jimmy though but at one time, I think he'd have asked me out but Mickey was a bit intimidating. We'd only been there two years but I used to see Mickey before we moved, Jimmy moved in just after but Mickey had put word around I was his girlfriend so they all stayed away."

"Well I can promise you Rose, he will not deter me, I will make sure he stays away from you."

"Did you hit him Johnnie?"

"If I were to say I gave him a warning?"

"Then he deserved it, he was tryin' to stop us leaving. I don't blame ya."

"It will not happen again, hopefully. See what lengths I am prepared to go to?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I can see. You're my knight in a shiny green sports car. I really should go now, will you walk me back to my room?"

"I insist on it but maybe tomorrow night, you will not be in such a hurry to leave? I still have not had an answer from you though. Rose, I am asking if you will be my girlfriend, not just for the benefit of taking you to parties."

Rose had thought he wasn't being serious.

"When you said you wanted to chase me, well I thought? I mean I didn't know what to think, no-one ever asked before."

"Then I will give you time to think about it, before we go to New York because think how much better it will be? I will walk you to your room now unless you would like a another drink?"

"I don't think I should Johnnie, I don't want to hide behind your newspaper again," Rose smiled.

Johnnie got up first, holding his hand out. Rose let him help her and he went to put his arms around her.

"No pressure Rose, although I will take you to the cinema on Friday night regardless whether you said yes or no and if you say no, I would hate you feeling you had to leave because of it. Would you still be able to work for me?"

"I don't know Johnnie, it's a lot to think about but if I say no, you could keep asking me?"

"Thank you for being honest Rose. Then if you say no by Friday, maybe us going to New York may persuade you to say yes?"

Allowing Rose to go first, he walked along the corridor, being careful to listen out for any doors opening or anyone coming up the stairs and avoiding contact with her. Rose sensed he was keeping his distance.

"Are we hiding this Johnnie?" she asked as they reached her door and she handed him her key.

"Goodness no Rose but we should let them get used to it, if you were to agree? If nothing comes of it, it would be embarrassing for both of us, would it not?" he asked as he unlocked her door. "Goodnight then Rose, I will see you in the morning and please, take your time thinking it over, I would not like to rush you into making such an important decision."

He kissed the back of her hand and Rose felt the blood rushing to her head, he had sent her dizzy earlier when he had kissed her for the first time.

"Goodnight Johnnie, I'll think about it but if I say no, you won't give up, will ya?"

"Oh no Rose, I can promise you I will not give up that easily but I would not like it to seem like I was being a pest, like your ex," he smiled, brushing her cheek with his finger then kissing it.

Rose pushed her hair behind her other ear, Johnnie could tell she was blushing. He let her go and Rose went through the door as he opened it for her. As she was about to close the door and Johnnie turned to leave, she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear, thinking she had best keep the noise down because she had wanted to shout it out.

"Yes, what Rose?" he dared ask, feeling flushed himself at the thought Rose Tyler may soon be his because he had already decided when he went off to rescue her earlier that he wanted her and his heart had told him several days ago when she had come to his room and shared a bottle of wine with him that he had to win her over.

He knew he needn't have worried too much judging how she had fended the prowling Monica off and the woman from the radio station and had even seemed jealous when he'd been discussing a patient with Laura, all the classic signs had been there that Rose had already fancied him and this time, it wasn't his ego talking.

"Yes," was all she repeated, taking his hand.

"You will be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully, looking around to make sure there was no-one around and thinking the entire staff were watching. "You are not teasing me are you Rose?"

"No, you plum. I'd already made my mind that if ya tried to kiss me again I'd let ya. Shame we never got to the pictures, my friend Donna said I should let you get me on the back row."

"Now you are teasing me," he smiled. "We should still keep this quiet though, let everyone talk for a while so they will not be so surprised when we confirm their suspicions but promise me you will not get jealous if I talk to anyone eh?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll try not to."

"Then that is all I can ask of you though it was very flattering. Goodnight again."

He dared to kiss her and Rose watched him walk back down the corridor, wishing she'd had the courage to stay in his room or invite him into hers but now, there was no need to rush, she had taken the first step to becoming his girlfriend and she felt all giddy and excited at the prospect. She'd made a wise choice taking the job, less than a week ago but she had never been treated like this by any man before because of Mickey warning everyone away from her even before they had moved onto the Powell Estate.

She'd always dreamed she could do better for herself and now she had – she was Doctor Jonathan Smith's girlfriend and this was only the beginning of an exciting adventure, the lifestyle he lived, the people he knew and would introduce her to but she would have to be careful and not let anyone know of her humble past. She had a feeling Johnnie wouldn't ever bring that up anyway so it wouldn't be such a problem.

As Johnnie got ready for bed, wishing Rose had stayed, he was quite pleased with himself that she had agreed and wished they had got to the cinema earlier but kissing Rose in his room was a lot more private and that was how he'd wanted their first kiss to be. He would have to work extremely hard to keep her out of the spotlight because now, he didn't want to share her with anyone, well except maybe to show her off.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Rose was woken early by a gentle tapping on the door. Yawning, she got up and put her dressing gown on and turned the key in the lock, opening the door a crack. Johnnie was standing there smiling but looking back nervously.

"Can I come in?" he almost whispered.

Rose stood back. "Johnnie. What's the time, did my alarm not go off, have I missed breakfast?" she asked as he closed the door behind him, thankful he'd not been caught but he still had to get out without being seen.

He'd woken early and couldn't get his mind off Rose, what would have happened if she'd stayed.

"No, nothing of the sort Rose, you have never been late. I was thinking about you," he said softly, looking at her trying to keep herself covered. "I saw you last night Rose, don't be so shy. I thought maybe we could spend half an hour together before breakfast maybe?"

Rose couldn't agree more as she let him put his arms around her then felt him reaching for the belt on her dressing gown. He led her over to the armchair and sat down, pulling her on top of him and trying to pull her arms out of the garment. Rose could only let him as she ruffled his already messed up hair and leaning on his shoulder.

"Johnnie, I wasn't expecting you coming to my room, that's all," she replied as he slid the garment off her arms and tried tugging at the buttons of her pink cotton nightdress.

He was wearing yet another shirt Rose had not seen before, a blue and white paisley one but minus a tie as Rose tried to fumble with the buttons and putting her hands on the back of his neck. He dived down where he had unfastened hers and began kissing her neck, Rose resuming ruffling his hair. They soon gave way to kissing, more than they'd done the night before, Johnnie trying to put an arm under her legs to move her and Rose shuffling around so he was leaning over her, seeing her breasts as he unfastened another button.

They stopped to get their breath back, Johnnie parting her nightdress to get a better view, Rose smiling at him.

"So, I guess I'm your girlfriend then?" Rose grinned as he dared to touch her bare skin.

"I am delighted you agreed. Rose, will you stay with me tonight, in my room?"

"We have that book signing later Johnnie, you promised to buy me a record."

"I will and I will also sign you a copy of my book, you don't have to read it though," he smiled as he pulled his shirt out at the front and unfastened the last few buttons and pulled her closer.

He could feel her breasts through the thin cotton material of her nightdress, wishing it would unbutton all the way down but he pulled back where the buttons were and moved her nearer so they almost touched. They resumed kissing, ignoring the chattering in the hallway as the patients were hurried for their breakfast by the morning staff there to supervise them.

"We should go for breakfast," Johnnie reminded her, kissing one of her breasts gently, making Rose tingle.

"Oh, you won't get caught will ya?" Rose smiled as she pulled his head down to kiss her again.

"Certainly not, there is already enough gossip around here. I will sneak back to my room or I could just say I was asking you if you wanted the record player back."

Rose laughed at the thought. "Yeah, like that's gonna work, be serious Johnnie."

"I am, that record player could get me out of a few awkward spots."

"Gonna be a bit suspicious if ya keep using it as an excuse though," she told him.

"Oh, I don't know?" he smiled, kissing her breast one last time as he tried to fasten his shirt. "Going to get dressed?" he asked, hoping she would take off the nightdress.

"You wish," she teased him, letting him pull her to her feet. "I mean it Johnnie, don't get caught on the way back."

"Let me worry about that eh? I can play mind games with them," he joked. "We are not going to be secretive about it but we should let them get used to the idea."

"Yeah, I know Johnnie, you can tell them when we come back from New York then, unless you want to tell them sooner?"

"They may guess before I make it known. See you at breakfast and watch out for Owen," he warned her.

"I thought you made it clear last night for him to keep his hands off me," Rose smiled.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked her, kissing her neck. "Owen does not live here but he often comes in for breakfast. You and his secretary should get to know each other, you'll have to work closely with her so we don't clash."

"Oh, the Valerie you were asking him about last night?" Rose wanted to know. "I'll make sure I introduce myself but she's not another hopeful who's been tryin' to get your attention is she?"

"What? No, she was not, no need to get jealous Rose, I only have eyes for you now. She has someone and not Owen either, she is going out with an insurance agent, he took over from the one I used. Did you say your friend Donna was called Noble?"

"Yeah, her dad worked in insurance but he's in hospital. I should ask Donna if I can go visit sometime. Why, was he your insurance agent?"

"Yes, he was but he handed over to his junior a few months ago and Valerie took a liking to him and he kept finding excuses to pay her a visit. I had to tell them to see each other outside the clinic so she won't take it well if our private lives spill into the office."

"Oh, we'd best be careful then? Does she live in?" Rose asked him.

"No, thankfully, she lives close by and Owen does not require her to attend parties with him or drive him home," Johnnie smiled. "You are going to be late for breakfast my love, shall I tell the cook to keep yours warm?" he teased.

Rose tried not to blush at the thought. "Don't you dare Johnnie, it's gonna be bad enough not to show myself up in front of everyone."

"Then I will let you get dressed and tell whoever is concerned about your lateness your alarm did not go off and I bumped into you hurrying to the bathroom shall I?" he asked, wishing she'd just get undressed in front of him but maybe she was shy in that department.

He was hoping that if she agreed to stay with him tonight, he'd get to see her doing just that. He opened the door a crack and glanced both ways, Rose just behind him.

"See ya soon Johnnie and that was nice, you coming to wake me," she told him, reaching for a kiss.

"My pleasure Rose, it was most enjoyable but maybe if I can persuade you to stay, you will be the one sneaking around tomorrow morning eh?"

Rose tried not to blush again as he hurried towards his room to get his jacket. She quickly got dressed and rushed across to the bathroom after getting a quick wash and brushing her teeth in the small sink in the corner of the room then made her way downstairs, just behind Laura.

"Morning Rose," Laura turned to see who was following her. "I'm glad I'm not the only late one this morning then? Been drinking with Doctor Smith again?"

"Is that why you think I'm late?" Rose asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Oh come on Rose, I heard he dashed out to rescue you yesterday when you got a ride back here, missed the bus did you?"

"Something like that," Rose mumbled as they entered the kitchen and Johnnie was hiding behind his morning newspaper.

Rose assumed he was doing that to avoid giving the game away. There were only two seats and one was next to Owen, who had done as Johnnie had predicted and joined them.

"Good morning Rose, Laura," Owen greeted them. "Rose, there's a seat here," he pointed to the chair next to him as Laura sat next to the nurse.

Trying to give the impression she was grateful there was room for her, Rose sat next to him, trying to pull the chair away slightly but making a noise, which brought Johnnie from behind his paper.

"Good morning Rose, delayed were you?" he asked, Rose assuming he'd not made any excuses for her to the others.

"No, I must have forgot to change my alarm from Saturday, sorry," Rose lied, hoping everyone would go for it.

Johnnie thought he'd best rescue her.

"Then you are forgiven, since you are not really late," he told her as his breakfast was put in front of him.

Owen was giving him a funny look as Johnnie was staring at her.

"So, what have I been missing out on then?" Owen asked as he and Rose had plates of toast and scrambled eggs put in front of them.

"Oh, not much Owen," Laura began to tell him. "I see you already met Johnnie's new assistant since you know her name," she smiled.

"We met last night when I came in to catch up on some work. Seems Johnnie has finally found someone after weeks of looking?" Owen asked.

Rose looked over at Johnnie. "Is that true? Did you interview others before me?" she asked.

"Well yes, obviously but none of them wanted to live in if they lived too far away. Thank you for that Owen," Johnnie replied, thinking he now had some explaining to do with Rose and she may now decide she didn't want the job or to be his girlfriend.

"Wow, I'm honoured you chose me then," Rose announced, trying to give the impression she wasn't that bothered she'd got her dream job and a new boyfriend at the same time.

Johnnie seemed rather relieved she'd taken it so well. After breakfast, Johnnie followed Owen to his office, seeing Valerie already at work, Rose behind him. He didn't trust Owen to do the introductions.

"Ah, Valerie, welcome back. This is Rose, my new assistant," he turned to Rose, who was afraid she'd get cornered by Owen the minute Johnnie left.

"Oh, hi Rose, nice to meet ya, trust Doctor Smith to get someone while I was away. We'll be seeing a lot of each other during the day but come finishing time, I won't be dawdling, got a bus to catch, I only just make it if it's early."

"Then you should ask Doctor Smith for a lift Valerie, he went off to collect Rose last night when she couldn't get back," Owen laughed.

"That was because Rose had some luggage to bring back with her," Johnnie replied, wondering how Owen had got to know about it but Owen had already been seated when he'd arrived in the kitchen, trying to leave a seat for Rose but Norman had taken it since he didn't have a regular one.

He couldn't have told the handyman he was saving it for Rose. Owen must have asked someone what he'd missed.

"Oh, I couldn't do that Doctor Harper," Valerie blushed. "You never know if Martha's taken to watching the place since she left."

Rose thought it was a bit late for that though she'd not seen anyone herself but Johnnie wouldn't lie about it and Doctor Harper had mentioned it first.

Johnnie was wishing she hadn't said that. "Well never mind that, Martha no longer works here and if she wishes to waste her time hiding in the bushes across the road watching the place, then that is her prerogative. She won't interrupt anything and if she approaches you Valerie, I will thank you not to gossip with her."

"Of course not Doctor Smith, what is there to gossip about?" Valerie asked him.

Owen wanted to ask him the same but already suspected Rose was more than his assistant.

"Come on Johnnie, I have to catch up on the patient's progress, so how have you managed without me old boy?" he asked Johnnie, putting his hand on Johnnie's shoulder.

"I'll check on the book store to make sure they're expecting you," Rose called after Johnnie, who was trying to free himself.

"Yes, you do that Rose and we will catch up later, we leave at two thirty to get there for around three, they will let us in and keep customers in a line outside," Johnnie told her.

As they went off, Rose was about to follow but Valerie seemed to want to gossip.

"So, what have I missed then?" Valerie smiled.

Rose thought she didn't look much older and seemed to want to make friends.

"Not much, I've only been here a week but I love it. It's really not that hard a job, especially when I get to go to radio interviews and book signings with him," Rose told her.

"Been to any parties?" Valerie smiled.

"Yeah, just one. It was a bit boring and there was this pushy woman there who was after Doctor Smith," Rose replied, trying to keep things simple.

That wasn't about to last long though and Valerie wanted details.

"Oh, you mean Monica?" Valerie smiled. "She's been chasing him since before his girlfriend went off and left him but he's not fallen for it yet. Did he tell you Martha had to go get him one night?"

"So I heard. What was she like? Everyone just says she took a liking to him and not much else."

"She was very pushy, she knew her job though, when she wasn't making it obvious she had a thing for him, poor man. He wasn't ready to let go of his ex girlfriend, he didn't need all her attention. So, what about you, got a boyfriend? Only if you have, it'll be a relief to Doctor Smith."

Rose wasn't ready to admit anything, she was going to leave it to him to tell everyone.

"Only an ex boyfriend, he went away and I didn't want him back. He was part of the reason Doctor Smith gave me a lift back yesterday, he tried to stop me leaving my mum's flat and I had to call for help."

"Oh, poor you. Ex boyfriends can be such a pain in the ass. It took me ages to get over mine, until I met Frank, he's a dream. He took over as the insurance agent and he kept coming in our office by mistake, just to keep asking me out. Doctor Smith found out and told us off so I said yes to Frank. Glad I did though," Valerie told her.

Rose had heard a similar story from Johnnie but couldn't say anything. Would the woman still want to be friends when she found out she and Johnnie were already involved? Rose made her excuses to get to work and she didn't see Johnnie until just before lunch.

"Hello Rose, been busy?" he asked, seeing folders on her desk.

"Yeah, is it lunchtime already?" she smiled.

After lunch, somehow managing to sit next to each other and not giving anything away to show they were involved, Johnnie had some work to catch up on and just before two thirty, said they should get ready to leave for the book signing.

"So you know where the book store is?" Rose asked him as she was about to go get a cardigan and her shoulder bag.

"Yes, I have been before Rose. I will wait in the car for you," he told her, hoping Martha would be at work.

He knew Rose was going to quiz him about how he'd turned down other applicants for the job and making up an excuse for picking her up yesterday. He unlocked the car and took the hood down since it was a nice afternoon and before getting in, decided to take a good look around to make sure Martha wouldn't suddenly appear. He was about to open the door when Rose came out.

"Is the coast clear then?" Rose asked him as he opened the door for her.

"Seems so. Rose, I am sorry for not telling you we were being watched," he tried to apologise as he closed the door.

"Forget it Johnnie, it's not your fault the woman can't take no for an answer. I did want to ask you about the other thing though," she warned him as they drove off.

Johnnie had thought she would but there was nothing to explain really, he'd already said the other applicants weren't suitable but when Rose had been led into his office, he'd known on the spot his search was over. How could he admit it though? They drove towards the centre of London but turned off into a district Rose hadn't been to before. He saw the shop they wanted, with a blue door and a queue of mostly students outside and two men in suits walking up and down.

Johnnie found a parking spot just down the street and one of the men who must have been watching for their arrival approached the car as he got out.

"Doctor Smith?" the man asked. "This way Sir, the manager is expecting you."

Rose thought she should hope so since she'd spoken to someone earlier. She could hear the students giggling and whispering to each other as they passed, Johnnie insisting on taking her arm after passing his notes to her and they were led inside the book store, where the manager was waiting, a desk and chair already at the back of the shop ready with a pile of books on the counter to be purchased. Johnnie took the manager to one side.

"Could you keep a copy back for me?" Johnnie asked. "Only I promised my assistant a signed copy, she is new."

"Of course Doctor Smith, we will keep a copy under the counter until everyone has gone. It's a real pleasure to have you back in our store again," the manager replied.

Rose had his notes already on the desk, since he was expected to read an extract from the book and make comments on it.

"Thank you Rose," Johnnie smiled at her. "Could someone get my assistant a chair?" he asked one of the women.

"Of course, my apologies, I spoke with her earlier although I wasn't sure she was going to be assisting you at the signing?"

Rose wondered what exactly the woman had been expecting then as a chair was brought out and the manager had signalled for the door to be opened. There was a rush of people clambering to get to the counter, to be one of the first to get their copy of his book signed with their name, since only the first few got them. The students made a line in front of the desk where Rose and Johnnie were sitting, Rose wishing the floor would swallow her as she got some glares from the female students.

Johnnie picked up his notes as more people gathered around and he called for their attention. Rose could only sit in awe as he spoke just as calmly as he had done at the radio station, feeling so proud he'd asked her, of all the woman who were vying for his attention to be his girlfriend. If she thought there was a problem with Martha, she knew she was either going to get loads of jealous female students who would love to take her place or loads of hate mail in the post.

When Johnnie had made everyone laugh at his comments and answered a few rather personal questions such as did he have a girlfriend and if not could they be it and did he want any company out on the town for the evening, Rose was wanting to scratch their eyes out. He then got down to signing the first page of the paperback books and the few hardback copies the more affluent students could afford.

The students left one by one, talking amongst themselves while waiting for their friends to join them and glancing back at Rose, who was watching him talk to each person who had bought a copy of his book. Rose had to face it, she was falling in love with him and she knew he was already falling for her and nothing could stop them, certainly not the jealous students who were leaving or even Martha Jones.

Little did she know Martha was already plotting against her to take her place and it would be all Johnnie could do to keep Martha away from them. An assistant brought the hardback copy of his book over and Rose watched him sign it 'To my lovely Rose, all my love – Johnnie' with three kisses underneath. He picked it up and handed it to her, getting his wallet out to pay for the book but the manager waved it away.

"No, please, have the copy on us Doctor Smith, you were good enough to come and sign copies today. I hope we will see you when you have another coming out?"

"Of course Giles, I would not think of going elsewhere to sign copies. Well, we must be off then, my assistant is rather keen to visit the record shop down the street," Johnnie smiled, making Rose blush.

Once outside, they walked arm in arm down the street, not seeing Martha, who had heard about the book signing but not dared go inside so she'd got a friend who was a student nurse to get a signed copy for her and she was now in a shop doorway across the street. Johnnie stopped for a moment and put his hands of Rose's shoulders.

"I think all those female students were rather jealous of you my love," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ya think?" Rose smiled back.

"Most definitely. Now, which record did you say you wanted or shall we buy the whole record shop eh?" he teased as he led her two doors further down than where the car was.

Rose was determined she was going to take advantage of his good mood and generosity and get a single and an album at least out of him but what the album would be was anyone's guess but she knew the single because when they got back, she wanted to be able to dance with him to it and if he wanted her to undress for him and stay the night, she wasn't going to refuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha was furious when she saw them stop to kiss in public, even though the street was fairly quiet. She thought about following them into the record store and using the excuse she was on her day off and just happened to be in the district. Johnnie would have no choice but to admit to the blonde who she was and maybe she could get in a few words to put his new assistant off. While it sounded like a plan, did she have the nerve to carry it out?

She'd seen Johnnie's green sports car, maybe she should just wait for them coming out of the shop?

Inside the record store, there were a few young people in there, three teenage girls were giggling at one of the stands, teasing each other about a band member and pretending to swoon, making Rose smile because that's how she was feeling about her boss, who had become her boyfriend overnight. Johnnie thought he'd stick out a mile but Rose was holding onto his arm as she led him to the counter to ask about a single.

"Do you want to listen to it?" the young man behind the counter asked her, nodding to one of the booths.

"Yeah, I wanna listen, come on Johnnie," she encouraged him, tugging on his arm as he watched the assistant choose a turntable and take the record out of the sleeve.

Johnnie knew he was way behind with what young people did these days, he'd spent too much time working and writing and attending parties for the benefit of Simone to further her social status.

"Booth number two love," the assistant told her.

Rose headed for the middle booth. Johnnie was sure the last time he'd taken any notice there had been no such things to listen to something before it was bought. He closed the door behind him, squeezing into the small area, wishing the book wasn't under his arm or he might have been tempted to take advantage of the cramped space.

"This is like trying to get two people in a phone box Rose," Johnnie joked as the music started and Rose began to sway. "Maybe they should make these things bigger on the inside eh?"

"Like that blue police box on telly," Rose giggled while trying to sing along to 'With a girl like you'.

"I would not know about that," Johnnie smiled as she tried to get him to move in time with the music and him hoping no-one was watching.

The song faded away and he opened the door, allowing Rose to go first.

"That was fun Johnnie," Rose giggled, dragging him to the counter where the assistant was putting the record back in the sleeve and ringing up the amount on the cash register.

"Can you hold that?" Rose asked him. "I want to choose an album, he's paying."

"Whatever love, take your time," the assistant replied, looking across where the teenagers were still messing about and him being thankful the album sleeves were empty.

Rose led Johnnie around to the next aisle and stopped at the section that had 'B' above it, Rose looking at a certain band's album sleeves. He smiled when she picked one up.

"So that is your favourite band?" he smiled as she looked at the back. "Want to go listen to that as well?"

"I expect they'll only let ya listen to one track Johnnie," Rose smiled back at him. "We could play it tonight but I'm not sure about it."

"Then why not choose another?" he asked, trying to take a look.

"Can I get some more singles instead?"

"Sure, go and choose some," he agreed, watching the delight on her face as she went to the end stand where ex chart hits were being sold cheaper.

Rose picked out three she'd missed when she'd not be able to afford them and took them to the counter.

"We don't play old singles," the man told her, putting them in the same paper bag as he rung up each sale. Johnnie went in his jacket pocket and brought out his wallet, took out a note and handed it over, putting the book on the counter and the assistant staring at the title. Rose was given the brown paper bag in return and she sneakily kissed Johnnie's cheek, making the teenagers still dawdling over choosing something giggle and point.

"He looks familiar," one of them said loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Yeah, maybe he's an actor or something Liz?" the one with blonde hair suggested.

"Don't be daft Maggie, what would an actor be doing in here? He'd be shopping at that big posh store in Knightsbridge. Maybe we should ask?"

The other teenager stopped them going to approach Rose and Johnnie as they went towards the door.

"I know who he is, he's just a doctor or something, I've seen him in the papers."

"What were you doin' reading your dad's paper Sandra?" Liz giggled.

Once outside, they walked back to Johnnie's car, Rose still with her arm in his and Johnnie still holding the book.

"Is it always gonna be like that?" Rose asked as he opened the car door for her, taking the paper bag from her while she got in the low car then handing it back to her along with the book.

"I'm afraid so, you are going to attract a lot of attention Rose, my ex never had a problem with it, she loved being the centre of it. You can back out if you want, we've not had our first official outing yet."

He got in the driver's side and Rose put her hand on his arm as he fastened the seat belt, something Rose was just getting used to. She got one of the records out, the latest one in the charts.

"I always thought it was 'A girl like you'," she mused, Johnnie checking the mirror and swearing he saw Martha move from a doorway a few yards down on the opposite side of the road. "Must be that loony DJ on Sunday nights or it's called that where he is. Johnnie, what's wrong?" she asked as he was still indicating to pull out from the parking space.

"Nothing love, I just thought I saw someone I knew," he lied, thinking this had to stop now before he had to counsel himself. This was getting way out of hand.

"Thanks for the records Johnnie," she smiled at him through the mirror as he checked to road again and to make sure he had been seeing things and Martha was playing mind games with him, getting him to imagine her being there when she wasn't.

Well at least she hadn't turned up and personally asked him to sign a copy of his book and put her name on it, she would be unbearable if that were so. Even though she hadn't, how did he know she'd not sent someone in her place? He smiled back at Rose, placing his hand on her leg briefly, since the car hood was down and Rose's hair was blowing in the breeze.

He knew he was falling hopelessly in love with her and by the look on her face, she felt the same way and she adored him. He wished now he'd met her sooner, before Simone had made a fool of him and broken his heart but how was Rose going to adapt to being taking to more parties and social gatherings such as the dinner parties he was expected to attend? He'd declined to attend the last one, not wanting to go on his own in case Monica happened to be there and judging by the party last week, she'd been there and had been disappointed he'd not been.

They arrived back at the clinic, Rose asking on the way what district they'd just been in as she'd not been there before and Johnnie said she was born in London, she should know all the districts better than he did. They were laughing about it as Johnnie pulled into his parking spot, Rose getting used to him helping her out of the car and enjoying him taking her hand, which seemed to fit into his exactly, like a glove she thought.

He took the records from her, tucking the paper bag under his arm to help her, Rose sneaking another kiss to his cheek as he went to close the door.

"Just hold this love," he asked her as he went to pull up the top on the car, not wanting to leave it like that overnight, even though the gate would be closed when Norman went to do it later, whatever time he was leaving. As they got inside, they were greeted by a commotion in the hallway, Owen and the nurse trying to calm Susie down, her teddy she carried everywhere on the floor. Rose was going to pick it up but Johnnie held her back.

"Leave it Rose, I will deal with her. Here, take your records to your room, I will see you at teatime."

"Sure Doctor Smith, see ya later," Rose replied, not wanting to get involved between Johnnie and his patients.

She did wonder if she should go back to his office but she was sure he would have said so. She stood on the bottom step, watching Owen pick up the bear and Johnnie with his arm around his patient, talking calmly to her. The nurse had gone ahead to the infirmary, Rose thought to probably get something to calm Susie down. Laura and the housekeeper were talking.

"What brought that on?" Madge was asking Laura.

"I have no idea Madge, she was in a group session, got up and came out here, well so Owen said. He was talking to them about their health in general, you know he's no psychiatrist," Laura told her.

Rose was glad to get that piece of information, Johnnie had not yet told her exactly what Doctor Harper did around the place. She had thought maybe he was another psychiatrist but it made sense there was a proper medical doctor on hand as well as the nurse. She was just going up the stairs when Laura caught up with her.

"Back so soon Rose?" Laura asked her as they reached the first landing as the stairs continued and you could look through the railings down at the entrance area.

"Yeah, it was only a book signing," Rose told her, feeling conscious of the paper bag in her hand. She had forgotten Johnnie had left the book in the car he'd signed for her, thankfully.

"That doesn't look like a book Rose," Laura pointed to the brown paper bag.

"Oh, there was a record store nearby, Doctor Smith let me go while we were there," she told Laura.

"Thought it wasn't pay day until Friday?" Laura asked her, not that she herself had to worry about money, coming from a wealthy family.

"Doctor Smith lent me the money, I'll pay him back," Rose replied, not that Johnnie had actually said he wanted paying back.

"Come on Rose, don't be so coy, I bet he bought them for you so you could listen to them in his room," Laura laughed. "Isn't that why you left the record player there?"

"I can get it back whenever I want Laura," Rose snapped back, wondering if she'd get told not to be so cheeky but Laura was just an employee, same as her.

The only person Rose had decided not to cross beside Johnnie when they were working was the cook.

"Oh, so you do fight back?" Laura continued laughing. "And I thought you were the quiet type?"

"I can fight when I want to. Excuse me, I should put these away," Rose replied, trying to find her room key that she'd tossed in her small shoulder bag and wished she'd taken her Hessian one so she could have hidden the records and the book Johnnie had signed for her.

She decided she'd take it the next time she went anywhere with him, he might want to keep buying her things and she might actually have some money to spend, since she no longer had to pay her room board to her mother. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door as she listened to the radio. Johnnie stood there.

"Can I come in?" he asked, not bothering to look to see if anyone was watching.

Rose stood aside as he gently placed his hands on her waist to move past her. He closed the door behind him.

"How's Susie?" Rose asked him as he pulled her towards him.

"Fine, she has calmed down. She was upset I was not at the group session, seems I missed a few lately though I don't recall I missed any apart from today. Rose, please, don't get involved eh? She may have taken it the wrong way if you had picked the bear up for her."

"Sorry, I was only tryin' to help her Johnnie. I'll do as you ask. Laura caught me on the way upstairs."

"Did she now?" he asked, going to kiss her neck. "Is she trying to guess if we are involved yet?"

Rose could feel his lips on her neck, why was he so good at doing that?

"She was implying a few things," Rose replied, trying to pull his yellow and red shirt he'd been to change into out of the back of his grey corded trousers.

"She'll start spreading rumours sooner or later Rose," he replied, going for the top button on her striped top.

He led her to the armchair and pulled her on top of him. They began kissing, Rose ruffling his hair when she'd finished pulling his shirt buttons undone and Johnnie pulling the striped top over her head and being dismayed she was wearing a cotton top with thin straps underneath. He lifted it at the hem, placing his hand underneath as they continued kissing, Rose putting one hand under his open shirt and touching his bare chest she was now getting to like seeing.

"Johnnie, I don't care what rumours are going around, just tell everyone," she urged him.

"I will love, when they get used to seeing us together but I regret to tell you I think that is why Susie is suddenly acting up."

"Why would she do that Johnnie?" Rose asked him. "I never see any of the patients."

"She saw you coming back in with me earlier and I was missing from the group session. She may be ill but she knows how to piece things together love," he replied, going for her bra fastener.

Rose stopped him. "Later Johnnie, it'll soon be teatime," she whispered in his ear as it was about to come undone.

"Then shush and stop wasting time my love," he teased her, twisting the fastener between his fingers and thumb, him being thankful she wore the type with only one fastener and not two or three.

"Maybe next time you go shopping you can get something nice to wear, like something lacy in black," he smiled as Rose shuffled around, an arm around his neck and him leaning over her and running his fingers under the black top she was wearing, pulling her bra away.

Rose shivered slightly at his touch, making him smile. He knew soon enough if he asked her, she would stay the night with him and he was sure it would be tonight, well maybe she'd stay a bit longer if not all night. He moved her so he could pull the bra away and began kissing her soft skin, Rose holding onto his arm with her other hand.

As they were engrossed in what they were doing, the nurse and Owen were talking about Susie, who had been calmed down and taken back to her room by two of the day staff.

"Well Doctor Harper, what caused all that?" Celia asked him as she tidied things away and he was writing his report that he'd given her a mild sedative to calm her.

"I think we can blame Doctor Smith Nurse Jenkins," Owen smiled.

"What do you mean Doctor Harper?" Celia asked him.

"He was missing this afternoon and he comes back in with his new assistant, what would you think of it?" he asked as he finished writing.

"Another Martha Jones incident?" Celia asked, hoping she was wrong. "Susie never bothered back then."

"Maybe not Celia but Doctor Smith always avoided being seen with Martha. He told Rose in front of everyone he would see her later. Couple that with the fact Susie ran out when all through the session she was staring at the empty chair he would have been sitting on. I don't envy the two of them trying to keep their relationship quiet."

"That's just speculation Doctor Harper," the nurse insisted. "It's kitchen gossip and the kitchen staff started it, Molly is still friends with Martha, goodness knows why and what she's gossiping to Martha about."

"Well if they just admitted it, it wouldn't be gossip, would it now?" Owen grinned, putting his pen in his top pocket.

"There'll be trouble Doctor Harper, you mark my words," Celia warned him.

"Then don't go subscribing with the gossipers," Owen grinned. "You had to work with Martha, you know what she was like."

"Don't I just Doctor, how she managed to get her work done I'll never know," Celia replied. "If you ask me, he should never have hired her."

"Well I gave her my approval, no-one knew how things were going to turn out. I'm just glad she went after him and not me," Owen replied, handing Celia the report to file away.

"Well she had no business doing so, the way she flirted with him and him just getting over his girlfriend," the nurse replied.

"Well, he seems to be over her now and trying to move on with his new assistant," Owen grinned.

"I tell you Doctor Harper, it will bring more trouble, especially if Martha gets to know," Celia told him.

"Too late, I saw her hanging around last night and I'll bet you anything she knew he was doing a book signing today. Really, she's like one of those groupies," Owen grinned. "Let's see how our leader and his new assistant act towards each other over tea shall we?"

"You don't normally stay Doctor Harper," Celia reminded him.

"I will make an exception, since Susie obviously thought she had a reason to be jealous," Owen smiled.

He was dying to see for himself how they behaved outside work and would have loved to have been at the book signing. He also wondered how they'd been at the party last week, he bet Rose had given the snooty Monica a good run for her money.

Rose was insisting Johnnie fastened the bra strap for her as they heard voices in the corridor, since the patients had to go past from the floor above, her telling him to hurry.

"Shush Rose, I have to fasten it correctly, do I not?" he smiled. "What would everyone say if we both left your room at the same time eh?"

"After earlier?" she asked as she reached for her striped top. "You go first then, I have to finish getting dressed, Johnnie."

"Yes, you do love though I was quite enjoying the view," he teased, pulling the black vest top down slowly. Rose tried not to go red. "Admit it Rose, you rather enjoy seeing me without my shirt."

"What's not to enjoy?" Rose smiled. "Can I play my new records later?"

"Most certainly, I will enjoy dancing slowly to them with you," he replied, trying to kiss her.

"Even if they're a bit faster?" Rose smiled.

"We could change the speed on the record player," he smiled back.

Rose giggled at the thought. "Aw, we can dance faster, we can have some fun Johnnie."

"Then we will have some fun and afterwards, slow the mood down a little eh?" he asked, trying to comb his hair back.

He looked at Rose's reflection behind him in the mirror, she was still smiling as she watched him hold the comb and running it though his now messed up hair, something Rose was responsible for and now apparently liked to do. He wondered as he smiled back at her what else she would like to do, if she got the chance and they became intimate.

"I will see you downstairs Rose, no grinning eh? We should keep everyone guessing for a few more days."

"If you say so Johnnie, I hope there are no more problems with Susie though?" Rose replied, now concerned the young woman maybe another one with a jealous streak where the handsome Doctor Jonathan Smith was concerned. "Johnnie, earlier when we were leaving the record store and you were taking your time driving away, you thought you saw someone. It wasn't Martha was it?"

He went to put his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Martha is of no concern to us Rose, well not to you. If anything has to be done, then I will deal with it. She has got us both suspicious she is hiding in corners and shop doorways. Yes, I thought it may be her but it could have been anyone and since she did not have the nerve to attend the book signing, she may now be getting the message. So please Rose, just forget her about her. I was going to say this later but Rose, you do know I am falling in love with you?"

Rose could only manage a nod. "Yeah, I'll leave her to you Johnnie but what if she doesn't get the message?" she asked him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Johnnie was hoping neither of them would have to find out but if Martha Jones ruined their new relationship, he would never forgive her. If the ex sister hadn't got the idea by now she was not his type, then she was going to find out the hard way because from now on, every time he and Rose went out together, he was going to make a point of them kissing before getting into the car and if Martha didn't like it, she knew what she could do.


	12. Chapter 12

Martha had watched them drive away, knowing he must have seen her as she thought he'd been about to set off but had waited as she left the safety of the shop doorway. She'd got a look from the shop assistant inside, she was pretending to be looking at the various household items in the entranceway window, thankful there was quite a lot to choose from after moving from the shop next door. She'd seen his car already parked when she'd got there, having had to get two buses from the baby clinic and annoyed her shift had run an hour over. Even then she didn't have the nerve to go in the book store like she'd planned.

She wouldn't have moved if the assistant hadn't been talking to who was probably the manager and he was pointing in her direction. She'd arranged to meet her friend in the coffee shop a bit further down so she set off, she had to pay for the book she'd asked for and would have to do without something this month to cover the cost, since her new job wasn't as well paid as the one she'd had at Johnnie's clinic.

She saw her friend waiting with three other students she vaguely knew, all talking about Johnnie.

"Did you see him looking at that woman who was with him?" one was asking the others as Martha walked up to the counter to order a drink.

"Yeah, bet it's his new girlfriend, lucky her," one of the others said. "Oh, here's Martha. Hey, Martha, over here," she waved.

"Hi, did you get the book signed?" Martha asked her friend.

"Yeah, don't worry but I couldn't get your name on it, sorry. I was too far back in the queue," her friend apologized.

"Don't worry Lucy, as long as you got it signed, I couldn't have got there in time," she lied.

"You were right Martha, he's a bit of a dream, I envy that woman that was with him," her friend told her.

Martha didn't want to think about it. She couldn't admit she already knew.

"So who was that then?" Martha asked, drinking her coffee.

"Some blonde, I think he called her Rose. Tell you what, if she's his girlfriend then she's really lucky. So, why did you stop working for him then? If you'd stayed there, he would have signed it for you himself," her friend laughed.

"He said he was reducing staff levels, funny how he let his old secretary go then replaces her a few weeks later and he got rid of me," Martha complained to anyone who was listening.

Her friends had heard it all before, when she'd lost her job but they had no idea how obsessed she was with taking her place as his girlfriend, she kept that to herself.

Back at the clinic, they all made their way to the kitchen, Rose trying not to arrive too soon after Johnnie would have got there. Laura was already seated, talking to Owen when Johnnie walked in.

"You seem to have a big impact with the ladies Johnnie," Laura teased him as she sipped on some water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnnie asked her, hoping no-one would choose to sit next to him and that Rose wouldn't be long but wondered if it was such a good idea just yet.

"You and your assistant, coming back in together then Susie acting the way she did. Did you calm her down?" Laura smiled. "I saw the way you were talking to her. Is she a little jealous maybe?"

"Stop it Laura," Johnnie warned her, seeing a grin on Owen's face.

"She has a point Johnnie," Owen agreed. "You paid a lot of attention to Susie, then she sees you walking in with your assistant. Not a good idea old boy."

"You know I have to keep my distance from the patients Owen," Johnnie told him. "Rose and I were attending a book signing, you know that."

"Is that why she came back with some records Johnnie?" Laura smiled.

"Did she now?" Owen raised his eyebrows. "She has Martha's old record player?"

"Oh Owen, it's much better than that," Laura told him gleefully. "Johnnie took it to his room for her, I saw him."

Owen laughed heartily, just as the nurse and Sally came in.

"What did we miss?" Celia asked him.

Laura was about to answer when Rose walked in.

"No matching outfits tonight then?" Laura grinned as Rose sat opposite Johnnie.

"Very amusing Laura," Rose replied.

"Now Rose, take no notice," Johnnie advised her as he rested his arms on the table and lay his head on them.

All he needed right now was for Laura to be her usual catty self.

"Something wrong Johnnie?" Laura asked him.

Johnnie looked up and shook his head. "Laura, first thing tomorrow morning, you and I need to talk, about your position here. Are we clear?" he asked her.

"Oh come on Johnnie, I was just having a little fun," Laura replied, thinking he wasn't being serious.

"We can do it now, if you prefer?"

"You're serious?" Laura asked, wondering why he was being so defensive. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Then apologise to Rose, not to me," he told her. "Or I will make this formal."

"It's okay Doctor Smith," Rose told him as Madge came in and stood looking at what was obviously a showdown.

"What's going on?" Madge asked no-one in particular.

"Nothing, it's under control," Johnnie assured her. "That's right, is it not Laura?"

The cook had been listening to the conversation with interest and wished he would just admit he and his new assistant had a thing for each other. She had seen it the morning Rose was sat hiding behind his newspaper then again when their outfits had clashed and he'd gone running after her but what had proved it in her mind was when he'd brought her back the night before – he never went to pick anyone up. Molly had been late back the night before and she suspected she'd run into Martha and been gossiping, probably about Doctor Smith and Rose.

Norman was the last in, wondering why everyone was quiet. As the cook and Molly gave out the plates, Johnnie glanced at Rose.

"Well Laura, Rose is waiting for an apology," he reminded her, indicating for Rose to pass the salt to him.

"Sorry Rose, it was just too good to resist but if you just came clean, then it wouldn't have happened," Laura half apologized.

"Laura, when there is something to come clean about, you will be the first to know," Johnnie replied, trying to avoid eye contact with Rose.

The meal over, Rose was the first to leave.

"Something wrong Rose?" Johnnie asked her, thinking she might be still upset.

"I want to watch something on TV, that's all," she told him, wondering why he'd not used the opportunity to just tell everyone. She had realised he wasn't ready to say anything and maybe he never would. This was all a mistake and he'd realised it, despite what he'd told her earlier.

"Then maybe I could join you?" he asked as he got up. "I should take more interest in what is going on, I spend too much time on my own."

Laura thought if that didn't confirm there was something going on, nothing would. Maybe she had gone too far but it had been too tempting to pass up, it was the most fun she'd had since Martha Jones had left.

Johnnie caught up with Rose on her way to the TV lounge.

"Rose, hold on," he called to her.

"Why Johnnie?" she asked. "You made her apologise then denied everything."

"I did not mean to deny anything Rose," he told her as they went inside and Rose went to put the TV on, since Norman had remembered to turn if off earlier.

"Really? You had a funny way of doing it Johnnie," Rose told him, still annoyed she had been the topic of conversation around the table.

"Rose, I did not mean anything, it was just Laura, she would have never stopped if I had confirmed what she was implying."

"Then when are ya gonna tell them Johnnie?" Rose asked as the programme before she wanted to watch was finishing.

"Do you really want to watch TV?" he smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders as she went to sit down. "They do say some terrible things about it."

"So I heard but it's not true Johnnie. One of our neighbours had one installed for the coronation and we all crowded in their front room but Mr Peter's electricity went off and by the time he'd fixed the fuse, it was over. We went out to the street party instead and everyone was talking about feeling dizzy while they were watching."

"I was at university doing extended studies, we were in the local pub to celebrate and listened on the radio," Johnnie admitted, sitting next to her and taking her hand. "Truce?" he asked, raising her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Aren't you afraid someone will come in?" Rose asked as the programme title rolled.

"I said I was sorry Rose, let someone say anything, it will just confirm their suspicions."

"Why did you get annoyed with Laura then deny it?" Rose wanted to know.

"She was going too far," he replied as he felt her squeeze his hand and she shushed him.

Half an hour later, Rose got up to switch off the TV.

"Nothing else you want to watch?" he asked as she sat back down. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on his lap, making her put her arm around him.

"You do know we're done for if someone walks in?" Rose grinned, knowing she couldn't be mad at him. "Don't ya?"

He pulled her nearer for a kiss. "Does that answer your question love?" he asked as Rose made no attempt to move.

They were about to kiss again when Rose heard a noise outside and the door knob rattling. She lost her nerve and sprang to her feet and had just sat in the next chair as the door opened and the nurse stood there.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in," Celia apologized. "The door knob's a bit stiff, I'll have to get Norman to look at it tomorrow. Am I disturbing you?"

"Rose and I were watching one of her programmes, we were debating what to watch next," he covered for them, picking up the paper from the wooden coffee table. "We will leave you to it."

"I just wanted to watch my soap, I'm a bit late," Celia told them as she switched on the TV then changed the channel, the theme tune just finishing.

Rose was about to get up. "No offence but I think I'll give it a miss, my mum used to make me watch it ever since it started four years ago and watching something about a bunch of neighbours who gather in the pub is not my idea of entertainment."

Johnnie smiled and got up, offering Rose his hand. "I am sure you can find something else to do, maybe the radio would be more entertaining?" he asked her. "Or you could play your records?" he added as he opened the door for Rose to go first.

As they left, Celia shook her head – they were like two teenagers being caught by their mothers. She just wished they'd come out and admit it, him a doctor as well, it was worse than when his then girlfriend used to visit the old clinic and she could see back then the contempt in the Frenchwoman's eyes and that she was just using the poor man.

His new assistant was a refreshing chance, especially when Madge had told her the young woman had come from a poor background and was trying to make something of herself, unlike Simone DuPont, who thought she was some kind of royalty several times removed dating back centuries. She was surprised the Frenchwoman didn't have a ship named after her, it was just her kind of thing.

Rose stood by the wall on the corner, debating what to do.

"You can't stand there all night Rose," Johnnie smiled at her. "Come to my room and call for your new records."

"It's not a good idea Johnnie," Rose objected.

Johnnie knew she was upset with him denying there was anything to gossip about.

"Maybe we should let them start to think they have caught us out eh?" he asked. "I would say we started back in the TV lounge? Please Rose, come and spend some time with me and after we have danced, we could resume what we were doing earlier. If you want?"

He pushed a strand of her hair back, touching her cheek gently then went to kiss just below her ear and whispered, "You know you want to Rose, admit it."

Rose knew she did. What he was doing to her made her tingle all over and she felt like she was going to go crazy every time he paid some attention to her.

"How about I wait while you get your records or we could go out for an hour or so, to the local pub?" he asked.

"Can we go out tomorrow night Johnnie? Martha may have followed us back."

"Rose, forget about her, she is deluded to think I am interested in her," he told her. "Come to my room and I will tell you how it all started and why the rest of the staff make such a big deal out of it. They are just trying to protect me from being taken advantage of again though Simone is partly to blame for that. Martha saw her chance when she discovered Simone had just left me to go back to Paris."

"Then why didn't she get the message Johnnie?" Rose asked, hoping the nurse wouldn't come out and see them still talking, she'd seen the look the older woman had given them as they'd left, like the nurse already knew they were involved.

"I intend to find out love, really I do but until she approaches us again, I cannot be sure she will not give up on her own. Rose, I may have to take drastic action to get her to stay away from us. She is free to go where she wishes and spend her spare time waiting in shop doorways and across the street and only legal action may resolve this, I do not want to have to drag you into it."

"Well tough, I'm already in this Johnnie, I'm your girlfriend now, it makes it my problem as well. What about when I go out on my own? How do I know she never followed me last week when I went to get that dress for the party or on Saturday morning when I was going to meet Donna? I don't even know what she looks like properly, except she's not of English origin. It's not correct to assume other cultures are not equal with ours so be careful Johnnie, you may be the one getting into trouble trying to stop her, it ya don't do it properly."

"That was quite a speech Rose," Johnnie smiled at her, putting an arm around her waist. "I will seek some legal advice then, you can call my solicitor first thing tomorrow and make me an appointment with him. Until then, there is just you and me, not Martha and no Simone. I am just glad you did not include your ex boyfriend in the conversation. You are over him?" he asked, going to kiss her cheek again.

"Yeah, I'm well and truly over Mickey. If he has any sense he'll stay away the next time I go see my mum," Rose replied, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around his back.

"We should move or they will really have something to talk about," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Rose, please don't take this the wrong way but I had the strangest feeling that we had met before somewhere, maybe in another existence. Do you believe in that?"

"You said you never watched science fiction programmes Johnnie," Rose had to smile.

"Who says it is not based on science fact eh Rose?" he grinned, leading her towards the back staircase.

"This place must have cost a fortune Johnnie, you must be rich?" Rose asked as they climbed the narrow stairs.

"I got a good deal on the place, a rich great aunt left me some money in her will. I sold the other clinic, it is now a community centre and with the money from the sale, I was able to buy this place," he explained as the staircase came out near his room.

"Why do you always use the main staircase Johnnie, when this is nearer?" she asked him as he opened the door.

"I used to but if I did so now, I would not have to pass your room, would I?" he smiled at her, indicating for her to go first.

"I'll go get those records Johnnie," Rose told him.

She thought it was rather an odd building and she was sure it didn't look as big from the outside.

Rose walked back to her room, Johnnie waiting in his doorway until he saw Laura appear just as Rose was going in her room. Laura thought she had best not push her luck in view of earlier, he might dismiss her but who else could handle the patients as well as she did at getting them organized in their daily routines? His last patient coordinator had let them run riot at the other clinic, it had taken her ages to put things right.

Having picked up her new records, Rose headed back to Johnnie's room, seeing the door still open slightly but as she passed, Laura had been waiting.

"What do you want Laura?" Rose asked her, hoping Johnnie wouldn't come out and get annoyed again.

"Why don't you just come out and admit it Rose?" Laura asked her, a cigarette in her hand. "You can't hide it forever. You and Johnnie are sleeping together, aren't you?"

"No, we aren't Laura and if we were, it's no-one else's business, is it?" Rose snapped.

"You want to keep it quiet then good luck love, nothing stays quiet around here. Just ask him how many women he's brought back from the pub or a party and they've run out an hour later then."

"Stop it Laura, I'm not someone he picked up in a pub, am I?" Rose asked her, wondering if it was true or she was trying to put her off.

If it was true, then Martha hadn't been the only problem around here, maybe Martha had got jealous before she herself even arrived, if women had run past her room in the middle of the night and he'd never invited her instead? This ran far deeper than she had expected. Had Johnnie been having one-night stands after he'd broken up with his ex and Martha was being vindictive because she'd not been included or did she see herself being his girlfriend?

As Rose walked off, leaving Laura in her doorway with a cigarette in one hand and an ashtray in the other, she tapped on Johnnie's door, no longer caring she was being watched. She heard him call "Come in Rose" and went inside. If she was the latest in a long line of women he'd brought to his room to try something and they'd not stayed, maybe he'd been unsuccessful at getting them into his bed?

Rose hardly had time to put the records on the sideboard by the door when he pulled her close for a kiss, far deeper than the ones they'd already shared, a thousand thoughts going through her mind, the foremost being if he'd been unsuccessful with strange women he'd picked up, she didn't care about it, as long as he didn't think she was one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was standing on her tip-toes, her arms around Johnnie's neck, then he let her down gently.

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, you plum but why don't we just admit it?" she asked him.

"If that's what you want? First though, we should resolve the Martha problem because if she sees anyone from here and they tell her or she asks them, it will only cause us further problems. I am sure she is still friends with someone who works here but they may not know what she is up to. You make me a solicitor's appointment tomorrow and I will see what can be done and you are right, we should resolve this properly."

Rose reached up to kiss his cheek. "Okay, I'll let you sort it out, you'd better hope I don't see her first 'cos I don't have to be so politically correct," Rose warned him. "I think I had a tougher upbringing than she obviously had since she's got qualifications."

"Rose, just you be careful love, who knows what she is capable of eh?" he asked her, going to kiss her neck. "I believe she got another position at a baby clinic, they wrote for a reference but my other assistant posted it back so I am not sure where it is."

"It must be close by, if she's been watching Johnnie. Maybe I should put on a little show for her the next time we go out?" Rose smiled at the thought. "Just because she thinks she's more clever than I am, with her fancy diplomas."

"About you having no qualifications, you could get some, maybe take some evening classes?" he asked her.

"Maybe then? They'll be enrolling after the summer holidays, I could look in the paper but what subjects? I did go to college, I got my typing certificate and did maths and English," she asked him.

"I am sure you can find something interesting love?" he asked as he took out her new records. "No more talking, I want to dance with you."

"Maybe I could do a bit of psychology?" Rose smiled as she put her arm around his neck from behind him.

"I am not a psychologist Rose," he replied as she tried to stack the records. "I had some medical training but I realised not all illnesses could be treated with medication," he replied as the first record dropped and he spun around.

"I want to understand what it is you do Johnnie," she told him as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Rose, it takes years, you cannot possibly learn everything in one term but you could try reading that book I signed for you, which I apologise for leaving in the car. Just dance with me."

The dancing led to him going to the sofa and pushing her against the cushions, Rose pulling his what she thought was a bit colourful shirt out of his corded trousers and had decided she was going to claim it. He rid her of the striped top and the black vest top and wasted no time removing her bra, something he was getting rather good at he thought, considering his recent lack of practice.

Rose pulled his shirt down his arms then he leaned down to kiss her breasts, giving them his full attention as the music had stopped. Rose wanted to change places, struggling to undo the shirt cuffs, Johnnie watching the look of determination on her face.

"You could help me ya know?" Rose giggled as she pulled one sleeve off.

"Oh, I thought you were enjoying this love?" he smiled, touching her cheek, the shirt half off.

Rose stopped and admired him, he had just the right amount of chest hair and the way he was well toned.

"Rose, dance for me?" he asked as she pulled off his other sleeve.

Rose nodded as he moved her aside to go find another record, choosing 'As tears go by', one he'd heard a while back at a party that the female singer herself had attended and Simone had got in one of her jealous moods. As he waited for the record to drop onto the turntable, he took her hand and helped her up, going to unzip the black skirt she was wearing and watching as it fell to the floor, revealing her white cotton underwear that clung to her hips and showed the top of her legs.

He sat back down as she began to sway in time to the music, Rose trying not to feel nervous as she'd never done this before but as he sat in the armchair, arms behind his head and his long legs crossed, smiling at her, he made her feel like she was special.

As the song came to an end, he reached his other arm out and beckoned her closer, pulling her onto his lap.

"You are an amazing dancer Rose," he smiled at her as she sat across his legs as he moved to let her fall at the side of him.

"Thanks, I've never done that before, dance on my own like that. I think I like dancing just for you Johnnie, shall I put another record on to play?" she asked as he ran his finger down her cleavage, stopping at the waistband of her cotton underwear.

"Later love," he whispered softly in her ear, putting his hand on her left breast, Rose leaning back against the chair arm.

He leaned over and began kissing her breasts again, Rose being content to ruffle his hair with one hand and rub his arm and shoulder with the other. He had one arm around her shoulder and had now placed the other hand on the side of her leg, running his finger along the hem of her cotton knickers, just on the outside but it was enough to make Rose feel giddy with excitement.

He looked down at her soft, breasts and admired them. Simone had been rather difficult to please, always wanting to do the things that pleased her but Rose was so different, so seemingly innocent in the romance department as she smiled at him.

"Am I doing this right Johnnie?" she asked him, trying to run a finger down his chest.

"Oh yes Rose, you are doing everything right my love but we can't take this much further until you agree something," he told her.

"You mean agree to stay with ya, all night?" she asked innocently.

"Well that as well but you have been told the facts of life, have you not?" he smiled.

Rose giggled. "Well I think I learned more from Donna than my mum told me about but I was warned that men only want one thing."

"What might that be my love?" he asked as he kissed her breasts again.

"I never had a problem with Mickey, he just kept trying to get me in his bedroom and I kept slapping his face and storming out," she replied, feeling a bit giddy where his other hand was, his finger now trying to move to the inside of her underwear without her noticing.

"How long did you do that for Rose? You can tell me these things, I am a doctor," he smiled at her as he looked up. "So you have never had sex with a man before?"

Rose was about to bluff her way out of him thinking she was innocent, Donna had also warned her never to reveal she had never been with a man before but as Johnnie looked at her, she could see the love there in his gorgeous brown eyes. She shook her head instead.

"Is that bad?" she asked. "My friend Donna said all men expect you to have been with one before."

"Then you have known all the wrong men Rose but I thought you said there had only been your idiot ex boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well he didn't own me although he seemed to think he did. I had a few blokes interested in me when Mickey got locked up," she replied, fingering his chest hair.

"I should hope so Rose, though it seems you have been badly neglected. Will you allow me to show you how you should have been treated?" he asked, moving her slightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that Johnnie, will you show me?"

"Not here on the chair," he whispered in her ear that made her feel like she was melting. "We should move back to the sofa. Would you like to dance again?"

Rose shook her head. She had no idea what time it was but it was getting dark outside. As she got up, she looked across at the leaded window with its small glass panes, a few plants on the window ledge and a candle holder in the shape of a lantern, a small white candle inside. He took his yellow and red shirt and put it around her shoulders, Rose taking hold of it to try and cover herself but Johnnie had got more than a good view of her as he took her other hand and led her to the sofa.

Rose sat on the edge, curling her legs under her as she let him push her gently against the red velvet cushions and he went to part the shirt.

"I wish I could take a photo of you Rose," he told her softly as he took the shirt off and put it on the back of the sofa.

"Maybe I'll let ya?" she smiled. "Is there enough light in here?"

"No, not now in just the light from the lamp, maybe another time eh?" he replied, wishing he had a better camera that worked in low light. Maybe he should treat himself to one when they went to New York?

"I'd love to pose for you," Rose smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Why do you make me feel like this?"

"Because other men mistreated you love, this is how you should be treated. Let us hope we do not get disturbed tonight?"

Rose pulled him closer, Johnnie lying on the edge as she clung hold of him until he moved Rose onto her back and went to lie on her, him reaching up her leg until he felt the cotton material. Rose was glad she'd had time to get changed earlier after he'd left her room before tea and hoped the laundry maid wouldn't remark how many pairs of knickers she'd put in the hamper or there would be some gossip in the kitchen. She had seen a door and presumed it was the laundry room, since she'd got some clean items back on Friday, unless it went to an outside laundry.

She could feel him moving his hand and realised he was trying to unfasten his belt, then she went for his hand and couldn't decide whether to stop him or help him.

"Am I going too fast for you?" he asked as he sensed what she was thinking.

"I don't know Johnnie but maybe I should take notice of what my friend told me?" she replied.

"What would that be?" he asked as she moved her hand and he tried again to unbuckle it one-handed.

"She said if I ever found myself being tempted to give in, I should make sure I was protected but I never knew what she meant. She thought I was innocent in that department, I let her think I'd never let a bloke kiss me in the back row of the cinema, she loves thinking she knows more than me."

"Ah, then you were jesting with me when I asked about pursuing you then?" he smiled, the belt undone and wondering if she'd go for the next stage, him unzipping his corded trousers.

"A little I suppose? I've never been asked before if a bloke can chase me," she smiled up at him. "I've never heard it being called that either. So are we as Donna would say 'dating' then?"

"Oh, I think we may be more than dating Rose? I could take you out tomorrow night maybe? A few people I know go in the local pub, it could be our first official date?"

"What if they ask a lot of questions Johnnie?" she asked, starting to get nervous he was trying to get out of his trousers and into her cotton knickers, another warning she'd had from Donna.

Perhaps she should have asked her more experienced friend what she'd meant by being covered because she was now pretty sure it didn't mean either her or the man she was with keeping their underwear on. She could feel him tugging at his trousers and tried to move.

"Am I scaring you Rose?" he asked, pretty sure himself she'd never done this before if she was used to fending men off.

"I don't know about this Johnnie. What my friend told me, about being covered. She told me these days, women didn't have to get pregnant if a bloke got his way with her but I don't know anything about it. I should have got her to tell me."

"Then go see the nurse tomorrow, I am sure she can explain it to you love?" he smiled, thinking maybe he'd best not pull his trousers down any further though it had been a while since he'd had the chance.

The women who seemed attracted to him in the pub or at parties were either Monica or someone who thought because he was famous, he would be worth giving a go – until he got them back here and they'd realised he didn't live here alone. Now, with Rose, he didn't have to pretend he wasn't anyone famous or about her leaving. She was only down the hallway.

"Johnnie, she also said men could, you know, take some the responsibility," Rose added.

"Rose, you would not like it, trust me. What she meant was using something that would stop a man from - well I'm sure the nurse or your friend could explain it better to you but it is not as enjoyable and they can let you down sometimes. Just wait until you seek some advice and if the nurse says you will have to go somewhere else, then take the time off to go," he told her, easing his trousers back up and hoping he wouldn't give his eagerness away.

"Okay, I'll go see her in the morning then but I hope it's not at the baby clinic, if Martha works there?" Rose smiled.

"It may not be there though where you need may be in the same building love," he told her, not bothering to zip himself back up just yet, he may still have a chance but it was getting late.

Maybe he should suggest a compromise? Since Rose was making no attempt to move yet, he put his other arm around her waist, her hand still on his bare shoulder.

"Do you want to leave yet?" he asked, hoping the answer was no but he had to give her the choice.

"Maybe I can stay a little longer?" she asked, running her fingers down his arm, her other arm around his back. "I did learn something about it later though, I should be able to get something called the pill, Donna told me but it was just for married women, she worked at a clinic for two weeks and got friendly with one of the staff there to get a few months supply of them, don't know what she'll do now though, she works in a travel agent's – well she did."

"Maybe it has changed? You may only need a prescription from a doctor?" he smiled. "There are two of us here."

"Johnnie, I can't go see Doctor Harper, what would he think?" she asked.

Johnnie rather thought Owen would call him a lucky.

"Well I can only prescribe certain medicines anyway, I do not practice as a general physician, that is why Owen Harper is here, to look after the patients on a more basic level," he told her as she rested her head on his chest. "You could stay with me tonight?" he asked hopefully, trying to get her to let him lie back.

"I don't know Johnnie? Maybe it's a bit too soon? Let me go to the nurse and see what she says, she can explain a few things to me, I'm sure Donna makes half of it up as she goes along."

"Your friend may be trying to impress you, have you thought of that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, knowing Donna," Rose replied, enjoying being close to him that she could feel his heart beating as he leaned back on the other cushion and she rested her head on him again, Johnnie reaching for his shirt to put it over her shoulders.

She held onto his neck while he covered her then reached to kiss him.

"I feel safe with you Johnnie. I should get dressed and get back to my room."

"Then I will be very sorry to let you go but until you seek some advice about a unwanted pregnancy, then it is for the best. I am not presuming too much of you Rose?" he asked her.

"I knew this would happen to me one day Johnnie," she signed into his chest. "That I'd meet a man who would treat me better than any of the others, well after Mickey got sent away. He smothered me Johnnie, he told all the blokes where I lived before I was his and even when I moved, he conned the council into giving him a flat in another block and told everyone there I was his girlfriend."

"I am sorry he treated you like that Rose but I promise you, he will never do that to you again. What was the first line of that record you bought today?" he smiled, kissing her hair. "Something about spending my life with a girl like you?" he asked as Rose tried to look up at him. "See, I was paying attention even though I was imagining watching you dancing for me in just your underwear."

Rose tapped his arm playfully. "Do ya mean that Johnnie?"

"I most certainly do, Rose, well for as long as you will let me take care of you? Don't worry about managing until you get paid, if you need anything at all, if you have to pay to get something to protect you, you ask me."

"Okay. Johnnie, can I stay with you?"

"Yes, you can stay with me but best be up early to avoid being caught?" he smiled as she looked up at him again. "Want to go get anything from your room?"

Rose tried to sit up, aware the shirt wasn't really covering her cleavage but he had made the gesture all the same.

"Can I just borrow something?" she asked him.

"Well maybe not one of my best shirts, not in bed anyway," he smiled. "You can however wear it whenever you want, you seemed to like it."

"Yeah, it's a bit bright even for you," she told him.

"Oh, so you are also my fashion advisor are you?" he laughed. "What about my purple one?"

"Don't remind me about that, she made it look like I'd done it deliberately," Rose replied.

"She was just playing with you Rose, I made it clear to her tonight it was not acceptable and she will hopefully get the message," he told her.

"Yeah, they all think I'm Martha all over again but I'm not Johnnie," she told him as she touched his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He knew she was his for the taking but tonight, he'd not take advantage of her innocence and he would do things properly, she deserved some respect and she was nothing like Simone or Martha Jones, who had both chased him in their own ways. He now had a feeling though that the young woman in his arms wasn't going to take much chasing – well he hoped not anyway.

"Rose, I will get you a vest top to wear or I believe they call them t-shirts these days?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Thanks, maybe I should use the bathroom after you, then you can get undressed and get into bed?" she offered.

"Not ready to see me in my shorts yet?" he smiled. "I mean since I have seen you in just your underwear, I thought you would expect for me to do the same for you?"

Rose tried not to blush. "Well, you were tryin' to get out of your trousers a while ago Johnnie."

"Was I making you blush then?" he grinned. "I will make it easy for you and get into bed while you are in the bathroom but maybe another time, you will not be so shy at seeing me?"

He went to the drawer and found a clean white cotton t-shirt and passed it to her, Rose having slipped his shirt over her arms though it was big enough for them both to fit in it.

"I will not be long love, make sure the door is locked eh?" he asked.

As he went into the bathroom, he was hoping a few things, such as there would be no emergencies and that Rose wouldn't go running from his room at one in the morning and pack her bags to leave before he could stop her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a non-graphic sex scene which can be skipped and not spoil future chapters - it is just establishing their new relationship

Rose was sat in just his t-shirt, hugging her legs in the middle of the bed when Johnnie came back out. He'd stood in front of the bathroom cabinet the last five minutes with a packet of condoms in his hand, looking at the 'use by' date and debating whether to just throw them away, there was less than a week left on them and if Rose didn't give in to him tonight, he'd maybe have to wait until they went to New York or until she'd been to find something herself.

He wondered if she trusted him though, in view of the pleasant experience they'd shared already? He knew if he didn't make his mind up, she would have got dressed again and gone back to her room. Rose noticed he was holding something behind his back as he stood by the night-stand, trying not to let her see him drop one of the tiny aluminium foil packets casually.

"Whatcha hiding Johnnie?" she smiled as she moved onto her knees and scrambled to the edge of the bed, seeing his long legs were uncovered and he only had some grey cotton briefs on.

She tried not to giggle at the sight but Johnnie saw the look on her face as he brought both his hands to the front to stop her peering at the small table, cluttered with various items that he had no reason to keep there he supposed.

"Nothing love, use the bathroom if you need to?" he asked as he went to the drawer to find a spare t-shirt, putting it over his head.

"Seems we swapped ideas?" she grinned, since they'd both done the opposite they'd discussed and he slipped back in the bathroom to get his clothes.

"Seems so?" he mused as he folded his trousers onto a hanger and left them on the wardrobe handle.

Rose got off the bed at his side, Johnnie viewing her legs in the mirror. He hoped he'd really get lucky and she would lie across him all night. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to return, silently praying no emergencies would come up that if she did let him use one of the condoms it wouldn't be wasted.

Rose looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was slightly flushed with the anticipation of what was about to happen – her first real sexual encounter with a real man, not Mickey or some bloke she'd settle for now she had dumped the jailbird. She always thought she'd be stuck with Mickey Smith for various reasons, her mother had still been trying to get them together despite Mickey being locked up. Well this was it, she was no longer tied to Mickey, well not for a long time if she admitted it and stopped making excuses for herself not to find someone better, she had found someone better and he was waiting out there for her.

She was sure he'd been trying to hide a condom out there, sneakily so as not to scare her off but he'd said they weren't very nice – not that she knew much about them except when she and Donna had giggled about them a few years ago when they'd met in the park in central London one Saturday before they'd started going for coffee.

Johnnie was waiting for her coming out, hoping she wouldn't lock herself in there for the night or come out, grab her clothes, get dressed and tell him she didn't want this with him. Had he rushed things though? They'd only known each other a week or so and he'd been prepared to wait but she'd turned around and said she wanted to be his girlfriend when he'd said for her to think about it.

Rose unlocked the bathroom door, pulling the light cord and stepped into the bedroom, Johnnie getting up off the bed and turning back the brown and black bedspread and the cream sheet. Rose looked nervously around the room, half expecting someone to either jump out at her or knock on the door.

Johnnie smiled at her though he thought he should send the housekeeper shopping for new sheets and a new more suitable bedspread but what would she think? It would just confirm everyone's suspicions. Maybe he could get Rose to sneak out and say they were for her room?

"After you Rose," he indicated, glad the sheets had been washed last week.

"I think I know what you were hiding Johnnie," Rose grinned. "Thought you said they weren't nice to use?"

"They aren't but I have to give you a choice love, if we get carried away. Why don't you keep your underwear on and I will take mine off?" he suggested.

Rose let out another giggle as he took her hand to indicate she should help.

"Sorry, I didn't mean I was laughing at the idea Johnnie, it was just something Donna said, about being covered. When we were at college, we used to giggle about men and she used to tease me being covered when having sex meant one or the other keeping their underwear on."

"I can see that would be amusing to young women?" he smiled, trying to pull his briefs down one-handed while trying to keep his balance propped on one arm.

Rose took his arm. "You want some help?"

Moving slightly, he let her take hold of the bottom of them as he pulled on the other side awkwardly. Rose moved her hand like lightning when she touched him.

"Sorry," she whispered, moving away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rose," he assured her, letting go of his briefs and going for her hand. "Here, you can still help, if you want?"

"Don't make me put that thing on you Johnnie, I read those trashy romance stories in the women's magazines ya know?"

Johnnie had to laugh. "I learn more about you all the time love," he told her. "There I was thinking you were innocent."

"I am, just 'cos I read about it don't mean I've done it," she had to admit.

She'd not intended revealing she liked to pick up a magazine in her lunch breaks at offices where the girls talked about what they and their boyfriends had been up to the night before. She swore Donna purposely never talked about the blokes she hooked up with so she wouldn't get jealous, having to put up with Mickey.

Johnnie managed to pull down his briefs enough and turned to switch the bedside lamp off.

"Want me to leave the light on?" he asked.

"What if we decide you wear one of those things?" Rose replied.

"I would never do so without your permission Rose, you should know that? Okay, I admit I have tried a few times recently, unsuccessfully, to get a woman I met at a party or the pub and try to have sex with her but when they had sobered up slightly, they ran."

"Why would they do that?" Rose asked, leaning back on the pillow, still trying to get over the shock she had actually touched his manhood, something she'd never even done with Mickey although he'd tried to get her to a few times when he'd had too much to drink and conveniently forgotten she didn't do that.

Despite her telling Johnnie she'd slapped Mickey so many times, she hated admitting she'd let him try a few times as well, though only when he'd had a few too many and wasn't capable of actually doing much. It had been unpleasant to say the least.

"Because it would start out innocently then when I would say I would go get something from the bathroom, they would be getting dressed when I came back," Johnnie replied. "Rose, I have not really been with a woman since Simone left me and no, she did not leave me because I could not 'perform' in bed, she left because she was stuck on the social ladder, not reaching the top, since I had introduced her to everyone I knew. I am not perfect Rose but when she would let me have sex with her, it wasn't great."

"You don't have to explain it to me Johnnie, that's over with now and I don't blame ya for seeking female company either. Just promise me that you'll be patient with me, I've not had as much experience at this as you've had."

"I would never rush you into having sex with me, we can take this as slowly as you want my love. I will pull my underwear back on for now but I warn you, those condoms are nearly out of date."

Rose couldn't help but splutter with laughing. "You are joking?"

"Shush, do you want everyone to hear?" he warned her, his briefs still halfway down his legs and Rose wasn't volunteering to reach them for him either.

"Sorry! How long do they last for?" she giggled.

"Stop it Rose, it is not funny. Does it matter?" he asked, unsure whether to laugh it off or be ashamed he'd admitted it.

"Yeah, it's a bit funny Johnnie, I mean, because of who you are and women throwing themselves at ya."

"You mean Laura and Kathy?" he asked, trying to reach down his legs to retrieve his briefs. "They don't count Rose and besides, you gave them a good warning. Are you going to keep on doing that should a woman talk to me?"

"I hope I don't need to?" Rose replied, turning onto her side and touching his arm.

She then surprised him by grabbing both his arms and almost landing on him, making him move his arm and grab hold of her waist, making her grab his shoulders. She further surprised him by leaning down to kiss him.

"Shut up," she warned him as she kissed him, feeling his hand that was on her back was reaching up the t-shirt and reaching around just under her breast and the other hand going down the back of her cotton knickers, pulling them down at the back.

She knew she couldn't resist feeling what it was like for them to touch properly, despite him saying she could keep her underwear on but she moved as they were kissing, giving him room to pull them down at the front and he wasn't going to miss a chance like that. Rose almost exploded at the feeling, which was much better now her knickers were below her hips and Johnnie was trying desperately to get them off before he himself exploded.

"Johnnie, get that thing now," she whispered, letting him move.

"I'll need some help love," he grinned, since the lamp was still on.

"I can't put it on for ya, don't make me," she replied as he leaned across and tore at the tiny packet.

"No, I mean pull these bloody briefs off me while I open this packet," he replied.

Rose giggled again. "Yeah, I can do that. You'll have to move a bit though," she continued, trying not to giggle at the sight of his rear as he almost stood up. "Seems they're stuck somewhere? Maybe if ya stand up, they'll fall down, yeah?" she suggested.

Johnnie could only grunt something back as he tried to roll the item onto himself, something he was way out of practice with, since the last time he'd actually got chance to wear one was before Simone had decided she wasn't going to further her social status with him, now well over six months ago.

The item hopefully in place, he stepped out of his briefs as Rose scrambled back under the covers, trying not to look at him as he reached to turn out the lamp.

"Just leave it on Johnnie, you'll need it to get out of that thing," Rose reminded him.

"I did not want to put you off, if you saw me, you seemed to have difficulty touching me."

"It's not that Johnnie, just give me some time?"

"Then come and lie on me and let nature take over eh?" he suggested. "If you want to stop, just move away."

"You won't be offended?" she asked, about to put one leg over him to land fully on him.

He reached to kiss one of her breasts as he grabbed to pull the t-shirt off, tossing it on the headboard while Rose wriggled out of her underwear.

"I could never be offended over it Rose, now, let me show you?"

Rose was feeling giddy as she laid on him, most of the time before, she couldn't get it over with fast enough, since Mickey had no idea what he was doing and she'd only agreed to stop him moaning and so he could brag to his mates. That had been a big mistake, something she'd paid for when no other bloke would go near her.

Johnnie could tell Rose was getting worked up but this wasn't how he wanted their first time to be, her being nervous that she wouldn't enjoy it. Trying to get her in the right place by holding her rear and moving her, he could tell she was reluctant.

"Rose, relax love, you are with me now, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous Johnnie, can we just do more touching?" she asked as he felt her being less tense.

"Just enjoy it Rose, there is no pressure and maybe you would not like it if I were to force myself on you when you are not ready for me?"

"I want to Johnnie but maybe we'd better wait until I can get something?" Rose asked, feeling like she was about to give in anyway, the way he was making her feel.

"Then that is what we will do love, now though there is no harm in giving you some idea what to expect and it is better to be safe than have regrets."

As Rose moved around on him, relaxing so the item he was wearing wasn't irritating her delicate area, he gave her all the sensations apart from intruding but he was hoping she would get used to it so when the time came, she wouldn't try to stop him. How he was holding back, he didn't know but he had made her a promise and he was going to keep it, she would be his fully sooner or later, hopefully before they went to New York.

Not being able to help herself, she giggled quietly to herself, Johnnie figuring she was enjoying it more now she had relaxed and wasn't so tense and he'd even made her spread more over him so she could get used to feeling him being so close without actually getting inside her, his next goal after getting her to agree to be his girlfriend. He supposed now though he did have the advantage she lived in the same house and never have to worry about getting her to his room.

"Can ya take that thing off Johnnie?" she asked, since it was starting to irritate her now he'd moved her.

"Sorry, I will do so if you will move?" he replied.

Rose was rather reluctant. "That was nice Johnnie, I'm sure I'll get over being shy?"

"I am sure you will love, take your time eh? Would you get some of those tissues out of that box for me?" he asked.

It was the least Rose thought she could do for him, since she didn't want to actually watch or touch the item. She took the opportunity to retrieve the t-shirt and her knickers and sat on the opposite side of the bed to where he was half standing, cleaning himself up a bit.

"I hope the cleaner doesn't look in the bin tomorrow?" Rose giggled.

"She will get a shock if she unravels these tissues," he joked, pulling his briefs on, well that's what he had called them – he'd seen the packet they were in that were labelled as 'Shorts' which he supposed was the new term for them, it being supposedly the swinging sixties.

Rose turned around and crawled over the bed as he was about to put his t-shirt on that he didn't remember being taken off.

"Aw, leave that off Johnnie?" she asked as he turned out the lamp this time.

"If you want love?" he asked as she moved to get back into his bed. "Okay?"

"Yeah, that was nice, I think that's the best time I ever had Johnnie," she told him as he put his arm under her shoulders.

Despite not being together fully, he couldn't recall having a better time with Simone or any of the women he'd dated before her.

"That goes for me and I did not mean to offend you earlier, when I said I had tried to take women to bed, did I?" he asked her as she rested her head on his chest. "I never got very far."

"I can't believe that Johnnie, you are the kindest person I've ever met, I never got asked before, I had to go along now and then with what Mickey wanted," she admitted.

"Was he violent with you Rose? If he was, you need to tell me," he insisted, kissing her forehead.

"No, he wasn't exactly physically violent with me, he'd torment me in front of people, telling his mates at the pub that I never tended to his physical needs properly and I'd had to joke back it was 'cos he was always drunk. Then when he'd get me back to his flat pretending he couldn't find his way home, he'd make me prove I still wanted him. It was a big mistake Johnnie, I know that now but what else could I do? No other bloke would come near me."

"I would never do that to you Rose, I never told anyone a woman did not want to go with me," he replied, wishing he had done more to Mickey if he'd known how Rose had been mistreated.

"Then how did ya explain women running from your room?" Rose asked him, finding she was more than liking resting on his bare chest and tempted to start kissing it, since he'd been nipping at her breasts earlier when they had been making love.

"I thought it easier to say I was not over my ex," he replied, now wishing he'd not given up smoking but he didn't think Rose would appreciate it were he to start again plus it would do nothing to convince her or himself he was finally over Simone.

"Well that explains a few things then, like everyone warning me about ya," Rose laughed, putting a finger on his chest, making him smile to himself.

He took her hand and slotted her fingers between his. "Get some sleep Rose, if you are late waking up, I will not be able to explain if you get caught leaving my room."

"They'll find out won't they? I mean about us?" she asked, yawning.

"I would rather it not be you getting caught leaving my room when everyone is walking down the corridor to breakfast love," he teased her.

"Yeah, sorry, not a good idea then?"

"Indeed not love, are you comfortable?" he asked, letting her fingers go.

"Yeah, you're better than my pillow Johnnie. We can't do this every night though, can we? I mean men and women aren't supposed to share a room all the time, are they?" she asked innocently.

"Who told you that Rose?" he wanted to know. "Your friend Donna again? I think I may need to meet her eh? She has given you some funny ideas. I will drop you off to meet her on Saturday and you can introduce us maybe? I could ask how her father is."

"Yeah, maybe then? Night Johnnie, you won't let me be late up though?"

"I promise you will not be late up or get caught love, you could always sneak down the other staircase and say you were early?" he suggested.

"In the same clothes I wore yesterday?" Rose giggled. "Better stop giving me the idea you've done this before?"

He only wished he had but to keep sneaking around to prevent further gossip was not going to be easy, now he'd had Rose in his bed once, neither of them would be willing to have it any other way. He only wished he'd got away from Simone sooner and had met Rose earlier, she was becoming very important to him and he wouldn't settle for anyone else but her now.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnnie woke Rose up as promised and she hurriedly got dressed after he kept her in bed by kissing her.

"I'd better go Johnnie," a flushed Rose told him.

"Bring some clothes tonight, then I will check the hallway is empty and we can go down to breakfast together?" he suggested as she tried to get out of bed, him running a finger down her back after raising the t-shirt she had put back on.

"That was so nice, last night," Rose turned to tell him, a smile on her face.

"I could make every night like that for you?" he offered as Rose gathered her things and dashed to the bathroom.

He laid back, his arms behind his head and smiled she'd not shouted no back at him but maybe it was a bit too soon to offer that? Rose was grinning in the mirror at herself – her first real sexual encounter and it had been a wonderful experience and if she admitted it, she couldn't wait for more but maybe not every night though?

She wondered if he meant what he'd just said about making every night like that but there would be nights where mother nature would take over and nothing could prevent that and maybe nights if he'd had a bad day Johnnie would want to be on his own.

After another kiss, Johnnie checked the hallway was clear and Rose gave him another quick kiss and ran off to her room as she heard chattering on the stairs as the patients were being taken downstairs, just closing her door in time but Laura had been going to the bathroom and had seen Rose close her door, wondering if Johnnie's assistant had just come from there or his room, betting to herself it was the latter.

Rose was glad she wasn't the last one to the table when she arrived in the kitchen, Johnnie sat behind his newspaper so no-one would see how he looked at his newly acquired lover as she walked in.

"Morning Rose," Laura grinned as Rose took a seat opposite Johnnie, since the nurse had parked herself next to him. "Celia, I think Rose is disappointed you beat her to that chair."

"Stop it Laura," Johnnie spoke up. "I thought I had given you a warning last night? Was that not sufficient?"

"Really? I wasn't aware I was on duty yet?" Laura turned on him. "Can't I state the obvious without the threat of dismissal? Geez Johnnie, you need to lighten up, if Rose can't take it, maybe you picked the wrong girlfriend?"

"Couldn't agree more," Owen joined in as he walked towards the chair next to Rose. "You seem to be causing quite a stir Rose? Really Johnnie, you have to face up to it, you can't keep it quiet much longer old boy."

"Thank you for your opinion Owen," Johnnie replied as he folded the newspaper and offered it to his business partner to shut him up. "I don't think it wise to go discussing mine or someone else's private life at the breakfast table. Good morning Rose. Laura, I will thank you to keep your observations to yourself in future, since as you point out you are not on duty but you are under my roof, I have some say in how the household behaves towards another resident and you are being rude."

"It's fine Doctor Smith," Rose decided to speak up for herself as the others all filed in and took a seat, Madge looking at everyone who was already seated.

"Did I miss something again?" Madge asked as the cook's assistant began handing out cups of tea from a large tray and placed the sugar bowl and jug of milk on the table.

"Nothing that is of concern to anyone Madge," Johnnie insisted, offering the milk to Rose as she reached out for the jug.

"Sorry dear, I'll leave the seat vacant next time," Celia offered, looking at everyone else as if to say do the same from now on.

Rose could feel herself blushing but like Laura had just said, if she was going to be Johnnie's girlfriend, she should expect some comeback. Now everyone would occupy the other seats and she'd have to sit next to him at the large table.

"Maybe everyone should?" Owen asked, finding it amusing the pair of them were being coy over their relationship, which to him was obvious they were more than employer and employee.

When she'd eaten, Rose made a quick exit, Johnnie trying to resist getting up and following her but he let her go. He hated to admit Laura was right, he'd dragged Rose into this situation less than a week after she had come to work for him and he shouldn't have done. He'd been teased enough about Martha but at least he was in love with Rose though he shouldn't let the staff judge his choice of girlfriends.

He caught up with her as she came back downstairs to go to his office, Johnnie unlocking the door for her and allowing her in first. Closing the door, he went to put his arms around her but she backed away.

"How am I gonna cope Johnnie?" she asked him as he tried again and she let him.

"Forget it Rose, they will get used to it. Laura is right."

"That you should choose another girlfriend?" Rose asked as her chin was on his shoulder.

He moved her so she looked at him. "No, I did not choose the wrong girlfriend, is that what you think Rose?"

"I don't know, she seems to be making a point of making snide remarks at mealtimes."

"I meant that I should lighten up and admit it, we can't hide forever Rose. I will put the rumours to rest at teatime, then we will go out tonight, our first proper date."

"I thought we were waiting until we got back from New York?" Rose asked as he grabbed a tissue from his desk and gave it to her to dry her eyes.

"Would you rather be the topic of conversation at mealtimes?" he smiled at her. "Right, no more of this, we have work to do and you should go get some advice from the nurse. I may be a doctor but I do not specialize in women's problems, I should not be the one to tell you of such things."

"You never had this problem with your ex?" Rose asked.

"She did not live in the same household and when she did come to stay, which was at the old clinic, not this one, everyone knew who she was but some of the staff here know about her but never met her. She also did not work with me," he smiled as he went to his desk.

Rose stood for a moment until the phone on her desk began to ring, snapping her out of it. She smiled as Johnnie took off his jacket and raised his eyebrows and smiled back. Johnnie listened to her handling the phone call and knew he'd made the right decision taking her on and asking her to be his girlfriend and it was time he manned up and declared he had fallen in love with her.

Rose was kept busy after he went to his morning sessions but had seen the nurse earlier and asked if she could talk to her.

"Nurse Jenkins," Rose called from the infirmary door as she went to get her morning coffee.

"Yes dear, did you need to see me?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted some advice really, can I call back later?" Rose asked her.

"Of course you can, the door is always open," Celia replied, not asking any questions.

Just before Johnnie was due back from his morning sessions, she got an interesting phone call and thought it was a wind-up when the caller, also with a Scottish accent was asking to speak to Johnnie.

"Ah, Doctor Smith's assistant," the man repeated with a hint of humour in his voice as Rose answered politely. "Is he available to take my call, this is, well, I thought you would have recognized my voice?" he asked, sounding a little put out.

Rose was about to say how did she know who he was but thought best not to. "I'm sorry Sir, I'm new here, Doctor Smith is attending his clinic, can I help you?"

"Well, that depends, I did not catch your name," the man hinted.

"It's Rose, Sir, I can take a message and pass it on," Rose offered.

"Yes Rose, you can certainly take a message. I was bragging to my friends I could get him to attend a small gathering at my Mews apartment on Saturday night, I wanted to ask him if he would humour me. I am a past patient of his, that though is strictly between us, Rose."

Rose was beginning to think she recognized the voice but when she'd last heard it, it was at the cinema and the accent had been sort of English.

"I'll pass the message on Sir, if you'll give me a number to call you back on?" Rose replied, wondering if she'd guessed correctly.

"I do believe he has my number my dear, just tell him SC called though need I give you any more clues?" the man asked her.

Rose was at a loss what to say. She had an idea who it was but to actually speak to the man was somewhat different than seeing him on the big screen.

"Are you still there Rose?" she was asked. "I do hope he will bring you with him?"

"I don't know about that Sir, I have the weekend off," Rose tried to fool him.

"Then I will be disappointed to not be able to put a face to the charming voice I am hearing now. Tell Doctor Smith I need an answer by tomorrow for the caterers and I look forward to seeing you, if you can tear yourself away from what you would normally be doing on a Saturday night?"

Rose thought that wouldn't be much of a problem, since she'd stayed in last Saturday night rather than go to the pub with her mother and her rowdy male friends.

"I'll leave that up to Doctor Smith Sir," Rose managed to reply, thinking were all Johnnie's friends so charming and why she'd never met men like them before instead of the likes of Mickey and Jimmy.

She was just ending the call when Johnnie walked in, throwing some paper folders on her desk as she put the receiver back down.

"Something wrong Rose?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, a friend of yours just called inviting you to some gathering on Saturday night, said you have his number when I asked him for it."

"Who might that be Rose?" he asked, just loving the sound of her name that he couldn't say it enough though he thought maybe he should have a more personal name for her when they next shared his bed, which he hoped would be tonight after they had been on their first 'date'.

"Someone with the initials SC, someone Scottish? I think he might be that famous film star, the one who plays that spy."

Johnnie kissed her cheek and laughed.

"Really Rose, you have a very good imagination. Oh, you are being serious?" he asked when she looked at him. "Yes, I treated him a few years ago, after his last film was a success, the man obviously cannot handle fame. Maybe he is about to make another eh love?" he asked, trying to nudge her to kiss him and putting his arms around her waist.

"I think he's already making one Johnnie, Donna is his greatest fan, she's always raving on about him. I can't tell her you know him though, she'd never stop going on about it. Will you call him back?"

"Saturday night you said? Rose, would you care to accompany me? I know you wanted to see your mother but I can collect you early?"

"Johnnie, it's one thing going to the pub or a party with your friend but somewhere like that?"

He nudged her for another kiss, hoping if someone were to visit they would have the courtesy to knock on the door first.

"Rose, you will have to get used to this lifestyle my love, I know a lot of famous people," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah? Including film stars?" she asked him, her face lighting up.

"Yes, film stars, personalities, pop stars though I tend not to gossip about it," he smiled at her as he let go. "Time for lunch, did you go see the nurse?"

"No, your itinerary for the visit to New York finally arrived this morning, we should go through it later. Oh, a letter marked 'personal' also arrived, it's on your desk. Johnnie, I'm sorry but I noticed it had a Paris postmark on it."

He tried not to think anything of it, it wasn't necessarily from Simone, it could be the university or somewhere inviting him to make an appearance, would Simone mark it as 'personal' to keep whoever was his assistant from opening it? Probably but why write to him after all this time? Well if she'd had a change of heart, she was out of luck. Rose was more or less his apart from a few finer points while Simone had never really been his, she had been far more interested with what he could do for her social status.

Picking up the letter and the silver letter opener from Rose's desk, he kissed her cheek and went to sit down, finding the letter was from his ex girlfriend and this time, she had written mostly in English, expect for the greeting. He only read the first two lines and threw it on his desk – Simone was up to her old tricks again.

The letter said she was lonely and missed him and was considering taking a trip next month and wanted to see him. Well he was going to save her the time and trouble of doing so. He planned on sitting down later while Rose was off doing whatever she wanted before tea and admit he had finally found someone who wanted him for who he was, not for what they could get out of him. Then he would go down the street to post the letter so she'd get it in a few days time.

Johnnie got up and indicated they should go for lunch, putting the letter in his desk drawer, not that he was bothered about Rose seeing it. He was just glad Martha hadn't yet taken to writing to him though he'd half expected it in view of what she'd been doing, especially if it had been her he'd seen in the shop doorway opposite the bookstore. He wondered which of the female students he'd signed a book for had been representing her, probably the one who'd asked if he had a girlfriend, which he'd neither confirmed or denied.

From now on, he wasn't going to deny it. "Rose, you should go see the nurse after lunch and get your little problem sorted," he told her as others were walking to the patients dining room, Rose noticing Susie had a blank expression on her face.

"Is she okay?" Rose nodded after the young woman.

"She will be fine Rose, no need to worry, I spoke with her earlier. If you have to seek advice somewhere else, take the time off, I will even drive you there."

"You'll have everyone asking questions again Johnnie," she smiled as they reached the kitchen.

"Who says that's a bad idea?" he whispered.

Rose thought after last night, she should hope not either. The others were chatting over lunch, Norman asking Johnnie if he should just repair the handle on the lounge door or buy a new one but Rose thought if he did and she and Johnnie were to start kissing again, they'd get no warning.

Then Rose was a bit surprised when Owen spoke up.

"So, are you two going to keep this quiet then?" he asked as they were finishing eating.

"What are you referring to Owen?" Johnnie asked, moving his plate and after putting his elbows on the table, resting in his chin on his hands, getting him a frown from the cook.

"Come on, what was all that last night, you defending Rose from Laura?" he asked, Laura being missing as she had a lunch date with a friend. "You can talk while she's not here."

"Laura was out of line, Rose is getting embarrassed by her remarks," he replied, glancing at her.

"Well you should come clean then there'll be no speculation," Owen suggested. "Why are you hiding?"

Rose looked across at him, why was everyone so bothered about it and why wouldn't Johnnie just admit it? She was going to ask him when she'd been to see the nurse because she was sure she wanted this with him and they couldn't hide forever.

"Then when everyone is here later, maybe I will have something to admit?" Johnnie relented. "Not that it is anyone's business but I already know there is gossip going around that is not only restricted to staff members."

"Ah, you meant that little display of Susie's the other evening?" Owen smiled.

Rose thought he was rather amused with that.

"Maybe someone has been suggesting certain things to her?" Johnnie wondered.

Owen raised his hands in defence. "Not me old boy, you are barking up the wrong tree. Maybe your patient coordinator has been speaking out of term with one of the day staff?"

"She had better not have been," Rose joined in. "What's it got to do with her?"

"Calm down Rose, Laura is just playing with you, which will stop," Johnnie assured her.

"How ya gonna do that?" Rose wanted to know. "She wouldn't stop last night."

"We noticed," Owen scoffed. "Which is why the only way to actually stop her is to admit something."

"Well everyone should find something else to talk about then," Rose huffed.

"My dear girl, there is nothing better than some juicy gossip at the table," Owen laughed.

"Yes, but it's not being limited to the kitchen, is it Owen?" Johnnie asked him.

"How would I know?" Owen laughed, getting up and putting his napkin on the empty plate. "I don't subscribe to gossip."

Rose thought he had a bit of a cheek, he'd encouraged Laura the night before. Celia and Madge shook their heads, Norman was taking no notice and poor Sally dare not say anything since she had a bit of a crush on the doctor but had given up on Rose's arrival - he was too old for her anyway. The nurse got up.

"If you want to talk Rose, come back to the infirmary now," she told her.

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any," Rose replied, not wanting to give anything away.

Rose followed her while she had some spare time, hoping her assistant wouldn't join them.

"Well close the door Rose," Celia asked her as she went to her desk. "What did you want to see me about? I know you go away next week with Doctor Smith but you don't need any injections to go to New York."

"Yeah, I know that, it's more personal than that," Rose replied, wondering how to explain. "I have this friend, she's a bit shy and well, she wanted to know how to protect herself, should a man be interested in her."

The nurse sat down. "Are you sure it's your friend Rose, given what's been said the last few days?"

Rose shook her head. "Well, since you asked? Do you know of these things, I mean working here?"

"Of course I do, I keep up with the medical journals, just because I don't work in a hospital doesn't mean I'm out of touch dear. You want to know how to prevent a pregnancy, should you find a man who wants his way with you? I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that was a bit of a lie, I broke up with him but when I came for the interview, I thought it sounded better."

"I can see your point. Please tell me these rumours that are going around about you and Doctor Smith are just that?" Celia asked her.

She could tell by the look on Rose's face that wasn't the case and just when everyone had thought the Martha incident had died down.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose couldn't very well lie to the nurse, who was looking at her.

"I won't tell anyone dear but if you two are involved, you should put the rumours to rest. You know about Martha Jones?" Celia asked her.

"Yeah, I know but I'm not here about that. I don't follow him everywhere or spy on him Nurse Jenkins. You promise not to say anything?"

"I'm a nurse, anything you tell me is confidential but be careful who you do talk to, the cook's assistant is still friends with the former sister. So you can understand our concern for Doctor Smith, he was heartbroken when his other girlfriend left him suddenly and Martha tried to take advantage, thinking she could take her place," Celia tried to tell her.

"I know, everyone makes a point of telling me but Doctor Smith, I wouldn't hurt him, he's been so good to me, he didn't have to give me the job. It's mutual, I didn't come here to find a boyfriend and no, it didn't start out when I first arrived, he made the first move."

"I don't need an explanation dear, you're old enough to make up your own mind but admitting it will stop all the gossip, it's even spread to the cleaners and the day staff and that little display by one of the patients may only be the beginning. I told you when you first came here about him."

"I remember and I never thought it was gonna be a problem. I had the same boyfriend for years and now I know I can do better for myself but I came to you for advice, nothing's happened yet, he told me to come to you first," Rose had to admit.

She had no idea things would get so complicated in a short space of time and now wished she'd never lied about Mickey being her boyfriend when she arrived but it was true, when she'd come for the interview, she didn't know anything about him.

"Well dear, I can give you the address of the family planning clinic but you're single, they might not be so friendly about it and give you a lecture on morality so don't be surprised. As far as I know, you have to pay for the pills, unless it's changed recently and if you've only been here a week, I expect you've not been given your wages yet?" Celia asked her.

"No, I got a sub last week though how expensive are they? Maybe I'll just go on Friday and call at the bank first then?" Rose replied, wishing she could call Donna and see if she was still friends with the woman who'd given her some. "Can't a doctor prescribe them?"

"Not as far as I know, woman are reluctant to see a physician for fear they will tell their husbands. Maybe in a few years time, it'll be the men who insist their wives go on it, who knows?" the nurse sighed. "I know it's the sixties dear but I blame all this pop culture, all these views of women's liberation. If you ask me, it should be the men who take all the responsibility and not put it on their wives and girlfriends. Mind you, I can talk, I come from a big family but things were different back in my day, it was expected."

Rose didn't need a lecture in who should take the responsibility, Johnnie had at least offered, which was more than Mickey had done, which was why she'd not got very far with him.

"Well, can you tell me which clinic to go to?" Rose asked the nurse, who was writing something down.

"Here you are but be careful, it's in the same building as where Martha works and if she's been spying, she'll know who you are already dear," the nurse told her, handing her a piece of paper from a pad. "Has she been watching the place? I thought Doctor Harper was messing around."

"Yeah, so Doctor Smith told me. Doesn't she get the message?" Rose wanted to know.

"Obviously not dear, she had it bad for Doctor Smith and he never even encouraged her. I'm surprised it took him so long to make a move to get her out of the clinic, she was becoming a liability if you ask me," Celia replied, getting up. "I have work to attend to dear, just call that number and make an appointment but heed my warning."

"Thanks Nurse Jenkins, if I see her I'll just ignore her, Doctor Smith said he was gonna deal with her." Rose told the nurse.

"Well he'd best be careful then, he could make things worse, for both of you," the nurse warned her.

"I think he already knows that but something has to be done, I told him she might have already found out who I am."

Celia watched Rose leave the infirmary, feeling sorry for the young woman who had obviously fallen for the doctor's charm. She had been with him at his old clinic and remembered the day he'd introduced that French stuck-up ex girlfriend of his and she'd known then it would never last and had been surprised he'd put up with her for so long but Rose was younger than him and easily led. She hoped his assistant would think carefully before committing herself to a sexual relationship with him. If they weren't careful, the two of them wouldn't know what had hit them, if Martha Jones got her claws into them.

Rose went back to work, thankful Johnnie was busy with one of his sessions, a group one according to his diary she now kept for him, well his work one, she'd never dream of interfering with his personal one and wondered if he was going to call that actor back or not. It could be interesting going to a party with loads of famous people there but if she told Johnnie, that would make her seem no different from his ladder-climbing ex.

Rose dialled the number for the clinic and almost hung up when a bossy-sounding woman answered.

"Oh, hello," Rose managed to speak up when asked what she wanted. "Can I make an appointment?"

"What do you want the appointment for?" the woman asked her, now sounding bored. "We have several departments here luv, you have to be more specific."

"Oh, sorry, the department for family planning?" Rose replied, hoping not have to explain on the phone.

"Hold on, I'll put you through," was all the answer Rose got as the line went quiet.

Rose was praying the woman wasn't getting Martha Jones but why would she? All she knew about the sister was she worked at a baby clinic and that could be anywhere in the building. She was about to lose her nerve and hang up when she heard a crackling like she was being transferred and another bossy voice answer with 'Family planning'.

After being asked her name and if she lived in the district and who had referred her, she was given an appointment on Friday afternoon, which was just as well since she didn't get paid until then and it gave her time to back out if she did lose her nerve.

"We'll need some details when you get here Miss Tyler," she was told before she hung up. "Your family practice and the name of your GP and you'll have to see the nurse here first to see if you're suitable. You do know it's not free, if you are given anything?"

"I was told that but I'm between surgeries, I just moved," Rose replied.

Now she'd have to hurriedly find a surgery to take her on but then it dawned on her she worked in a clinic. Could she bring herself to ask if that was possible, was the fact there were two doctors there applicable or was Doctor Harper just for the patients?

Johnnie came back just before four, carrying two mugs of tea he'd called in the kitchen for, Owen having made fun of him as he'd gone back to his own office.

"Really Johnnie, taking your assistant some afternoon tea?" Owen joked.

"I'm sure she has been busy and not had the time Owen," Johnnie defended his actions. "You should pay more attention to your secretary."

"Valerie doesn't have time to drink tea with me, she's a clock-watcher Johnnie, she can't get out of here fast enough to get ready to meet that insurance agent she's taken a fancy to," Owen laughed. "If you'd not banned them from seeing each other here, she'd maybe actually finish off what she was doing before she left and not do it the next morning."

"Don't blame me for what your secretary does Owen," Johnnie told him as he was about to go to his office with the drinks.

"Yes, well you don't have that problem, do you Johnnie?" Owen asked him. "Valerie won't like the fact you're keeping Rose company and taking her tea every afternoon or whisking her away on one of your little trips such as book signings. So, you never told me the real reason you went to rescue her the other night."

"I don't answer to you about my personal time Owen," Johnnie reminded him. "If you must know, an old boyfriend of hers was causing trouble and would not let here leave to come back here."

Johnnie knew Rose would be annoyed if he went into greater details, such as he'd had to get violent with the annoying Mickey Smith. He also knew if Rose made friends with Owen's secretary, there might be even more jealousy. As he walked back to his large office, he smiled to himself thinking maybe she would really agree to stay with him again tonight.

Balancing the mug handles in one hand, he opened his office door and smiled at Rose, who was just getting ready for him coming back to show him the plans for their trip to New York.

"Been busy Rose?" he asked, putting her drink down, since he knew by now how she took her tea.

"Yeah, a bit, I called that clinic, I got an appointment for Friday at three so can I finish early?" she asked hopefully, since it had been his idea for her to go.

"I will take you, do you have to pay?" he asked, sitting on the corner of her desk and picking up the details of their trip. "Did they send the plane tickets Rose?"

"Yeah, they're on your desk in an envelope, two return flights to JFK airport, not first class though," Rose smiled at him as he squinted at the itinerary that gave precise instructions, including dinner with the dean of the university on their arrival and being collected from their hotel each time they went out.

It seemed the university were very keen to have him visit and were going out of their way to keep him happy.

"Rose, I am sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to do a little extra work, do you mind?" he asked, wishing he'd stop being so vain and wear his glasses, he didn't have to impress Rose.

"No, I don't mind. Do ya want your notes typing up?" she smiled at him, drinking her tea and thinking he'd been taking notice at mealtimes.

"I would not normally ask you to do extra work Rose but maybe it is best I am not seen with my notes scribbled in pencil eh?" he smiled.

Rose thought she would melt if he kept smiling at her like that. She was so taken with him now, even the thought of Martha Jones being the one she had to see on Friday couldn't put her off going, if it meant she could enjoy an intimate sexual relationship with him. She'd only had a taste of what was to come which had left her wanting more.

Now she wished she'd never got involved with Mickey for so long and he'd done her a favour when he'd got himself locked up. It had given her the chance to break free from his hold that he'd had over her since she was a teenager, he'd always hung around with the same crowd in the streets as she'd done and she'd had her first kiss with him when she was thirteen and she knew that had been a big mistake.

Now she hoped Johnnie wouldn't be put off if confronted by her ex when she went home again but the way things were, she didn't even know if she'd get time to see her mother this coming weekend now, it seemed like events were conspiring to keep her away. If Johnnie accepted that party invitation on Saturday night, she'd have to go get something to wear, then she'd be packing on Sunday, she'd be lucky if she got back to her mother's flat for an hour at the most. Maybe she should just phone and say she was busy but her mother had said last weekend that she didn't expect the visits to last.

"I don't mind Johnnie, leave them on my desk, I've got used to your writing," Rose smiled back at him. "Did you find that number, about that party?"

"Keen to attend?" Johnnie asked.

"No, it would just be rude not to return his call, he made a point of making sure I told you Johnnie. I'm not your ex, no-one would want me in their circle of friends, I'm just a girl from a council estate and before that, well I had to work hard 'cos I was stupid enough to mess around in school the last few years and skipped off at the least excuse."

"Hey, calm down love, I'm not saying you are like my ex but no-one will know your background, well not from me. Come here love," he told her, getting up and indicating for Rose to do the same.

Rose got up and he went to put his arms around her, hoping no-one would dare come barging in without knocking, something that hadn't bothered him before Rose's arrival.

"I don't want you thinking like that Rose, seriously. I have had enough of pretentious girlfriends who think they are owed the right to climb the social ladder. You are so different than anyone I have ever met and your background is of no concern, no-one will learn of it from me. I understand things were very difficult for you, your mother did a good job of raising you on her own. Now don't put yourself down and give me a kiss eh?" he smiled, putting his finger on her chin.

Rose relaxed into his shoulder after they had kissed, his arms around her, which he could justify if someone were to enter the office that she was upset, which he thought he'd just caused.

"I did not mean to upset you Rose, I will make that call and say I am unable to attend," he told her.

"No, it's okay Johnnie, you go if you want," Rose told him.

"Not without you love. Now, finish your drink and have some time to yourself before tea, I will meet you in the kitchen and when everyone has eaten, I will make the announcement."

"You don't have to do that Johnnie, it'll just make things worse. Nurse Jenkins already knows, she gave me the number for the clinic. I hope I don't have to be seen by Martha or I swear I'll walk out. Oh, I'll have to change my doctor's surgery but where do I go around here?"

Johnnie sat her down and put his hands on her shoulders. "My sweet Rose, you are in a clinic, just have Valerie contact your old surgery and put Doctor Harper down, they can contact him if need be. I said I would take care of things Rose, I meant it and that includes your well-being. Now finish up and go have some time to yourself and we will go out later."

Rose offered to take the empty mugs back to the kitchen, Johnnie smiling as that would just add more fuel to the fire but if the kitchen staff had nothing better to do than gossip with the cleaners, maybe Madge could find some extra duties for them?

Getting to her room, Rose was deciding what to wear later to go on their first real date and wished she'd had more money to buy new clothes for socializing in rather than for work but everywhere she'd been placed had a different dress code. Now though, she could afford some when she got her first pay from this job and was going to call Donna and warn her they were going shopping on Saturday.

Johnnie had sat at his desk, putting the two plane tickets in the drawer and seeing the silver cigarette case. He got it out and threw it into the bottom drawer with other items he no longer used and never wanted to be reminded of it again, he was over Simone, Rose had taken her place so easily and wasn't out for what she could get.

He brought his address book out and found the number he wanted, wishing the man hadn't invited him just to prove something to his friends. Would Rose be disappointed if he turned it down? She wasn't with him for that though so after the man answered, Johnnie made his excuses.

"Well I am very disappointed Johnnie old boy, I was looking forward to meeting your assistant, she was most charming earlier," the actor told him.

"Well, she is spoken for my friend and she is very shy, not like a certain other female I won't mention," Johnnie replied. "Maybe another time, I have to go give a lecture over in New York and I have my notes to go through."

"My friends will be disappointed then but maybe another time? So, you and your assistant have more than just a working relationship then?"

"Yes but you are the first to know, I take it you will not make us the topic of conversation at your gathering?" Johnnie asked, hoping the man could keep quiet.

As he sat back in his chair, he thought about what he was going to announce to the staff and hoped Laura wouldn't make a big deal out of it and send Rose running again but if Rose was going to be his girlfriend, she had to get used to being talked about, especially when they did go to another party. He'd only turned this one down to prove to Rose his social life wasn't only about meeting the rich and famous.

Rose went to the bathroom while everyone was still downstairs and got into the bathtub, hoping no-one would knock on the door and tell her to hurry up but she'd got finished a bit earlier than normal and was going to take advantage of it. She'd have to call her mother tomorrow, Johnnie had already told her she was allowed to use the phone but would get asked to pay for it when the phone bill arrived though that had been before they had become lovers.

She relaxed in the bubble bath she'd got from her mother's bathroom and closed her eyes, wondering if she dared ask Johnnie to sneak in and join her but sneaking to each other's rooms was already pushing their luck. She smiled at the thought though and despite him facing the other way last night, she hoped she might get a better look next time, she'd not wanted that with Mickey.

She was just coming out as Laura was passing by, Rose wondering if the woman did it deliberately.

"I hope you're not going to make a fuss at teatime Rose, really?" Laura asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked her, hoping her hair would dry before she went out with Johnnie later.

"Come on Rose, you go running off at the slightest thing and expect him to go after you, you're as bad as Simone and all the others he chased after when he dragged them back here. I may not have known him then but I don't have to be a genius to work out that's why he's chasing you."

"What? You think I like him chasing after me?" Rose asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course you do, otherwise he'd have made it official by now, that you were dating," Laura scoffed.

"Well you'll have to wait and find out with everyone else, won't you?" Rose scoffed back.

"You really think he's going to admit anything?" Laura asked her, getting anxious for a cigarette. "You don't know much about him then, he'll bring someone back and chase after them an hour or so later, why would they do that if he was any good in bed?"

Rose unlocked her room door and thought about ignoring her but turned around.

"Yeah? Well he'd not met then, had he?" Rose replied, making a point of going inside and slamming the door behind her and wondering where to dry her towel she'd acquired from her mother's flat.

Was Laura right, that she had no business being Johnnie's girlfriend if she couldn't handle a few snide remarks and other women looking daggers at her for being out with him?


	17. Chapter 17

Rose thought she'd best get to the kitchen early, so they didn't have time to talk about it but it would only make things worse if she and Johnnie were the only ones there. She wished she had her mother's hairdryer, there was now only half an hour to go and her hair was still damp. She put the radio on but then there was a knock at the door. She was relieved it was the nurse.

"Did you call the number I gave you?" Celia asked her, looking around to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"Yeah, thanks, I go on Friday, I'm getting time off," Rose told her.

"I just thought you should know Martha may see you, I was just talking with Sally, Molly told her Martha moves around a bit to fill in."

"Thanks for the warning but I don't know her, I'll just ignore her," Rose replied.

"That won't be easy dear, if she's the one you have to see. I thought you should be warned, so you're prepared. She may not know your name though, she might not be the one you see but if she's been told your first name, she might decide it's worth it."

"She'll have already seen me though, when we were going out and Doctor Smith thought he saw her outside the book store yesterday," Rose told her.

"Then you might already have a problem, if she got a good look at you. I'm surprised she didn't try to get a book signed," the nurse sighed.

"Doctor Smith said she might have got someone to do it for her," Rose answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised dear, just you be careful, who knows what she's capable of, you know the saying about a woman being scorned," Celia reminded her.

"Doesn't she get it?" Rose asked her. "I'd have done anything to get rid of my ex, maybe I should introduce them?"

The nurse smiled and made her way back to her room, Rose wondering if she ever changed out of her blue uniform. She was about to close the door as Johnnie came up the stairs and since he'd seen her, she could hardly close the door on him.

"Hello Rose, chatting with the nurse?" he smiled at her, leaning on the door-frame.

"Yeah, she told me something interesting, want to hear it?" she asked him, opening the door a bit wider since no-one was around but she swore Laura had a hidden spy camera somewhere in the hallway.

He indicated for her to go inside then closed the door behind him, surprising her by going for a kiss.

"Mmm, sneaky," Rose giggled as he put his arms around her waist.

"Not bothered about being seen?" he asked.

"Maybe not? Laura's right, I have to toughen up since I'm your girlfriend Johnnie. I'll say I was worried about something and went to you for advice."

"So did you have something to tell me?" he asked, in no hurry to leave.

"Yeah, nurse Jenkins reckons Martha may know my first name and watch out for me, if she sees the list of appointments," she told him, leaning into his shoulder and putting her arms around his neck.

"She works in the baby clinic, from what I was told," he tried to assure her.

"Well according to her assistant, she moves departments if needed. It'll be just my luck she asks to be moved that day, if she sees my name. It wouldn't take much guessing it was me, I said I was between surgeries but I'll have to tell them when I go."

"Don't worry so much Rose, what can she do?" he asked, going to kiss her neck.

"Seriously? She can refuse to give me the pills, that's what," Rose replied. "Then what? I'll have to find another clinic and they may not accept me."

"What about your old district clinic?" he asked her.

"Yeah and let them tell my mum I've been in. Do you fancy telling her?"

"You are a grown woman Rose, what can she do?" he smiled, moving her top out of the way. "I like this top Rose, it's similar to one of my shirts."

"Don't talk to me about my stuff being like your shirts Johnnie," Rose giggled. "Maybe I need to stop being so polite and tell anyone who has a problem to get lost?"

"Ah, that may be interesting love, I would very much like to see that. So, you are going to start fighting back eh?" he smiled, nuzzling her neck and Rose hoping he wouldn't leave a mark.

"Yep, no more being nice to sneaky comments, just don't fire me," Rose smiled back.

"Why would I do that love? You are the most efficient assistant I have ever had."

"Do ya really love me Johnnie?" she asked, fingering his shirt button.

"You know I do kitten," he assured her, kissing just below her ear and making her melt. "Why don't we go down together?"

"Really? Come back in ten minutes then? Kitten? Is that your name for me now?"

"Most certainly, do you object?" he asked, making her melt again.

"Ah, ah, though I'll have to think of one for you besides sexy."

"You think I am sexy do you eh? Get on those pills and I will show you how sexy I can be," he replied.

"What if I don't get them, even if I don't get unlucky enough to see Martha on Friday?" she asked him, trying to get her little finger through a gap in his shirt buttons.

"Then you will have to see Doctor Harper, maybe he can prescribe them? I would not know of such things love," he smiled. "Everyone will know shortly anyway, he may be expecting you to make an appointment to see him."

"Oh, I'll have to see Valerie tomorrow, I'll have to give them details at the clinic I expect?"

"Did you give this as your address?" he asked, abandoning going to get changed before tea.

"No, they never asked, just if I live in the area. I suppose I'll have to fill out a form before I'm seen?"

"I expect so love, maybe Martha won't notice you have an appointment though she may see you going into the building? Finish your hair, I will wait for you," he suggested.

"Yeah? I look a mess," she had to admit, picking up her comb.

"You could never look a mess love," he told her, going up behind her as she sat at the dressing table and putting his hand on her shoulders then kissing her neck.

"You'd better not leave a mark there Johnnie," she smiled at him through the mirror.

"Only where I could see it, kitten," he smiled back.

Rose thought her hair was dry enough to go downstairs and leaving it loose, Johnnie checked the hallway was empty after hearing the voices of the patients going past. They were about to step out when Rose stopped him.

"Laura seems to know when I'm entering or leaving my room Johnnie, I swear she does."

"Relax Rose, if she sees us, she will be more likely to believe what I have to tell her. We are going out tonight are we not?"

"Yeah, I want to meet your friends Johnnie but will they accept me?"

"Rose, why are you asking that love? They are just friends, not like the ones at the party last week. Some are in the medical profession, some are former patients who are now working to better the conditions in such hospitals. That is what I am trying to do Rose, to get the psychiatrists and psychologists to see my way of treatment is better than the methods they use from decades ago," Johnnie explained to her.

"I know you're trying to make things better for them Johnnie, I admire you so much," Rose replied as they walked downstairs, Rose convinced Laura was following as she tried to glance behind her, Johnnie taking her arm.

"Rose, relax, how can she know you have left your room?" he smiled as they reached the bottom step. "She is making you nervous, ignore her love, she's probably already at the table."

"Yeah, sorry, she's got me spooked," Rose smiled, leaning on his arm as he was about to open the door.

"Be careful Rose, I would hate to have to treat you as a patient love," he whispered in her ear.

Inside, the others had noticed the two of them were missing but so was Norman, as usual though they were used to him if his gardening programme was on and it ran late. They had often wondered what it was doing on at teatime when mainly children were watching since it was after a popular one.

"I saw Rose earlier," Laura was telling the others. "She was very defensive, I didn't think she had it in her."

"Leave the poor girl alone," Celia tried to stick up for Rose. "She's only been here just over a week and you've had a go at her almost every mealtime Laura, maybe it's time you gave it a rest? Nothing better to talk about or maybe you could tell us about your girlfriend?"

"Well said Nurse Jenkins," Owen agreed with her. "Really Laura, she's right, what has Rose done to you?"

"So you're all turning on me just because I think Johnnie's making a fool of himself by chasing her?" Laura asked.

"When has he done that?" Madge joined in. "She's done nothing but run away every time you have a go at her Laura. No wonder Doctor Smith told you to quit, do you really want to lose your job over it?"

"She won't be the only one he's chased after, most of them have the sense to get away," Laura replied.

"Well I'm sure Rose isn't one of them, since she's been upset at everything you've come out with," Celia told her. "If I were you, I'd leave her be, when they're ready to tell us something then they will."

"Well we all thought it would be Martha all over again," Madge commented. "Seems we may have been wrong if it's Doctor Smith himself chasing Rose. Don't forget, he's been getting over that stuck-up ex of his for long enough, Martha came along at the wrong time."

"I agree," Celia told her. "If Doctor Smith was trying to fill the gap and was unsuccessful, he learned his lesson."

Owen decided to have the last word.

"Last warning Laura, he's your boss and you can be replaced, he won't thank you if there is something going on and Rose leaves because of it."

"Why is everyone taking it so seriously, can't I joke about something now?" Laura huffed.

"Not if they don't see it as a joke," Owen warned her as the door opened.

"After you," Johnnie was telling Rose, looking around then kissing her cheek. "Leave the talking to me."

Rose nodded and walked through the door. She really needed to get over this, she had never felt so intimidated, what with Laura making snide remarks and Martha watching their every move, it was worse than Mickey and her mother trying to run her life for her.

Johnnie noticed they had left two seats next to each other and he allowed Rose to sit first, daring Laura to start something after the warnings he'd already given her. The cook had been taking it all in and hoping her assistant wouldn't bump into Martha and start telling tales.

The others just carried on with general chatter, Rose just eating quietly until Johnnie spoke to her.

"Rose, if you've not yet registered with a surgery, you should go see Valerie tomorrow, Doctor Harper would be happy to have you as a patient."

"I don't usually take on any other patients Johnnie," Owen replied. "I expect I can make an exception, since Rose is staff. Are you having difficulty finding someone Rose?"

"No, I've just not changed from my old one yet but I need to get it sorted," Rose told him. "Just in case."

"Then I would be happy to take you on, you can give your details tomorrow, will I be expecting someone to contact me?" Owen grinned, Laura looking at him.

"No, not yet, it's just a long way to go if I need something and they may not keep me on since I moved," Rose replied, hoping the clinic weren't actually going to inform him.

"Well once you've done that, see Nurse Jenkins to give you a physical exam then she will pass it on to me," Owen told her, just waiting for Laura to make a snide remark.

"There, that was no so bad, was it?" Johnnie asked her. "Rose, were you worried about it?"

"Yeah, maybe a little," she had to admit.

"It's a good thing Johnnie's not a general practitioner then," Laura had to say.

"What do ya mean by that Laura?" Rose asked, thinking it was about time she started fighting back, having given Laura a taste earlier.

"Well are doctors allowed to treat those they are close to?" Laura asked.

"Does it really matter?" Rose replied.

"Enough Laura, have you learned nothing from what I said before?" Johnnie asked her, thinking if he didn't start speaking up for Rose she'd tell him to forget it. "Be in my office tomorrow morning first thing, you and I are going to re-evaluate your position here."

"Oh come on, you're not serious?" Laura asked him, seeing everyone looking at her. "For one thing, I'm not working and for another, I have a right to air my opinions."

"Not when it involves someone in the same household. Maybe you would be better finding a place of your own if you must voice your opinions in such a manner as to upset them," he told her. "I already know your opinion about Martha, that was entirely different and no-one ever spoke in front of her, I wonder why?"

Laura seemed reluctant to reply at first, Johnnie daring her to continue.

"If you have quite finished Laura? I said when there was something to tell, then I would and despite what happened with Martha, yes, I have moved on – it just happens to have been with Rose."

"Then why not just say so?" Laura huffed. "So you're still going to discipline me, really?"

"Leave it Johnnie, please," Rose asked him as she sat down.

"This once, if you promise Rose you will stop," Johnnie relented.

"Fine, you could have saved all this by admitting it sooner," Laura huffed.

"Not that it is anyone's business but I only asked Rose on Sunday night if she would be my girlfriend, she wanted time to get used to it. So, no more gossip and if I find out anyone has given this news to Martha, I will dismiss them, understood?" he asked, looking around the table and getting a mock salute from Owen.

"Loud and clear though I could have told you all on Sunday night," Owen grinned.

"Thank you Owen," Johnnie told him. "In fact, if I discover anyone has been telling Martha anything from this clinic, they will face the consequences, what happens here is no longer any of her business."

"You'd better tell him Sally," the nurse turned to her.

"Sorry Sir but I sometimes see her, she asks how everyone's getting on but I never mentioned any names," Sally admitted.

"Fine but I have to ask you not to speak for anyone here, understood?" Johnnie asked her.

Sally just nodded. "Yes Sir, I'll not say anything but can I ask, has she been hanging around outside?"

"The last few days or so, is that your doing?" he asked her.

"It might be, I told her if she was passing and I was on my way out, we could have a chat. I never told her you had got a new assistant though, in case she got annoyed, sorry."

"Never mind, I doubt she needed any encouragement, if she had been talking to anyone else?" he asked as Molly collected their plates.

He could tell she had something to hide. He decided to let it go and see what happened, if Martha didn't get any information, she may get tired of the game she seemed to be playing. She knew he couldn't report her, it wasn't against the law to stand opposite and watch a building or approaching him to talk but if she started following Rose he may yet have to do something about it.

That though may now change, if Rose walked into the clinic on Friday and Martha was the one she had to see.

"Well, now you all know, no more chattering and not a word to any of the patients or the staff who look after them," he told them.

"Bit late for that after the other night Johnnie," Owen reminded him.

"That was unfortunate Owen, she has since calmed down," Johnnie replied.

"For now, best be careful though, she may take it the wrong way."

Johnnie got up again. "Well I am going to get changed, Rose and I are going out tonight."

He half expected to hear them talking amongst themselves as he held Rose's chair for her but he knew they'd wait until the two of them had left. Once out in the hallway, Rose let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Would you really have fired her, if she'd not stopped?" Rose asked him.

"I would have given her a written warning, I really don't know what has come over her recently, maybe she was like that with Martha and chose not to say anything in front of her?"

"No wonder Martha seems paranoid then," Rose smiled as they went back upstairs. "I'll just get my cardigan, are we walking?"

"Yes Rose, I think we will walk eh? We can sober up on the way back," he smiled as they reached her room. "Wait here for me, I will not be long, unless you want to watch me change my shirt?"

"Stop teasing me Johnnie, best not let them see me come out of your room twice in one day, I mean if I go back for my things later?"

"Then get them now, save you time when we get back?" he suggested.

She was about to agree when she heard voices at the bottom of the stairs as the patients were being taken to their lounge.

"Come on Susie, time to watch TV," someone was telling her.

"Want the doctor," Susie had replied, the others laughing.

"Watch TV first, you'll see him tomorrow, now come on, or you won't get to see your favourite program," she was being told.

"Take no notice Rose, the patients are their concern, that's why they are here, to help them. If they were in hospital, they would be confined to their beds or locked up after mealtimes," Johnnie told her.

"That's horrible, is that how they're treated, given medication and locked up for the night?" Rose asked in horror.

"Don't worry about it love, why do you think I am trying new things?" he asked her. "I want to make life better for them but at present, I can only treat a few at a time but soon, I hope other surgeries and hospitals will come to me and I can take people on who don't need to stay, call it care in the community. I'm sure it will come to that one day, that people who care for them can be trained and supported."

"Aw, that's good then," Rose smiled. "Let's hope it's soon?"

"Yes, indeed. Now I should go get changed, wait downstairs if you would rather but don't go outside, in case we are being watched," he warned her.

"Are you taken any action against Martha?" she asked as she unlocked her door.

"Let's see if she gives up, if not, I will think about it when we come back from our trip," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

They met downstairs ten minutes later and Johnnie opened the inner door, allowing her out first. He was determined if Martha was going to continue her petty games, she would get more than she had bargained for.

It had been Martha's day off, which she could have done with the day before, to confront Johnnie by putting a book in front of him to sign and make him write her name on it. She'd had a lot to do all day, pay her rent for the flat she already hated having to move into, do her grocery shopping at the new supermarket that had opened but was a ten minute bus ride though it worked out cheaper than paying locally then wait for her laundry, which she'd had done for free at the clinic.

When it got to almost seven, she threw her dishes into the sink in the corner of the tiny kitchen area and thought she'd go for a walk and if she were to pass the clinic then all the better. She had just settled on the wall at the end of an alleyway, avoiding the bushes when she was rewarded with the front door of the clinic opening and she saw who she knew was Rose come out first, Johnnie just behind her.

She hadn't quite expected what happened next as Johnnie went in front of Rose and turned, grabbing her waist and going to kiss her, Rose putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey, that was sneaky," Rose grinned when he let go. "Is Martha across the road by any chance?"

"I have no idea kitten but if she is, maybe she will finally get the message?" he grinned back, going to put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the gate.

He never even looked across the road as they turned down the street towards the pub but he smiled to himself because if Martha was there and expected them to walk the other way and past her for her to confront him, she was in for a big disappointment.


	18. Chapter 18

Martha remained where she was until she saw Rose and Johnnie walk in the opposite direction. She was tired but if she followed at a safe distance, she could find out where they were going, which couldn't be far if they were walking. Maybe they were going to a local pub but why should he take her?

So much for his so-called rule of not getting involved with any of the staff, she had thought that was the real reason he'd let her go and she could have lived with that if he'd approached her outside the clinic or said if she left his employment he would go out with her but no, he'd dumped her and now he was flaunting this Rose, whatever her name was on his arm.

As they walked down the street, Rose was telling him it had been ages since she'd been out to the pub.

"Then when was the last time?" Johnnie asked her.

"Before the world cup, me and mum went with some of her friends, Mickey had just got locked up but I never really went out much even when I was seeing him, he'd talk about football all the time or drag me to one of his mate's houses."

"My poor Rose, we should make a point of going out at least once a week, not only to the pub," he replied, Rose now putting her arm around him. "Here we are, we will go see if anyone is in the lounge first."

"I can't sit where anyone's smoking Johnnie," she told him as he opened the door.

"Sorry, there is no place they don't allow smoking but we can say hello and then move to a corner," he suggested.

Martha saw them going into the pub and dare not follow them, she'd never been in a pub on her own and didn't intend starting to either, not to see the two of them getting cosy in a corner anyway. Now she had to walk back and on the way think of reminding him it should be her he was taking out, not the blonde.

He introduced Rose to his friends, some who had wives and girlfriends with them and Rose found a seat while Johnnie went to get drinks, Rose smiling when he didn't ask her what she wanted nor if anyone else wanted a refill. One of the women turned to her, Rose noticing she had an American accent.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, so you're Johnnie's new girlfriend?" the woman asked her, Rose seeing Johnnie leaning on the bar and talking to someone. "Did you meet him at one of those stuffy parties he goes to?"

"No, I got the job as his new assistant and it went from there," Rose replied, hoping Johnnie wouldn't object.

"Well after his last assistant, I'm surprised he got another one," Maggie told her. "He also told us about that nurse who was chasing him."

"I know about her but that's her problem if she can't deal with it," Rose replied, hoping they weren't going to talk about Johnnie's ex or his staff he'd fired all night.

He came back with two drinks and indicated for Rose to move over, sliding in beside her, just about and Rose thinking it was a good thing he was slim.

"Ah, made a friend?" he asked as Rose took a drink.

"Hi Johnnie, going to keep her quiet were you?" Maggie laughed as the man she was with wasn't taking any notice of her.

Rose knew how the woman felt.

"Got any cigarettes Johnnie?" Maggie asked him, Rose wondering if he'd not told everyone yet that he'd quit.

"I don't carry them any more, I gave up a while ago, it was a nasty habit," he told her.

"More like it reminded you of that stuck-up girlfriend you always talked about – she thought she was too good to hang around with us," Maggie replied.

"How's university Maggie?" Johnnie asked her, trying to change the subject.

Rose was wondering what she was doing in London. A while later, Rose trying to ignore the smoke as Maggie found someone willing to share a packet of cigarettes with her, Rose nudged Johnnie.

"Doesn't the smoke bother you?" she asked him.

"You get used to it, just don't breathe it in," he smiled back. "Maybe one day, it will be banned in pubs?"

"Or confined to one room where they can choke themselves and leave others to breathe?" Rose replied, trying not to laugh and insult his friends.

Johnnie saw the funny side. "Another drink love?" he asked.

"How come you can drink more than me and not suffer for it?" Rose wanted to know.

"Who says I do not suffer?" he smiled as he tried to get out without catching the arm of the seat.

"You've got a real catch there Rose," Maggie told her, holding a cigarette over the almost full ashtray on the table, Rose thinking it looked disgusting.

Remembering the term Valerie had used for her new man, Rose replied, "Yeah, he's a dream. I mean I could hardly believe it the other night when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Mixing business with pleasure?" she was asked.

"We don't see much of each other during the day, he's always so busy, we just meet at lunchtime then when he finishes his consultations. This is our first proper date," Rose admitted.

"Aw, how sweet," Maggie smiled, Rose hoping she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Who's your bloke then?" Rose asked her, since the blonde-haired man had actually been paying Maggie some attention as she and Johnnie had talked.

"That's Simon, he's a DJ, well a pirate one, the radio station just got taken off-air again. He's thinking of getting a proper job at a legal one, LBC or something like that, he hasn't said much," Maggie told her.

Rose swore to herself she thought she'd recognized him but didn't want to say as much.

"Who are the others then?" she asked. "Are you with him?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Maggie smiled, nudging the man to remind him. "You should get Johnnie to introduce them – if he can get them to stop talking," she grinned, putting the cigarette out and Rose thinking she'd never do that in a million years.

Johnnie came back and Rose said he should tell her who everyone was, since he'd said some of them were in the medical profession and he'd not mentioned anything about a DJ. Then she remembered he'd also said some were ex patients. She thought no wonder, since pirate radio DJ's were forever getting arrested or fined then having to get another job. It was a good thing you couldn't get arrested for listening or she'd also be locked up.

They didn't get to be on their own until after ten when Johnnie excused them from the crowd though by that point, they'd had three drinks each and Rose wasn't so bothered about the smoke as the crowd made her laugh and they'd never once asked where she'd come from or questioned Johnnie's treatment methods.

"Another drink love?" Johnnie asked as he put the almost empty glass in front of her then put his arm on the back of the seat and resting it on her shoulder.

Rose reached for his other hand. "Nah, I've had enough, we should be making our way back."

"If you say so love, I would never encourage you if you say no, well not when we are out. So, what do you think of my friends?" he asked her, kissing the back of her hand.

"They're okay, better than that other crowd at the party last week," Rose admitted. "So that DJ was a patient of yours?"

"Being a DJ is very stressful, especially when the authorities are chasing the boat you are broadcasting from," Johnnie smiled, making Rose giggle.

Rose nudged him for a kiss, their first in public, well except for outside the clinic, which Rose knew was for Martha's benefit. He took her hand again.

"Well, our first official date, in company," he told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek, running his finger down it after he let go of her hand. "We should maybe get going then?"

Rose went to whisper in his ear. "I love you Johnnie."

"I love you too sweetheart," he replied, finishing his drink.

He helped her with the cardigan she'd taken off then put his jacket on. Most of his friends had left, including Maggie, who Rose was hoping she could be friends with. They walked back to the clinic arm in arm, assuming Martha wouldn't still be there at that time of night and Rose feeling sorry for her if she was. He did notice she began to get nervous as they approached the clinic.

"Relax Rose, Martha will have gone home by now, if she was there earlier," he tried to assure her.

"I hope so, she's giving me the creeps Johnnie," Rose told him as they walked to the front door, which was now closed and locked and Rose hoping he'd remembered his keys, since she didn't have one.

He unlocked both doors, then locked the outer one, taking a last glance around – Martha was beginning to get him spooked and he knew he had to do something about it and soon. They walked upstairs, stopping outside Rose's room.

"Want to get a few things?" he asked her. "I will wait in my room unless you want me to wait here?"

"Best not, Laura has a spy camera," Rose giggled as he unlocked her door for her, giving her key back.

"Really Rose? I think that is a slight exaggeration."

"Well she'll get one now she knows about us," Rose smiled, reaching to kiss his cheek. "I'll just grab a few things, you go ahead."

"Going to save time in the morning?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well we have to give them something else to talk about," Rose replied.

There was no time for dancing once Rose got to his room. He'd left the door unlocked so she just walked in, seeing a smile on his face as he had discarded his shirt and was sitting in the chair.

"Not brought a change of clothes?" he asked as Rose put a canvas bag on the other chair.

"Just a change of underwear, I should be seen coming out of my room in the morning," she replied as Johnnie held his arms out.

"Still shy?" he asked, Rose sitting in his lap and putting her arms around his neck, not used to him being completely without his shirt but beginning to like it.

"Hey, give me time to get used to it, yeah?" she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

"Rose, they will get used to it love and once they do, even Laura will stop making rude remarks," he smiled, trying to get her to part with some of her clothing.

He lay her back and moved slightly, Rose now running a finger along his bare chest.

"I love you Johnnie, can we just go to bed?" she asked him as he kissed her neck.

"Yes love, why don't you go use the bathroom first?" he suggested, Rose getting up.

He watched her pick up the bag and she turned to smile at him.

"I won't be long. Johnnie, tomorrow, can I bring a few things to keep in here?"

"Rose, I want you to feel like my rooms are your rooms love, bring whatever you like but I already have your records," he smiled back.

Even though she was now his girlfriend, she'd never actually moved her things into a man's room before, well rooms since there was a small bathroom and the bed was tucked away around the corner that made it seem like another room. He got up and put his arm around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be long will you kitten?" he asked her, making Rose quiver as he kissed just below her ear.

"I love you calling me kitten," Rose smiled, wishing she could think of a name for him.

Maybe she would if he was to call her that while they were making love because it was more than just having sex, if he did what he'd done the night before. She had fallen for him big-time and now she knew this was the real thing because Mickey had been rough and had treated her like a spare-part, Johnnie was so different.

Now all she had to do was go to the clinic on Friday and hope she'd get the pills and be able to start them after her monthly visit from mother nature and she wished now she'd not hesitated last week but it was all happening so fast, she hardly had time to think about it.

She just had to avoid Martha, who would be easy to spot at the clinic even though she'd not seen the former sister properly – Martha would be the one with a jealous look on her face. She finished in the bathroom, putting a thin cotton vest top on and changing into a clean pair on knickers and wondered if she should have borrowed one of his t-shirts again but since he wasn't going to be wearing one, it seemed a little unfair.

Johnnie got up off the end of the bed as he heard the bathroom door opening.

"Why don't you get into bed love? I won't be long."

"Yeah okay Johnnie but are ya gonna use one of those things again?"

"No love, we can wait until next week, should you get those pills, I would rather not wear them, maybe one day it will hardly feel like there is anything to them eh?" he smiled.

"Maybe you can write a protest letter to them and suggest it?" Rose teased him.

"They would just write back and say no-one is forcing me to wear them love," he replied, trying to look serious.

It didn't help as Rose began to giggle then went all serious. "Yeah? You're so caring Johnnie, I would have been scared if it had not been you doing those things last night. That's why I kept falling out with Mickey, I didn't want to say anything to you."

"Did he ever force you Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "That's why I never really tried to stop him drinking too much, I didn't want to have my first time with him."

Having met her ex, Johnnie wasn't that surprised.

"Rose, I would never force you, you should be sure before we go any further, the protection was just in case you gave me your consent."

"Let me get those pills first and then we can talk about it," Rose replied. "We can still get close though."

"Yes, we can and I'm sorry you were uncomfortable last night when I wore something, I should not have inferred I wanted to go all the way but sometimes it is better to be safe, accidents can happen."

"I know Johnnie, that's what I was afraid about with Mickey, he was incapable of putting anything on in his state after he'd been drinking, I tried a few times to persuade him he'd forgotten when my last monthly was but he got wise to it," Rose had to admit.

"Well you do not have to make excuses up with me love, I understand you will be feeling a little off sometimes. It is a shame it may be while we are away, when we won't have any interruptions. Did you have them cancel the extra hotel room?" he asked as Rose draped her arms around his shoulder. "Maybe they will be grateful to save some money?"

"You want me to? That would let them know we're together, I mean the university."

"They will see we are together love, that was the whole idea," he smiled as she turned to look at him. "We are not hiding any more."

"I know and yeah, it was just bad timing Johnnie. We'll have to be careful after Friday, in case of any accidents," she smiled back.

"Well I suggest you and the nurse have another little talk, eh love?"

"I know the facts of life Johnnie," Rose grinned, feeling a little embarrassed she had learned more from Donna. "I don't suppose finding out a little more could hurt and I have to see her for Doctor Harper to take me on as a patient."

"You do that love. Now why don't you get into bed? You won't be needing that vest top, will you?" he smiled again.

As he walked across to the bed five minutes later, Rose was propped up against to pillow, minus the vest top as she watched him take off his trousers.

"I wish I could take a picture of you Johnnie," she grinned.

"Well it would be embarrassing taking the film to be developed Rose," he teased her as he got into bed.

"You wanted some of me?" Rose reminded him.

"Maybe we'll take some in New York? They may not be as bothered I take some almost nude photos of you or we can go on holiday somewhere with a beach or swimming pool, then you can pose in your bikini eh?"

Rose giggled as he got into bed and turned out the light.

"Stop it Johnnie, maybe I should just go get some done, professionally?"

"Then I would gladly pay, now come and kiss me then we'll see how much better it is by me not wearing anything," he told her as she rolled onto him and he went for her vest top.

When Rose had fallen asleep, Johnnie laid there, thinking how lucky he was that Rose had applied for the job and he'd made his mind up instantly to employ her. He had not dared hope anyone could replace Simone but he had been wrong, Rose had more than replaced her in numerous ways.

Now he hoped Martha would go away and not interfere when Rose went to see about her own protection – not that he wasn't prepared to take precautions, he was more than willing but it just wasn't the same, now they'd both had a taste of what it was like.

Rose had giggled about the laundry maid collecting and washing the sheets, making Johnnie laugh at the thought of being asked why there may be stains on the under sheet.

They were woken the next morning by a knocking on the door just after six thirty, Johnnie struggling into his shirt and trousers from last night and Rose wondering what was going on.

"Shush love, go get dressed, someone's at the door and it can only be urgent at this time," he told her as Rose retrieved her vest top. "I will see you at breakfast. Now give me a kiss eh?" he asked, leaning back over as there was another urgent knock on the door.

Rose gathered her things, knowing no-one would bother him if they really didn't have to. When she'd closed the bathroom door, Johnnie unlocked the other one to find the nurse standing there and he wondered if she ever slept.

"Sorry to disturb you Doctor Smith but one of the night staff was getting Susie ready and she's refusing to do anything until she sees you."

Johnnie had a feeling it had been leading to this as he heard a commotion from the next floor, the day staff just arriving downstairs as Madge let them in.

"Give me two minutes Nurse Jenkins, what brought it on?" he asked, aware only two buttons of his fancy shirt were fastened.

"Need you ask Sir, we knew this was going to happen," the nurse told him. "Even when Martha made it obvious about her liking you, Susie never bothered but if you ask me, it was trouble waiting to happen when she saw you the other evening with Rose."

"Thank you Nurse Jenkins, I'm aware of that which was why I told you all last night. Susie will have to be told Rose is here to stay, there is no need for her to be jealous. Now I should get changed," he replied, hoping the nurse wasn't going to raise any objections to him and Rose seeing each other.

"I'll go tell them you're on the way then, it'll delay the other patients and Norman's not here yet, the night staff might be delayed."

"I see no reason the other patients should be delayed nor having two lots of staff," Johnnie told her, hoping Rose wouldn't come out of the bathroom but if she did, the nurse needn't be so surprised.

"I'll let you get dressed properly Sir," she replied, seeing that Johnnie was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The nurse went towards the back stairs, following the day staff and shaking her head. The way it had taken two knocks and how he was half dressed hadn't surprised her that much, she swore Rose would have been in there in view of her asking questions yesterday about protecting herself. Now she was expected to give her an examination before Doctor Harper took her as a patient.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose hurriedly got dressed, wondering what had happened but it was probably the girl with the teddy, Susie, after the other night, she'd not been able to hear what had been said at the door. Was their new relationship going to be a problem with the female patients? As if they didn't have enough to contend with already. She took the key out of the door and locked it behind her, she could give him it back once they were in his office, she didn't think it was a good idea to hand it to him at breakfast, if he even got there on time now.

Johnnie had gone upstairs to see Susie still in her cotton nightdress, leaning on the door-frame of the room she shared with another female patient, Louise, who hardly ever liked being on her own.

Johnnie approached the door, one of the female staff and the nurse at the other side.

"Now Susie, what seems to be the problem?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice low. "Are you not wanting your breakfast?"

Susie shook her head. "Wanted to see you, I wanted to see you last night," she replied, looking around.

"You saw me yesterday afternoon, in the group session. Now why don't you get dressed and go downstairs with the others eh?" he suggested, nodding his head at the care worker.

"Come on Susie, have your breakfast and join the others until it's time for your session," she told her.

Susie was about to go inside, being led but she shrugged the woman's hand off and grabbed hold of Johnnie, who tried to avoid her.

"It's okay," he told Celia and the worker, Kath. He knew how to touch a patient without being improper, just holding her at arms length. "What's wrong Susie, can it wait until later?" he asked her.

Susie shook her head. "Laura will be there, don't want Laura to be there," she replied.

"You know Laura has to be there," Johnnie smiled at her. "She writes everything down, remember?" he asked, knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Who else is there?" she asked.

"What do you mean Susie?" Celia asked her, thinking she meant Rose.

"Someone else, I saw you," she told Johnnie.

"That's Rose, she's my new assistant and now she is my girlfriend, you like Frank, remember?" Johnnie replied.

Frank was another male patient who would be discharged soon, he'd made excellent progress and his family were making preparations to care for him at home.

"Frank, I like Frank, makes me laugh," Susie smiled. "Rose is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is, do you like her Susie?" he asked her, wishing she'd left this until later but there again, Laura would make more of it.

"Yeah, she's nice, she was going to help me and she waved to me," Susie told him.

Johnnie hadn't seen Rose waving at her but maybe that had been another time?

"Susie, you won't get Jealous of Rose will you?"

Susie shook her head. "She likes you, I like you but I also like Frank. You're weren't there, the other day."

"I had to go out Susie, I have a new book out and next week, Doctor Harper will be looking after you, I have to go somewhere."

"With Rose?" she asked him.

"Yes, she is going with me, will you behave for Doctor Harper Susie?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry now," Susie told him. "See you later?"

"Yes, I will see you later in group session, it's not your turn to see me today."

Johnnie was about to leave when Celia caught him.

"Was that a good idea Doctor Smith?" she asked him.

"Yes, she will have to get used to seeing us go in and out together, we don't want her doing this every morning," Johnnie replied. "I should go get changed now."

"Did I disturb Rose?" Celia dared ask.

"I am not going to lie to you, yes, Rose was with me but I will thank you not to tell anyone," he warned her.

"I spoke to her yesterday Doctor, she was honest with me, eventually. At least she is doing something about her new relationship with you. If you ask me, your ex girlfriend could take a few lessons from Rose, I mean being polite."

He went off to change since he had just tidied himself up and fastened his shirt properly to save time earlier. He should have maybe waited for Rose but it had only taken him a few minutes. Then he remembered Rose would have his key, she would have thought he'd already got changed. He went back downstairs and since it was still early, he tapped on Rose's door.

"May I have my key?" he smiled at her, putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, come in, I thought you'd already got changed?" she asked, picking up his key.

"I thought it best I went straight up, under the circumstances."

"Is she okay?" Rose asked, wondering if the nurse had said anything to him.

"She is fine, she was wanting to see me last night for some reason. She also mentioned you. Have you waved to her?"

"Yeah, when I first arrived, I was passing the patient's lounge. I was told not to get friendly with them but I didn't think waving was being too friendly."

He went to put his other arm around her. "No, that's fine but she asked about you. She noticed you tried to help her the other day. I should go get changed, got a kiss for me?"

No-one said anything as they entered the kitchen together, not even Laura for a change. After Rose told him she'd see him at lunchtime, she opened the morning post then went to see the nurse.

"Here again Rose?" Celia asked her. "Take a seat then, anything I should know about?"

Rose shook her head and wished she'd just get on with it. She was given a clean bill of health then went to see Valerie.

"Oh hi Rose, been busy?"

"Nah, had to go get a medical, I have to register with Doctor Harper, since I don't know where there's another surgery around here. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Rose?"

"You said Doctor Smith stopped you and your boyfriend, you know, from meeting in the office, did it annoy you?"

Valerie let out a laugh. "No, maybe he was right? You know what it's like when you meet someone and the sparks fly? If he'd carried on making excuses to see me at work, we'd have fallen out by now."

"So you think you should never see a boyfriend at work?" Rose asked her.

"Well not all the time. Having a problem? Don't have your boyfriend coming in or he'll tell you off as well."

Rose thought Valerie would find out sooner or later.

"What if you work with someone?" she dared ask.

"Oh. Am I missing something?" Valerie asked her.

"Me and Doctor Smith, well we got involved with each other recently, I didn't want you to be annoyed because he stopped your boyfriend coming in."

"I'm really glad for you, he needed someone to get over his ex, Martha didn't help. That's great Rose and no, I'm not jealous, really. You probably hardly see him all day anyway?"

"Nah, only first thing and lunchtime. Phew, that's a relief, he told everyone about us last night."

"Ah, that explains why I heard him and Doctor Harper saying something earlier," Valerie admitted.

"Oh, what was that?" Rose asked her.

"Something about it would have saved a lot of bother if he'd said something earlier. Did some of the staff have a problem? No, don't tell me - Laura?" Valerie grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know what her problem is, Johnnie said she doesn't even like men."

"It was only because of Martha. Have you met her yet?"

Rose shook her head. "No, she's just been spying on us and Johnnie's worried she might do something stupid."

"Such as?" Valerie asked.

"He didn't say as much but he seems to be worried she might go after me. Promise not to say anything?"

"About what Rose?"

"I have to go to the clinic where Martha works and Johnnie's afraid she'll find out."

"Why are you going there? Oh, you mean to get put of the pill?" Valerie grinned. "She doesn't work in that department as far as I know."

"She moves around and she knows my first name, she only has to look at the appointments," Rose told her.

"Geez Rose, you'd best be careful, who knows how she might react. Has she seen you two together?"

"Yeah, a few times, I don't want her going all psycho on me."

Valerie laughed again. "Yeah? Don't want her ending up being a patient here do you?"

"Crikey, I never thought of that. You don't think that's why she's doing it?" Rose asked her.

"What better way to get his attention? Her parents are quite well off, they can afford to send her here. If I were you, I'd warn him that's what she's up to, I bet you anything."

"So she follows us, he does something about it and she claims she needs help? He'd never take her as a patient," Rose told her. "It makes sense though that she'd try it."

"Exactly Rose. You have to warn him."

"Yeah I know but that doesn't help, does it? We can't win either way, if that's what she wants?"

They were interrupted by Owen coming back in.

"Hello Rose, hope you're not keeping Valerie from her work?" he smiled. "I know how you women like to gossip."

"Sorry Doctor Harper, I just came to register with you and to ask her something," Rose apologized.

"Oh, thought you'd come to make an appointment to see me?" he grinned.

"Not yet, I just wanted to get registered, just in case."

Owen raised his eyebrows but Rose thought he didn't do it anywhere near as sexily as Johnnie did.

"Are you planning on using my services?" he asked, Rose thinking this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I don't think so Doctor Harper, thanks. See ya later Valerie."

"I'll get onto your old surgery then. Just remember what I told you Rose," Valerie warned her.

Rose nodded and went off to catch up on her work, Johnnie may give her some leeway but she didn't intend taking advantage.

Owen had been having a discussion with Johnnie after seeing Frank.

"So what do you think Owen? About taking some other outpatients on?" Johnnie asked him when they had decided to call Frank's family and release him when Johnnie got back from his trip.

"Yes, well, we can put it to the medical board and let them put out the word we are willing to take some but won't it affect how you treat our own patients?" Owen asked him, trying not to light a cigarette since he knew Johnnie had given up.

"Not necessarily Owen," Johnnie replied, knowing his colleague was dying to smoke. "We could start with a dozen and see how it goes at first, I could extend my workday by an hour, start a bit earlier, Rose won't mind or even stay later," he suggested.

"Ah, you and Rose eh? Can't say I was that surprised last night but what about that commotion again this morning? You're really pushing it dear boy, Susie is very attached to you," he grinned.

"Don't start Owen, she is a patient, nothing more and you know it," Johnnie replied, now wishing he hadn't quit smoking as Owen got his cigarette packet out then changed his mind.

"Well I can telephone and see what they think while you're away, make a start?" Owen offered.

"Yes, you do that and arrange a meeting with them if they are undecided. As for Rose and I, well I need not tell you to back off making insinuations now we have brought it out into the open?" Johnnie asked him.

Owen held his hands up jokingly. "I wouldn't dream of making any insinuations Johnnie, this is quite different from Martha chasing you and the staff talking about you bringing women back with you. She's a nice girl, shame you beat me to her though," he smiled. "I promise I will do nothing to put her off, satisfied? What made you suggest she registered with me as a patient?"

"Promise you will not repeat this?" Johnnie asked him, not that he ever talked about his sexual exploits. Owen nodded. "I want a proper relationship with Rose, a sexual one and I care about her, I don't think she has ever been with a man properly in that way and I promised her we wouldn't start one unless she took precautions," he admitted.

Owen laughed. "Really Johnnie? How commendable of you, being so thoughtful. She must be the one then?"

"Yes Owen, she is and I'm not going to let anything spoilt that, including Martha hanging around or risking when she goes to the clinic on Friday that they will not give her anything," he replied.

"So if they don't, you want me to prescribe them?" Owen smiled.

"Yes, I'm serious about her Owen, I never felt this way about Simone," Johnnie replied.

"Indeed not old boy, you never sat next to her at the table and looked at Simone the way you do with Rose."

Simone had not spent much time at the clinic and when she had, she had snubbed most of the staff. Owen continued.

"Then why have her go to the clinic in the first place?" Owen asked him. "You know Martha works there, if she sees Rose there, they'll be a showdown, trust me."

"I don't think Martha will see her there, she will have her own work to do," Johnnie replied, hoping he was right. "As for her coming to you, I think she was a little embarrassed."

"Well if she can't get them, she'll have to wait until you both come back from New York," Owen told him.

"We know that, it won't be a problem, she will be out of bounds while we're away."

Owen got up and patted Johnnie on the back. "Tough luck old boy," he grinned. "Bad timing eh?"

"You could say that," Johnnie replied. "Still, we'll manage until then, I know what women are like when it's their time of the month."

"If you ask me, Simone had a bad time all of the month," Owen laughed.

"Tell me about it," Johnnie replied. "Well don't let me keep you from your work."

So when Owen walked in and saw Rose and Valerie talking, he couldn't help but think Rose was there to admit something and when she denied she needed his services, he knew she had very little faith in getting what she wanted at the clinic.

Johnnie returned to his main office just before lunch and greeted Rose with a kiss.

"Hello love, been busy?" he asked, a pile of papers on her desk.

"Sorry, I got a bit delayed, I'll work through lunch," she offered.

He sat on the corner of her desk, taking her hand.

"No you won't, you can catch up later. I don't want the others thinking I work you too hard, it was bad enough you told the university contact in New York."

"Okay, if you insist," Rose smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I sort of asked Valerie, about you banning her from seeing her bloke in the office."

"Did you now?" he asked, crossing his legs as he sat leaning back. "What did she say?"

"That maybe it was a good thing, she wouldn't get any work done, more or less," Rose grinned. "Oh, did you call your friend back from yesterday?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, he'll be having more, trust me. We can still go, if you want?" he asked, taking her hand.

Rose shook her head.

"I won't get to see my mum if we go, I have loads to do as it is on Saturday," she replied.

"Such as talking and shopping with your friend eh?" Johnnie smiled.

"Is that all you think we do?" Rose asked, not sure how to take it.

"I was just joking love, I'm sure there's a reason for it. You go see your mum, I will collect you."

"It's a long way Johnnie," Rose told him, getting up to lean on him as he moved over.

She leaned back and he put his arms around her, kissing her hair. He got up, Rose resting back on the desk as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are worth it Rose, what else would I have to do eh? Come back and wait for you? I said I would take care of you and what if your idiot ex boyfriend decides to pay you another visit?"

She supposed he had a point, as soon as Mickey saw her, he'd be up to his old tricks again.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Johnnie. He'll be watching for me, no matter what time I get back and he may have another go at you."

"Then I will be ready for him. Now, we will go for lunch, see how they react towards us."

He didn't think he needed to tell her Owen was prepared to prescribe what she wanted, it was best she went to the clinic but if Martha was there, it could get very ugly in a short space of time which was why he was prepared to sit in the car to wait for her. She was going because she loved him and wanted to do the right thing and Martha Jones was not going to get in their way.

After lunch, Rose went back to work, wondering how she was going to tell him hers and Valerie's theory that Martha was going about getting herself admitted the clinic as a patient to get his attention but surely he wouldn't fall for it, no matter how much her family offered to pay? She still had to warn him though, she couldn't let him fall into Martha's trap, maybe her family knew nothing about her obsession with Johnnie and maybe in some strange way, Martha herself didn't know how obsessed she was either.

Friday soon came around, Rose had moved some of her stuff into Johnnie's room bit by bit and he had laughed to see her underwear drying on the small bathroom radiator, even though it wasn't on and one by one her toiletries had filled his bathroom cabinet and shelf and supposed in a few days time, one more thing would be added, something he'd never seen in his or Simone's cabinet. He wondered how his ex had got away with it but had he tried hard enough? The one time he'd used protection with Rose, he felt he'd gone further than he had with his social climbing ex girlfriend.

By lunchtime on Friday, to say Rose was getting nervous was an understatement and everyone at the table could tell. The nurse knew the reason but no-one else did so as she made her excuses she had to get back to work, Johnnie watched her leave.

"Working her too hard?" Laura asked.

"She has extra work to do with us going away," Johnnie made the excuse up.

"If you say so," Laura replied, wondering the real reason.

Johnnie had already told Owen he was going out so they had agreed he would take over from that afternoon but as he got to the group session, Susie wouldn't settle.

"Something wrong Susie?" Owen asked her as she clutched the bear.

He already knew the answer and with Johnnie going away, he doubted she would settle until he came back but that was his problem, not Johnnie's. He'd spoken to Johnnie as he finished writing up some notes before he went away.

"So you're going with her then?" he asked Johnnie.

"It's only fair, she is going because of me Owen and in case there is any trouble."

"You do know Martha may be doing this on purpose, not only to break you and Rose up but to prove she's crazy and get your attention?" Owen asked him.

"Rose already thinks that Owen, maybe she's right?" Johnnie admitted.

Rose had tried to warn him the other night, after they'd got as close as they'd dared and she ran her finger on his bare chest.

"Rose, stop worrying about her, she would not go that far," he'd tried to assure her when she came out and told him their theory.

"How can I not worry Johnnie?" Rose had asked him. "It's me she has it in for."

"No love, she is playing games with us and if she thinks she is going to win, she is going to be very disappointed."

Now, as the time came to take Rose to the clinic so they could finally be together next week, he wasn't so sure.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnnie helped Rose into his car, kissing her first so she'd get used to it being because he wanted to, not for Martha's benefit.

"I hope it's her day off Johnnie," Rose told him as he started the car, touching her leg.

"Maybe Monday was her day off?" Johnnie wondered. "Sorry, that's not helping."

"No, she's got us both on edge Johnnie," Rose told him as he stopped at the end of the road. "Know where you're going?"

"What have I been trying to tell you?" Johnnie asked her as he recalled passing the clinic a while back. "She is messing with us love, don't let her get to you eh?"

"Johnnie, I didn't want to say anything but what if she's doing it to get herself admitted, as a patient?"

"You think she will go that far?" he asked, recognizing where he was and it wasn't as far as he thought it was.

"Don't you? Think about it Johnnie. She saw how you were with your patients, what better way to have you watch her?"

He wanted to say she was imagining things but was she? Would Martha take things that far? Still, there was nothing to say that if Martha admitted she needed help that he had to be the one to offer it, was there? He found somewhere to park in the clinic car park, Rose being early.

"Want me to come in with you?" he offered, not that he fancied coming face to face with Martha but he wanted to offer some support to Rose, who was doing this for him.

Rose smiled. "Not a good idea Johnnie, thanks for the offer but I have to do this on my own or Martha's already won."

He really had to marvel at her as he helped her out of the low car, thinking maybe it was time he got another more practical model but Rose seemed to like it and he loved looking at her legs as he opened the door and when he was waiting at a junction.

"I will be right here then maybe we can drive into the city, maybe have a few hours out? I could call the clinic and tell them we won't be back for tea. What do you think?"

"Can we go see a film?" she asked him, her face lighting up.

"If you want love though I do not know what they are showing, we can see?" he offered.

Rose reached up to kiss his cheek, just as two women were coming out. Rose didn't care when they tutted at them and giggled as they passed by.

"Now Rose, think what this looks like eh?" he asked her.

"That I'm either pregnant or thinking about it," Rose giggled.

Johnnie saw the funny side. "You are going to be late and ignore any remarks about it being for married women, it's now 1966, in case no-one had noticed."

Rose went off before she lost her nerve. Inside, in the baby clinic itself, it was a slow day, much to Martha's dismay, as if it couldn't have been slow on Monday, then she'd maybe have got the courage to ask Johnnie to sign a copy of his book and put her name on it. Being almost in charge gave her an advantage as she decided to go make herself a drink, just before three, an hour before she was due to finish.

"Sandra, I'm taking a break, call me if it starts getting busy," she told one of the nurses.

"Yes Sister, I've never known it so quiet. Are you going to visit the family planning clinic?"

"Should I?" Martha asked.

"Well they might be busy though if they are, it'll put us out of business," the young woman giggled.

"Don't talk like that," Martha told her off. "I suppose I could have a wander down there, see how things are. Call them if you need me then."

Rose had found the right room and had gone up to the desk, giving her name. The young woman sitting there looked as bored as she'd sounded on the phone, if it was the same one.

"Fill this form out and bring it back. If you get stuck, leave it, the nurse will ask you."

Rose took the form and a pen. "Do ya have to pay, if they give ya something?" Rose asked, thinking it was a fair question.

"Not that I know of but they don't tell me anything," the woman replied, going back to filing her nails.

Rose supposed they wouldn't really. She'd expected a nurse to be behind the desk as she sat down, now wishing Johnnie had come in with her. If she got asked to pay, she'd have to go out and get the money from him. She completed the form and handed it back, getting some looks from a few older woman sat on the other side of the room as her name was called but not bothering as it was her appointment time and the others were probably early.

She heard two of them talking as she passed by.

"She's got a nerve," one said to the other, nodding in Rose's direction.

"Yeah, bet she's not even married either. My eldest is having to pick up her younger sister, I couldn't get an earlier appointment," the other one replied.

"We know why now," the first told her as Rose closed the door behind her.

Martha entered the clinic and went up to the desk, Martha picking up the appointments list.

"Quiet up there?" the receptionist asked her.

"Yeah, thought I'd come and see if you needed any help?" Martha offered.

"Those two are waiting to be seen," Martha was told, a file being handed to her. "Room three is empty."

Martha had been distracted by glancing out of the window, dropping the folder on the desk. She had sworn she had just spotted Johnnie's car and walked across to the window.

"I'll be back in a tick," Martha told her, going to the door.

She got as far as the entrance when she lost her nerve. No, if it was Johnnie, then Rose was inside and wished she'd looked at the appointments list more carefully. She then thought she'd be better off facing Rose, to warn her off then hopefully, she'd storm out and get the bus back to the clinic or better still, go back home, wherever that was.

Johnnie happened to look in the mirror and thought he saw Martha in the doorway. That could only mean she'd spotted him or had known Rose was inside. He got out, locked the car door as Martha went back inside and looking at the signs, found the door he wanted.

Martha went back inside, pretending to be looking through the files on the desk as someone came out of another room and the sister came across.

"Oh, hello Martha, what are you doing here?" she was asked.

"Just having a wander. Are you managing down here?" Martha replied.

"Yes," the other sister told her, picking up the folder Martha had dropped and calling a name as she turned around. "Could you maybe take the other lady?"

"Sure," Martha had to agree, since she couldn't say she was waiting for Rose coming out.

Rose was in another room, pleading her case for getting a supply of what she needed, being told when to take them and what to expect.

"So Miss Tyler, if I were to give you a three month supply, why exactly are you wanting to be put on it? Are you getting married?"

Rose didn't know what to say. Johnnie had gone back to stand by his car, well rest on the back anyway so he could see Rose coming out, hopefully with what she'd gone in for. He wouldn't mind paying for them, it would be worth it but now, he was even more worried Martha may confront Rose, even though he'd warned Rose to stay away from her.

"I'm involved with someone and if we get carried away, I'd rather be safe than sorry," Rose replied honestly. "I thought it wasn't so difficult these days to want to protect yourself? Would you rather I visited the clinic upstairs?"

The nurse smiled at her, she could see Rose was determined.

"Very well, at least you've been honest with me, most young women want them to sleep around, which is the in thing these days. Wait here while I get them."

"Do I have to pay?" Rose asked. "If I do, I'll have to go outside to get the money from my boyfriend, he's waiting in the car park," Rose admitted.

"The green sports car?" the nurse asked, having seen it pull in earlier.

"Yeah, lucky guess," Rose replied, feeling embarrassed.

"No, there's no charge though I'm sure once the word gets around, you can bet someone will decide to make some money out of keeping the population down," the nurse replied.

The nurse went out to go to the supply cupboard just as Martha came out.

"Oh, are you seeing someone called Rose by any chance?" Martha asked the nurse.

"You mean Rose Tyler, Sister?" the nurse replied.

Now Martha had a name. "Yes, what did she come in for?" Martha wanted to know.

The nurse wanted to reply the obvious, what did she think?

"It's her first appointment for an assessment, I was told we could give out the pill to non-married women if they proved they are in a relationship," the nurse told her, looking around.

"Has she?" Martha asked her.

"Excuse me for saying so but the order came from matron, if I refuse, she'll get to know," the nurse told her, going off to the supply cupboard that was locked and getting out her key. Martha followed her. "Why are you interested in her?"

"No reason, I've just seen her around," Martha lied.

She thought if she hurried, she'd meet Rose on her way out. The desk phone rang and the bored receptionist knew it was an internal call.

"Sister, you're wanted upstairs," the receptionist told Martha as she got what she wanted from the cupboard and letting the nurse lock it.

"I'll be up in five minutes," Martha told her, going back to where her patient was and thinking she'd maybe bump into Rose then make an excuse why she was late back – if the matron bothered.

Martha hated working with a lot of people, she'd been in charge for the short while she'd been at Johnnie's clinic. Rose was wondering where the nurse had got to and hoped Johnnie wouldn't get bored with waiting and come in looking for her or worse still, she'd bump into Martha on the way out. She heard the door opening and prayed Martha wasn't snooping around.

Martha handed a supply of pills to the woman and instead of chatting like she usually did, told the woman she was wanted elsewhere, opening the door for her. She went out into the entranceway and was about to go outside when she saw Johnnie, who was still concerned after seeing Martha that she would have confronted Rose by now. Martha stood still, letting Johnnie reach the door.

"So what are you doing here then?" Martha asked him as the woman she'd been attending walked down the steps. "As if I can't guess."

"Why do I have to explain myself to you Martha?" Johnnie asked her, trying to see if Rose was coming out.

"You brought her here, why?" Martha asked.

"I would have thought that was rather obvious, wouldn't you?" Johnnie asked her. "We're all adults Martha, Rose was being sensible and wanted to protect herself, I offered her a ride."

"Yeah, of course you did," Martha snapped. "Is she not capable of coming on her own?"

"To where you work?" Johnnie asked her. "What have you got against her that you have to keep watching all the time? I saw you on Monday, near the book store."

"I go where I like in my free time," Martha replied.

"Well I have news for you Martha, if I see you waiting across the road from my clinic, you may get a visit from the police, for loitering."

"You can't do that, I can wait where I like," Martha told him.

"Perhaps you had better look up the local by-laws then?" he suggested, seeing Rose come out behind Martha and trying to indicate for her to stay where she was but Martha turned.

"Oh, here she is then?" Martha remarked. "So, what's so special about you then?" she turned to ask Rose.

"So you're Martha?" Rose asked, putting the three strips of pills in her shoulder bag, making sure Martha saw her. "Hi Johnnie, sorry I was so long, they had a few questions," Rose smiled at him, trying to get past Martha.

"No worries, it was your first appointment, get what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yep, that was a relief," Rose grinned as she pushed past Martha after Martha dodged her, Johnnie holding his hand out as Rose walked down the few steps. "Are we still going out?"

"So you two are together?" Martha managed to ask.

"What of it?" Rose replied. "What's it to do with you then?"

"Never mind Rose, get into the car eh?" he suggested. "It's done Martha, Rose is my girlfriend and I'll thank you not to hang around the clinic or ask any of my staff questions."

"So you admit it then?" Martha asked as he allowed Rose to go first.

"I never denied it, I felt I should inform my staff first and they know now. Come on Rose."

Martha stood for a moment then called after them. "This isn't over you know?"

"Yes, it is," Johnnie replied over his shoulder as they reached his car, stopping to unlock it and helping Rose in.

"Leave her Johnnie," Rose told him. "She's not worth it."

"No, she is not so I want you to stay away from her, should she be waiting outside when you go out tomorrow. I won't be able to take you into town, I have some work I need to finish but I will collect you later, if you are going to see your mother."

"Yeah, I'll have to call in for an hour or two, I can phone you when I'm ready to leave," Rose replied as Johnnie got in beside her and started the car engine.

"You do that love, now forget about her," Johnnie told her, seeing Martha in the rear-view mirror.

Martha was fuming, ignoring the fact she should be back upstairs though she often wondered why the baby clinic was on the first floor but there was a place to leave prams and it was a bigger area and there was talk of them making a ramp – eventually, on the outside.

She went back upstairs, plotting how to really get her revenge now on Rose Tyler – the woman who had stolen Johnnie from under her nose. Whatever course of action she decided, she had to keep her job so she would have to be devious and hope the other woman wouldn't start any violence.

Johnnie was trying to assure Rose nothing was going to change between them as he drove them to the centre of London.

"What's wrong with her Johnnie?" Rose asked him as they passed a department store, Rose remembering she'd almost got a job there over Christmas then had been glad she hadn't, it would have been mad.

"Never mind talking about her, we have other things to talk about, have we not?"

"Yeah, we go to New York in a few days, I'm getting really excited Johnnie," Rose replied.

Johnnie touched her leg. "Yes, I am looking forward to it also. Maybe on Sunday, we can just have a nice afternoon out, maybe to the park? We can take a boat out on the lake."

"Yeah, I'd love to do that. It's a bit early to eat Johnnie, can we go somewhere else first?"

After Rose dragged him around the art gallery for almost two hours, they got caught in some traffic on one of the main roads and finally got to where the cinema was, Johnnie just finding a parking space. They found somewhere to eat, Johnnie not impressed it only served chicken, which amused Rose as she teased him.

"That's why it has chicken it its name Johnnie," she smiled at him across the table as he stirred his carton of tea after cleaning his fingers with the wet wipe provided in a wrapper.

"You may be used to it," he smiled. "So, have you decided on a film then?"

Johnnie wasn't that surprised she made him sit near the back once inside the cinema, in the corner he noted and he wasn't so surprised when he put his arm around her, she initiated the kissing but fortunately, she was more interested in the film so she only did it once.

Rose was laughing when they came out of the cinema, talking about the film they'd just seen that Johnnie hadn't been that keen on.

"We could go see one in New York, yeah?" Rose offered. "We can get a cab to Times Square."

"Yes, we could do that on our second evening, when was our dinner with the dean of the university?" he asked as they came to his car.

"Monday night, someone's collecting us then they'll take us to the university on Tuesday but we can ask if they'll show us around afterwards and drop us off. We can get a cab back. Have you exchanged some money?"

"I will take care of it tomorrow before the bank closes, do not worry, I will get enough for us both, no need for you to get any love," he told her, unlocking the door and making sure she got in. "I placed an order for it, I just have to collect it."

"Don't they exchange money at the airport?" Rose asked as he got in and reached for a kiss.

"At the time we will be setting off love?" he smiled.

"Ah, good point. I'll just get enough money for shopping tomorrow then. Oh, I completely forgot to warn Donna, can I call her before I set off in the morning?"

"Use the office phone love, I will be in there after breakfast. Ask how her father is and tell her to give him my regards when she sees him."

"Yeah, I will. Maybe we should go visit him when we get back?" Rose asked.

"Then find out where he is and we will go one evening next week. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Johnnie asked her, thinking she really was a caring person.

"I'll ask Donna, I'm not too sure. Did I tell ya she's always trying to fix me up with her cousin, James?" Rose teased him.

"I think you failed to tell me that Rose," Johnnie smiled, knowing what she was doing.

"Gotcha!" Rose giggled, touching his leg. "I told her he was too brainy for me."

"Really? So you do not think of me as 'brainy' then?" he asked.

Rose wasn't sure how to answer that. Johnnie wondered why she had gone quiet.

"I was fooling with you love, don't put yourself down, you got through business college, did you not?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just thought he was way out of my league, Donna thought it was amusing to drag me to parties where he was but we didn't really hit if off. Donna likes to think of herself as a matchmaker, lord knows why when she can't keep a boyfriend. She met someone while she was coming back from holiday, I wonder if she made anything of it?"

"She will tell you tomorrow maybe?" Johnnie replied, following the signposts. "I never asked you, did you have a problem getting what you went to the clinic for?"

"No, I told her the truth, that I'm in a relationship. That was okay, yeah?" she asked, thinking she'd overdone it a little.

"Everyone will find out sooner or later Rose, my trip to New York will make the headlines and if I am interviewed, I will not leave you out love. I dare say I will get invitations to appear on TV, you may not be able to go sightseeing. Would you be disappointed?" he asked her.

"No, you're going to promote your book Johnnie, I know it's important for you."

"Rose, if it were possible, I would love you even more than I already do."


	21. Chapter 21

Martha was fuming as Rose and Johnnie walked back to his car, forgetting she was meant to be going back upstairs as they drove off. So that was it, she had gone on the pill and that meant they were already having sex or about to, maybe they were waiting until she was actually on them though? There was still a chance tomorrow if she hung around in the morning for Rose going out or even both of them together. Did he really want someone who was willing to take something in order to be with him and make him wait?

There was talk in the kitchen that evening, Owen had gone home so he missed it but Laura as usual was speculating about the two of them when Madge told the cook they wouldn't be back for tea.

"Bet they've gone to a hotel so we don't talk about them," Laura suggested.

"Who can blame them?" Celia asked, feeling sorry for them. "I thought you would have taken more notice of what Doctor Smith told you?"

"Are you going to tell on me Celia?" Laura asked her.

"No-one should be telling tales on anyone," Madge joined in. "He called to say they were eating out and going to see a film, they will be back later."

"Well I've seen her sneaking things into his room all week," Sally told them.

"You never said anything dear," Celia replied to her.

"Well it's not my place, is it?" Sally blushed.

"It's no-one's place, is it?" Madge asked them all, grateful Owen wasn't present. "That goes for everyone, leave them be, they seem happy enough and no doubt when they come back from New York, she'll move in properly and it's not our place to judge what goes on under his roof. Laura, I would be very careful if I were you when she does move in with him."

"Why are you directing that at me?" Laura huffed.

"Really? You're the reason they were keeping it all so secret, that's why," Madge replied.

When Rose and Johnnie got back, he locked the door behind him since it was almost ten and Rose went into the kitchen to make some tea, Madge just checking everything was in order as Johnnie walked in behind Rose.

"I was just leaving, will you make sure you turn off the stove?" Madge asked Rose as Johnnie offered to light it for her.

"Sure, we will be careful," Johnnie told her.

When Madge had left, the housekeeper smiling to herself that Laura had missed them, Johnnie put his arms around his girlfriend.

"So, this will give them something to talk about eh?" Johnnie smiled. "I am sure either the cook's or the nurse's assistant is giving information to Martha."

"More like it's Laura," Rose managed to smile, leaning on his shoulder and putting her arms around him.

"Now love, I do not think it is her, she did not get on well with Martha. Did you see her inside the clinic?"

"No, I saw someone else, I opened the door and saw Martha standing there, I assumed she was talking to you. I tried to stay out of it."

"I know you did love, you should have gone back inside until she had gone. How about that cup of tea eh?" he asked as the kettle showed signs the water had boiled. "Rose, if we have a nice afternoon out on Sunday, you can pack when we get back and maybe move the rest of your things into my room?"

"I thought we were gonna wait until we came back?" Rose asked, making the tea.

"You may as well do it before, you will already be packing for the trip. Tomorrow, buy something nice to wear at the dinner we are invited to, I will pay for it when you get back."

"You really don't have to Johnnie, I can afford a new dress now," Rose told him, handing him his drink.

"Then buy something nice to wear in bed, can you do that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, if you insist, you spoil me."

Rose tried not to giggle as they went upstairs but almost lost it as they passed Laura's door.

"I tell ya Johnnie, she has a spy camera," Rose tried to tell him.

"You are imagining things Rose, she has not," Johnnie insisted.

"No I'm not," Rose giggled as he unlocked his door.

"Well she has not come out yet," Johnnie told her as he let her go first.

Then he couldn't resist looking back down the corridor, making Rose even worse as he locked the door behind him.

"See, made ya look," Rose laughed, putting her arms around his neck.

"You are going to make me as bad as you are," he smiled.

Rose headed to the bathroom after taking out the pills she'd been given earlier and an information leaflet. Johnnie held his hand out for it.

"I think I need to know about this," he insisted. "I can remind you to take them."

"Yeah, okay, if I forget I may as well not have gone for them. There were two women talking about me while I was going in though."

"Well let them, what has it to do with them?" he asked, squinting at the small-print.

"Shall I read it out to ya?" Rose giggled.

"No, I will trust you to read it when the time is right. Are you really going to be off limits while we are away?"

"Yeah, sorry, bad timing but we can make up for it afterwards, when I start taking these. I can't wait to be with you properly Johnnie."

"I know love, go finish in the bathroom and we can practice," he smiled.

After Johnnie came out of the bathroom, Rose climbed onto him, sitting up on him, making Johnnie rest his hands on her hips. He gathered the edge of her cotton vest and Rose steadied herself to let him lift it. She went to lie on him, sprawling across him and they began kissing, Rose trying to reach his shorts. He had been taking his off and Rose had taken some coaxing to part with her underwear after their first time together but when he tried to go for hers, she surprised him by not grabbing his hand.

"Really?" he asked, not quite believing she was letting him after they had talked about it the night she decided she didn't want to sleep on her own any more. "Then I assure you that you can trust me not to intrude and you will find it is much better than you keeping your underwear on or me wearing one of those things but maybe when we go to New York, you will allow me?"

"Maybe? It might be a bit too near though, I never quite know so I'll have to be prepared. How about Sunday night, before we go?"

"We have to set off early, I hope you have arranged for us to get to the airport?" he asked as Rose wriggled out of her cotton knickers and lay on him, sending a jolt through him as it did Rose.

Rose shivered at the touch. "Mmm, thought you were driving us there and leaving the car?" Rose managed to reply.

"No, we are getting a cab, I thought you had sorted it?"

"Gotcha, I've already ordered it though you could have left your car there."

He pushed her over onto her side and climbed over her, Rose giggling.

"For that, you are going to get payback kitten," he smiled as he pushed her onto her back.

Rose held her arms out and he began kissing her breasts, wrapping her legs around him.

"Promise you won't get carried away?" Rose asked him.

"I always keep my word, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you Johnnie, you make me happy and the sooner I can start on those pills the better."

"I know love now hush, let me give you a sample of what it will be like."

As the pleasure ran through them, swapping places so Rose could straddle him and make it more enjoyable, Johnnie had to hush her a few times, making her giggle as she spread out over him and he kissed her to stop her calling out. She finally sat up, still giddy.

"Wow, that was amazing and my knickers aren't wet this time," Rose teased him.

"There is no need to wear them any more, is there? Well apart from the few days next week. I hope the laundry maid did not comment when you got yours back?"

"No, good thing as well, it would have been embarrassing. I'll have to buy some new ones though, with going away."

"Maybe you can get some sexier ones to wear after we have sex?" he asked hopefully as she laid on her back.

"I'll see what I can find, I'm sure Donna will point me in the right direction?"

"Sure you want her to know?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"Aw, don't worry about that, we'll have a laugh finding some. After I've met her for coffee, she'll drag me off to where she goes shopping, I've never been able to afford to go there before."

"Well never mind how much you spend love, it will be worth it," he told her, going to touch her intimate area and thinking he'd get a smack but she seemed contented to let him so he continued, Rose going quiet as he leaned over her.

He wished he had left the bedside lamp on or at least lit a candle and thought of asking her the following night because he so wanted to watch her face as she held onto his shoulders and moved her legs to allow him more room.

"Rose, you are so amazing, would you allow me to watch you next time?"

Rose didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, do ya want to? I mean we can light a candle over by the window, not leave the light on."

"I think a candle will give just enough light, I could bring it closer, the one in the holder," he suggested.

Before Rose fell asleep after settling on him, both happy they had almost cemented their relationship, Johnnie was thinking in maybe less than a week they would be together fully and the only reason he'd held back so far was because he knew he was her first and he didn't want to hurt her by wearing protection.

"Johnnie, do you want to meet Donna tomorrow?" Rose asked him sleepily.

"You were going shopping," he smiled to himself, kissing her forehead as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, maybe next Saturday then you could pick me up?"

"Sure, anything you want kitten, I would take you tomorrow but I really have some work to do and I will have to get to the local bank before it closes or we will have no spending money for our trip."

"Yeah, you'd best go then," Rose yawned. "Night then, I love you."

"I love you too Rose, you have become the most important person in my life, now, I cannot imagine how I did without you."

"Aw, you say the nicest things, you're important to me as well. I never thought I'd even meet a man like you."

"You were looking in the wrong places then," he replied, placing his other hand on her leg and sliding it up to the edge of her underwear.

He hoped the time would come when she wouldn't want to wear any but he knew he could never force her, she had to want to ditch them and then maybe he would risk not getting called to an emergency if he did the same. He'd kept the nurse waiting a few mornings ago, nothing was really that important it wouldn't allow him to get dressed, well he hoped not.

Johnnie was awake first the next morning, waiting for Rose to wake up and smiling as she had moved to curl up at his side, her head resting on his arm. After kissing for a while, Rose thought she could manage to get dressed in front of him, making him smile as she did turn away for him to fasten her bra.

"You are getting less shy around me then?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I have to get over it but next week, I'll have to do some things in the bathroom," she grinned as she turned around.

"I've had girlfriends before Rose, I'm sure they were worse than you at that time of the month," he replied. "Call your friend after breakfast before she sets off."

"Yeah, she'll be surprised, she loves shopping especially when she's not paying," Rose laughed.

"Then remember to buy something nice in the sleepwear department," he reminded her.

"I'll surprise you and save it for our first night in New York."

"You do that love, now we had best go or they will all be talking about us again."

Laura decided to remain quiet after getting a warning look from Johnnie as he held Rose's chair for her. He wondered if the housekeeper had put Laura in her place last night during his absence. Maybe he should leave it to her then, if Laura took more notice of Madge than she did of him?

"Going out again today dear?" Celia asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friend then going shopping, it's been ages since I had some money to spend," Rose told her.

"Buying a new wardrobe for your trip?" Laura asked her.

"Not much, I'm just getting a few things that will do for any occasion and some new shoes."

Rose wanted to say maybe Laura should go shopping for a new attitude but didn't think Johnnie would approve.

"Rose, you can make that call to your friend, when you are ready," Johnnie told her.

"Yeah, best catch her or she'll have left, coming from Chiswick," Rose replied.

"You have a friend who lives in Chiswick?" Laura questioned her.

"So? We went to business college together, we became good friends."

"Leave it Rose," Johnnie told her, helping her up and giving Laura another look.

"Geez, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Laura asked him.

"You know why, just be civil," Johnnie replied.

As they left, Madge reminded Laura she was on thin ice as it was.

"Really Laura, if you drive Rose away, he will fire you."

"Madge is right Laura," Celia agreed. "You'd be best backing off."

"Like you two don't say anything to her," Laura complained.

"We're older dear, you are more Rose's age and she respects her elders," Celia explained. "Maybe you should try being more friendly, judging by the way he was attentive to her, she's here to stay, best get used to it."

"Take no notice of Laura," Johnnie advised Rose when they got to his office.

"I can do without the catty remarks, I could have stayed as a temp," Rose replied.

She picked up the phone to dial Donna's number and waited for someone to answer. Donna was stood observing herself in the hall mirror, making her granddad smile.

"Thought you were only meeting Rose?" he asked.

"Well, you never know, I might bump into Lee while I'm in town?" Donna replied, deciding to have her hair tied back or loose.

"Good date then last night?" Wilf asked her.

"Yeah, hope Rose doesn't want to see that film but I'm sure I caught a glimpse of her as we were getting our tickets."

"Sure it was her? Was she on her own?" Wilf wanted to know.

"Was who on her own?" Donna's mother asked her.

Donna wondered why her mother always only caught the last part of a conversation.

"Donna thought she saw Rose at the pictures last night," Wilf replied.

"What would Rose be doing at the cinema on her own?" Sylvia wanted to know.

"Well she wasn't on her own, I saw the back of a tall man, he had his arm around her shoulder. She said her new boss fancied her, she must have taken my advice," Donna grinned, taking the clip out of her hair.

"You, offering Rose advice on men?" her mother laughed.

"Thanks mother, I just got a boyfriend, didn't I? I told Rose if he really liked her to get him on the back seat of the cinema and let him snog her."

"Donna. What sort of advice is that?" her mother asked.

"Good advice, if she's serious about him. She's off on a trip to New York with him on Monday."

"Well there you are then," Wilf told her. "They must be serious if they were at the pictures."

Donna laughed. "You're such an old romantic Granddad. Get the phone will ya?" she asked him as it began to ring.

Wilf picked up the phone receiver, reciting the number.

"Oh, hello Mr Mott, is Donna there, it's Rose."

"Hello sweetheart, we were just talking about you," Wilf told her. "Hang on, I'll see if she's finished doing her hair," he laughed.

"Granddad, what did ya say that for?"

Wilf just laughed as she took the receiver from him.

Having suitably warned Donna of their impending shopping trip, Rose went to get her shoulder bag and bank book and Johnnie walked her to the door.

"Want me to walk you to the bus stop?" he smiled.

"It's just a few yards away Johnnie, I can manage. I went out on my own last week, remember?"

"Yes love, now give me a kiss or you will miss your bus."

They kissed goodbye, Rose still having five minutes to wait when she got to the stop. Martha had been out early, knowing Johnnie wouldn't be around yet but was hoping Rose might be going out and she was in luck but had to watch them kiss goodbye. As soon as Johnnie went back inside, Martha made her move, crossing the road as Rose reached the stop.

Martha made Rose jump as she was watching behind her to see if Johnnie was still there.

"So, on your own then?" Martha called out as Rose turned around. "Just you and me?"

"What do you want? Martha is it?" Rose asked, hoping the bus would be early.

"To warn you to back off, I saw him first, I worked there before you did," Martha replied.

"Oh come on, grow up and get it in your head that he's not interested in you," Rose told her, forgetting being tactful.

"He was getting interested before you came along, I know your name now, you being a tart and going to the clinic."

"What? That's non of your business, what makes you better than me? At least I want to do something about it and not accuse Johnnie of getting me pregnant," Rose told her.

"So you're sleeping together already? Typical, you're there five minutes and you get him in your bed," Martha huffed. "Well I'm warning you, leave him, he's mine."

Rose tried to remain calm. "Well not according to him. I'm not fighting you Martha, I could tell you the reason why you'll never have him but I'm too polite."

"Oh, trying to spare me are you?" Martha asked her as she saw the bus coming along the road but didn't say anything as they were stood back.

Rose realised the bus was about to pass without stopping but Martha was stood in her way.

"Oh look, you missed your bus. Why don't you go back and pack and go home?" Martha suggested.

"Thanks a lot, I'll be late meeting my friend now," Rose told her.

"Two-timing him?" Martha scoffed.

"No, a female friend. What's wrong with you?" Rose wanted to know, about to turn and go back since the next bus was twenty minutes and she couldn't call Donna to tell her she'd be late.

She wished someone would invent a portable phone that wasn't just used by the police.

"Get out of my way Martha, do you want Johnnie to call the police? He's already warned you once."

"He can't do anything, I can stand at a bus stop if I want. Now leave him alone or next time, I won't be so pleasant."

Rose pushed past her and headed back to the clinic. She knew Johnnie wouldn't be pleased when she told him and would be even less pleased she'd need a ride to be on time to meet Donna but what worried her more than anything was the fact now Martha had confronted her, he'd think it wasn't worth all the trouble and finish with her. If he did, all she could do was pack and go home, she couldn't remain working for him, they'd got too close and Martha would have won.

All she could do as she walked to the clinic door was hope Johnnie wouldn't fire her or she'd never get a good reference and that if she was the one to leave, he'd forgive her and stay the hell away from Martha Jones.

As she rang the doorbell, she looked around and saw Martha cross the road and go down a path at the side of a house just as Madge opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are you doing back Rose?" Madge asked her as she pushed past the housekeeper.

"Where's Johnnie?" Rose wanted to know, forgetting calling him Doctor Smith, since everyone now knew about them, well maybe not for much longer.

Madge noticed Rose looked upset.

"Has something happened? Did the bus not turn up?"

"No, worse than that. Martha was waiting for me," Rose replied, going towards Johnnie's office and not bothering going into details. "Is he still in there?"

Rose opened the door and Johnnie looked up. If Rose wasn't so upset, she'd have noticed how cute he looked wearing his glasses. He got up as Rose dashed towards him, holding his arms out.

"Rose, what's wrong love?" he asked as he held her, Madge watching them from the doorway.

"Martha made me miss the bus and she threatened me."

"What? Is she still there?" he asked, looking over at Madge and letting Rose go. "Madge, call the police."

"No, she's gone, just leave it Johnnie," Rose told him. "It'll only make her worse, she'll play all kinds of tricks and deny anything. Can you take me into town, I'm gonna be late meeting Donna."

Johnnie signalled for Madge to leave and went to close the door.

"Here, sit down a moment and tell me what happened," he insisted.

"Can I tell ya later? Donna will have set off and she'll wonder why I'm not there. Sorry, I'm stopping you from working."

"No need to apologise love, it's not you fault. Was Martha waiting for you? I never saw her when you left." Johnnie told her, getting his jacket and his car keys after taking his glasses off. "Yes, tell me later but you can tell me a few things on the way. Where do you meet her?"

He led Rose outside, Madge asking if Rose was okay.

"She's fine, just upset. What the hell is that woman playing at? Does she think by going after Rose I will change my mind about her?" he asked.

"Don't ask me Sir," Madge told him. "She's taking advantage, I said from the start there would be trouble with her, we all did."

"Do you think I do not know that now?" he asked as he opened the inner door. "She had better not still be there."

"She went down the passageway at the side of one of the houses." Rose told him.

"Madge, tell the cook I may be late for lunch and to save me something. I have to go to the bank when I have dropped Rose off in town."

"Of course. Sure you're okay Rose?" Madge asked her just as Celia came along.

"What's going on?" Celia asked, looking at Rose, who had Johnnie's arm around her shoulder. "Have you been hurt Rose?"

"No, Martha was causing trouble again," Madge told her as Rose and Johnnie went out to his car.

"When is it all going to end?" Celia asked Madge.

"You tell me, seems like Martha was waiting for Doctor Smith to leave Rose to go to the bus stop and she was waiting somewhere to confront her. I never realised how Martha was so jealous," Madge told her.

"Well I hope it's not put poor Rose off, not now they both just admitted it. I knew that Martha was trouble and after what she said as well," Celia replied.

"Oh, what did Martha say?" Madge asked.

"Well I heard her talking on the phone, probably to her sister just after she'd arrived but she said her new boss was good looking and she'd do anything to get him interested in her."

"You never said anything about it before Celia," Madge looked at her with her arms folded.

"Well it's not my place to eavesdrop or repeat someone else's phone conversation. She was using the infirmary's phone and I bet she made it out the call was to do with the clinic. Seems she kept her word, about doing anything and now she's obsessed with splitting them up. I'll have to warn Sally to stay away from Martha."

"You do that Celia," Madge told her. "I'm going to have a few words with Molly, those two were as thick as thieves, she should be more careful in future who she keeps company with."

Outside, Johnnie had helped Rose into his car and was getting in the driver's side. He leaned over to kiss her, he could see she was still upset.

"Where exactly did she go Rose?" he asked as he started the car engine.

"Just opposite the bus stop, I just ran back here, I didn't notice exactly where. She must have been waiting for one of us," Rose told him as she checked the road.

"I should never have left you to wait on your own love, for that I am sorry."

"It's not your fault she's a stalker Johnnie, she should grow up and accept it. What's she gonna do next?" Rose asked him.

"I do not know love but next week, I take you into town and anywhere else you want to go. She threatened you, was that physically?" he asked.

"Leave it Johnnie, she's never gonna quit."

"Tell me tonight then, when we get back. I'll have you on time to meet with your friend but I must leave you to get back to the bank on time. Have you changed your bank details?"

"No, I'll have to hope I can take some out for now and change it when we come back from New York. Maybe I should change it to your bank?"

"That's a very good idea, we just passed it," Johnnie smiled. "I will take you when we get back, do not worry if you can't withdraw any money. Were you going before you went shopping?"

"That was the idea," Rose smiled back. "Donna will be looking forward to it. Are you mad at me Johnnie?"

"Goodness no love, why should I be? Don't let her get to you, I am never going to leave you for her, who does she think she is?" he asked, turning at the corner to go into the centre of London, hoping Rose would direct him where the bus dropped her last week.

"I thought you would be, she'd have left you alone if I'd not come along."

"We do not know that Rose, if she was waiting and watching, she would have approached me at some point. If I had been on my own, she would have taken that as a sign I had not got myself a new girlfriend. If that had not been you, she would have gone after whoever that was."

"Even Monica?" Rose grinned as she noticed they were driving into the city and she knew where she was. "Take the next right Johnnie, then down to the end of the road, it's almost in Leicester Square."

"Rose, we were around there last night love," he smiled.

"Yeah but we came another way from that clinic yesterday," Rose giggled.

"So we did love, is that it on the corner?" he asked, seeing a coffee house sign.

"Yeah, I'm still a few minutes early."

"Well we did not have to keep stopping and starting as the bus does," Johnnie replied, finding a parking space around the corner.

"Come and say hello," Rose suggested as he got out to help her.

"I do not think so, she may get as jealous as Martha," he replied.

Rose didn't know if he was being serious or not. Then she saw the look on his face as he opened the car door for her. Rose looked across at the coffee shop, seeing Donna just taking a seat near the window. Johnnie saw her looking.

"Is that her with the ginger hair?" he asked as he closed the car door. "Ask her to pass on my regards to her father love," he asked, kissing her cheek. "I should get back to the bank and my work."

"Yeah, sorry I interrupted you, I would have been late if I'd waited for the next bus, Martha deliberately held me back from the stop so I'd miss it. I shouldn't have let her."

"Forget it Rose, I will deal with her as I should have done earlier on in the week but since you don't go out much without me, I thought you would be safe. I was wrong."

Donna was blowing on her coffee and wondering what had come over her friend saying she was going shopping for her trip to New York on Monday. She'd not got much out of Rose on the phone, suspecting the man in question was listening. She glanced out of the other window and swore Rose was getting out of a green sports type car and the driver kissing her cheek. Now she had something to tease Rose about.

"Call me when you want to leave your mother's flat love," Johnnie told her. "Also call me if you cannot get any money out of the bank. Do you have enough for now?"

"Not enough to go shopping where Donna will want to go," Rose smiled, waving to her friend.

"Then I will go cash a cheque and come back," he suggested.

"I'll be fine, go on before you miss the bank."

"See you later love, don't let Martha spoil your day out."

"I won't. Johnnie, I thought you'd be really mad I was bringing all this trouble to ya."

"Nonsense love, I am not mad with you, unless you want to cool things off until it is sorted? I would be very disappointed if you did."

"No, not unless you want to?" Rose asked as she saw Donna watching them. "I should go, I'll never hear the end of her going on about us smooching in front of her."

"Then give her something to talk about," he smiled, going to kiss her.

Rose felt herself blushing. Johnnie waited by his car until Rose opened the door to the coffee shop then got back in. What was Martha playing at, having a go at Rose like that? Rose hadn't said much but he was going to get it all out of her later. He was not going to have Rose getting all upset with them going away on Monday. He turned around and headed back to the clinic and hoped Rose would be able to get her money out but perhaps while he was collecting the American currency, he'd get some extra cash, just in case.

Rose went to get her drink and joined Donna at the table, her friend grinning.

"So, you got him then?" Donna asked. "That didn't take long? Were you two at the pictures last night?"

"Hi Donna. Yeah, why?"

"I saw the two of you going in, we were seeing the other film. Did ya take my advice?"

"I didn't need to Donna, I'm his girlfriend now, he asked me last Sunday. He had to rescue me from Mickey. I thought that would have put him off."

"When is Mickey gonna learn his lesson? They should have kept him in a bit longer. So, tell me about the famous JD Smith then?"

"We've not got all morning Donna, I have to go to the bank, I just got paid and we were going shopping," Rose smiled. "Anyway, what about you?"

"I had a date with Lee last night but I don't live under the same roof, do I? Well, what's he like? I hope you went to the clinic, for you know what?"

"Yeah but now it's causing a bit of trouble. The sister that used to work there, well Johnnie had to let her go and now she's following us. She had a go at me earlier, that's why I had to get a lift here," Rose explained. "She now works at the clinic I went to and she saw us there."

Donna let out a laugh. "So let me get this right? She had a crush on him and thought he'd fired her for it then he employs you and made you his girlfriend. I can see her problem."

"Thanks for your support Donna," Rose grinned. "What am I supposed to do, just back off and let her win?"

"No dumbo, that's what she wants, give her a hard time. Now drink up, go wipe out your bank account and let Donna Noble, fashion consultant help you wow that new boyfriend of yours. Next week I want an introduction though, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am, got it. Johnnie said he'd deal with her but I think that's exactly what she wants. I even think she's tryin' to get herself admitted to the clinic, to get his attention."

"That's going a bit far," Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well me and Valerie, Doctor Harper's secretary, he's Johnnie's business partner, we think that's what she's tryin' to do, to get herself back in as a patient."

"Seriously? Sounds like she needs it but not to be admitted where she used to work though," Donna told her. "So, come on then, you got what you went to the clinic for?"

"Yeah but I have to wait until next week. Oh, I mentioned you and Johnnie asked about your dad, seems he was Johnnie's insurance agent."

"Oh, maybe, he never went into any details about his clients. Someone else took over."

"Yeah, I know, Valerie goes out with him," Rose grinned. "I was gonna ask if it was okay if we went to visit your dad?"

"He's not too good Rose, give me a call when you get back from your trip but you might bump into James though, that could be embarrassing," Donna teased her. "I mean he and your new boyfriend have similarities."

"Can't say I'd noticed," Rose blushed. "Do they?"

They finished their drinks, Rose walking down the road to find the bank and being told she could take money out just this once and then she'd have to change branches. Rose thought what was the difference where she went, it was all the same bank, they were behind with the times. As they reached the store Rose thought she'd never be able to afford to visit, Donna laughing when Rose said Johnnie had told her to buy some nice nightwear, Johnnie had got back to the clinic, considering what to do about Martha.

He picked up the phone and called the solicitor's firm who dealt with any legal problems that may occur regarding the clinic and was put though to the one on duty. Johnnie quickly told of his and Rose's problem.

"I see Doctor Smith," the solicitor, Mr Coates replied. "So you did nothing to encourage your ex employee?"

"No, I did not. I let her go yes but only because I was making changes. Now she seems to be questioning why even though she got herself another job. The thing is, my new personal assistant is also my girlfriend and the news reached Miss Jones, now this morning, she confronted my girlfriend outside the clinic and threatened her."

"I understand your concern for the safety of your girlfriend Doctor Smith. I can only give you so much advice unless you want to bring charges against Miss Jones?"

"Maybe a letter from you stating if she does not stay away from us then I will take further action?" Johnnie asked.

"Yes, I can arrange something like that for you but I will have to charge you for it. Do you have an address for Miss Jones?"

"No, my other assistant did not follow up on it, it was of no concern to us. I do know where she works though, perhaps you should send the letter there?" Johnny asked hopefully. "I promised my girlfriend earlier in the week I would take care of it and I left it, now she is understandably upset over this morning's outburst as she waited for a bus into town. The woman made her miss it on purpose when she was going to meet a friend, she came back to the clinic to tell me."

"Well it seems she did the right thing instead of confronting her would-be rival, it would have only made things worse. Leave it with me Doctor Smith, I will get on with it on Monday morning and send you a copy of the letter which would go along the lines we discussed, that if she does not stay away from the both of you, you will have no choice but to take further action. That usually does the trick in this sort of situation."

"Thank you, I will leave it to you how you word it, just put your bill with the letter, I will deal with it personally, not through the clinic," Johnnie told him.

"Ah, yes but if it concerns the well-being of your assistant, it becomes the concern of the clinic, does it not?" the solicitor asked.

Johnnie supposed the man had a point but for now, he didn't want anyone else involved and that included the accountant.

"I will think about it being the clinic's concern but just send it to me for now, I will see it is settled. Thanks for your help."

"That's no problem Doctor Smith, I am glad to be of service, Saturday mornings are usually quite boring," Mr Coates told him. "Just one more thing, I will be retiring from the partnership shortly, my son will be taking over, he's just completed his training, he got married recently so I will make sure he's aware of the situation, if you were to call for further advice."

Pleased he could tell Rose he was doing something about their problem with Martha and giving the solicitor the address of the clinic Martha worked at, he tried to get back to work but all he could do was think about how Rose could have easily been hurt when Martha had confronted her. She'd seemed very upset but reluctant to tell him what Martha had said to her but he was going to get her to tell him everything later. Then he realised Rose had been right.

Martha was lining herself up to get into trouble with the law and be ordered to undertake psychiatric help and who would she choose? Like he'd said to Rose though, he could refuse to treat her, as a conflict of interests and he was sure she'd not taken that into consideration after she'd confronted Rose. He just hoped Rose wouldn't now go running back home because of it and if she did, Martha would stop her little game and she would have won – well not quite, she would never get him to ask her out.

Rose and Donna were sat in the department store's café, Donna laughing at Rose being daring and choosing a revealing nightdress and some rather skimpy underwear.

"He'll get a surprise when he sees you wearing that," Donna told her, trying to get it out of the carrier bag and Rose trying to stop her.

"Don't Donna," Rose laughed. "It's for Johnnie to see, no-one else. Do ya think he'll like them?"

"Well of course he will," Donna teased her.

"He said he'd pay if I bought something nice. Just in case you were wondering, yeah, we had one time, the other night but those things are awful that he wore, we're gonna wait until I can take those pills."

"Yeah, I know what they're like Rose. Mind you, I'm gonna have to go back to that clinic and get another three months supply soon, just when I've started seeing Lee. Well I'm gonna go call at the hospital on the way back, I'm seeing Lee again tonight."

"Well give my love to your dad, I hope he gets well soon. You must all be worried about him?"

"Yeah, we are, thanks Rose. Have fun in New York then," Donna told her, getting up. "Don't worry about that Martha, she'll get the message sooner or later. I saw the way he kissed you earlier, that man's totally gone on you."

As they got out of the department store and Rose went to find the bus stop to take her to her mother's, she just hoped Donna was right. All this over Martha was not doing hers and Johnnie's new relationship any good and that was probably what the nurse was hoping.

Rose made her mind up Johnnie was worth fighting for and Martha was not going to win and just hoped Johnnie felt the same way.

After Rose had gone back to the clinic earlier, Martha wasn't feeling very proud of herself that she'd threatened Johnnie's new girlfriend but all was fair in love and war, as the saying went. What had she got herself into though? She had to see it through now, she was too far committed in getting the blonde to pack up and go home, then Johnnie would see some sense and realise this Rose wasn't as strong as she was.

Seeing them at the clinic together had been a bit of a shock, she never expected the blonde would want to be the one to take precautions. In her mind, it should be the man's job to make sure if he asked and was told no, he'd be prepared but obviously, Johnnie wasn't one of them.

She knew if she went any further she'd get another warning and even reported but she would claim Rose Tyler had stolen a man from under her and she was just making sure she still had a chance with him. No-one could blame her for that, could they?


	23. Chapter 23

Johnnie had stopped at the local bank on his way back to the clinic and seeing a flower shop a few doors down thought about getting her some but they were going away in a day or two so he settled for just an orchid in a box and hoped it would last until they got back. As he pulled up in the driveway, he double-checked Martha wasn't around, which fortunately for her she wasn't. The nurse would be in for a shock when she received a solicitor's letter at the clinic she worked at – hopefully she would get embarrassed and think twice next time.

He knew he'd never done anything to encourage her, well maybe except have her drive him home from the party that night and she'd had to go inside for him and the state he was in, he wasn't that bothered as she'd waited at the door as someone he didn't remember the name of had looked for him.

He did however remember the remarks from Monica, who had offered to share a taxi with him if he took her back with him. He may have had too much to drink but he wasn't going to fall for that trick, he only left with women who weren't likely to be at the next party and had been invited by someone and left alone. Lucky for him, Laura had gone off so he sneaked back to his office to finish his work, writing notes for Owen for next week.

Rose had got off the bus, feeling a bit awkward with two carrier bags and her shoulder bag with a pair of shoes in, having to tell the assistant she didn't want the box. She crossed the courtyard, scanning it for any signs of Mickey or even worse, Jimmy. She didn't want to see either of them but at least Jimmy had kept out of it last week.

Mickey was just wandering around on his way to find Jimmy when he thought he saw Rose going into the block where Jackie lived so he stood where he could see her on the walkway. Sure enough, she emerged a few minutes later so he thought he'd give her a few minutes then pay a visit while that fancy doctor was miles away. Jackie let Rose in, staring at her shopping bags.

"You got paid then?" Jackie asked her.

"Well yeah, it's been ages since I had some money to spend. So, how have you been then?" Rose asked her back.

"Are you staying overnight? Only I've got a date with Howard."

"No, Johnnie's coming to pick me up later, I have my packing to do for Monday. You and Howard not got anywhere then?"

"Don't be cheeky, you must be getting along with your new boss then?" her mother asked, going back to her ironing and watching something on TV.

"Well a lot's happened since last week Mum, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Rose admitted.

"That was quick from last week. You'd better hope Mickey doesn't report him for assault, I saw his gran and she said he looked injured when he'd got home," her mother told her.

"Yeah, I'd love to see Mickey going to the cops and saying a well respected doctor of psychology hit him for bothering me, he'd get nowhere since he's out on remand. He should think himself lucky Johnnie doesn't get him locked up again. Anyway, I'm not staying long."

Jackie was eyeing the shopping bags Rose had come in with.

"Did ya leave anything in your room?" she asked Rose.

"Not much – a few odds and ends, I'll sort them out when I get back from New York. I'll see if we get chance to go sightseeing if I can bring anything back for you. Why, are you renting my room out or something?"

Rose could tell by the look on her mother's face she was contemplating it or was she planning something else?

"Is Howard moving in with ya?" Rose wanted to know.

"We're thinking about it, if you're coming back, there's no point but he's only got a pokey one bedroom flat, if he does, we can use your room for storage. I'm already having to cut back now you're not here and he said he'd pay the rent, I can't afford to turn it down. So, how's Donna? How's her dad getting on?"

While Rose and her mother chatted about Donna then Rose admitting how she'd agreed to be Johnnie's girlfriend but omitting the fact they were already sharing his bed, Johnnie had finished what he needed to get done before their trip and had gone to his room, smiling at seeing Rose's things scattered everywhere and he thought before long they'd need another wardrobe just for her clothes.

He knew he loved her, if he admitted it, he'd felt something the day she'd walked into his office, he'd not even fallen for Simone that fast, it had taken a few times. Now, she was everything to him and whatever made her happy made him happy and he expected when they got back, she'd want to make a few changes to what had now become their room. She'd not entirely given her own room up yet, for appearances sake but all that would change when everyone saw her going past it and she handed the key in to Madge.

They wouldn't have to tell anyone once Madge told the cleaner not to bother and if Rose continued to leave her underwear in the small bathroom. He decided to just relax for a few hours and wait for Rose to phone and let him know when she wanted picking up and hoping Mickey the idiot wouldn't start any more trouble – there had been enough with the Martha incident earlier.

Maybe he should introduce the pair of them, they could compare their hard-luck stories of how he was ignoring Martha and Rose was ignoring her ex. He did wonder what had come over the nurse though, resorting to trying to rough Rose up was not going to help her cause if she expected him to leave her over it. He thought he'd love to get her in the clinic for a few sessions and see what was behind her jealous streak but that, as Rose had already suggested, would be exactly what Martha was aiming for.

Rose was just making some tea and a sandwich since she'd only had coffee earlier and shopping had made her hungry when the doorbell rang and Jackie went to answer it.

"Mickey, go away, you can't be here," Jackie told him as he tried to look inside.

"I saw her come in Jackie, where is she?" Mickey asked, it having taken him longer than he'd intended since Jimmy had come along.

Jimmy had rightly refused to go confront Rose with him, saying he wasn't going back inside if Rose's posh boyfriend was to call the cops on them and Mickey had told him to get lost and he'd go on his own, to which Jimmy had said it was fine with him.

"Seriously Mickey," Jimmy had told him as Mickey had walked towards Rose's block. "Just leave her, she's got herself another bloke."

"You think that's right then?" Mickey had asked him, stopping by the door to the stairs.

"I'm not saying it is but she'll just get mad at you for going up there, that's if Jackie even lets you in," Jimmy had warned him.

"Huh, please yourself but I'm gonna go talk some sense into her. She gets a fancy job after all those temping ones and the next thing, she's hooked up with her boss. She's getting even more fancy ideas now, she forgets where she came from."

"We all wish we could do that Mickey," Jimmy had said before he turned away.

"I don't need you, get lost," Mickey had called after him, pulling the door open then seeing a sign that said in a week's time, a coded lock was being installed and the residents would be getting a letter from the council about it.

He just hoped they wouldn't do the same to the other entrance where the lift was, he wouldn't get the code from Jackie after making a fuss outside her flat last Sunday and Rose's posh boyfriend had knocked the wind out of him.

So now, Mickey was arguing with a cross Jackie Tyler, who was insisting he went away before Rose's new boyfriend found out.

"So, he is her new boyfriend then?" Mickey asked as Rose listened from inside

"She only just told me but yeah, so you'd better go before she calls him," Jackie replied, hoping it wouldn't come to that when her daughter had only just got there.

Inside, Rose was debating just to pick up her things and risk Mickey following her to the bus stop and ignore him but after the confrontation with Martha that morning, which she'd told Donna about while they had been trying dresses on, she'd had enough for one day. She knew her mother wouldn't let him in anyway, unless her forced his way in and he'd be sorry when Jackie sent Howard and his mates round to sort him out.

She got up and went towards the door.

"Go away Mickey, get it in your thick head I've not been your girlfriend since before ya got yourself locked up. Now leave before I call the police, trust me, you'd rather deal with them than my new boyfriend."

"Did you know he hit me last week?" Mickey asked, still being a bit sore.

"I guessed as much," Rose replied. "If you don't want a repeat, you'd better not be still hanging around later, he won't let ya stop him from collecting me, he's not scared of you. You asked for it, going up against him. Come on Mum, shut the door, I came here to see you, not him."

"Whatcha think I've been tryin' to do?" her mother huffed as she tried to move Mickey's foot. "Go on Mickey before Rose does call him and stay away. I don't want you coming around every time she comes to see me."

Rose was debating whether to get Johnnie to rescue her but she'd already had him do that once today – what would he think? She had thought he'd be mad at her for going back this morning, he'd been fine about it but twice in one day was a bit much to expect. Jackie finally gave Mickey a push when he heard a noise below and managed to close the door, going to make herself a much deserved cup of tea.

"Blimey Rose, you really need to do something about him," she told Rose as she entered the living room. "Mind you, the council's installing a coded lock and we're getting intercoms, eventually, don't know how long that'll take 'em though. That should keep him out, if they do it with the other door as well. Would you really have called what's his name?"

"He's called Johnnie, you already know that Mum," Rose sighed, wondering why her mother had put the football on, not that there was much else on the other channel and longed for the day someone would come up with the idea of having more than two but she'd heard rumours another channel was on its way soon though she hadn't heard exactly when.

Two hours later, Rose had enough of staring at the TV when her mother ran out of questions and got Rose to admit she was already involved with Johnnie in the bedroom department and it was only four thirty. She got up and went to the phone, her mother indicating to put money in the jar. Rose pulled a face and went in her purse for some change and hoped Johnnie was at the clinic.

Celia answered the phone in the hallway as she happened to be passing and Rose greeted her.

"Oh hello dear, everything okay?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah, is he there? Can ya ask him to set off and pick me up from my mother's?"

"I'll go find him, I saw him heading to his room earlier. Sorry but are you alright after this morning?"

"I'm fine thanks, she think she won and that she'd split us up but she won't," Rose replied.

"Good for you Rose, don't let her get to you dear, Doctor Smith will take care of it," Celia told her. "He probably feels responsible she's gone after you."

Rose already knew that. Celia went off to knock on his room door, something she wasn't used to except in emergencies and hoped no-one was around. Johnnie had been laid on the bed, listening to the radio when he heard the tap on the door and wondered if Rose had come back on her own. He fastened a few buttons on his yellow and red paisley shirt and went to answer to find the nurse standing there.

"Rose just called for you Doctor Smith, seems she's ready to come back."

Johnnie couldn't help but smile. "Fine, I will go get her but tell the cook we'll be out, I think I will treat Rose after what happened this morning," Johnnie told her.

"I should think so as well, if you don't mind me saying so. That Martha is a liability if you ask me, what was she playing at?" Celia asked him as he tried to get back inside to get his jacket and his keys.

"She will find she made a very big mistake Celia, she is not getting away with it, that's for certain. I should go get Rose then."

They'd not discussed going out, he'd turned down that get-together with his former patient but Rose deserved to treated for putting up with his refusal to do anything about Martha until she'd been confronted that morning. Anyone else but Rose and he would have been told to forget it but she'd thought it would be the other way around. Now he had to prove to her that he meant that he'd look after her – Martha or no Martha getting in the way.

Rose gave him half an hour then went out onto the balcony to see if he was walking across the courtyard, mainly to make sure Mickey wasn't stupid enough to want the same treatment as he'd deservedly got last week. She suspected that was what had prompted Johnnie to ask her to be his girlfriend. Maybe she should be thanking her ex instead?

Mickey had gone to sulk in the pub, getting sympathy from his other mates after telling them Rose had left him to rot in prison then taken up with a fancy doctor just to add insult to injury. He was prepared to elaborate a bit if it got him his drinks bought, since he'd not been able to get another job once he'd got out and he was hoping an old friend who ran his own garage would take pity on him.

Rose saw a green car go past and hoped it was Johnnie, then a few minutes later saw him come around the corner and felt like shouting down to him but he'd looked up and had seen her, giving her a wave. She noticed he was wearing her favourite shirt, which she hoped she might claim sooner or later. While she'd been shopping, she'd seen a white cotton blouse with fancy embroidery and since it was in the sale had bought it even though it was a bit big for her but she loved the shirts her new boyfriend chose to wear.

She was standing in the doorway as he walked towards her, not waiting for him to reach her as she ran the short distance.

"I was not expecting you to call so early love," he told her as they kissed, Johnnie hoping that her ex was sulking somewhere and watching them.

"I got tired of having a staring contest with my mum," Rose smiled as she led him inside.

"I thought we could go into town and eat, I feel I need to make up for what happened this morning," he told her as they went into the living room.

"What are you making up for?" Jackie asked him as Rose gathered the shopping bags and Johnnie smiled.

"Nothing Mum, leave it. I'll see ya next Saturday then Mum?" Rose asked her.

"You could invite me to visit you ya know," Jackie told her, looking at Johnnie as Rose handed her carrier bags to him and he took them. "Is she getting you trained then?"

"Mum, stop it, he's not like Mickey used to be," Rose reminded her.

"That's quite alright Rose, your mother is suspicious but I can assure you Mrs Tyler, I will take great care of your daughter, she means a lot to me," Johnnie tried to assure her.

"I should hope so, don't deny anything, she already told me you're sharing, I hope you're gonna take the responsibility?" Jackie asked him.

"Mum! Don't get so personal," Rose told her in horror.

"It is fine Rose, she is concerned about you," Johnnie told her. "Mrs Tyler, Rose and I are sharing the responsibility, she has already taken it and visited the family planning clinic. May I remind you she is an adult, not a child?"

"Cheek," Jackie muttered as Rose prepared to leave. "She'll come crying back to me when you leave it all up to her," she warned him.

Rose turned around as Johnnie tried to lead her out. "Leave it Rose," he whispered.

"No, I won't. Mum, Johnnie's not like that, he doesn't treat me badly like Mickey used to do and if you want to come and visit, then call me, I left you the number but it takes two buses," Rose told her.

"Rose, if your mother wants to visit, I will make sure she gets back home," he promised her.

Once outside, Johnnie stopped and putting the shopping bags down, put his arms around her.

"Sorry about that," Rose tried to apologise. "Mum can be a bit much sometimes, she'll get used to ya."

"Do not worry love, your mother is not going to put me off and I have also done something about Martha that should make her see I mean business. It was a pity she chose to leave before I could get out earlier but she would not have wanted to face me after attacking you. I cannot understand why she did it though."

"To get to you, so you'd leave me," Rose admitted, leaning on his shoulder.

"Well forget about it while I take you out somewhere nice, into town to get something to eat, maybe catch a show?"

"I'm not dressed up," Rose smiled.

They got to the car, Johnnie putting her shopping in the back.

"You could go somewhere and change?" he suggested as he helped her get in the car.

"It doesn't matter Johnnie, we can get something to eat then go back and listen to some records," Rose replied.

Johnnie drove to the centre of London, trying to find somewhere that wasn't too fancy since Rose had insisted she wasn't dressed up and where no-one would question his choice of shirts and found somewhere that they both agreed on. While they were eating, everyone was gathering in the kitchen back at the clinic and Laura wanted to know what she'd been missing.

"Thought you were away for the weekend?" Celia asked Laura, hoping no-one would mention the clash between Rose and Martha that morning.

"My girlfriend's away, I didn't fancy staying there on my own. So where are our two love-birds then?" she asked, seeing the two empty seats.

"Doctor Smith went to collect her and said they were staying out for a while," Celia told her.

"Nothing more exciting to tell me?" Laura wanted to know.

Madge and Celia looked across at each other.

"Nothing that concerns any of us," Madge told her, glad Owen and Norman were also missing and Sally hadn't been around when Rose had come back earlier.

The cook was watching with interest, wondering why yet again the two of them were missing. She just hoped Martha wouldn't get to know about it and would be having words with Molly before she went off tomorrow.

Martha was pacing her tiny flat, wondering if Rose would be back that night or if she'd been visiting her parents and had given in and walked back to where she'd been that morning, wondering how Johnnie had taken the news when she assumed Rose was going back to tell him. She just hoped her little plan would work, that Johnnie would tell Rose she was paranoid and tell her to stop going on about it – he must surely be getting tired by now of constantly watching out to see if they were being observed.

She lost her nerve though an hour later when Johnnie's car was missing and walked back home, five minutes before Rose and Johnnie got back. He got Rose's shopping from the back and they went upstairs, Rose not even bothering with Laura's room as Johnnie said she usually stayed out for the weekend but Laura had heard them passing her door, deciding to have some fun with them in the morning since they were going away. She knew Johnnie hadn't meant he'd fire her – where would he get someone to keep the patients in check if he did?

Rose put her shopping bags on the chair as Johnnie went to the dresser to get the orchid he'd got for her earlier.

"For you love, to say sorry I let you go out on your own this morning. I should have stayed until the bus arrived at the very least," he told her, Rose taking the box containing the pink orchid.

"It's lovely Johnnie, thanks. I shouldn't need you to stay at the bus stop with me but you can next time, if ya want?"

"I insist but maybe I should just take you to meet your friend, then you can introduce us. Did she say how her father was?" Johnnie asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder and trying to kiss her.

"Not good, she was going to see him. I asked if we could go when we came back from our trip, she said to call her."

"So, what did you buy then?" he asked, trying to take a look.

"A nice dress to wear for our dinner invitation with the dean of the university and a few more things."

She went to one of the bags and brought out the white blouse.

"I like that love," he teased, putting his arms around her from behind. "I might just borrow it."

"Well I like the shirt you're wearing," Rose blushed. "Care to swap?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sex scenes which can be skipped without spoiling the chapter too much

Rose went to start unfastening the buttons of his shirt, she liked to do it slowly to get the full effect of revealing his slightly hairy chest, making her smile. Johnnie knew she did it on purpose though, just looking down at her fingers as she pulled at one button then another.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he teased, going for her hand.

"What do ya think?" Rose smiled as there was only one left. "Promise we won't get interrupted?"

"Well I hope not," he replied as he pulled her to the chair and sat down first, letting Rose unfasten the shirt cuffs.

Rose soon had her arms around him and he relieved her of her clothes except her underwear, putting his shirt around her shoulders as he unfastened her bra strap. Rose moved around as he pulled the bra away, whistling.

Rose giggled. "If men I passed in the street whistled at me, I'd report them."

"I should think so kitten, I hope I am allowed to do it?"

"Yeah, I like it when you do it because you mean it Johnnie. So, what did ya do about Martha?"

"Forget it love, this is our time, she has been taken care of and if she takes no notice, I will take it further by getting a restraining order against her for both of us but hopefully, it will not come to that. Relax love, you are very tense. We will be away for a few days, she will be getting a letter and she will be in for a shock."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just all been gettin' out of hand, I tried to avoid her this morning but she started it by crossing over the road."

"Never mind that, I will put some records on, why don't you dance for me?" he asked her.

"I'd love to dance for you Johnnie," Rose smiled as he moved her to one side to get up.

He chose some records and stacked them on the player then held out his hand to help her up, giving her a kiss as the first record began playing. Leaving the shirt unfastened as she put it on, Rose began to sway to the music, Johnnie leaning back in the chair and being enchanted by the way she moved.

"Are you sure you have not done that before love?" he smiled.

Rose got nearer so he moved to the edge of the armchair, touching her hips as she moved and slipping his hand around her then down the back of her underwear.

"Did you buy something nice to wear for when we go away?" he asked, since she'd not shown him everything she'd bought.

"Yeah, Donna thought it was funny," she replied, leaning down to put her hands on his bare shoulders, her breasts being too tempting for him as he used his other hand to touch one of them.

Rose tried to straighten herself as he touched her right breast, Johnnie's other hand moved to the front and rested on her stomach then the waistband of her underwear. Rose continued to move slightly and nodded as he pulled them down at one side then the other and cursed herself she wasn't wearing anything fancy.

"Mmm, Johnnie, I think I should go shopping for some more sexier underwear," she smiled.

"Yes, when we get back, I will take you myself," he replied.

Rose giggled. "Yeah, you'll get yourself a bit of a reputation if ya come in the lingerie shop with me."

"I do not care what they think, I want to help you choose some, maybe we should go shopping in New York?" he replied as he tried to pull her forward and she moved her hands onto his arms to keep her balance. "Come and lay on me," he prompted.

Rose went to sit astride his legs, going for the belt on his corded trousers at the same time as he did, Rose giggling again as he unfastened it then went for the zipper. He shuffled around, Rose trying to help him pull them down at the back and then the front, just enough as she managed to move to the side.

They began kissing as the second record came to an end, Johnnie's hand now pulling her underwear down at one side then the other, Rose having pulled them back up as she put one arm around his waist, trying to do the same but not being able to reach. Johnnie smiled and helped her pull his briefs down at the back, making Rose smile as she touched bare skin and she touched his chest.

Johnnie leaned down somehow and kissed her breasts and before they knew it, Rose had lost her underwear, stretched out over him and she had given him permission to touch her intimate area. Rose was murmuring something Johnnie could only assume was she was experiencing some rather pleasant feelings, she had her legs sprawled over his and was desperately trying to get him to pull his own underwear down at the front but was unable to get her hand to co-operate as the feelings washed over her.

Johnnie knew what she was trying to do and had been tormenting her by not obliging while he touched her then feeling she was just about ready, struggled to reach the gap in his own underwear, making Rose grin.

"You torment," Rose managed to tell him.

"You were not complaining kitten," he reminded her as he moved her legs again so she landed on him and they both flinched.

They soon relaxed on each other as the pleasure passed over them, Johnnie wondering how she was managing not to fall off him and how they'd even got where they were in the chair but they had somehow and Rose was making involuntary moves of her own as she had somehow slid over from her side onto him and the feelings were stronger.

"Johnnie, I wish we didn't have to wait until I can take those pills," Rose whispered.

"I know love but we have to, we both agreed but if you want to break the agreement, I suggest we do not go any further until we get into bed."

Rose just laid across him, not wanting to move as he rested his hand and rubbed his thumb just above her intimate area, making her squirm.

"It's so tempting, to just give in," she told him, putting her hand on top of his. "What do we do Johnnie? I know I'm due my monthly in a few days, it's too near to risk, I do know that much. Do ya wanna put one of those things on?"

"No love but I will, if you really want? Rose, I respect you more than I have ever respected a woman and all those tales of me chasing after women who have come back with me, I never got anywhere with them, there was only Simone and one other woman before I met her that I had been serious about."

"You don't have to tell me Johnnie, we both had others before we met but I never let anyone touch me the way you do, you make me feel so special," Rose told him, holding his hand firmly and placing it over her intimate area and pressing it down. "I love you so much, I do wanna be with you, all the way but we have to wait."

"We will manage love, we can find plenty more ways of pleasing each other," he smiled, kissing the top of her head as she lay on him. "I love you too Rose, you have become the most important thing in my life. There may be a way though but it is still somewhat risky."

"How did ya manage, with your other girlfriend?" Rose wanted to know. "I'm not tryin' to be funny or anything, I was lucky Mickey likes to drink most of the time and after him, well I never gave them the chance, not really."

"You do not have to explain it to me love but you do not have to be shy about admitting you have not had your first time yet, have you?"

"No, I think I would have remembered but you make me feel so good, I can't wait until we can really be together," she told him as she tried to move.

She moved over and they began kissing, Rose pressing up against him and sending more feelings through them. They had lost all sense of time but it was getting dim, the records long since finished playing and Johnnie moved her slightly, putting his briefs back in place then went to put the lamp on.

"Want to dance again?" he smiled.

They relaxed even more when they got into bed, Johnnie telling her exactly how he could make her feel even more excitement if she was willing to trust him.

"Can you though?" Rose asked at his suggestion.

"I could try but there is a still a 50/50 chance, if you want to risk it?"

"I don't know Johnnie, I mean we just got together and in a week or so, there won't be that risk. I think I'd like to wait," Rose told him.

"Whatever you want my love, it was just a suggestion, if you had not been so near your time it would not have been such a risk. You are worth waiting for Rose."

"Aw, you're so good to me Johnnie. Maybe you can find some other ways for us to enjoy ourselves?"

"Now who is a tease eh?" he laughed. "Do not say you were never warned then," he added as he moved her and going to the bottom of the bed, pulled the sheet and cover away then tried to pull it back over him as he then placed his hands either side of her and Rose almost jumped and hit him as he hit a delicate spot by kissing it.

"Wow, do that again!" Rose cried out, Johnnie wishing she would keep her voice down or Laura really would plant a camera – in his room.

"Shush love, the whole household will hear you," he laughed as he went to do it again, not expecting such a response.

"I don't care," Rose giggled as she tried to calm herself down. "Mmm, you should have given me warning you were gonna do that, I would have been prepared."

"No worries," he called from where he now was. "Just don't hit me with your legs eh?"

"I'll try not to," she giggled again as he opened her legs, since she wasn't exactly objecting, he'd just been seeing if she was agreeable and now she was giggling softly to herself, he knew she was.

"Ya won't be able to do that after tomorrow night," Rose warned him.

"That is most disappointing love," he replied, now rubbing then kissing another bit as Rose put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well it's something to look forward to afterwards," she told him. "At least until those pills take effect. Could I have got Doctor Harper to prescribe them for me?"

"I expect so love but you would have had to go to a pharmacy and they may not be so understanding," he told her, wondering what else he'd get away with beside the kissing of her intimate area. "Want me to show you what else you have been missing?"

"I would have, you know, shaved a bit there, if I'd have known," Rose admitted.

Johnnie propped himself up a bit, trying to keep at least the sheet on his rear and moved a little then tested if she would allow him to touch where he wanted, getting another 'wow' out of her.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked as she muttered something he didn't quite catch but was sure it was something along the lines he could demonstrate all he wanted, which he fully intended to, at least tomorrow night.

After that, well something would be in the way and she might be disagreeable in anything other than just kissing so he planned on taking advantage the following night though they would be leaving early on Monday morning.

A while later, Rose still feeling giddy, she was laid on him and they got as close as they dared, moaning softly to herself how good it felt, Johnnie agreeing.

"I love you Johnnie," she told him as he held her afterwards. "Shame we had to put our underwear on."

"Best be prepared if I get an emergency call love," he replied. "How would you feel about if we looked for somewhere to rent, away from here?"

"Really?" Rose asked. "What about emergencies though?"

"Well if it is a medical emergency, the nurse would cope until Doctor Harper gets here, I can only treat someone basically but if I were needed, if we don't move far away, say a ten minute drive away?"

"Would I have to drive you though?" she asked, making a circle on his shoulder with her finger.

"We would have to see. When we get back from New York, we can discuss it, it should not make a lot of difference. Think about it love, we could have the evenings and weekends to ourselves."

"Mmm, I think I like the idea of having you all to myself Johnnie," Rose giggled. "Maybe just a small apartment then for now?" she yawned.

"Then it will give us something to aim for love unless you think it is to soon?"

Rose glanced up at him, the dim light coming through the window.

"No, I don't think it's too soon, I want this with you and once I get on those pills, we'll have something else to talk about."

"Oh and what is that my love," he smiled, putting his hand under her vest top.

"How long I stay on them?" she replied, trying to get her hand down the back of his shorts.

The next morning, Johnnie wanting to see more of her than he'd done in the dim light the night before, he took his time kissing her breasts after ridding her of the vest top then laid on his side, sliding down her underwear and whistling. Rose giggled and said she wanted a good view of his rear.

"When I get out of bed darlin'" he teased her, pushing her onto her front and leaning to touch hers then hovering above her to start kissing it. "Keep your noise down love, people will be awake."

Rose almost snorted with laughing, managing to somehow free her hand and cover her mouth.

"Why are we only just starting this?" she asked him as she lay with her arms above her head and he had put his arms around her front, holding her breasts as he kissed her shoulders then down her back.

"Because this time last week, you were still at your mother's and I came to rescue you love," he replied, wondering if he dared to move one hand a lot further down.

Rose decided for him as she awkwardly moved her hand to grab one of his, lowering it. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Rose, put my hand where you want it love."

She did and answered him by guiding it exactly where he'd wanted her to.

"You don't have to ask me Johnnie," Rose sighed, relaxing again as she felt his fingers moving, her arms above her head on the pillow.

"I love you darlin'" he whispered in her ear. "Any time you do not want me to do these things, just say, I will not be offended."

"Only when I feel a bit off, yeah?" she agreed, giving way to moaning softly as his fingers reached the spot. "I love you too Johnnie."

After Rose turned onto her back and Johnnie climbed on top of her, they finally got dressed and walked downstairs, hand in hand and both smiling as they walked into the kitchen, just dropping hands as he opened the door. Thankfully, Laura was absent but so was Sally and being Sunday, there would be no Norman until after lunch. Rose noticed Molly was in a rush to get off as well and smiled at her as she gave out the mugs of tea.

"Going off Molly?" she asked the young girl.

"Yeah, off to see my mum, Miss," she replied.

"You don't have to call me that, I work here as well," Rose told her.

Poor Molly had learned her lesson after getting friendly with Martha, having been told by both the cook and the housekeeper not to give the former sister any information and to ignore her if approached on the way back later.

"You seem cheerful this morning dear," the nurse told her.

"Yeah?" Rose blushed as Johnnie touched her hand as he offered the salt to her when her eggs were put in front of her. "I suppose I am, now we don't have to hide from everyone. So where's Laura?"

"I would have thought you'd be glad she's not here?" Johnnie asked her as she handed the salt shaker back to him and offering her the toast rack nearest to him.

"She'll have a hangover," Madge informed them. "I had to let her in at half eleven last night, she went out since her girlfriend was going away and Molly, you are not to take her breakfast up to her either," she warned the girl.

Molly shook her head. If anyone discovered she'd seen Martha sitting on the wall opposite the previous afternoon as she'd run an errand for the cook and didn't report it after the former sister had attacked Rose that morning, there would be trouble. She'd not seen Martha when she'd got back, thankfully but no doubt she'd bump into her later. She knew Martha would get mad if she ignored her but she couldn't afford to lose her job over it.

After breakfast, Johnnie took them out to Regent's Park, Rose wanting to go visit the zoo first. As they walked around hand in hand, watching the various shows then stopping at the café for some lunch, he bought her a fluffy polar bear stuffed toy that Rose declared she was going to call JD after Johnnie's initials.

They left the zoo and walked around the park, Johnnie hiring a boat and having to wait, Rose leaning her head on his shoulder and Johnnie trying not to look embarrassed holding the bear. He knew this was it now, all the crowds around them and if any reporters just happened to be around, it would make the news headlines, since he'd kept his former relationships out of the public eye. Simone had not wanted to be seen out during daylight hours with him and then he'd found out why but Rose seemed happy to be flaunting the fact she was well and truly with him.

"Okay love?" he asked as they were called forward when a boat came back, him taking note of the number on the side.

Rose nodded as he helped her in and then taking the oars as the man in charge let go with the boat-hook. Rose was holding Johnnie's thinner jacket, one she'd seen in his room and never expected to see him wearing, the fluffy bear on the seat beside her.

"Did you enjoy the zoo love?"

"Yeah, it was good, the dolphins seemed happy to show off to everyone," she smiled.

"Ah but they are not the only ones to enjoy showing off, are they love?" he smiled back as he tried to avoid other boats wandering aimlessly around the large boating lake.

Rose blushed. "Don't know what ya mean Johnnie," she grinned.

Johnnie knew she did and if he admitted it, he loved her showing him off as much as he did showing the world they were together and in the next week or so, they would be fully together because she wanted it as much as he did. They had plans to make when they got back from their trip, long term plans because unlike with Simone, he knew he wanted to marry Rose, the sooner the better.


	25. Chapter 25

When they got back from their day out, Rose went to gather her remaining things from her room, not that there was much but Johnnie helped her with the empty cases, since she'd not had the chance to take her mother's back. She'd forgotten when she'd returned the morning before when Martha had a go at her and when she'd asked Johnnie to collect her early.

"Are you using both of these love?" Johnnie asked as he carried them both awkwardly to his room.

"Nah, I'll just take one, how much baggage allowance do we each get with the airline?" Rose asked.

"You saw the booking love," Johnnie smiled as he put the cases down. "I will go check, I brought the tickets up here to save going into my office before we leave. The cook will make us a light breakfast before the taxi comes for us. Now, you pack your things and I will pack mine and if you have no room left, you can put them in my case eh?"

"Aw, that's great Johnnie. We're only going out one night aren't we though?" she asked as Johnnie got the envelope with the tickets in out of the dresser drawer.

"I thought you wanted to go out? Bring a spare dress eh but check what shirt I am wearing," he smiled, making Rose blush.

"That's gettin' a bit stale Johnnie," Rose reminded him as she opened the large wardrobe. "I think we need a bigger wardrobe."

"I will get one with a false door on the back that leads to Narnia, shall I? Or maybe one that goes into another dimension?"

"I thought you never watched that programme?" Rose grinned, getting the black dress out.

Johnnie put the envelope down and went to put his arms around her from behind.

"I never said I did not watch it love," he told her, kissing her neck. "Why are you hiding what you bought yesterday love?"

"I have to surprise ya when we're away," she teased him.

"Well hurry love, it will soon be teatime then we should get an early night," he reminded her. "Where is your passport, put it with mine, I will look after it for you," he offered.

Laura had sobered up somewhat from the night before as Rose and Johnnie entered the kitchen.

"All ready for your trip then?" she asked Johnnie as he held Rose's chair.

He knew he shouldn't answer her. "Just about, if Rose decides she has enough clothes," he joked.

"Hey, you said I could put some stuff in your case," Rose huffed, getting a smile from Celia.

Before they'd arrived in the kitchen, there had been talk Rose was almost ready to give her room up and Laura had said Rose was just keeping up the appearance.

"Well don't go over your allowances," Laura warned them. "When Jane and I went to Spain, I almost had to pay extra, we had to take our cases back and equal them out. Good thing we were early."

Rose could imagine taking some of her newly acquired underwear Donna had teased her about out of her case and into Johnnie's, at the airport.

"Well if they told ya how much was allowed, they wouldn't catch ya out, would they," Rose replied sarcastically.

She noticed Molly seemed a little nervous as she handed out the plates. Molly had been caught by Martha, who hadn't learned her lesson after the confrontation the previous morning but the kitchen maid had told Martha she couldn't speak to her about anything that went on at the clinic.

"Oh come on Molly, I'm not asking you to give state secrets away," Martha had told her as she'd crossed the road.

Poor Molly had been trying to get back in before she was seen, trying to heed the warning she'd been given that Doctor Smith wouldn't be pleased if she passed anything on to Martha about him and his new girlfriend.

"I can't afford to lose my job Martha, so stop asking me things," Molly had told her.

"Who said you'd lose your job just for talking to me?" Martha asked as they stopped by the gate.

"I don't want any trouble Martha, I heard what happened yesterday, with Rose," Molly told her.

"She made something out of nothing, she got me annoyed," Martha tried to tell her. "I bet she went running back in to him?"

Martha thought if she asked in a roundabout way, the kitchen maid couldn't get into trouble.

"I'm not tellin' ya anything Martha, so stop askin' me," Molly insisted as Martha somehow got in front of her and stopped her.

"I'll pay you, if you tell me what's going on. I saw her the day before, she was at the clinic I work at and he had the nerve to be with her. You know where I work?" Martha asked her, thinking Molly might want to make a bit of extra money since the girl had told her that her mother was struggling after her father couldn't work.

"Yeah, I know where you work but there's a few departments there, what ya gettin' at?" Molly asked her. "You want me to spy on them? No way, I'll get caught and ya can't pay me enough if I get fired."

Martha shook her head. "Look Molly, can I trust you?" Molly nodded, wishing Martha would just go away. "She stole him from me, he was ready to ask me out, that's why I agreed to leave his employment. He said he'd take me out, that it broke the rules if I still worked for him but then nothing – then she arrived. You know how that makes me feel?"

Molly really wanted to believe her friend but things weren't adding up.

"Look Martha, we were friends but I've seen Doctor Smith and Rose in the kitchen, ever since she arrived and trust me, he never looked at you the way he does her. Mary says they're like a couple of teenagers, when they used to act all coy around each other. I have to go now and if ya don't wanna be friends anymore, I understand."

With that, Molly tried to dodge Martha, which wasn't hard since Martha hadn't heard what she wanted as she moved without thinking.

"Hang on Molly, just one more thing."

Molly knew she shouldn't be doing this. "What Martha? Don't ask me to do ya any favours."

"I'm not but tell me one thing. Do they spend a lot of time with each other?" Molly nodded, thinking if she didn't actually admit it, no-one could say anything. "Are they sharing?"

"Sharing what Martha?"

"Come on, there must be gossip going around, we used to love a bit of juicy gossip, remember?" Martha reminded her.

Molly didn't like to say that when Martha worked there, most of it was about her chasing Doctor Smith and him chasing after a woman he'd brought back from a party.

"I wouldn't know, the cook gave me extra work to do, probably because the housekeeper was told by Doctor Smith to stop me tellin' ya anything," Molly told her.

Molly started walking off, Martha calling after her. "See you around then?"

Molly got into the kitchen, taking off her cardigan and hanging it behind the pantry door.

"Just in time Molly," Mary commented. "I hope you ain't been gossiping with Martha again? Mrs Collins will tell Doctor Smith if ya 'ave."

"No Mrs Howell, though Martha stopped me on my way back in. I told her I couldn't tell her anything, honest."

"I should hope not but the cleaning staff commented Rose hadn't left her key for her room cleaning, don't know why she wouldn't want it cleaning though – unless she ain't been using it."

Molly thought she would just have to withhold that piece of information, just in case Martha got a new target for information but if she bumped into one of the cleaners, well Martha wouldn't have heard it from her so she'd be in the clear. She set about her tasks and wondered what was meant by Rose not using her room, if she wasn't, then Doctor Smith must have got Rose into his and this time, he wasn't chasing after her for her to go back.

Since Johnnie's car was already parked in the driveway when Martha had arrived, she'd thought she may still catch the cook's assistant and get something out of her. Molly though had not given her much, she'd seemed reluctant and left her to do all the guessing. Now, she bet anything he'd already got Rose to move in with him, especially with her being at the clinic last Friday and making a point of showing she'd got some pills.

She was still fuming over that, which had prompted her to confront Rose as she'd come outside with Johnnie and had the nerve to kiss him. Well there was no point in hanging around any longer, it was very unlikely they'd go out again. As she walked off, she remembered he was due to go give a lecture somewhere, New York, if she remembered rightly. She bet anything Rose would be going with him and they'd get even more cosy.

She wished she could remember when that was but that may have been why they'd got back early, before she'd had chance to escape her mother's endless questions. Her sister had been going on about how many new jobs she'd had that week and her mother had been going on about her dad showing himself up with his new girlfriend.

Then her brother was raving about his girlfriend expecting a baby and his 21st birthday was looming, her dad would be sure to bring Analise and they'd all end up arguing, since her dad was paying for half the party and Leo had said he'd rather have the money to find a place to live. Still, she'd have an ally in the form of her cousin Adeola who was having boyfriend trouble. They could sit in a corner and compare Gareth eyeing the other girls in the office and Johnnie, who was probably now bedding Rose Tyler, since she'd looked at the appointments again and got her full name.

The previous Friday after the confrontation with Johnnie defending the blonde, instead of going back upstairs, she'd gone back in the family planning clinic and taken another look at the list. She'd doubted any of the other women were called Rose but she was annoyed she couldn't get any more details at the time, she'd have to sneak a look on Monday when it wasn't busy.

Rose and Johnnie had gone back to what were now their rooms, well room and a small bathroom for Rose to have another think about what was going in her case, after the discussion with Laura about baggage allowance.

"Are you taking notice of Laura for a change?" Johnnie smiled as Rose took the small lock off her case.

"Mmm, I'd rather sort it out now than in the airport, or would ya rather I took out my lingerie and re-pack it into your case?" Rose teased him.

He loved Rose teasing him, especially about her underwear, which he'd enjoyed seeing her trying to dry it in the tiny bathroom.

"Ah, you are trying to spare me the embarrassment then love?" he asked, seeing her take out some towels he didn't think she was going to need. "Here, let me take those for you love? I don't mind being seen with those in my case. Did you inform our hosts we only require one double room where we are staying?"

"Yeah, I phoned them, the dean's assistant didn't seem all that surprised, things must be different over there."

"Indeed my love. I was thinking, maybe when we get back, we should book a short holiday, see if the travel agents are willing to book us just one room?"

"Really? Yeah, that would be great Johnnie. I hope it's not just an excuse to see me in my bikini though?"

Johnnie looked at her. Was she teasing him again? He saw a smile creep across her face.

"Now you are in trouble," he told her as he threw the towels onto the bed and went for her, making her shriek. "Shush, everyone will hear."

"Well ya can't get me on the bed," Rose giggled as he grabbed her waist.

"The chair is empty, since you moved your things from it earlier my love," he replied, guiding her to it.

"I have my packing to sort out," Rose protested.

"Then stop wasting time love, come here."

After spending an hour getting out of most of their clothing and kissing and cuddling, Johnnie sincerely hoping Owen wouldn't think to call on them again, they got back to finishing Rose's packing. Johnnie set the alarm for five to give them time to get their cases downstairs and have breakfast, allowing them time to wait for the taxi and hopefully avoid the early morning traffic around the airport.

Rose had a feeling she was going to start feeling a little 'off' so after getting as close as they dared, she went to the bathroom, hoping once she moved in properly he'd get used to her doing that.

"I have had other girlfriends love," he reminded her when she got back into bed. "Maybe when we get back, we need to have a few changes around here?"

Rose took it the wrong way. "Whatcha mean? What have I done now?"

"Nothing love, I mean get a proper bin with a lid in the bathroom and I will clear the small dresser drawer for things you may need to keep private," he replied as he tried to get her to snuggle back up to him.

Rose relaxed a little. "Sorry, I'm just being a grump, you'd best get used to me."

"Rose, you cannot possibly be any worse than my ex."

"Wanna bet?" Rose asked, snuggling down and yawning. "I can't believe we're finally going away tomorrow and I'm really sorry we can't make it extra special Johnnie."

"Not to worry love, maybe we can plan our holiday accordingly eh? I am sure it will be just as exciting whether you are indisposed or not love. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Not yet but I bet it'll start when we're on the plane. I hope they can give me something, are we allowed to take painkillers onto the plane?"

"I have no idea love. Just take the bottle in your shoulder bag and ask the hostess for water, she will soon tell you."

"Better hope it's not a male attendant then, if they ask why I even have them with me," she replied, yawning again. "You're so comfy Johnnie, I don't think I'm gonna mind this time around."

The alarm went off and Johnnie tried to wake his girlfriend gently, getting him a request to leave her alone.

"Come on love, you knew we have to leave early," he reminded her.

"Yeah, to sit in the airport for two hours. Why do ya have to do that?" Rose moaned, twitching her nose since she was laid on Johnnie's chest.

"To make sure everyone gets checked in before boarding love. Maybe one day, they will find a quicker way?"

"I hope so. Hey, morning lover," Rose grinned, kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too my love," Johnnie smiled as she reached her arm out to hug him. "Okay, five minutes for kissing, the time starts now."

Rose giggled. "That's not nearly enough time but it'll just have to do. We go backwards in time when we get there, don't we?"

"Yes love, now you know how they feel on that TV programme you like to mention."

They got dressed without trying to stop each other as they usually did, Rose ogling Johnnie's rear and him watching her getting into her bra through the wardrobe mirror then Johnnie insisted on taking both cases while Rose locked his room door.

"We should have another key cut," Johnnie told her after they'd got to the staircase.

"Yeah, when I hand my key in, everyone will know anyway. I bet the cleaners are already talking."

"I think you are probably right love," he replied, leaving their cases by the door.

"Did you mean it, about finding a place of our own?" Rose asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yes love, maybe we can rent something for now, to see how things go?" he replied, opening the door for her. "Ah, good morning Mary, thank you for starting so early this morning," Johnnie told the startled cook, who hardly got a word out of him normally.

"No problem Sir, no sense in letting you both go off on empty stomachs. I just started half an hour earlier, the patient's kitchen staff will be in then anyway to get everything ready," Mary replied.

"Yes, about that, I want to start thinking about maybe some of the staff should start dining with them," Johnnie told both Rose and the cook.

"You mean us?" Rose asked. "That's a great idea Johnnie but you said not to get involved with them."

"I know but having thought about it, maybe you and say Laura should start having more to do with them, on a trial basis?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can tell ya Laura's reaction to that," Rose replied.

"Well she is their co-coordinator after all, she should be involved. Maybe we could start with taking lunch with them and see how it goes?" he suggested.

"Can't wait then. So can I make friends with the women?" Rose asked.

Johnnie then knew why he loved her so much.

"Well, Susie seems to have taken a liking to you, we have talked about you," Johnnie smiled as he finished his breakfast. "Right, I hope that cab is on time, we should get ready."

"What ya talk about?" Rose asked as he held her chair.

"Ah, maybe you should ask her, I would not want to get into trouble with you women," Johnnie smiled.

"Have ya got the tickets and passports?" Rose reminded him as he put his jacket on.

"You worry too much love, they are right here in my pocket," he replied, patting the envelope. "You told the cab driver where we are going?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, now who's worrying? I wonder if they'll be anyone famous going off?"

"Maybe your favourite band?" Johnnie smiled. "They were in New York last year, we may avoid them and their screaming groupies."

"No Johnnie, it was the year before," Rose corrected him as he unlocked the doors. "They played at a football stadium, I wish I could've been there then."

Johnnie went outside to watch for the black taxi cab and to check Martha didn't know they were leaving and had taken up residence across the road. She was in for a shock when a letter arrived at her workplace. He saw the cab turn into the driveway, just about on time and motioned for Rose to join him, then going for the cases. The driver got out and put them in the back, checking their destination.

They sat in the back seat, Rose gripping his hand.

"Getting excited about our trip?" Johnnie asked.

"Yeah, does it show?" Rose smiled, trying to forget the pain that was starting to emerge.

She just hoped she'd be able to take some painkillers before they got on the plane. They arrived at the correct entrance, Rose having checked earlier in the week and they went into the terminal. They were a little early since the desk they wanted wasn't yet open so Johnnie sat her down and went to get her a bottle of water from the news stand.

"Here love, take something now, then you'll feel a bit better," he suggested, opening the top.

"Thanks. I think half of it's nerves, I've only been to Paris," Rose admitted, trying to open the pill bottle in her shoulder bag so no-one could see.

She put the water bottle in her bag and they waited arm in arm for the desk to open, Rose hoping they wouldn't question the weight of her case but since the towels were the heaviest, they'd gone in his case.

"Why did you pack towels love?" he asked as he played with her fingers. "They have them in hotels you know?"

"I know but I prefer my own. I wish I could have gone swimming if they have a pool."

"Never mind love, wait until we go on a proper holiday."

They were the first ones in the queue to get checked in and were directed to the departure lounge, Rose looking around to see if there was actually anyone famous there but Johnnie saw the disappointed look on her face when she failed to find anyone.

"You could have met a few if we had gone out on Saturday night love," he reminded her as Rose gave up and stared through the lounge window instead.

She excused herself to the ladies room, Johnnie telling her not to get lost. While she was gone, he was making plans to try to arrange a few visits while they were in New York, especially the Empire State Building and maybe the Statue of Liberty but since Rose had made the actual arrangements, he bet she'd already expressed an interest in going there.

He could only hope he'd be able to surprise her at some point and thought he'd spend most of the flight either watching Rose trying to catch up on her sleep or plotting how he could surprise her. He wouldn't really mind doing both, he loved waking up before her and watching her, she was now his life and he intended making sure everyone knew about it while they were away and when they got back.


	26. Chapter 26

Once on board the plane, Rose was feeling nervous as Johnnie helped her fasten what she thought was a rather complicated metal belt that looked like it belonged in the chamber of horrors.

"Relax love, you are all tense," he smiled as he finished fastening her belt and started on his own.

"You've done this loads of times, haven't you?" Rose tried to smile as the air hostesses were closing overhead compartments and offering barley sugar sweets to nervous passengers to stop their ears popping once they were in the air.

Johnnie took two and offered one to his nervous girlfriend.

"Yes, I've made a few trips, take my hand and close your eyes during take-off. You did not have to sit by the window though," he smiled, offering his unwrapped sweet to her.

Rose shook her head. "I'd best wait until we're ready to take off or I'll be taking yours as well," she managed to smile back.

As the safety information was given, Rose took his advice and gripped Johnnie's hand. He hoped she wouldn't break it by the time they landed, grateful she was seated to his left and not his right or she would be jotting down notes for him. The flight went normally, Rose relaxing a little once the seatbelt sign was switched off. Johnnie was telling her the route they would be taking, saying next time, they would take the sea route if she was going to be so nervous.

"I've only flown once before Johnnie," Rose smiled as the meals were served. "So what time is it now?"

"That is somewhat difficult to work out since we will be between time zones. Best wait until they announce to change our watches," he suggested.

"Yeah well I'll leave that to you, I don't know why I never wear mine," Rose grinned as the hostess approached them with the trolley.

Johnnie had wondered why he'd never seen her with a watch, maybe she kept forgetting it? Rose felt a pinch of jealousy as the hostess made a fuss over Johnnie and he was all smiles, passing things to Rose and the hostess taking her time. He noticed as they began eating after he passed Rose a plastic cup containing tea, him not thinking coffee when Rose was this tense was such a good idea.

Rose had frowned when he asked for two teas.

"I would have preferred coffee," Rose pointed out as he put it on the pull-down tray.

"I know love but you need to relax some more," he replied.

"She took her time," Rose nodded to the seat in front.

"Shush love, she was only doing her job," he smiled, buttering his roll awkwardly.

"Yeah, a bit too enthusiastically for my liking," Rose muttered back, making him smile.

She was still jealous of other women paying him some attention and hoped it would eventually wear off before word got round his new girlfriend would willingly scratch any woman's eyes out if they got too familiar with him. Surely she trusted him enough by now? They shared a bed and she'd all but moved in with him, a lot had happened in a very short space of time.

Even Simone had never suggested they moved in together, not that it would have ever worked, they would have drifted apart even sooner even if Simone had not gone back to Paris. Then he suddenly remembered his visit to New York was public knowledge and hoped his ex wouldn't decide to fly out and surprise him.

He was sure he'd made it plain in the letter he'd finally got around to posting, grabbing hold of poor Molly on her way to the market to do it for him. He just hoped the kitchen maid wouldn't gossip with the cook he was still writing to his old girlfriend. He'd told Rose he would deal with it and he had, Rose had no reason to be jealous in that department but stopping her was going to prove somewhat difficult.

Rose fell asleep, with getting up early and being nervous, he thought it was just as well as he tried to close his eyes, her arm in his. He wished everyone else would go to sleep so he could get her to curl up and lean on him but they would be sure to get stared at and a few disapproving looks from the older passengers.

He'd heard recently of couples sneaking into the restrooms to have sex and while it may be tempting, not worth getting caught and getting a reputation, him being in the public eye quite a lot and especially on his way to give a lecture. He'd probably get one on public morality.

They were just announcing for passengers to adjust their timepieces and that they were about half an hour out of New York so he thought if he woke his new love up, she would see the statue as they flew nearby.

"Come on love, wake up, we will be landing soon," he leaned over and brushed her hair out of her eyes, something he loved doing.

"What?" Rose yawned.

"We will be passing near the statue soon, want to see it?" he smiled as Rose sat up, now she'd somehow rested her head on his arm.

"Yeah? I don't want to miss it but I don't fancy looking down, if we're gonna get even lower," she grinned.

"I'm right here love, it will be fine. We should go visit if we have time," he suggested, trying to find out if she'd already arranged it.

"I mentioned we'd love to go sightseeing to the dean's assistant, he said he'd see what he could do. He's personally looking after us during our stay, did I tell ya?" Rose replied, daring to look out of the window.

The seatbelt sign was put on and Rose turned as Johnnie indicated he should help her again, since it was quicker if he did it.

Rose took his advice again and closed her eyes as she felt her stomach lurch as they descended and the brakes were applied. Johnnie was sure he'd have a sore hand later. As they gathered their things, he allowed her to go first as she followed the other passengers and down the steps, crossing to the arrivals gate.

Once through customs and the baggage claim, Johnnie led her to the arrivals lounge to see if they were being waited for. Rose had lost all track of time but she was hungry and hoped the hotel wasn't far and it was serving food, passing by the airport restaurant.

A tall man was waving a sign with Doctor JD Smith on it as Johnnie looked around but it was Rose who spotted it and they made their way through the waiting crowds. The man immediately recognized Johnnie.

"Doctor Smith, a pleasure to meet you Sir," the man greeted him. "You must be Rose? We spoke on the phone. I'm Mike, welcome to New York. Have you been here before?" he asked as he stuffed the sign in a rucksack and offered to take what Rose was carrying, leaving Johnnie with both the cases.

"No, I've not been here before but Doctor Smith has," Rose smiled, looking around. "Is the hotel far, I'm starving, the food wasn't great on the plane and I got tea instead of coffee."

Johnnie knew that was directed at him and now was the time to establish their relationship, judging by the way this Mike had taken to Rose. He supposed they had been making the arrangements on the phone but Rose had indicated they only needed one hotel room, that must have already given the game away, surely?

"There was a reason I got tea for you love, you were all tense, coffee would have made you worse," he told her as they got outside and Mike led them to what was called a station wagon he remembered.

Mike took the cases and Johnnie helped Rose into the back seat, she'd never been in such a big car before and Johnnie got in at the side of her, thinking they had best establish a few things if they were going to be shown around. He'd worked out the time after changing his watch and showed it to Rose.

"Talk about time travelling," she grinned as Mike climbed into the driver's seat.

"Want me to stop at a diner?" he asked, adjusting the mirror and Johnnie hoping it wasn't so he could see Rose.

"Could you?" Rose asked. "That would be great, I've always wanted to visit an American diner, have you been to one before Johnnie?" she asked, forgetting calling him Doctor Smith.

"Sure, you can experience some real American hamburgers maybe?" Mike suggested as Rose tried to listen to 'I'm into something good' on the radio since Johnnie rarely played music in his car and she dare not move the tuner.

"Yeah, watcha think Johnnie?" Rose smiled as she leaned on his arm and thinking how apt the song was.

She knew she and Johnnie did have something good and she loved waking up with him every morning and she had to stop being jealous of every woman who talked to him. She'd seen the way Mike had been paying attention to her, she should have made it more plainer on the phone she and Johnnie were an item but the change to one room should have made it clear.

"Whatever you want love, get into the spirit of things?" he asked, leaning to kiss her properly, having had to resist doing so on the plane but now, it was to give their escort the back-off sign.

The man seemed to take the hint but Johnnie couldn't blame him for trying though he expected Rose had tried to get on his good side during their phone conversations in order to get him to call her back. He had to show her he trusted her and he knew deep down she trusted him and she'd stop showing her jealous side.

After stopping at a diner and Rose really enjoying the food after what had been served on the plane, they arrived at the hotel, which when they were led to their room was quite comfortable, Mike had said he would collect them outside at seven to drive them to the dean's residence on the university campus.

Since nothing had happened with her monthly as yet despite having the pains, Rose wanted a shower after their long journey but she still couldn't get used to them being five hours behind UK time, Johnnie laughing at her trying to work it out.

"Well you may be used to it but I'm not. I expect it'll catch up with me on the way back when we go five hours into the future," Rose told him as she took her towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Want some company love?" Johnnie smiled, leaving his unpacking. "I missed spending time with you this morning."

How could she resist? As they fooled around slowly in the shower, Rose wrapping her legs around him and being held between his body and the wall, they relaxed and continued to lather each other in the shower gel, Rose giggling and Johnnie encouraging her to be more intimate.

He thought she now seemed more like herself and had got over the long flight. If she thought it was long getting here, she was in for a shock on the way home. They were ready in time, having spent some of it just kissing, Rose telling him not to spoil her dress.

"What was all that in the car?" Rose asked as they got up off the bed.

"You mean kissing you?" he smiled, going to the window. "Come and see the view love," he encouraged her.

Rose looked out over the river. "Wow, I wish we could afford to rent a place by the river. Are we gonna see about moving?"

"Yes love, we will make enquiries, unless you want to wait to save up a deposit for a house?"

"You mean to buy one?" Rose asked, leaning into his shoulder.

"Well if we are paying extra rent, it will take longer to save. If we stay a while longer, I can put that money into a savings account and see how much a mortgage will cost. Maybe not by the river but we can work up to that eh?" he asked, turning her for another kiss.

"Yeah, I can live at the clinic a while longer, getting a flat's not really much better I suppose?" she asked.

"We should go downstairs and wait for our escort," Johnnie told her.

"Are we gonna keep kissing in the back seat?" Rose grinned as she picked up her shoulder bag.

"If he is going to adjust his mirror to watch us then yes," he replied.

Rose nudged him and he smiled. He knew she'd never go off with another man, not even one who flirted with her.

They were driven to the dean's residence, Rose thinking it was a bit fancy when students were crammed into tiny rooms.

"Welcome Doctor Smith," the dean greeted him. "This is my wife Sarah. So, is your hotel comfortable?" he asked as he shook Johnnie's hand and looked at Rose. "Are you his assistant?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I'm also his girlfriend," Rose objected, thinking their escort had not bothered to inform the dean they were saving the university some money on accommodation.

"Then my mistake, forgive me. I trust my assistant has been looking after you?" the dean asked.

"Yes, he has," Johnnie replied, trying not to say apart from eyeing his girlfriend.

"Then I hope your stay is enjoyable. Have you any other plans?" Johnnie was asked as their hosts indicated for them to enter the dining room.

Three men and a woman were seated at the large dining table, the men standing as Rose and Johnnie were indicated to take seats opposite each other, Rose not looking very pleased about it but since she'd failed to make it known she and Johnnie were together, she supposed she deserved it, being seated next to the woman at the end.

Johnnie was also a bit put out and wondered if Rose would either say something or feel for his foot under the table. Over dinner, Johnnie was asked about his new book he was there to partly promote and what his lecture would be about.

"I think I should let that remain a secret for now," Johnnie smiled at the woman, whom he'd learned was the head of psychology.

"You don't want to give anything away then?" the woman asked.

Rose thought she was almost as bad as Laura.

"He's been working on his speech for ages, haven't you Johnnie?" Rose smiled across the table at him, wishing it wasn't so wide since she couldn't quite reach his foot without sliding down her chair, which she thought wasn't a good idea in such company, since they all looked important.

She thought she could have some fun just teasing Johnnie, he could make the extra effort to stretch his long legs out if he wanted to but maybe he was afraid of getting the dean's wife instead?

The dean got up to propose a toast to Johnnie's upcoming speech the following day, then he seemed to finally acknowledge Rose, which made her blush.

"It seems I owe Rose here an apology, since I informed you all that Doctor Smith's assistant would be joining us. She rightly corrected me that she is his girlfriend. So, a toast to both of you," the dean concluded.

Rose wanted to accept the apology but it had been their mistake, not hers, their escort should have said something before they'd arrived, he'd been given enough hints since Johnnie had helped her out of the car earlier at the hotel and on their arrival for dinner.

Johnnie stood up to thank the dean.

"Well thank you for inviting us Dean, we forgive you for that slight error, Rose and I have not really been out in public that much, this visit will be a new experience for both of us," he admitted.

"You mean a test of some kind?" the woman asked. "You are giving a lecture to mostly psychology students, female students and to them, you are some kind of cult figure. I often get asked if I know you."

"I see, then they are surely going to be disappointed," Johnnie smiled as he sat down. "Are there any reasons this should be a test?"

"Not as far as I know Doctor Smith," the woman tried to recover, since she knew what he was trying to do.

"So you are the head of psychology? Do you practice or just teach students?" Johnnie asked, thinking it was a fair question and to see if she knew the different between that and psychiatry.

"I just teach Doctor Smith, I leave the professional side to doctors such as yourself though I have a doctorate in the field. Before you ask, yes I do know the difference," she replied.

Rose almost burst out laughing but stopped herself in time. Johnnie had tried to explain it to her since she'd asked about Doctor Harper.

"Come now Doctor Fields," the dean started. "Doctor Smith, I'm sure all the students will give you a welcome tomorrow. They are all keen to learn of your new book and what you have to say about your methods of treatment, I'm sure you will not see it as any kind of test?"

"As long as my girlfriend gets the same welcome?" Johnnie asked, smiling directly at Rose. "I expect it will be some kind of test, she hates it when I get all female attention."

"I'm sure they don't want to know about that Johnnie," Rose replied, thinking she'd get him back for revealing that.

"Don't be shy Rose," he answered. "I think she's upset we were seated opposite."

"Then had we known, I'm sure my wife would have remedied that," the dean smiled. "Ladies, will you excuse us while we talk to Doctor Smith?" he asked as he got up and indicated for the other men to do the same.

Rose wished she'd been warned he was going to be cornered, leaving her with two strangers as the servants cleared the table.

"So how long have you know each other?" the dean's wife wanted to know.

"Not long, I started out as his assistant, then he asked me to be his girlfriend after we went to a party but I was flirting with him before we went. He's a wonderful man, I'm very lucky," Rose told them, trying not to give too much away but she could talk about him all day, given the chance.

"So did you get the job right away?" the dean's wife asked her.

"Yeah, I was really nervous about the interview, I only did temp jobs up until now, I was surprised when he said I'd got it. It was a real step up from what I was used to," Rose admitted.

In the other room, Johnnie was being asked about his methods of treatment but he wasn't there to talk about that, he wanted to talk about Rose, amongst other subjects.

"I think we should really wait until tomorrow," Johnnie tried to tell them as a glass of brandy was handed to him by the host.

"Indeed Doctor Smith. I wonder how your girlfriend is faring with my wife and Doctor Fields?" he joked.

"Rose can hold her own Dean, that I can assure you of," Johnnie joked back. "The first time she accompanied me to a radio interview, she fended off the producer's assistant."

"Really?" one of the men asked. "So she fights back if any female approaches you? You should be careful my friend."

"Oh, she has nothing to worry about on that score, I only have eyes for her, she is something else," Johnnie replied, not wanting to mention the dean's assistant, who had made himself scarce earlier.

Mike was in the kitchen, chatting to one of the maids, since Doctor Smith's assistant, or rather girlfriend was off the menu, so to speak. He wished she'd told him that then he wouldn't have called her back and have to think of excuses for doing so when he was questioned about expenses. She had saved him some money out of the budget by him being able to cancel the extra hotel room but how was he supposed to know they were an actual couple?

They could have just been wanting a free vacation and make the most of it for all he knew, she'd been fair game whilst they'd been chatting on the phone for the last few weeks.

"So, what's he like?" Mike was asked by Connie, who had a crush on him and he didn't seem to know she existed.

"Doctor Smith?" Mike asked, wishing he could have a beer with the meal he'd been offered and also wishing he'd not had the burger, fries and milkshake earlier but the English blonde had said she was hungry. "Okay for an academic I suppose but forget it Connie, he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh and how would you know?" she asked, not intending to ask since she fancied Mike.

"Because she's in there with him, that's how. I've talked to her the last few weeks to make the arrangements, I was looking forward to meeting her and the minute they get in my car, they're all over each other."

"You look upset," Connie replied. "If she lives over there, where does that leave you?" she asked, hoping to get him interested and to remind him she was right under his nose.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. He drove Rose and Johnnie back to the hotel, wishing he'd not got the job since they were all over each other again on the way, Rose giggling and saying that the female doctor was a bit stroppy.

"I hope you did not warn her off love," Johnnie told her when they got back to their room.

"From what?" Rose laughed as she put her arms around him.

"Need I remind you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well ya didn't have to show me up, did ya?" she smiled.

"Well our escort did not have to angle his mirror to watch you, did he?" he teased her.

"Okay, truce? Aw come on Johnnie, let's not have our first fight, the first time we're away together?"

"This is not a fight love, I never want to fight with you but if you are going to get jealous of every woman who looks at me, what are you going to do tomorrow eh?" he asked.

Rose thought he had a good point, how was she going to cope?

"Can I sit on the stage with you Johnnie?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt after he slid his blue velvet jacket off.

"No darlin' sorry but I will make sure they save a seat on the front row for you," he told her as she touched his bare chest.

It had never been a problem before, Simone hadn't shown the slightest interest in being seen with him other than at parties and his past assistants had got as far away as possible.

"Aw, never mind, I can't wait to see you giving your lecture, you were great at that book signing Johnnie," she told him as the shirt came off and he reached to unzip her dress.

He knew she adored him, so what if another man looked at her? She was going nowhere and they both knew it and as for her getting jealous, well it would tell any other woman he was taken, she could more than handle herself and it made him love her even more.

After a more than usual quiet night since Rose was a little off, Johnnie trying to make her forget about it by gently kissing her aching tummy and telling her he couldn't wait for her to go on the pills she'd got, they got up and went down to breakfast, holding hands as they walked into the dining room and getting a small table to themselves in the corner.

Mike arrived as arranged just after ten, then he told them he'd be waiting afterwards to take them to lunch then to the interview Johnnie was giving at a TV studio at two. On the way to the university, Rose asked if Mike could take them to where all the cinemas and shows were.

"Sure, want to see a movie?" Mike asked, as if he didn't think they wanted to get smoochy on the back row.

"Yeah, what's the name of the hotel so we can get a cab back?" Rose asked.

"I have the name of the hotel Rose," Johnnie reminded her as they came to a less populated area and they saw a large white building in the distance.

"We went a different way last night," Rose observed. "So, what shall we go see then? Are we eating out?"

"We may as well love," Johnnie smiled. "How long will the TV interview take?"

"About an hour I guess," Mike replied, Johnnie pleased the man had moved his mirror to where it should be and not on Rose. "The show's only half an hour but you'll have to get ready I expect. Are you wanting to go somewhere?"

"It may be too late when I get out, maybe I should have accepted an evening invitation?"

"I thought all the chat shows were on during the day?" Rose asked.

"Most of them are but you may have time to go somewhere afterwards, just let me know," Mike offered.

This was Johnnie's chance to get her up to the top of the Empire State Building. He'd looked it up and the observation deck was open at night until around nine so he would speak to Mike when Rose got out of the car and make sure he was right. Then he'd get them dropped off and they could kiss at the top of the building, whether anyone else was there or not because when he got on that TV show, the whole world would know how much he loved Rose Tyler.


	27. Chapter 27

As they were led into the large auditorium via a side door, Rose looked around in awe, imagining all the rows of empty seats being occupied by students who were no doubt clamouring to get the best view. There was a large screen at either side of the stage for those at the back. She could only imagine how anxious the students were to get in, she herself couldn't wait to hear him talking other than reading a few excerpts from his latest book in the book store. It seemed ages ago now, so much had happened, not the least them becoming lovers.

Rose was miles away as Johnnie took her hand.

"I've just spoken to the deputy dean, you can have a seat right on the front row love," he assured her. "As soon as they open the doors, go get one quickly eh, we don't want you ending up standing at the back," he smiled.

His smile always melted her, he had no idea what he did to her. He made her feel happy and special – she was JD Smith's girlfriend and soon, everyone would know it but she kind of hoped he'd keep them out of the newspapers, especially the Sunday ones who loved to dig up all the dirt.

Still, they were both free, there was nothing really to dig up about either of them but if reporters just happened to talk to Mickey or Johnnie's ex, then they could find themselves in the middle of something unseemly. Johnnie had turned to talk to someone else and she saw the woman from the night before. Then she saw Mike approaching her.

"This way Miss Tyler," he indicated to the front row, right in the middle. "We're gonna let the students in any time now, you need to take a seat or you'll get crushed. You're gonna stick out as it is, take my advice, pretend you're a student who sneaked in early," he advised her.

"Thanks Mike, I'd best not say I'm with him then?" she smiled, looking at Johnnie, who was being indicated to take the stage.

Rose looked at him and gave him a smile as he turned to see where she was then gave a wave as a few people joined him, the woman from last night amongst them. She had just chosen a seat right in the middle of the front row, opposite where Johnnie would be addressing the students when she heard voices behind her getting louder as everyone poured in, heading for the front.

She'd never seen so many people except at the cinema but they weren't there to watch a film, they were there to see Johnnie and she suspected there were more females than males as young women scrambled for the seats next to her. There was no way she was getting up and offering hers to any of them though as they began chattering, people behind her bumping the back of the chair as they also scrambled for seats to get a good view.

Two young women began talking to each other from directly at the side of her. If they were trying to get her to move by being rude, they were out of luck, they'd soon go quiet when Johnnie started talking. She'd already told him people would listen to him read the London telephone directory, to which he'd smiled and said even he wouldn't attempt that.

"Hey, Jean, looks like he's already on stage," the brunette with her hair tied back shouted across to the other woman to Rose's right.

"Yeah Mary-Sue, he looks just as handsome in person as he does on his book covers," the other woman agreed.

"Hey, how did you get in so fast?" Rose was asked by another woman to the side of Jean who was leaning over.

They all had notepads in their hand, Rose wondering if it was for his autograph or to take notes. She'd left him with his zip case he carried everywhere with him and he was flicking through the pages of what he wanted to say behind the podium as everyone began to settle down as he'd got up.

The dean then appeared and went up on the stage to introduce Johnnie, Rose's stomach doing somersaults that anyone would think it was her going to be talking up there. She had no idea how Johnnie remained so calm.

"Quiet please," the dean declared to hush those still talking, including the three young woman next to Rose. "You all know why you're here today and the man you've come to hear talking this morning really needs no introduction. However, Doctor Smith will give his lecture then he will answer any reasonable questions which you will limit to his work and his latest book. Personal questions will not be tolerated."

Rose thought that was just as well even though Johnnie would probably love to fend all the woman off by pointing her out as she was surrounded by who she assumed were amongst his greatest fans. He wouldn't be the one sat in the middle of them all though.

The dean continued. "So please give a warm New York welcome to Doctor JD Smith."

Everyone began clapping and cheering as they began standing up which prompted Rose to do the same, since it had been pointed out she was an outsider. Johnnie indicated for them to subside and everyone sat down, Rose being the last. She'd had no idea what effect he had on people when he was speaking in public but the book signing and the party should have been some indication she supposed.

Johnnie began by asking the students a question – what were they expecting by taking the subjects of psychiatry and psychology, which got their attention. He'd not said much to her about what he was going to talk about, she knew he'd been making notes and he'd had something to finish last Saturday when she'd gone out though he'd had it cut short by a jealous Martha.

It made no difference though how much time he'd spent making notes, Johnnie loved nothing better than a large audience and it had been a while since he last gave a talk, except at parties of course. Rose stared in awe at him, he had a neutral look on his face as he talked but never named a few of his patients, Rose knowing one of them was Susie but as he stared into the crowd, all he could see was Rose with a big smile on her face.

He knew she adored him but didn't like a fuss being made when they were in public and he had to respect that but he would, in time, get her used to him talking about her because he wanted the world to know he was in love with her. Before Rose could keep up with what he was talking about, he stopped and came from behind the podium, walking around with the microphone in his hand.

"So, do any of you have any questions?" he asked, staring directly at Rose, who tried to sink into the seat.

He got down from the stage and began walking up and down, looking for volunteers. Rose imagined there were plenty but all the chatter going on suggested that after his lecture, most questions had been answered. The two women either side of Rose were talking to each other behind her back, which caught Johnnie's attention.

"How about you, ladies?" he asked the two women, Rose hoping he wasn't including her.

Jean stood up, looking over at her friend.

"Well there was one thing Doctor Smith," Jean began. "These new treatments of yours, are they only being trialled at your own clinic?"

Johnnie stepped back towards the stage, Rose thinking he wasn't going to answer.

"At the moment, yes, just in the clinic but I welcome anyone from around the world to apply for treatment. I do have plans to extend but that rather depends on the medical profession in general as to if I can offer to extend my way of doing things into specialist hospitals," Johnnie replied.

"Then does that apply over here?" Jean asked him.

"As I said, I have plans and that does not only apply to Great Britain, if I can get other medical bodies interested. Upon my return home, I will be putting forward that I would be willing to take patients on who were passed to me by general practitioners and treated at my clinic as an out-patient. That will free up hospital resources, as many are sent there for no other reason than no-one knows what to do with them."

"So anyone with the money can travel to your clinic?" Jean asked him. "What about the rest of those who are mentally ill?"

Rose thought this was going to go on for quite a while but Johnnie took it in his stride.

"Then I would urge medical councils in other parts of the world to adopt my way of doing things, I would gladly share with them so they can treat patients in their own hospitals or facilities. I see no need for people to be locked up all day when all they need is a little attention," Johnnie continued.

Rose knew it was working at the clinic, all the patients needed was something to occupy them, anyone who was sane would go the same way if they had nothing to do all day but be locked in a room.

Jean ran out of questions when Johnnie gave his answer, turning to her friend at the other side of Rose.

"Anyone else?" Johnnie asked, looking at Rose. "Or is everyone clear on the facts? May I say it has been a pleasure to be invited here and I hope you will all rush out and buy my latest book," he smiled. "On a different topic, I would like to thank the dean and his staff for inviting me over and for the hospitality they have shown myself and my girlfriend."

Rose knew she wasn't going to get away with trying to keep out of the spotlight. For some reason, the two young women either side of Rose turned to her, Jean leaning behind Rose and telling her friend she knew there was something odd about the woman in the middle.

"Rose, don't be shy love, come and join me," he encouraged her, since he was no longer on the stage and no-one could really say anything to him about it.

He held his other hand out as he stepped closer. Rose knew it was now or never for them to be seen publicly, she had to get over being shy about the fact she was his girlfriend. People already knew, on a small scale but this was almost the whole university of New York, they would be talking about it all over the place, telling their friends.

Johnnie was almost on top of her, reaching for her hand. Rose let him help her up, trying to smile at him as he turned her around to face the audience. She felt herself blushing as everyone started clapping and the men whistling as her face appeared on the twin screens.

"Thank you all again for giving us a warm welcome," Johnnie continued.

He let her go but then took her hand and kissed the back of it, finally looking at her and she at him as he turned to go back to the stage, moving the long microphone lead out of his way. He put the microphone back on the stand and stood to one side as the dean stepped up to join him.

"Thank you for being here today Doctor Smith," the dean announced as everyone stood to cheer Johnnie again. "Give him another round of applause," he encouraged the crowds.

Everyone cheered louder, even the women either side of Rose stood up, forgetting their jealousy that he'd just shown off the blonde whom they now knew was English to the entire university so Rose herself stood up and joined in, he'd made her so proud he'd just told everyone they were together, that she was his girlfriend. She knew he'd have done it sooner or later but now, word would get around and he may even be asked about it during the upcoming TV interview in a few hours. The students would surely spread the word of how he'd introduced her.

Johnnie was being led off the stage as everyone continued to applaud him. Mike came over and ushered Rose towards the stage to join him.

"Seems he's quite the celebrity," Mike concluded as they reached the door leading to the backstage area.

"Yeah, he is, he's amazing," Rose could only reply as he was just in front of her, several others between them. "Johnnie," she called out, making him turn.

Johnnie hadn't realised Mike had gone to get her. He'd been trying to get away from the dean without seeming rude and that he was only bothered about her, which he was but Rose knew how important this had been.

"Excuse me Dean," Johnnie half turned as Rose got past the others. "There you are love, has Mike been looking after you?" he asked her, nodding to the dean's assistant.

"Yeah, thought I was gonna get mobbed out there when ya told everyone I was your girlfriend," Rose smiled, seeing the frown on some of the faces.

"I would never let that happen Rose but you had better get used to it," he smiled as she put her arm in his.

They were led into a room where refreshments were being served, Rose thinking now they could maybe skip lunch as she helped herself while Johnnie got cornered by other members of the university faculty who had been in the audience and also standing around on the stairs. The woman from the night before joined her at the table, Rose only knowing her as Doctor Fields.

"Seems he made an impression on the ladies," she remarked to Rose.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Rose asked, knowing when someone was jealous seeing she'd got good at it since meeting Johnnie.

"I was just saying. I could see the reactions when he got you up to introduce you. I expect you'll get used to women's heads turning when he's around?"

Rose felt like being just as catty back but declined to get in a cat fight with the older woman. Johnnie would never have his head turned, even if they weren't going home the next day.

"Yeah, no-one stands a chance when I'm around though, did I tell ya about me and Johnnie being lovers last night?" Rose asked, trying to keep a straight face.

The woman pretended to see someone else she should talk to and wandered off, Mike taking the chance to join her.

"Still want to go to lunch?" he smiled, taking something from the large plates.

"Think I may pass, thanks," Rose smiled at Johnnie as he turned and waved to her while seemingly listening to another man talking.

Rose knew he was used to it, she'd seen at the party they'd been to. Mike knew he'd no chance of getting her to leave the reception and go somewhere with him for a few hours. Johnnie was trying to get away, tactfully.

"If you will all excuse me, I have neglected my girlfriend since we came in here," he told them.

"So she works with you then?" someone asked him as he saw her eating and talking to Mike.

"Yes, Rose is very understanding and she shares my passion for my work, she is really something else," he replied, seeing her smile back at him.

He made his way to the table as Mike was leaving.

"Okay love?" he asked her.

"Yeah apart from you getting cornered. That woman from last night was being catty," she grinned at him as he got a plate.

"I expect you gave back as much love?" he smiled, avoiding the food he'd told Rose he didn't like.

He knew now there was no point in stopping her if someone started it first, it was her way of telling women to back off and he was now liking it. Just as long as it didn't actually come to fighting, he could live with it. Simone had never even defended him against Monica, let alone stood in front of a very large crowd and been declared his girlfriend.

"I put her right on a few things," Rose smiled as they found some seats by the window. "Think you'll get asked back?"

"I dare say at some point love. Maybe we can get Mike to give us a tour before we go to the TV studio, since you have enough there on your plate to keep you going for a while?" he suggested.

"Yeah? Maybe we can see the Empire State Building and drive across one of the bridges?" she asked hopefully.

"Thought you wanted to visit the statue love?" Johnnie smiled at her as someone came along with a tray of drinks, Rose shaking her head.

"Could we have some tea or coffee?" Rose asked as the server turned.

"Want me to have a clear head for later love?" Johnnie smiled. "Think I may disclose our true relationship on TV?"

Rose blushed at the thought. "Don't really care if ya do, I told that woman from last night that we were lovers anyway," she admitted.

"Really?" Johnnie smiled. "Getting bold love? Maybe I should be more worried about you standing up in the audience and telling the whole TV studio along with the millions of viewers eh?" he teased her. "So, we will go for a drive, then the TV studio and hope they do not throw me out when you announce we are lovers then?"

"You're such a tease Johnnie. About going to the statue, I'd rather go to the top of the Empire State Building."

"Anything you wish my love," he smiled, getting up to take the plates back as the server came back with a tray containing coffee.

This was going to be easier than he thought but had sort of spoiled the surprise but she wouldn't be expecting what he had planned. After shaking hands with most of the faculty, Johnnie managed to get away and Mike led them back to the car to find a crowd waiting to take pictures and get copies of his book signed. Rose spotted two of the young women who'd been sat next to her and decided to be the bigger person.

Photos were being snapped, Johnnie with his arm around Rose as they managed to get to the car and waving with one hand. Rose had her arm around his back, she loved the feel of his dark blue velvet jacket but her favourite was the red one with the silky lining.

"Doctor Smith," the students were calling out, holding out pieces of paper and copies of his latest book. Rose whispered to him.

"See those two girls there, they were sat with me, remember?" she asked him.

Johnnie took her hand and stepped forward, going towards the two young women.

"So, do you have something you want signing?" Johnnie asked them, surprising them.

Mary-Sue went in her shoulder bag and brought out his book, almost dropping it. Jean scrambled for her notepad, thrusting it at Johnnie before he changed his mind.

"Can you put to Jean?" she asked hopefully, finding her voice before her friend did.

Rose thought they'd both had plenty to say when Johnnie had gone on stage then come across to them.

Her friend put the book in front of him, Rose passing him a pen from his zip case she'd gone into to find one.

"So do you have a name?" he asked the dumbstruck student. Mary-Sue nodded. "Good, maybe you can remember it?" he joked.

"I think it was Mary-Sue," Rose told him. "They were being a bit rude and talking to each other behind me."

"Yeah, sorry about that, no hard feelings?" Jean offered, clinging hold of her precious notepad she was never going to use again.

Rose took Johnnie's arm when he handed her the pen, after he'd scribbled Mary-Sue's name and his signature while her hands had been shaking holding the book out to him and staring at him. He took the zip case from Rose, gave them another wave then turned to Rose. Maybe she was getting over her jealousy in a small way but the students weren't going to be Rose's problem once they got home, he thought.

Martha would be sure to get the letter his solicitor was sending her and she wouldn't be pleased when she'd read it but he'd given her fair warning. As they turned back to the car, photos were still being taken so as he was about to help Rose into the car, Mike holding the door, he handed his case to him and taking Rose's arm turned her back and leaned down to kiss her.

The male students began whistling and cheering and the women calling her a lucky something or other she had such a catch as a boyfriend but Johnnie had chosen that moment for a few reasons. One to warn Mike that Rose was out of bounds after he'd been seen talking to Rose earlier and another to warn the two woman he'd just spoken to it was rude to talk behind someone's back, quite literally.

The main reason was though that maybe some journalists were amongst the crowd and word would get back to London he had dared kiss Rose in front of a crowd and if Martha had got that letter, she knew he meant business. He also would have to prepare Rose for what was about to happen – that of her kissing him in public and her life was now never going to be the same again but as he took his zip case from Mike and got in the car beside Rose, he vowed to himself he wouldn't make a habit of getting them in the news headlines on a regular basis.

He asked Mike if they could drive around to pass the time before the TV interview and if they could stop by a store to get a few presents to take home. He wanted to give Rose something special on their later visit to the tourist attraction to show her how much he loved her and that he didn't care she was out of bounds for a few nights, they would more than make up for it once she was over it.


	28. Chapter 28

Mike pulled up outside a large department store and said he'd be back outside for them in an hour. Rose and Johnnie agreed to have half an hour together then go off, giving them just enough time to get to the TV studio. Rose chose something for Donna and her mum, then Johnnie said she should buy herself some nice perfume but Rose reminded him of customs at the airport.

"Fine love, I will buy you some at the airport then, if you are worried," he smiled as she looked at a brightly coloured scarf.

He took it off her and went to the cash desk as Rose looked at what he called tacky ornaments of the statue and she picked one up for Donna, then changed her mind and thought it would be more suitable for her mother.

"Get your friend something at the airport love," he told her as he took the statue from her and paid for it.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, Donna's a bit more fussy than my mother is. Did I tell ya she bought me this neat little pyramid back from Egypt that opens up?"

Johnnie took the paper bags from the assistant.

"No, I don't believe you did love. Why don't you go get one of those shopping bags over there with 'I love New York' on them, to put your gifts in?" he asked, pointing to the Hessian bags hung up on the end of a display and knew she had a similar one at home. "You go do that and I will meet you back here in twenty minutes. Don't get lost love, I'd hate to have to call the NYPD," he teased her.

"Aw, can't have you doing that Johnnie," she smiled as he handed her a five dollar bill and she put it in her purse.

Johnnie went off to the jewellery department, looking over his shoulder at Rose picking up one of the souvenir bags and approaching one of the counters. He didn't want to get her a ring, she may take it the wrong way and he didn't know her ring size but he was going to get her a necklace or some earrings. He'd noticed she liked the big hoop ones sometimes but she always seemed to take them out when she'd been going to his room.

He found a nice pair of gold rose shaped ones and got the money out to pay for them, hoping if she was wearing them at the airport tomorrow, he wouldn't have to declare them. They weren't too expensive but all he needed was money to pay for dinner if Rose wanted to stay out and for taxi fares. He'd still not asked Mike about visiting the Empire State Building yet but maybe they'd go later, when it was getting dark.

He wanted Rose to see New York all lit up and tell her how much he loved her and the more people who saw him the better. Rose hadn't wandered too far and saw Johnnie walking towards her.

"We should make our way to the front of the store," he told her, taking her hand, her new bag over her shoulder.

"My mum would love looking around here, they have so many different things," Rose smiled as he led her through the crowds of shoppers.

Johnnie thought the last thing he wanted was two of them going shopping but he supposed he'd better get used to it, he and Rose were now official. Mike pulled up and Johnnie let Rose get in first. Mike drove them to the studio, stopping in front of the building.

"I'll find somewhere to park," Mike told Johnnie as he helped Rose out on the pavement side.

"Rose wait here a moment love," Johnnie told her as he followed Mike.

"I know it's asking a lot but tonight, I want to take her to the top of the Empire State Building. Is it far from the hotel?" Johnnie asked him.

"No Doctor Smith but I'd be happy to drop you off later, if you're going from the hotel?"

Johnnie thought they may as well eat at the hotel, it was paid for.

"Thanks Mike, this will mean a lot to her," he told him, waving to Rose as people were going in and out of the building. "Will our things be okay in your car?"

"Sure, I won't be leaving it," Mike assured him.

Johnnie had decided to keep the earring box in his jacket pocket though. He took Rose's hand, her having his zip case under her arm and she passed it to him as they got inside and walked to the reception desk. Rose decided to do her job and told the frosty looking woman behind it who he was and that he'd been invited when she looked at the two of them arm in arm.

"I'll call the production assistant," the woman told them when Rose remembered the name of the programme.

Rose looked around as they waited, nudging Johnnie.

"Do ya think a lot of famous people have been in here and been kept waiting?"

"I'm not that famous love, not here," he reminded her.

"Well those students seemed to think so," Rose replied.

"Those two were rude to you yet you gave them what they wanted, my autograph," Johnnie smiled as the woman seemed to be taking her time and several other phones were ringing.

"Well, I didn't want them thinking because I was English that I'm stuck up," Rose replied, putting both her arms in his free one.

"They'll be someone here shortly to take you to the recording studio," the woman told Johnnie.

"Recording?" Rose queried. "I thought it was live?"

She thought Mike had neglected to tell her that when they were discussing Johnnie's visit.

"Never mind love, we will be able to watch it later," Johnnie smiled at her.

A tall man came to greet them, Johnnie thinking it was just as well considering Rose earlier with the students and they were led to a studio, Rose seeing rows of empty seats but hearing a lot of noise in the corridor of people waiting to get in. As Johnnie was being given a briefing of what would be talked about, Rose asked if she could sit in the audience.

"Sorry, all the seats are taken," a woman told her.

Rose called Johnnie over and told him.

"Maybe you can stand with the production manager and watch?" he suggested.

The man could hardly decline since Rose was glaring at him.

"Sorry, no-one told me someone would be with you Doctor Smith," he apologized.

Rose thought the arrangements must have been made by her predecessor.

"Well Rose is not just my assistant, she's also my girlfriend so I would appreciate you looking after her while I am being interviewed," Johnnie insisted.

"Very well Doctor Smith," the man relented. "You can stand off-set but don't get in the way then."

Rose thought that was the least they could do and half expected Johnnie would walk out if they told her to leave.

"Don't worry love, I would have made a bigger fuss if they'd not let you stay," Johnnie smiled at her.

"I knew you would," Rose smiled back as it was indicated for Johnnie to go sit on one of the comfortable sofas.

"Who else is on?" Rose asked one of the assistants and got no answer. "Who's that?" she asked again as a man was talking with Johnnie and shaking his hand.

"That's the host, Ed Sullivan, don't you know?" the woman laughed and walked off with a clipboard in her hand.

Rose looked around, hoping no-one would tell her to get out of the way but with only five minutes to go, everyone was too busy to notice her. She looked over at Johnnie, who was just being led to one side to be introduced later and she saw another man who looked vaguely familiar and a blonde woman, who was eyeing Johnnie. Rose thought she'd better not get any ideas of cornering him after the recording.

She heard the director shouting for hush, the audience had been let in, Rose thinking someone could have stood up for her as the seating was only a few feet away from a slightly raised platform or she could have sat on a step. She didn't suppose they showed much of the audience anyway but she hated being told when to clap and when to stay quiet.

Then she remembered reading that her favourite group had appeared on the show several times but not live, something she'd not been able to see. The sign was lit that the show was being recorded and the audience were encouraged to clap as the host came dashing forward with a clipboard in his hand. Rose had no idea how long the show was or how long Johnnie's part was going to be but the woman was called forward first.

Rose recognized her from a TV show she'd caught a glimpse of about a real-life genie but thought it was a bit over-rated and never watched again. The woman was going on about her role and her co-star and dispelling rumours they were having an on-set romance. Rose thought if she was out to disprove it with Johnnie, the woman was out of luck.

Then the man sat beside Johnnie was called forward and Rose thought it was just typical Johnnie should be last and why had they bothered? She expected the university had publicized Johnnie's visit and the TV station thought they'd take advantage and squeezed him in.

The man was going on about his new role in an upcoming new Sci-Fi adventure series and about playing an alien with pointed ears and how painful the process was, which seemed to be boring the woman seated next to him, who seemed to want to talk about herself. After the second commercial break, the host finally got around to introducing Johnnie, making Rose's heart skip a beat.

He walked calmly over to the sofa, having to sit at the other side of the woman, Rose only catching her first name of Barbara but before he sat, the other man got up to shake Johnnie's hand again while he was being introduced.

"For those of you who are not aware of Doctor Smith's work," the host continued as the audience went quiet again. "Doctor Smith, you're in New York giving a lecture I believe?" Johnnie was asked.

"Yes, I was kindly invited by the university to talk to the students about my work," Johnnie confirmed.

What he wanted to say was he and his girlfriend but thought to leave Rose out of it for the moment but he wanted to get in that he had someone important in his life and to tell at least the millions of viewers since he'd pointed Rose out to the students earlier.

"So tell me, do you prefer being called JD or John?" he was asked.

"My friends and my girlfriend call me Johnnie," he replied without hesitation, since the opportunity had presented itself.

"You came to New York with her?" the host asked, looking into the audience. "Is she shy?" he laughed, getting a giggle from the audience and a tut from the blonde woman next to Johnnie.

"No, she's behind you somewhere," Johnnie smiled, not being able to see her for the lights and the large cameras and hoping she wouldn't wave at him on air.

"So is she interested in your work?" the host asked him.

He then went on to explain who Johnnie was, for those who didn't already know.

"Very much so, she is also my assistant, which is how we met," Johnnie admitted.

Rose almost shouted out as the woman next to him took his arm.

"They say you shouldn't mix business with pleasure, Johnnie," she smiled at him.

Rose thought she had some room to talk if the rumours were to be believed. Johnnie politely shook her off, much to Rose's relief. She could trust Johnnie but not the woman by the looks of it.

"We hardly see each other all day while I am tending to my patients," Johnnie replied calmly. "Yes, my work is important to me but the fact she is understanding about it makes it better. I was asked earlier if only people who can travel can get my help but I am making my way of doing things available to anyone in the profession."

"I'm sure there'll be a lot of mental health doctors rushing to find out," the other man laughed, Rose thinking he was being sarcastic.

Johnnie knew when someone was mocking his methods, he'd had plenty of it lately which had prompted him to be out in the open with the fact he was willing to share.

"I already stated earlier that anyone who is interested can contact me, I am more than willing to help. In fact, I have plans to open up my clinic further to out-patients who don't actually need hospital treatment."

"That's rather radical Johnnie," the woman smiled, trying to get her arm in his again but Johnnie not letting her succeed.

"We live in radical times, do we not?" Johnnie asked the audience, not expecting an answer as such but they all started clapping without being told, which made Rose smile that they at least agreed with him on something.

The way he could capture any audience like that made Rose love him even more.

"Seems people agree on that point," the host laughed as they continued to clap, the man in the crowds waving his arms but not being able to make them stop.

Rose was now wondering if they were applauding Johnnie for that statement or his work.

After asking Johnnie a few more questions about his methods, the host thanked them all for appearing and the woman tried to get cosy with Johnnie again as they chatted over what would be the closing show credits until the director told everyone they could leave. Rose saw her chance as the woman indicated for Johnnie to help her from the sofa.

He would have done normally but Rose would be making her way across the now crowded floor and he didn't want her to display her jealousy while the audience were still leaving.

"Aren't you gonna help me up Johnnie?" the woman smiled at him, making no effort to move.

"I'd be happy to help you," the other man offered, the woman pulling a face at him as he held his arm out as Johnnie turned when Rose called his name.

"Johnnie!" Rose had called out, just reaching him. "You were great as always babe," she greeted him, kissing his cheek and taking his arm while scowling at the woman who had pushed the other man away and was getting up on her own.

"Rose, I couldn't see you for the lights and the cameras love," he smiled, kissing her cheek back.

The host came back over.

"Great show, the director was pleased, we won't need to re-record any of it. He liked the radical part Doctor Smith. So, is this your girlfriend?" the host asked him, leering at her.

Rose thought he could keep his hands off as she tried to hide behind Johnnie.

"She must be, she called him 'babe'," the woman huffed.

"We won't get to actually see it will we Johnnie?" Rose asked as an assistant went to each of the guests.

"When does the show get broadcast?" Johnnie asked the same assistant as earlier.

"Not for a few weeks, Mr Sullivan has a busy schedule," was all he replied as he escorted them back to the reception area.

"Guess we'll never see it then?" Rose sounded disappointed.

"Then I will just have to appear on a British talk show," Johnnie smiled as he looked for Mike. "I heard from someone in there he talked about such issues quite a few years ago, I wonder why he wanted to invite me?"

"You have to ask?" Rose grinned as she spotted Mike's car across the street, Mike having thought they should be coming out soon. "It was a bit short though?"

"I also heard they film in segments, there will also be a musical act included which they will add on the actual broadcast date," Johnnie assured her.

"Aw ya mean we missed a big group?"

"Maybe love but it may not be anyone you've heard of," he replied as he helped Rose into the car.

"Going back to your hotel?" Mike asked as he drove off, knowing that Johnnie didn't want to reveal his plan to Rose.

"Yes, unless you want to go somewhere Rose?" he asked her.

"Well dinner's paid for at the hotel," she reminded him.

"Yes love but maybe we could go out later? Take a cab somewhere?"

"Can we walk down Broadway or Times Square?" Rose smiled, getting excited that she could tell everyone when they got back.

"Sure love, whatever you want? We'll have an early dinner then shall we? We'll have some time before we go to the airport tomorrow as well."

"I can take you somewhere, I was told to stay with you until your flight," Mike offered, since he now had nothing else to do and wondered if Connie had been dropping hints to him since the English blonde was out of his reach.

"Can we go to Central Park then?" Rose asked as they whizzed past tall buildings and trying to spot where she'd wanted to go.

"I can collect you around ten, you can walk round and go on the carousel before I take you to the airport," Mike told them.

They arrived at the hotel, Johnnie helping Rose out and making her smile since he'd just refused to help that other woman up in the TV studio. Johnnie leaned over the driver's window to speak to Mike.

"Can you come back around seven? Will we have time so I can Rose to the top of the building?"

"Sure Doctor Smith. You'll have over an hour before it closes, she won't be disappointed. You're a very lucky man," Mike told him.

"I sure am Mike," Johnnie replied, turning back to see Rose smiling at him.

He led her back inside, getting their room key and Rose asked if they had a swimming pool.

"Sure Miss, down in the basement, its open until six," the receptionist told her.

"Will ya take me down Johnnie?" Rose asked.

"Forgetting something love?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I never said I was going in the water Johnnie, I just wanna relax for a while," Rose smiled.

"We have a spa," the receptionist smiled back at her, knowing Rose's dilemma. "It costs extra though but it'll relax you. Shall I see if someone is free?"

Johnnie nodded. "You go love, I'll take care of your things for you and take them upstairs. Then I will come and watch."

An hour later, Rose felt much better and Johnnie was waiting for her.

"I'll just go get changed for dinner then," Rose told him as they walked to the elevator, she remembered it was called there.

Once in their room, Rose slipped off her low-heeled shoes and reached up to kiss him.

"I'm glad ya never gave my name out on TV Johnnie," she told him when their lips parted.

"Next time love, I only declined because no-one back home will get to see the interview. I expect next week I will get more requests for TV appearances once word spreads my visit here was a success."

"I hope so but that woman was lucky I never gave her a slap," Rose laughed.

"I would have loved to have seen that Rose," he laughed back.

"Who was she? I think I saw her once in an awful program, it was a bit lame, I like the one about a witch and a human rather than a genie and major or whatever he is. How can ya believe she lives inside a bottle?" Rose wanted to know, her arms around his neck.

"It's no worse than someone travelling in a police box Rose," he reminded her, kissing her neck. "You smell really nice love."

"I hope the spa wasn't expensive?" Rose asked.

"You are more than worth it my love. I did make allowances when I got my money exchanged. Now you go get changed and I have something for you."

When she emerged, he whistled and got the earring box out of his pocket.

"For you love."

Rose took the box and opened it to find the earrings.

"Oh, they're lovely Johnnie, thanks. Have I time to put them in?"

"Sure but Mike is coming for us at seven," he smiled as she sat at the dresser.

"What for? I thought we were getting a cab?" Rose asked, watching him behind her through the mirror.

"He said he'd been told to look after us," Johnnie smiled back at her.

"So is he taking us for a drive down Broadway then?" she asked.

"Wait and see love. Now, I want to show you off to the hotel diners."

Rose let him help her up and they kissed.

"I love you Johnnie. When I get back to normal, I want to be with you properly."

"I know Rose, I love you too and if you are sure you want your first time with me, it will be my pleasure."

When they got to the dining room, Johnnie couldn't help but be proud Rose was on his arm, looking at him and smiling as they were let in and everyone stared as they crossed to the table. He knew he was going to have to speed up his plans and not take his time once she was clear again and taking those pills they'd gone to the trouble to get.

As they were being served, back in London where Martha worked, she had been busy since getting there that morning, annoyed because most of the time it was quiet. She had spent last night watching for Johnnie but had seen Molly coming back from the market who had ignored her as she'd called after the kitchen maid.

She was about to take her late lunch break when the matron wanted to see her, waving a letter at her.

"Martha, this came for you this morning. You shouldn't have your mail sent here."

"Sorry Matron but I don't give my work address out for anyone to write to me," Martha replied as she took the envelope.

Then she saw the letterhead through the envelope window and wondered why a law firm would be writing to her. She knew no relatives had died recently or her mother would have told her.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again," the matron warned her.

Martha went off to retrieve her measly packed lunch since she'd overspent buying that book of Johnnie's and turned the envelope over after seeing it was postmarked London. Who could possibly want to write to her through a solicitors, she wondered as she saw the name and it didn't seem familiar.

Then she opened the letter and read the first few lines - 'Dear Miss Jones, we are writing at the request of Doctor JD Smith to inform you if you do not cease trying to contact him or his girlfriend, he will have to consider taking further action.'

She threw the letter on the table, grateful no-one else was there and let out a yell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the purpose of the story I am assuming there was no admission charge to the Empire State Building in 1966 as I've not been able to find out. Apologies if there was! Also, there is a mild sex scene later in the chapter which can be skipped.

As Martha tried to compose herself, she picked the letter up. What had caused him to get a solicitor to send such a letter?

She had only tried to talk to him, why should that Rose whatever her name was get him? She'd lived in the same house, saw him every day and he'd never put an arm around her while going inside, well it was only once, when she'd gone to collect him from that party. He'd never even tried to take advantage of her rescuing him from an expensive taxi ride, he could have shown some gratitude. All she'd got the following morning was a 'Thanks for picking me up last night' then she'd found out Madge had told him who'd brought him home.

Of course she'd just put on a false smile and told him to think nothing of it and he'd never mentioned it again, then a few weeks later, he'd handed her notice to her saying he was reducing staffing levels in the medical department. She'd been getting used to living in, now she had to fend for herself and she was thinking of offering to let her sister share to cover her costs.

She put the letter in her pocket as one of her co-workers came into the break room.

"Hi Martha, all alone?" Annette asked her, filling the kettle.

Martha thought that just about summed it up. If she went to keep a watch on Johnnie's clinic again and he saw her, well she didn't want to get a criminal record, she'd lose her job and her flat but there was no way that Rose Tyler was going to keep him, she'd find another way. Maybe one day, the young woman would come back to the clinic and if she did, she would make sure it was herself who saw Rose.

Over in New York, Rose and Johnnie had been dropped off at the entrance to the Empire State Building, Rose gasping.

"We're actually here," Rose cried out, covering her mouth then putting her arm in his.

Johnnie was just thanking their escort.

"Thanks Mike, I can get us back to the hotel, see you tomorrow for the ride to the airport."

"No problem Doctor Smith. You're a very lucky man," he told Johnnie, who was leaning close, Rose still holding his hand.

"I know, now all I have to do is keep her," Johnnie grinned.

He'd been aware of Mike glancing at them through the mirror and hoped the man didn't have any designs on his girlfriend but they were leaving tomorrow and there was no way Rose would wander off with the older student.

Once inside the building, there was a short queue for the elevator that went right to the very top, there being more than one observation deck but Rose didn't seem to mind waiting, saying she couldn't wait to get to the top.

"Is this taller than the Eiffel Tower or the one in Blackpool?" she asked him, rubbing his arm.

"Yes love, it is but possibly only because of the extra floors they added and the mast on top," he replied confidently.

"Do ya have to pay?" Rose smiled as the elevator they wanted arrived and people moved forward.

Johnnie smiled. He was surprised they were not charging admission but wasn't going to argue. He didn't have to impress Rose, she was excited at the prospect and while the elevator was large, he didn't think they'd get in but the attendant let them past and they just managed to squeeze in beside the elevator operator, Johnnie with his arm round Rose's waist.

Rose was watching the dial light up as they ascended, noting it seemed to miss some floors but it was probably the way the indicator worked. Johnnie leaned down to whisper to her.

"You look miles away love," he told her. "Left your tummy downstairs?"

"Feels like it," Rose managed to smile as the other passengers chatted amongst themselves. "Hope it's getting dark?"

"So do I love, I want you to see Manhattan and beyond all lit up. I was told the view is spectacular."

Johnnie knew the view from the top of the building would be the last thing on his mind once he got her up there. He had so much he wanted to say to her, the foremost being how much he loved her. He knew he didn't have to impress her but he still wanted to.

As the elevator came to a stop and everyone went quiet, Rose and Johnnie were amongst the first to step out then an attendant opened the doors as people were queuing to go back down.

"How long can we stay up here?" Rose asked as everyone made their way out onto the deck.

"As long as you want love," Johnnie replied as Rose went to the railing.

"Wow, that's high," Rose gasped. "I wonder what it was like when this place first opened?"

"Probably not a bright as it is now," Johnnie replied, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It would have all been white lights, not coloured ones like now."

"I wish we'd had time to go see a show, don't you?" Rose asked, leaning into him.

"Maybe another time love? It's a shame we missed the World's Fair last year but I did not know you then, it wouldn't have been the same."

"Aw, really? Come on then, I want to walk all around the railing. Is that attendant pointing things out?" she asked, nodding to a woman giving leaflets out.

She wasn't giving them out, as Johnnie discovered when they walked across to join a large group but as he got a note out, he didn't mind, Rose would be able to keep it to show her friend. They followed the group around, other people doing their own guessing as to what the sights were but Rose seemed to be carried away with what she was being told and Johnnie was keeping a tight grip of her.

As they were approaching the starting point, Johnnie held her back and found a quiet spot.

"That was amazing Johnnie," she told him as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks for bringing me up here."

"You are worth it love," he assured her, looking around to see if anyone was watching before kissing her.

He knew if it wasn't for the fact they'd only been together for a short time, he'd have chosen this time and place to ask her to marry him but it was far to soon and could send her running. He could though tell her how much he loved her. That was about to be spoiled as someone recognized him.

"Hey, are you that psychiatrist?" a man asked him. "My son said you'd given a lecture at the university."

A few more people were starting to take notice and joining in.

Johnnie turned around properly.

"Yes, that's me and I'm just here with my girlfriend, taking in the sights, the same as everyone else," he told them.

Well he'd wanted to show people, he just wanted some time alone with Rose first. Rose tried to turn him away.

"Leave it Johnnie," she urged him. "Let's just enjoy the view, same as they should be."

The crowd began to disperse and go back to taking in the sights.

"You'd best get used to it Rose," Johnnie warned her.

"Yeah but not so high up?" Rose replied, gripping his arm and trying not to think about it. "It's one thing looking at the top of buildings but I'm not even thinking about looking down at the cars and people down on the street."

Johnnie smiled, glancing down at red tail-lights of cars below. "Then look across at the river love," he hinted, trying to turn her.

Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. "It looks really nice from up here. Just looking at everything around us, you must be able to see a long way, I wonder how far?"

Johnnie had forgotten to look it up. "Then we should have listened to the guide instead of sneaking kisses," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

He'd decided not to make a show of them, considering he'd already been recognized. Word would get round he'd been up here with someone anyway and when the chat show went out, he hoped he'd given enough hints. People were starting to wander over to the elevator, Rose wondering why only one came up to the observation deck.

Once back on the ground, Johnnie stopped a passing cab and gave the name of the hotel, hoping the driver knew where it was. Once back in the hotel, Johnnie went to the desk and ordered a small bottle of champagne to be sent up in half an hour as Rose waited by the elevator and asked if a package had been delivered.

"Yes Sir, Doctor Smith. I kept it as requested until you'd left for the evening and had it taken to your room," the night receptionist grinned, looking over at Rose, who was waiting to enter the elevator.

"Good, thank you for that, I want it to be a surprise," Johnnie told the young man.

In the little time he'd had in the store, he'd not wasted it before he'd gone to meet Rose, he'd asked for a red nightdress he'd seen Rose glance at to be delivered to the hotel and left with reception with a note to say he wanted it taking to their room once they'd gone out. It seemed his little plan was working nicely, it was just a shame Rose was out of commission for a few more nights but it didn't mean she couldn't get dressed up for him.

Once upstairs, Johnnie led her to the window.

"Not quite the same view love but there's something I wanted to say to you."

"Oh, well at least we're a bit closer to the ground," Rose smiled as she put her arms around him.

"Yes, there is that," Johnnie smiled, smelling her perfume and seeing she'd not noticed the package on the bed. "I have something for you love."

He left her standing at the window and crossed to the bed, picking up the carrier bag as he took the delivery note off it.

"Come here kitten," he called softly, holding his hand out with the bag.

Rose took it and looked inside, taking out the red chiffon garment and holding it up. Johnnie was hoping his spending money was going to last until they got on the plane tomorrow or he'd have to go find somewhere to exchange his travellers cheque he'd brought just in case Rose got carried away.

"It's gorgeous Johnnie," Rose smiled, giving him the bag and holding it in front of her. "Is this a special occasion?"

"Rose, every night I've had so far with you has been a special occasion," he smiled back as she smoothed it down.

"Aw, you're so good to me Johnnie. I love you," she told him as she put her free arm around his neck.

"I love you too kitten and I wanted tonight to be special but we just have a few more nights to wait until we can be together so the nightdress is to say I want you to look gorgeous for me despite us not be able to get as close as we want to be."

"I'd love to wear it for you and when I'm okay, we'll make up for it. I want our first proper night together to be special but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy what we already have. When we get home, let's start saving up for a place of our own, then I can dress up for you all the time."

"I would like that very much love," Johnnie smiled at her. "Now go get changed, some champagne is on the way up."

The champagne was delivered, the waiter opening the bottle then Johnnie took two glasses over to the window where Rose was looking down through the net curtains, wearing her new nightdress and wishing she could rid herself of what else she was forced to wear.

Linking arms, they took a few sips of their drinks, Rose giggling as the bubbles burst on her nose.

"Rose, don't have too much all at once," he warned her as she had almost finished.

"Sorry, I've only ever had it once, at a wedding, a posh one," she smiled. "Wow, is this the real stuff?"

"Yes, it is and it's with the compliments of the university," he smiled back, hoping they wouldn't send him the bill for it. "Just one more glass for you, I want you to be aware of what I have planned for the remainder of our evening."

He filled their glasses and this time as they linked arms, Rose tried to drink out of his glass, making Johnnie smile.

"I love you so much Rose, I wish I had met you before," he told her as she drank.

"I wish I'd not had so many other useless jobs but I wanted to be like Donna. She got all the better jobs, P.A jobs and secretary ones while I got all the fetch and carry jobs or expected to sit filing my nails all day."

"Rose, don't put yourself down love, it led you to come and work for me," he reminded her, taking the empty glasses back to the trolley.

He wheeled the trolley to the door and placed it outside and turned back to her.

"Yeah, it did. You were the best thing that ever happened to me Johnnie," Rose replied as he approached her with his arms open.

"Why don't you go freshen up and I will wait for you, then you can help me get undressed?" he suggested, seeing a smile creep across her face.

Rose was back in a few minutes, Johnnie having already unbuttoned some of his shirt buttons.

"You started without me," Rose smiled as she went for the rest, reaching up.

"I left the rest for you love," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver as his hand touched her behind then under the nightdress.

Rose lifted herself up into his arms as he touched the top her leg, Johnnie burying his head into her neck and kissing it, Rose resting in his shoulder. He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, Rose getting on her knees, her breasts spilling over the top of the nightdress as she went for the zip of his trousers, concentrating on his face with wicked smile.

"Don't tease me kitten," he warned her as she finished what she was doing and went for the clasp.

"Mmm, am not teasing you Johnnie, I want to start doing more and since you can't do anything to me?"

"If you're sure?" he asked, seeing the look on her face that said she wasn't fooling around.

Putting her arm around his waist, she helped him out of his trousers then his shirt and despite her current handicap of still having to wear something on her lower half, she crawled towards the pillows with his arms wrapped around her waist, Rose giggling. Pushing her face down on the pillow, he ran his fingers on the top of her legs, edging them under the leg of her cotton knickers she was forced to wear and making her flinch.

"Johnnie, don't," she only half protested

"Shush Rose," he whispered as he knelt to kiss just under the hem, moving it out of the way.

"I don't want ya to see me like this."

"Why not? It's only nature Rose, I am a doctor you know? I know about these things and it won't put me off. I will be very careful love, if you will allow me to continue?"

Rose was already lost in what he'd been doing but mindful of her situation and thought it was really sweet of him not to be put off by it.

"Yeah, okay but just be careful, I don't wanna be responsible for any mishaps."

"Got it love, no mishaps," he assured her as he carried on, kissing one side then the other as Rose moaned under him how good it felt.

Johnnie was pleased with the progress they were making, she now trusted him even on one of her 'off' days when last night she'd just been content with him kissing her upper half down to her underwear. She turned over to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders. He lowered himself so she could put her arms around his waist, Johnnie leaning on one hand as he took hers to lower his shorts.

"Nothing is ever going to put me off Rose, don't ever think it will. I respect the fact you want to keep it private but you can talk to me about it if you want to."

"I know Johnnie, I never had to worry about it before and I used to make a point of telling Mickey to go away and leave me alone," she admitted.

"Well I am glad you have not yet told me the same," Johnnie smiled, as they both pulled his shorts off and he went to lay on her. "Now, what were you just saying about wanting to do more with me?"

"I'm sorry, I was being silly," Rose sighed as he kissed the top of her breasts.

"Then let me help you get over it, you already made a start grabbing my behind when we fool around but if that's all you want to do, then it's enough you want to do that much, really love," he tried to assure her.

"Then when I'm okay, you can help me get over it," she suggested as he pressed himself on her, having moved her new nightdress up out of the way.

"I look forward to it love and as much as I like your new nightdress, you are going to have to lose it."

When he was satisfied he'd kissed every part of her except where he wouldn't be welcome at the present moment, Rose settled on him and they moved around together, Rose still feeling the excitement rush through her and calling each other's names as she sat up, his hands under her, lifting her up and moving them slowly up either side of her. Then he sat up and they wrapped themselves around each other.

Just as Rose thought she was as excited as she was ever going to be, he pushed her backwards, supporting her and letting her down gently over his legs and leaned over her.

"You said you trusted me?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes Johnnie, I trust you and I wish I was okay."

"Oh, so do I love but I promise you will be just as thrilled," he replied, moving her underwear slightly and starting to kiss the top of her leg.

More moaning from Rose followed, she thought she was going to burst as he carefully avoided something else she was wearing but as she enjoyed what he was doing, she felt guilty she'd tried to stop him earlier, it seemed he was perfectly fine and made herself a promise she wouldn't try and stop him in future.

When he finally sat up and helped her, Rose excused herself, going in the drawer and running to the bathroom, her nightdress in her other hand.

"Rose, don't be long love," he called after her as he tried to scramble for his shorts. Lying against the pillows, he put his arms behind his head and smiled to himself.

He thought if she believed her monthly was going to put him off, she could think again because there was no way now that it would make anything but the slightest difference and soon, very soon, Rose would be all his, no other man having had that pleasure before, certainly not Mickey the idiot who had tried to split them up.

Rose got herself sorted and cleaned up, feeling the flimsy material slide down her as she put the nightdress back on, wishing she was over her monthly and cursing it just had to occur on their trip to New York. She hoped now there would be more trips away but none would be as special as this, well maybe except when she gave herself to him properly and stuff with tradition about it being on their wedding night, though Johnnie had said earlier he had something to say to her.

She had wondered what it was but it was far too early in their relationship to go down that road, wasn't it? She shook her head and went to open the bathroom door, seeing Johnnie looking relaxed and waiting for her. If he was going to ask her, there was no way she was going to refuse, she made her mind up on the spot she was now the future Mrs JD Smith.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite Rose's slight handicap, Johnnie was quite happy to let her lie under him and kiss every accessible part of her again, even though Rose squirmed when he move the leg of her underwear slightly, which didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Johnnie, why do you still want to do that?" she asked him as he lay on his side, his arm now under her neck.

"Because I love you kitten and to prove that no matter what is wrong, I can't be put off," he replied, kissing her hair.

"I love you too Johnnie, I'd never let another man near me when I was like this. You are so different to any of them," she admitted.

"That's because none of them loved you the way I do. You, Rose Tyler, are all mine and when we get home and you start taking those pills, I will prove how much I love you."

Rose ruffled his hair. "You already have Johnnie, more than you'll ever know," she sighed, settling on his chest. "I love you so much. Did I detect a little jealousy when Mike was driving us around?" she asked, kissing where she could reach.

"You are not the only one who can be jealous kitten, he was watching us through the mirror and now, I can understand why you got jealous when women talk to me. We should promise each other that from now on, there is no need for any of that."

"Yeah, we should," Rose agreed, yawning.

Johnnie smiled to himself – he knew she would readily agree with him. Even at this stage in their relationship, they still had things they needed to establish, such as he was not going to be the bossy type but he was a firm believer that since his last girlfriend walked all over him, he was never going to let that happen again.

He now wondered where he'd gone wrong with Simone but he supposed he'd made allowances with her being French and claiming she was distantly related to royalty, though he himself had never believed it when she had spun tales at the parties she had made him take her to. He somehow didn't think that would be a problem with Rose, she hadn't seemed comfortable at the last one.

He thought maybe they should go to some of her type of parties – he may actually enjoy them and at least her friends wouldn't be stuck-up and criticize his work.

After a morning kiss or two, the couple got ready to leave after breakfast, Johnnie showing off again to the diners as he stood behind Rose's chair and Rose wondering how she had never met anyone like him before now.

"What time does our plane leave?" Rose asked him as they ate their ham and eggs, Rose wondering why in America it wasn't called bacon.

"We have plenty of time love," Johnnie smiled at her. "It will be a long flight back, you would be best trying to sleep."

"Why, is it longer going back?" Rose joked.

"Yes, a slightly different route to when we came here, don't worry about it. Want to get anything from the gift shop at the airport?"

"Yeah, something for my picky friend Donna who doesn't like tacky trinkets," Rose grinned. "Did I tell ya about the little pyramid she got me?"

Johnnie humoured her. "You have yet to show me it love," he smiled.

"Oh, you'll have to meet her," Rose smiled, thinking Donna would never forgive her if she didn't introduce him properly.

"Then I look forward to it and asking after her father. You should call her when we get back, we should go and visit him," Johnnie replied, finishing his coffee.

"This coffee's the best I've tasted," Rose told him, wanting more. "It's even better than where I meet Donna."

"Why exactly do you meet her there?" Johnnie asked, getting up.

"It's just convenient, we sometimes go see a film or go shopping, well Donna goes shopping, I never used to have any money."

"Well that is in the past love," he assured her, holding her chair as she got up. "You won't have to worry again, I will take care of that. We should sort out our finances when we get back."

They went back up to collect their belongings, Johnnie sneaking a kiss.

"Will I still get paid?" Rose wondered.

"Yes, of course you will, that money if for you to spend love and don't worry about the board, that will be paid back to you, that's if you are moving in properly with me?"

Rose didn't have to think about it as he took her case.

"Yeah, you want me to move in properly?"

"That was the idea love," he smiled as he opened the door then picked up his things. "You will have to get used to it love, if we are going to get a house together," he told he as they walked towards the elevator.

"Well yeah, it's just, well I hope everyone gets used to the idea, I don't want to sneak around like we were doing."

"No sneaking around love I promise," he assured her as they got in and he pressed the button for the ground floor.

They were met outside by Mike and drove back to the airport, Rose looking for where Johnnie had taken her last night. She thought it was such a shame she'd not been able to show him how much she loved him when they'd got back to the hotel, it would have been the perfect time for her to finally give in to him.

She knew now she didn't want it to be with anyone else and sooner or later, they would start making long-term plans. Johnnie already was, he knew there would be a few changes when they got home, one of them being he would announce to everyone Rose was moving in with him and another that hopefully, Martha would get the message and stay away from both of them.

Once at the airport, Johnnie thanked Mike for looking after them.

"So, did everything go well last night Doctor Smith?" Mike asked him as they got the luggage from the back of the car, Rose standing on the pavement with Johnnie's zipped briefcase.

"Yes, it did, Rose was really happy we went," Johnnie replied as Mike closed the trunk and looked around for a trolley.

"Then I'm glad you enjoyed your visit," Mike replied, knowing he'd not stood a cat in hell's chance of getting Rose away from him even for a second.

He thought maybe he should pursue Connie after all. Once inside the terminal, it was a little early to check in with the airline so sitting near the duty-free shop, Johnnie gave Rose the last of his dollars and told her to buy something nice for her friend. Rose kissed his cheek and went off, Johnnie smiling after her.

Now he had a young girlfriend, he felt younger in himself, he silently dared anyone to question him once they got home but he wasn't going to let her be hounded by the press because of who he was, he'd keep her out of it as much as he could. There would be speculation after this visit that she was more than his assistant but so what?

They could print her name as much as they wanted and he'd even pose for the odd photo when they were out at some function but not in their private lives. Once on board the plane, Johnnie was dismayed another man was sat next to him as the seating arrangements differed since it was a different plane but once meals were over with, it didn't stop Rose curling up and snuggling up to him as Johnnie himself tried to get comfortable.

Rose woke up a few hours later as coffee and sandwiches were being brought round and Johnnie told her they were only a few hours out.

"We'll be passing over the tip of Iceland shortly," he whispered to her.

"I'd love to go there some day, or maybe Norway," Rose smiled as he handed her the unwrapped sandwich, getting him a stare from the man next to him.

"Rose, I would take you anywhere you want love," he whispered to her. "It's a shame I do not have a time machine."

Rose smiled. "Well I could think of a few places I'd like to go," she replied.

"Then I will do my best to take you."

"What time do we land in London then?" Rose wanted to know.

Johnnie was still unsure how she would take it.

"Think of it as time-travelling love," he whispered, smiling at her.

She'd already noticed it was dark outside as the plane got lower and she peered out, soon looking away as she felt dizzy.

As the announcement was made that they would be landing shortly and to put the seat belts on, Johnnie helped Rose then secured his own and she gripped his hand.

"I think I hate landing more than take-off," she tried to smile.

Once on the ground, Johnnie got their hand luggage once the man sitting beside him had moved. They'd exchanged the odd word or two when he'd woken up but conversation was difficult when Rose was sleeping on him and he hadn't wanted to wake her. As he went first down the steps, he turned to help her, Rose glad she had a jacket with her as she felt the chill of the night air.

They went to claim their luggage and Johnnie told her to wait by the phone as he tried to call Madge to say they were on their way so she wouldn't think the place was being broken into. He had to wait a while, since Madge only had a repeater in her room and had to go downstairs.

"Doctor Smith's clinic," she answered, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, it's me," Johnnie told her. "We are just getting a taxi home. Could I trouble you to have the kettle on, I think Rose would like a proper cup of tea," he turned to smile at her.

"Yes, of course Doctor Smith, welcome back," Madge replied.

She had to smile to herself, the last time he'd called after she'd gone to bed, she'd had to knock on Martha's door to get her to go collect him and look how that had turned out? She'd been dismayed to hear that Martha had tried to talk to the kitchen maid again and she'd made the girl promise not to mention it to him. She'd only learned at teatime the evening before when she'd scowled at Laura for saying Molly had looked flustered and the poor girl had to admit it while they were talking about Rose and Johnnie.

"Come on Madge, they're bound to be sharing," Laura had laughed when Celia had said she and Rose had been having a little talk.

"You shouldn't be gossiping Celia," Madge had warned the nurse.

Celia then decided to defend herself. "I'd never say what we actually talked about and you know it, patient confidentiality. You all saw her go shy."

"Yes, well, the poor girl probably doesn't know what's hit her yet," Owen had offered.

"Well they'd best hope Martha doesn't try and spoil it for them by insisting on hanging around the clinic like a common person," Laura had scoffed, just as Molly was pouring some tea out.

Madge looked at the serving girl as she tried to hide a guilty look.

"Molly, you've not be talking to her again have you?" she asked the poor girl.

"No Mrs Collins, I was told not to talk to her," Molly insisted.

"Well I should hope not, Doctor Smith doesn't need the kind of attention she's offering and if you ask me, he did the right thing asking her to leave," Madge told her and anyone else who was listening.

"Come on Madge, we all know why he asked her to leave and it had nothing to do with cutting back on medical staff," Laura had then scoffed.

Owen let out a laugh, Norman was trying to avoid joining in and Sally shook her head, trying to keep out of it as she'd not liked working with Martha because she was too bossy.

So as Madge went into the kitchen after going back for the keys, she waited for Rose and Johnnie coming back and just hoped she could get back to sleep as there'd be a busy day ahead for everyone while he caught up on what had been going on. She just hoped no-one would mention the previous evening's conversation.

Rose had been leaning on Johnnie on the ride back to the clinic and he had put his arm around her.

"We'll soon be home love," he told her quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, there's nothing like coming home and it's my home now, with you," Rose told him quietly.

As they approached the clinic, he knew anywhere they settled would be home but for now, everyone would just have to live with the fact they were together, whether society in general approved or not. It was only a matter of waiting a certain amount of time to ask her to be his wife, he had known the moment she stepped into his office a few weeks ago that she was the one.

Madge was waiting and opened the door for them as Johnnie had remembered to keep some British currency separate while they'd been away, it wouldn't have looked good asking the housekeeper to pay.

"Welcome home Rose," Madge smiled, even though she was tired.

"Thanks, you know the old saying?" Rose managed to smile back, wondering what time it was.

Talk about time-travel, she mused to herself.

Johnnie handed Rose her case while he got everything else, Madge offering to take it.

"I'll leave the two of you to have a drink. Welcome home Doctor Smith."

"Thanks Mrs Collins, Rose and I are glad to be back. Has everything been running smoothly?" he asked, thinking it a stupid question as it was too late now anyway.

"Yes Sir, we can talk when you've had some rest, I'll tell the cook you'll be late for breakfast."

"Well you can be the first to know that there will be some changes around here," Johnnie told her as Rose went to make some tea.

"Oh, more staff shortages?" Madge asked.

"What? No, nothing of the sort, they are actually good changes and will put the rumours to rest. Rose and I will be sharing so there will be a spare room so tell the cleaner to just keep it tidy. Rose may at some stage want to invite her mother to stay overnight or there may be other guests. I'll inform everyone tonight. I'll let you go back to bed then," he smiled as Rose handed his drink to him.

Madge went off, smiling to herself that they'd finally had to admit it. She hoped he would finally put everyone out of their misery and declare he and Rose were no longer trying to hide that she had already moved in with him – not that it was anyone's business except theirs. Now she had to warn the cook's assistant again to stay away from Martha Jones.

Leaving their unpacking, Rose and Johnnie got into bed, Rose snuggling up to him.

"Glad to be back love?" he asked, setting the alarm clock for eight thirty. "No need for you to get up early, you can start back at work this afternoon or tomorrow, no rush," he told her, nudging for a kiss.

"It's okay but I'll unpack first and get our laundry downstairs. If you're going back to work, I may as well or I'll be out of it all day trying to figure out what day it is."

"Well love, you wanted to travel in time," he joked as she lay her head on his bare chest.

"I never said I actually wanted to do it, how do people travel by plane all the time? I think I've lost half a day somewhere. Best not tell my mum, she'll think all sorts of things."

"Such as running away with a time-traveller?" he smiled, even though she couldn't see him.

"Very funny Johnnie," Rose yawned back at him.

He managed to get out of bed when the alarm went off, moving his love gently over and thinking how lucky he was. Today was the day he announced to the staff they were no longer hiding, which would probably get back to the patients as the day staff discussed it and no doubt Martha would somehow get to know if not from the kitchen staff, she'd maybe had another informer.

Johnnie didn't know how accurate that was, Martha had indeed got herself another insider as she knew now she'd get nothing more out of the kitchen maid. She'd been on her way home the night before, wondering what to do with the letter from Johnnie's solicitor when she'd bumped into non other than young Minnie, who apart from being the laundry maid also helped the cleaning staff change the bedding.

Young Minnie hadn't known about the ban on talking to Martha and had already given Martha some useful information when she'd asked the young girl what seemed an innocent question outside the greengrocer's not far from the clinic. Poor Minnie had unwittingly given Martha more reason to hate Rose, not that she didn't already have enough. Martha was now on a tight budget and was going to have to call her sister to see if she wanted to share.

She'd been into the store and came out with a few bargains the storekeeper had been selling off when she'd called after Minnie.

"Hey, aren't you talking then?" Martha asked as she caught up.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you lived around here?" the young girl asked, not sure what to call Martha now she no longer worked at the clinic.

"I was just getting a few things. So, how's work, are they still keeping you busy?" Martha asked her, seeing if the young girl had also been told not to talk about it, or rather about Johnnie.

"Yeah, a bit but at least it'll get a bit easier," Minnie sighed, wishing she hadn't been stopped since they had hardly spoken at the clinic.

"Oh, how's that then?" Martha wanted to know, aware she was walking in the wrong direction.

"Oh, I don't think I should say Miss," the girl realised.

"Oh go on, if it's juicy gossip," Martha laughed, trying to get something worthwhile.

"Well it's just Doctor Smith's assistant, well we went to change the bedding and Mrs Collins stopped in the bedroom doorway and told us not to bother."

"Oh, did she?" Martha asked, not needing to hear the rest. "So why was that then?"

"I shouldn't really say Miss, if Mrs Collins finds out, I'll lose my job," Minnie suddenly realised after Molly had suddenly gone quiet earlier when the staff had been having their lunch. "I have to get home Miss, my mum will wonder where I am and I have to help her with my two younger brothers."

"Yeah, sorry, don't let me keep you," Martha told her, stopping where she was and trying to figure out how to get to where she lived and carry two brown paper bags of vegetables that suddenly seemed heavy.

She watched the girl walk off and turned around to retrace her steps and get to the end of the road she needed to walk down then turn off halfway down. So what had Madge inferred by telling them not to wash the sheets on the bed that was once hers? Martha crossed the road and without realizing had come to the door of the large house where she rented her small flat.

She'd meant to ask the landlady if someone was allowed to share before she called her sister but now, she was in no mood to do either as she let herself in and placed the vegetables on the counter of the small kitchen area. She knew what Madge was inferring – Rose Tyler had moved into Johnnie's room and that was the reason he'd had his solicitor send the letter. Well if he thought that was the end of it, he was very much mistaken.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a sex scene and mild sexual references

There was chatter over the breakfast table when Madge admitted Rose and Johnnie had arrived back in the early hours of the morning. Laura had started it, much to Owen's amusement as he'd started coming in early to catch all the gossip and there had been plenty during the couple's absence.

"Doctor Smith won't thank you for gossiping about him," Madge warned her.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that something happened while they were away though why nothing happened here is beyond me," Laura replied.

"Maybe because of the gossip," Owen mused, trying to keep out of it and take it all in.

"Is that all you have to offer, Owen?" Laura asked him. "Why don't you get him to talk about it, man to man?" she smiled.

"Really Laura, is that your best suggestion?" Owen replied, drinking his tea that Molly had just poured out that surprisingly had not been spilled on the table as he'd winked at the poor girl. "Why don't you just come out and ask Rose?"

"I've tried, she avoids me," Laura had to admit.

Owen laughed, getting a frown from Madge.

"Just leave them be, they'll admit it," she tried to tell them without giving too much away. 

Everyone looked at her.

"So they've told you already?" Laura grinned, holding her cup in both hands.

"I don't believe in telling someone else's tales," Madge replied. "It's for Doctor Smith to say but I'll say this much – all this gossip has made them delay whatever it is he has to say."

"Very cryptic Madge," Laura told her. "Well he'd better come out and admit it soon, they can't hide forever."

"Oh I don't know, they've done well so far," Owen joked. "Rose hasn't even talked to Valerie that much about it but there again, Valerie's too wrapped up in her own bloke to listen about someone else's."

Johnnie woke up just after nine and tried to move his sleeping girlfriend, who had wrapped her legs around him at some point even though she'd been tired from the long journey. He'd been surprised she'd still wanted to sleep after doing so for most of the time on the plane but expected the time differences had thrown her off balance.

He laid awake, one arm behind his head and resting his chin on the top of her head. He knew he was deeply in love with her, Simone had been nothing compared to Rose because Rose had let him touch her despite her being indisposed although she'd been a little reluctant at first but he'd insisted he wouldn't be deterred because she thought he wouldn't want to. He felt her stirring as he thought he should go down and get the cook to put a tray together and take it back to their room.

"Rose, Sweetheart, are you awake?" he asked quietly, trying to move his arm that was cramped.

"Mmm, hi Johnnie," she smiled up at him as she moved her hair.

"Hi love, I was going to get you some breakfast, you stay here," he smiled as she let him move.

"Not like that I hope?" Rose grinned as he only had some briefs on.

"Not too tired to make jokes?" he smiled back as he sat on the edge of the bed, Rose reaching out to touch his back.

He smiled even more as he felt her hand on his behind then her putting her fingers down the back of his briefs.

"I'll get you back later kitten," he promised as she moved onto her knees and put her other arm around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, you'd better Johnnie. I should be sort of okay later so I don't have to wear anything tonight."

"That is the best news I have heard for the last few days. Rose, it's fine, I understand that I can't have you for a few days each month but don't think it will stop me doing other things to you."

He turned to kiss her.

"I was just a little embarrassed Johnnie, I should have known it wouldn't put you off but I'm so used to fending Mickey off, he seemed to ignore all the warnings."

"Well I am not him, thankfully and don't feel you have to hide away, well except for certain things, I would not want to intrude with what you need to keep private. I will go get your breakfast then, when you let me up to put my trousers on. That's when you have finished feeling my ass darlin'" he smiled as Rose seemed to have forgotten where her hand was.

Rose grinned at him and moved her hand slowly.

"You seem to like doing that," he grinned back as she moved back. "I get to know more about you all the time."

Rose pretended to throw a pillow at him.

"Yeah, that's because it's cute," she smiled, changing her mind and hiding the big smile on her face as he took his briefs off.

"You would know since you like to stare at it," he joked, searching in the drawer for a clean pair and getting a pair of her knickers instead. "You need to sort your underwear Rose," he told her, holding a pair of silky ones on the end of his finger.

"I don't think they'd fit you," she giggled, looking down at him as he seemed to have forgotten he'd taken his other pair off. "Maybe you just like showing off?"

"Only to you love and no woman ever giggled at me when they saw me," he replied, turning back and finding a pair of his own.

"Aw, I don't mean to giggle, it's just, well, you're really 'impressive' Johnnie."

"Really?" he asked as he stepped into them, Rose thinking he needn't be so quick about it.

He crossed back to the bed, kneeling on the edge.

"Then maybe tonight you can tell me again how impressive I am and grope my ass some more eh?"

Rose moved back to him, putting her arms around his neck then running a finger down his chest.

"Can't wait and hopefully, there won't be anything getting in the way by tonight though we'll still have to be careful, just in case I'm not quite over it."

"Anything you say love and we will be careful until you can start on those pills. Now, get dressed and I will go get you some breakfast."

"I'll come down if ya wait for me. If you're off back to work then so am I, if I can remember what day it is."

Johnnie pretended to think about it, Rose looking at him. He smiled and tried to move her arm from around his neck.

"We have done some travelling in time love, I'm sure we will catch up at some point. I believe it is Thursday, if my calculations are correct."

"You don't know either?" Rose laughed, holding onto his arm, her finger still on his chest.

She took his hand and guided it lower down, making him lift her nightdress as she held onto it. Johnnie knew he had to get back to work but Rose was initiating sexual activity and work could wait as she put her hand on the top of his and his finger strayed under the leg of her cotton knickers. Rose let go and leaned back on her arms as he gently touched her and reached to kiss her.

He laid her back, her legs still in the same position as he leaned on one hand and moved his head to kiss where his fingers were still rubbing her gently. Rose reached his shoulders, smiling at him.

"Thought you were keen to get back to work Johnnie?" she teased him as she shuddered at his touch.

"Shush love, Owen can manage a while longer. When you get on those pills, I will give you even more feelings than you seem to be having now," he teased her, narrowly avoiding what she was wearing under her cotton knickers but brushing the edge of the article and watching her face light up.

Rose clung onto his shoulders as he continued to reach down to place a kiss right under her raised leg while still moving his fingers. Rose moved to give him more room, Johnnie moving his head to kiss the back of her leg then slowly moving her knickers to one side at the back and continuing.

Rose was wishing her monthly was over because she was really enjoying what he was doing to her and wished he'd started doing it before mother nature had interfered. It didn't deter him in the slightest he was making contact with what she was wearing, he knew enough about women to calculate it was almost gone and Simone had been at her worse during those few days.

He smiled at his girlfriend as she made contented noises, touching him through his briefs, her first time in doing so and he knew it would make her want to do it for real now she had seen him. It was another progression in their sexual relationship, he had so much he wanted to do to her, for one, kiss her even more than where he was already doing but if she touched him back, it would be even better.

He was about to dare to move the offending object getting in his way as Rose seemed totally lost in what he was doing and he could feel himself stirring at her touch. It didn't seem to be bothering her he was getting slightly stiff, which made him grin as he moved to kiss the other side then planned on seeing if she objected to him pulling her knickers off or at least down to get where he really wanted to be.

Rose was ruffling his hair, he'd been thinking of getting it cut but she may object to that since she liked to run her fingers through it but just as he paused kissing the very top of her leg and reached for the waistband of her knickers, a knock came on the door, causing him to look up.

It took Rose by surprise as she felt the loss of his lips where she had been enjoying the sensations despite him having to work his way around what she was being forced to wear. She knew next month she should dare to wear the alternative and would have to ask Donna which were the best brand since she'd never fancied trying them before but it would mean Johnnie could carry on what he'd started without anything in the way, well not as much in the way, there would still be an exclusion zone.

Johnnie had been mid-kiss as the knocking on the door came and she saw a different side to him as he'd raised his head.

"Go away," he shouted angrily to the person who had dared to stop him just when he'd thought in her current state, Rose wouldn't object to him moving her knickers to let him move her legs to get to kiss her very cute behind by raising her legs or even turning her onto her front. "What do you want, I'm in the middle of something really important."

Rose had to giggle, grabbing his arm.

"See what they want Johnnie but put your trousers on first," she giggled into his arm.

"Very amusing love, whoever it is had better have a good reason for disturbing us."

"Well it's probably late and someone's been sent to see if you're awake," she grinned as she let go of the front of his briefs, after touching him through them again, which he'd been enjoying and hoped she'd do that as much as grope his ass.

Quickly putting his trousers on and grabbing Rose's white crepe shirt he'd suddenly thought was his but not fastening it, he opened the door slightly to see poor Minnie standing there, wondering why he was yelling at her. She had been sent to see if he wanted his laundry collecting from his trip and had giggled when Madge had told her to knock and wait as he'd got in very late.

"Mind your manners when he opens his door Minnie," Madge had warned her. "Don't knock more than once, wait for him to answer you and ask him for his dirty laundry from while he's been away."

"Yes Mrs Collins. What about Miss Tyler?" she asked, having learned Rose's surname from one of the cleaners. "Shall I knock on her door and wait as well?"

She already knew the answer to that since Rose hadn't been sleeping in her own bed for at least a week but had to pretend she didn't know. Madge thought about it before saying anything.

"No, if she's awake she may be in his room and don't you go gossiping if you see Martha Jones either or he'll terminate your employment if he finds out," Madge had replied.

So Minnie was looking around, making sure no-one had seen her waiting for Doctor Smith to answer her knock on his door but she was sure she could hear voices and a woman giggling, which proved she'd been right.

Rose was not helping as she spluttered how cute he looked in her shirt.

"Shush Rose, get dressed love, I may have to go to work earlier than I anticipated," he warned her, giving up trying to fasten the buttons since they were to him on the wrong side.

He knew he'd never hear the end of it if Owen was the person responsible for disturbing him kissing every part of Rose he could reach without intruding, which had prompted him to work out it should be reasonably safe enough to remove what was getting in his way. It would just make extra work for the laundry maid trying to get any stains out of the bottom sheet if he wasn't careful but she'd have to get used to it once he and Rose cemented their relationship and Rose being shy may make him miss his mark, so to speak.

As he went to unlock the door, he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Rose was a bit shy at first, she'd had a taste of what it was like and would want more and this was all new to him, Simone hadn't let him get nearly as far as Rose had just done.

While he was going to the door, Rose grabbed what she needed from the drawer and ran to the bathroom, just closing the door as Johnnie opened the other one, him seeing the slight young girl looking nervous as he'd shouted at her.

"Ah, Minnie is it?" he asked as he'd calmed down a bit. "What is it you want?"

Minnie couldn't help but stare at his bare chest where Rose's shirt didn't fit and swore it was a woman's as she saw the buttons.

"Sorry to disturb you Doctor Smith but can I take your dirty laundry from your trip? Mrs Collins sent me."

"Ah, right, yes. I've not yet unpacked properly, come back in ten minutes and I will have it ready. Is it the day to change the bed linen?" he asked, since he always left his room key with Madge when it was and with him being away, he'd forgotten all about it.

Rose was right, travelling through different time zones was enough to throw anyone off, even him.

"Yes Sir, I'll come back, it's no bother. Is Miss Tyler up yet?" Minnie asked innocently, since she could have been mistaken it was even Rose in there with him, after hearing he used to bring women home with him before his assistant had arrived.

Johnnie was about to tell her it was a bit personal asking him about Rose but he had to start telling people they were together. He had no reason to think the laundry maid was friends with a certain sister who used to work for him.

"I'll make sure she knows about it, come and collect it from here," he replied, trying not to give anything away until he'd told the other staff first, it wouldn't do for them to hear it from her.

"Yes Sir, if ya say so," Minnie replied timidly and trying not to giggle it was so obvious who was in there with him – who else would it be?

She'd heard many a tale of him chasing after a woman he'd brought back with him after his stuck-up girlfriend had left him and now all that appeared to be over, it had to be Rose. Rose was looking at herself in the mirror. Waking up and him responding when she'd taken his hand had been spontaneous on her part after he'd already kissed her there while they'd been away and he hadn't bothered about what was wrong with her.

Now she knew she really loved him, she'd never have let anyone else do that at this time of the month. All she had to do now was collect the rest of her things from her old room later and let Johnnie announce it was official they were a couple in love and she was moving in with him. She just hoped they wouldn't be in all the newspapers after their trip to New York but she'd not seen any nosy photographers around, well not unless the students had taken any and sold them.

Then she wondered how many at the university were there to study journalism and thought they'd get their big break reporting on Johnnie's lecture. She heard tapping on the door followed by Johnnie's voice.

"Come on love, are you nearly finished in there?" he asked, smiling to himself that the laundry maid must have known Rose was indeed with him.

"I'll just be a minute," Rose called back after cleaning herself up and thinking tonight she should be okay for him to continue what they'd just been doing and she'd think about it all day now.

She had really got excited about what he'd done and would certainly not try to put him off next month. She opened the bathroom door, well it wasn't really a bathroom as such but it meant she didn't have to leave his room, well their room and smiled at him wearing her white crepe shirt, as he had called it.

"Rose, get your laundry from our trip love, it was Minnie from the kitchen," he told her, going to kiss her cheek.

"Look at us," Rose smiled. "Gettin' all domestic. So when are we gonna be able to afford to get our own place Johnnie?"

"Soon love, when I start taking more patients from other sources such as doctor's surgeries and hospitals who can't deal with them or they don't need to be in hospital. Think about all those I could help by seeing them once or twice a week? Their families will be only too happy to pay me to keep them put of those places."

"You mean special hospitals?" Rose asked, not knowing what else to call them without being rude.

"Yes love. Now if you want this shirt back, you are going to have to claim it but be quick, she'll be back in ten minutes," he grinned, touching her breasts through her nightdress. "I hope you won't be wearing that tonight love?" he hinted as she ran her finger down his chest.

"Maybe not if I'm okay by then? I'll sort our laundry while you get a shower," she suggested, stopping at his belly button and circling it.

She was getting bolder and she knew it was only a matter of time before she wanted to start doing other things that he wanted to teach her. As she slipped her shirt over his shoulders, admiring the view, he was smiling at her.

"Now who's getting domesticated? Rose, I can't wait until we get a place of our own, with no-one knocking on the door when I'm right in the middle of keeping you satisfied," he winked. Then he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I do keep you satisfied, don't I love?"

Rose tried not to blush as she'd never really been asked before.

"Yeah, you mean with what you were doing?" she asked as he ran his finger along the top of her nightdress and he nodded. "Yeah, you're doing a very good job at that. Johnnie, when I'm really okay and I'm on those pills, I want more with you. I know everyone says that a girl's supposed to wait until she's married but I want to be with you, properly and I want you to show me what to do."

"Rose, it would be my honour to show you love, when you are certain nothing will come of it but if by some chance those pills do not work or any other reason, then whatever happens, I would never leave you, you know that, don't you?"

Rose nodded. She knew what he meant, not like that rat Mickey who had been a selfish pig and her having to ban him from seeing her once a month to make sure when he'd not taken her feelings about it into account. Then Mickey wondered why she'd left him.

"Yes Johnnie, I know you mean it. I'm hungry, you get ready and I'll sort the laundry then we'll both go and get a late breakfast, not that the cook will be too happy about it."

"Don't worry love, the housekeeper will have already let her know. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Aw, I'm so lucky to have you," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Wait until we get our own place, then you can wake me up and bring it to me then we can do what we did earlier."

"Every morning love?" he asked hopefully.

Rose giggled and went to their open cases to retrieve their dirty laundry. 

"Whatcha think?" she teased him, picking up a pair of his clean briefs he had left since he'd taken some spare ones.

He laughed and went to open the bathroom door but turned back.

"That if you women wore those, it would save a lot of time," he teased, Rose holding them in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"Well, ya know what to do next time you can't get your shorts off fast enough," she giggled.

He laughed again as he went in the bathroom, glancing in the mirror and wondering why she loved him so much when she could have any man she chose but he still needed to know how her ex had mistreated her and if he found out the man had abused her sexually, well he wouldn't be responsible for his actions and the man would regret it. That was if he could get Rose to admit it if something had happened but she would, she trusted him to look after her now.

Rose was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman – not pushy or clingy, well apart from her showing jealousy when a woman talked to him but she'd soon grow out of that and she hadn't lost her most precious thing, that would be his privilege when the time came. They could get close once she was on the pills she'd got but as for going all the way, well maybe he would actually wait until their wedding day, which if he got his way, would be in the not so distant future.

Rose had just gathered everything from their trip when a knock came on the door as Minnie had returned but the poor girl had got flustered when Owen had caught her passing by his office and had charmed her into revealing she thought Miss Rose as the cleaners now called her was in Doctor Smith's room.

Rose put her dressing gown on and struggled to throw her knickers she'd just changed out of into the mesh hamper as she opened the door.

"Hi Minnie, here ya are," Rose smiled as she tried not to open the door too wide in case Johnnie chose to come out of the tiny bathroom without any shorts or briefs on to make her giggle or jump on him, probably hoping it would be the latter.

"Thanks Miss, sorry to have disturbed ya earlier but Mrs Collins sent me," Minnie tried to explain.

"Yeah, don't worry about it and we're not keeping it a secret after today, why I'm in his room but promise ya won't tell anyone, will ya?" Rose asked her, seeing the poor girl looked nervous and hoping she'd not already told anyone she may have heard her earlier.

"No Miss, of course not, no-one will hear anything from me," Minnie tried to assure her but couldn't be certain Doctor Harper wouldn't use what she'd inadvertently blurted out when he'd cornered her ten minutes ago outside his office.

Rose closed the door after Minnie had gone off and picked up the white shirt Johnnie had just taken off and getting a clean bra out of her drawer, wondered how her knickers had got mixed up with his shorts when she'd carefully placed her underwear in the drawer below. Maybe he'd moved them on purpose or gone into the wrong drawer, again on purpose but it made her smile thinking about him picking them up and fingering them and dreaming she was in them.

Johnnie came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and trying to dry his hair, tempting Rose to go pull the towel off him but she has to restrain herself or no work would get done at all and the cook would give them a real telling off for having to keep breakfast for them.

He saw the look on her face as he rubbed his hair dry, wishing they had a bigger bathroom then he could invite Rose into the tiny shower cubicle with him like they'd done in the hotel, which had been very enjoyable.


	32. Chapter 32

"Rose, take that smirk off your face," Johnnie laughed, turning away to get his clean underwear from the drawer.

"Hey, you came out like that," Rose giggled, tempted to pull the towel down at the back and see his rear.

Johnnie had one eye on the drawer and one watching her through the dresser mirror, smiling back at her as she put one finger on her chin, like she was debating whether to risk it or not.

"You groped me enough earlier love, I have work to catch up on and as much as I would love you to do it all day, you will have to wait until tonight."

"Spoilsport!" Rose giggled. "And stop putting my knickers in your drawer."

"That must have been you giving me a hint love," he grinned as he dropped the towel to put his shorts on, bending extra on purpose and making Rose blush.

"Huh? I think I know the difference," she laughed. "I'll sort them out later then, unless ya wanna share?"

"It makes no difference to me love," he smiled through the wardrobe mirror as he opened it and forgot some of his shirts still needed unpacking and chose the cream paisley one.

"Hey, don't nick my shirt if half of yours are still in your case," Rose warned him as he selected the shirt to get it off the wooden hanger. "I bet Minnie was staring at ya for wearing mine."

"She'd best get used to it," he teased her by turning around as he put the shirt on and without fastening it, went for his grey slacks.

Rose always loved seeing him take his time getting dressed, since he like to show himself off to her.

"The sooner we get our own place the better love," he called over to her as he sat on the bed to put his socks on, Rose deciding what to wear since she had taken off the white shirt. He smiled as she got a purple top out of the wardrobe.

"So are you moving the rest of your things in love?" he asked, pulling his ankle boots on. "Only if you are we may need a bigger wardrobe like the one on that TV programme."

Rose thought for someone who claimed he didn't watch it, he knew an awful lot about it. Johnnie locked the room door behind them after putting his jacket on and Rose took his hand.

"No point in hiding anymore, is there?" Rose smiled as they headed for the stairs, knowing everyone was at their posts. Well all except the staff that were wandering around finding any patients that had gone astray as they almost bumped into Susie.

"Susie, where are you going eh?" Johnnie asked her as she almost bumped into him as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Doctor Smith," the assistant apologized as she caught up and steered Susie gently by the arm away from him. "Come on Susie, let Doctor Smith get back to work."

"It's fine," Johnnie replied, letting go of Rose's hand as he saw Susie looking.

"Hello Doctor Smith," Susie stared blankly at him. "You went away."

"Yes, I had a lecture to give, at a university," Johnnie replied, thinking there was no need to tell her where and wondered what Owen had said to her.

"Did Rose go with you?" she asked, looking at Rose and holding her bear.

"Rose is my assistant Susie, we've talked about this," Johnnie reminded her. "Why don't you go back to your group? You're meant to be painting today, you like painting, don't you Susie?" he asked her.

As Susie nodded, Rose wished she was a patient so she could spend the morning painting but she was liking the job now she and Johnnie were lovers.

Susie was led back downstairs, Johnnie giving her time to get back to her group.

"What did ya say about me to her?" Rose asked him as she took his hand.

"Just you were my assistant and that I liked you," he smiled, hoping he didn't have to contend with yet another jealous female, Martha had been quite enough.

After retrieving their breakfast and the cook scowling at them, Johnnie went off to find Owen so he could catch up with what had been going on, Owen determined to find out if Johnnie had scored with Rose or not, since Laura had goaded him to find out.

"So Johnnie, come to catch up?" Owen grinned as he poured some coffee that had been brought from the kitchen.

"I'm sure you would have told me earlier if anything had gone wrong Owen, Susie had run off though, she came upstairs looking for me. How did she know I was not in my office?"

"Maybe Laura told her?" Owen suggested, since it hadn't been him and he wouldn't put it past her. "So, you and Rose? Got any further?"

"As if you didn't know," Johnnie replied. "We need a serious conversation Owen because I want to expand the program to outside patients, referrals from other practices and hospitals. I talked about it while I was in New York, I want others to contact us to see how we run things here."

"I see, got big ideas then?" Owen asked, handing Johnnie a cup of coffee. "I don't see why we can't extend and have patients who are not residents, it will bring in extra money but we'll need more staff."

"I know, just as long as Martha does not apply for a job so employing a sister is out of the question, I was thinking more of a qualified matron or maybe even another psychiatrist. Either that or a psychologist who sees my way of thinking but since it's new, there may not be that many takers."

Owen had to laugh. "You can say that again Johnnie old boy, maybe we should start off with more medical staff and patient handlers, poor Laura won't be pleased she has to co-ordinate outpatients. Is there any particular hurry to start taking anyone on?"

"Actually, the sooner the better Owen," Johnnie replied. "Rose and I, well we have our own plans to make, we are very serious about each other and I intend telling the rest of the staff tonight, or lunchtime. We were talking about getting a place of our own."

"Really? You two have been busy then? I heard the laundry maid was a bit flustered when she went to your room earlier, did she catch the two of you?" Owen laughed, knowing full well she had.

Johnnie knew the poor girl had been caught by Owen and he should be having words with him over that, well over Minnie and the kitchen maid.

Johnnie shook his head. "Back to the point Owen. Bring me up to date with what's been going on while I was away and maybe not keep getting the maid flustered. You should have tried your luck with Martha to keep her away from me."

"She wasn't my type old boy," Owen laughed. "She was too flirty for my tastes."

"Yes, she may have been, since you're the one who likes to flirt Owen."

"So you've not been flirting across the kitchen table with Rose, in front of everyone then?" Owen grinned, handing Johnnie a folder. "Susie seemed to have missed you, don't go making her jealous Johnnie."

"She saw Rose and I together earlier. She seemed fine but keep an eye on her, she was going upstairs, saying she wanted to find me but I'll talk to Rose about her, maybe I should let them make friends."

"That's a bit of a turnaround for you Johnnie, since you discourage staff and patient friendships," Owen replied.

"Maybe so Owen but up until now, my relationships were outside the clinic. If Susie remains a patient, Rose and I will be moving out once I start taking new patients and the clinic is making more money."

"So that's the reason then?" Owen asked as Johnnie flicked through the reports.

"Only part of it, I had plans to extend before Rose even came here. I have also told my counterparts in the U.S I would welcome enquiries from over there or any other country who wants my advice."

"You plan on leaving the country again or do phone consultations?" Owen joked.

"Just give them advice how to treat their own patients, it will be up to them if they want to apply to send them over here. In this country however, there has so far been a lot of opposition to having any kind of understanding of problems that cannot be physically seen."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Johnnie," Owen agreed. "Maybe we'd best set up a meeting with administrators of these facilities, unless you want to go treat them in the hospitals. You could charge a consultation fee for doing so."

"No, we need to get people away from those places, treat them here and let their families be part of it, train them as proper carers."

"Yes, I can see your point Johnnie, care in the community – very radical for the sixties. Maybe in thirty or so years time, this country might be actually be ready for it."

Johnnie didn't want to discuss the finer points of whether the communities were ready or not. If he got his way, help could be set up amongst professionals to support families who took on the responsibilities.

Rose was trying to get back to work, sorting Johnnie's mail and leaving anything marked as personal and came across another envelope with a Paris postmark. She thought about just throwing it away but Johnnie could get mad with her for doing so. He had assured her he had sent a letter off to tell his ex to leave him alone but she may not have got it yet or she could have got impatient and not waited for him to reply before sending another one.

She just hoped the woman would have the sense to stay away but if she actually came over for a visit, she was in for a shock because Johnnie was now hers, the Frenchwoman didn't deserve him. It was almost lunchtime and Rose thought she would just go along to see if Johnnie was going to tell the staff about them as she wasn't really hungry but if there was any of Mary's beef soup going she thought she could manage it. In her opinion, there was nothing like it in existence, she'd make a fortune patenting it.

With ten minutes to go, she wondered why Johnnie hadn't been back so she put her cardigan on and went in search of him only to find him talking to Laura outside her office.

"So, have you got anything to tell us Johnnie?" Laura was taunting him.

"You'll find out with the rest of the staff Laura. I'm concerned about Susie, that was why I was on my way to see you. She went running off to find me earlier when she should have been in the painting group."

"That's down to the staff Johnnie, not me. I just organize their activities and sessions with you and Owen. If they can't keep patients from running off, it's hardly my fault."

"I'm not saying it is but I want to call a meeting at some point of group leaders, mainly about what therapy we offer and to see if it can be extended. We need more to keep the patients occupied so they don't lose interest."

"I couldn't agree more Johnnie but we are somewhat limited. Getting people in to teach them new things is rather difficult."

"Yes, well they will be flocking here if my ideas get off the ground," Johnnie was telling her as Rose approached. "There you are Rose, going for lunch?" he asked her as Rose eyed Laura, wondering if she should put her arm in his or if it was too soon.

"I might have some soup if there is any, since we had a late breakfast," Rose replied, thinking Laura already knew they had got back in the early hours of the morning.

"Enjoy your little trip Rose?" Laura asked her, watching them both.

"Yeah, it was great, it's a real big place and there were thousands of students listening to Johnnie in that university hall," Rose replied, thinking back. "I got to sit in the front row."

"Did you now?" Laura smirked. "I would have thought you would have been on the platform with him?"

"Now Laura, Rose was much better in the audience, they thought she was one of the students," Johnnie defended Rose.

"Well they would, wouldn't they?" Laura laughed. "Did she get annoyed when the female students were clamoring for your autograph?"

"Quite the opposite, she made a few friends and asked me to sign their names, didn't you Rose?" he asked her, taking her arm.

Rose was just glad he hadn't said why.

Everyone else had been waiting for their arrival, fairly confident Johnnie would admit what everyone had known before they'd gone away and they were all happy it wasn't Martha he was making the announcement about. Rose stopped him as Laura opened the door.

"Johnnie, what was all that about?" she asked him.

"Nothing love, Laura was doing what she does best – being catty, take no notice of her. The only reason I keep her around is that she's good at her job."

"Yeah? Well good for her but can't you do something about her being catty? I can't promise I'll keep my temper with her for much longer," Rose replied.

"Try not to fight love, you will be giving her what she wants, you have to show her you are better than that, better than giving in and being like her."

"Yeah, you teach me a lot Johnnie," she smiled at him, rubbing his arm.

"I am happy to teach you love, now we will go tell everyone," he smiled, taking her hand.

The kitchen went silent as they walked in, the seat next to where Johnnie normally sat had been left vacant, Rose thought probably at Madge's insistence since she must have guessed when they'd got back. Madge had indeed been warning everyone after what had been said at breakfast.

"Well this time they'll be here," she had warned a late arriving Laura.

"I know, they're talking outside," Laura informed everyone. "Trust me, they have something to say. Did you speak to him Owen?"

Owen had a smug look on his face that told her he'd already asked but he'd got nothing out of Johnnie earlier before Johnnie had gone off to find Laura. He was about to say something when the door opened further, since Laura thought they were following her and everyone went quiet.

Johnnie allowed Rose to sit before doing so himself. Rose could feel everyone watching them as Molly approached the table with the teapot, having been nudged by Mary to fill hers and Johnnie's cups. Molly had already been warned by Madge earlier that anything she heard in the kitchen was not to be repeated and Molly had insisted she'd not seen Martha all week except briefly on Monday when she'd run an errand for Mary.

Martha had stopped Molly outside the local store, which made Molly wish Mary hadn't sent her out.

"Not talking Molly?" Martha had asked her on Monday evening, the day before she'd got the letter from Johnnie's solicitors.

"Oh, sorry Martha, I've not got time to talk, the cook's waiting for me to get back," Molly had replied, picking up some bread.

"Keeping you busy then?" Martha carried on.

When Molly had shrugged her shoulders, Martha had known she had to find a new source of information and had the fortune to run into Minnie the following evening but she'd not got anything much out of the laundry maid either, putting her in a worse mood.

So now, as their lunch was being served and Rose had asked for just some soup and having to wait, everyone had gone back to chatting about anything else other than what Johnnie might finally admit to them.

"I missed your soup Mary," Rose called over to the cook as Molly brought her a bowl along with a slice of bread on a small plate, Johnnie smiling at Rose.

Everyone was waiting for Johnnie to finish but he seemed to be waiting for Rose, who was taking her time, aware of what they were doing. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Well Johnnie?" Laura broke the silence since no-one else had. "We've waited long enough so if you have something to say?"

Rose almost got up and ran out but she had to get this over with, it was only making their relationship public and they'd more or less done that in New York, this however was where they lived and no-one would forget it like they probably had over there.

As Johnnie was about to reveal Rose had indeed moved into his room, Martha had been listening to the world service on the radio in the baby clinic's break room, still wondering how serious the letter she'd received was and if she should just go and confront him once and for all and tell him how he'd broken her heart. The matron had left the radio on and the presenter was going through the highlights of the past few days from various countries when it was announced that Doctor JD Smith had recently been in New York giving a lecture at one of the universities.

That made Martha sit up and realise why her two main sources of information had dried up suddenly. They had been warned, probably before he'd gone away but her heart sunk when two students had been interviewed, saying Doctor Smith had been an inspiration as well as 'dreamy' but his girlfriend had made it very clear he was off the market and they'd looked really happy. One of the young women had recalled how Rose had even got him to sign a copy of his latest book for her.

Martha put her arms on the table, letting her head flop. Now the world would know Johnnie had a girlfriend and it wasn't her. Just as she'd thought maybe she could reason with him if she could get him on his own, it had all been dashed, all hope of that gone with one radio interview because everyone who had been at that lecture knew Rose was his girlfriend.

Johnnie was just as popular with the students over there as he was here, especially with medical students, word would spread and she now had no chance, not unless the pair of them had a very public breakup and that looked very unlikely to happen. She looked up as the door opened.

"What are you listening to?" the young nurse asked her, crossing to the radio, where the presenter had just said Johnnie had been invited by the dean of the university and had proved popular with students and faculty alike, one of them singing his praises, a woman of course.

Martha thought that was just him, popular with the ladies and when he'd broken up with his last girlfriend and was available again she'd been lucky to be on hand but she'd never really stood a chance. The nurse had switched the radio station over before Martha had heard the woman's name, not that it made any difference.

"Why listen to some bloke going on about a doctor?" Martha was asked.

"Have you not heard of him Suzanne?" Martha chided her, flopping her head back down.

"Some psychiatrist?" Suzanne replied, making herself a cup of tea, having heard Johnnie's name. "Actually, I'm sure I saw him outside the clinic last week but I must have been seeing things, what would he be doing at a baby clinic?"

Martha wanted to know the same thing, Rose had been in the family planning department and there was only one reason she had been there. She had tried confronting her but Johnnie had of course gone to her aid when it should have been the other way around.

She got up suddenly, scraping the chair on the wooden floor, determined this was not the end of it and neither of them had heard the last of Martha Jones. Now Johnnie was also in her bad books for showing off his new girlfriend when it should have been her who had gone to New York with him.


	33. Chapter 33

Rose changed her mind about running off and grabbed his hand as he stood up.

"Yes, Rose and I are official, so there will be a few changes around here and no more gossip is needed. I don't want this getting back to a certain sister, is that clear?" he asked. "I will deal with her, in fact I have taken the first steps and sent her a solicitor's letter warning her to stay away from the clinic and from Rose and myself. She will still try to get information from certain parties so be on your guard if she stops you in the street."

Molly had a guilty look on her face and Mary nudged her.

"Tell him Molly," the cook steered her towards Johnnie.

"Sir, what can I do when she confronts me when I'm on my way home or back here?" Molly asked timidly.

"Then I am sorry Molly, you will have to ignore her. I know you were friends when she worked here but she is making things difficult for everyone. Does she talk to anyone else?" Johnnie asked in general.

"Don't ask me," Laura huffed. "We weren't exactly friends when she was here, anyone would have thought she was in charge."

"Nor me," Owen insisted, shaking his head. "If she can't handle rejection, that's down to her. Maybe you should get her back for some treatment?"

"Very amusing Owen," Laura told him. "Johnnie, you seem to cause a problem with the ladies, even Rose was jealous when she first arrived."

"Yes, thanks for that Laura," Johnnie replied. "I think things were a little different, since I actually encouraged Rose and did the opposite with Martha. I never indicated any interest in her, unlike Rose. Isn't that right?" he asked Rose, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, he was really charming," Rose grinned, now she was in the spotlight with people she knew, not showing off like in front of the students in the bookshop or the university.

"Don't be so modest love, you're with friends now, you didn't need much encouragement when I asked you to be my girlfriend. So, now everyone knows, can we please get back to normal?" Johnnie asked everyone.

They were about to leave when Celia stopped Rose in the doorway.

"Did you get sorted dear?" she asked a flustered Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I went to the clinic and bumped into Martha, worse luck. Doctor Smith went with me and had to step in, she was about to have a real go at me, she was waiting for me going out, she must have seen Johnnie's car, she was trying to talk to him. He tried not to let her see me but it was too late."

"Poor you, being on the receiving end, she's got a bit of a temper that one. Don't get me wrong, she was good at her job but just because she was didn't make her any better than us, she seemed to look down on everyone. She had ideas above her station and that included Doctor Smith," Celia told her.

Johnnie had gone back to work and Rose leaned against the door frame.

"Maybe that's what he likes about me, I'm just ordinary, he took a chance employing me but he was the one who flirted with me, he made me feel welcome when I arrived. I still can't believe it's not that long ago, it seems like ages."

"That's because you enjoy your work dear," Celia told her, patting her arm. "I've known him a long time and no-one thought he'd get over his last girlfriend leaving him and trust me, he was in a state about it but I've never seen him look at someone the way he does you. Don't let Martha spoil things between the two of you, she means nothing to him, it's all in her mind and Doctor Harper's right, she does need treatment but not from him."

"I think that's what he's afraid of, that her family will think she's flipped and bring her here," Rose admitted.

"He can pick and choose who he takes on and she won't be one of them," Celia assured her. "Don't let me keep you."

Rose went off and seeing Johnnie disappear into another room, went in to see Valerie.

"Hey, there you are," Valerie greeted her. "I wondered where you'd got to. Had a good time in New York then, lucky you. Doctor Harper never gets invited anywhere exciting, not that he'd take me with him."

"Aw, ya never know, maybe one day," Rose smiled. "Why do you never join us for lunch?"

"Because Frank drops by and we just go back to my tiny flat for a quick lunch," Valerie admitted, looking a bit flushed. "Good thing he's got a car. So, any juicy gossip then? Oh, we had the radio on, there was something about Doctor Smith's visit to New York, seems like he made quite an impression."

"Yeah, he was really popular. He took me to the top of the Empire State Building, it was amazing. I've never been that high up before. We saw New York from all different angles, I even have a souvenir booklet he got for me."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it then? So are you and him? You know? Only I do hear the gossip around here," Valerie asked.

"Yeah, he just told everyone, we were just waiting for everyone to get used to us," Rose admitted. "Best get back to work, since I didn't get much done this morning, what with getting in late."

Johnnie caught up with her later but not before Owen caught him after a session with the patients and Susie had been asking why he'd not been there, even after running around looking for him earlier.

"Seems Susie may be jealous after all?" Owen asked him as Johnnie gathered his papers.

"Not as bad as Martha, thankfully. Did she say anything whilst I was away?" Johnnie asked him.

"Once or twice, anyway, glad you decided to come clean about you and Rose. Laura will have nothing to talk about now."

"That should bother me?" Johnnie asked.

After they finished work, Johnnie helped Rose clear her room and they unpacked the rest of their things from their trip.

"I can't wait to tell Donna on Saturday," Rose smiled as they relaxed in the chair before tea.

"About our trip or about us?" Johnnie teased her.

Rose buried her head in his shoulder. "Both. Why does everyone have to keep bringing Martha up?"

"Leave it love, the novelty will wear off and everyone will forget about her. She won't get any more information about us. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, seems like travelling between time zones messed me up a little," she grinned. "Johnnie, I can't go back to that clinic again when I need more, I can't face her again."

"I know love, we will find another one or get Owen to help, maybe you only had to go there once to register? We have plenty of time before you have to go again and we were going to look for a house, remember?"

After tea, they danced for a while when Rose caught up with something on the TV, Johnnie saying he'd wait in their room for her. Rose was feeling better and they were careful but Johnnie was longing for her to be okay to take the pills she'd gone to the trouble of getting.

By Friday evening, it was showing that he wanted to be the one to use precautions when she came out of their bathroom looking a lot better and was smiling at him.

"Well okay then, if ya want?" Rose grinned at him as he waited in bed for her.

"You agree? Even though they are not very pleasant?" he smiled, reaching for the packet he'd left out, just in case.

Rose saw how keen he was. "Yeah, you've been so good about it Johnnie, I know we got held up but I want us to be together, properly and I don't want to wait to start those pills."

"Rose, if you are sure, we can just use them a few times, we can just do what we have been doing the rest of the time. You know you are very special to me?"

"Yeah, you are to me Johnnie, I'd never met anyone like you before. I thought I'd have to settle for someone who lived on the estate."

"You deserve better than that love. Would you care to let me show you how to use these?" he smiled at her as she got into bed.

Rose giggled. "Well since I've already seen ya? I didn't think that you'd want to touch me while I was feeling off it."

"Rose, nothing could put me off love, I told you I could be careful when I wanted to be. I was pleased you would let me. Why don't you start by tearing the packet?"

Rose giggled some more as she took the item out and teased him it would never fit.

"I have used one before, remember?" he teased her back. "Are you stalling by any chance?"

Rose shook her head. "Just checking."

Now they were no longer hiding the fact they were together, they both enjoyed each other even more, Johnnie not liking the fact they couldn't feel each other properly but he knew it would only be a few days before they could and he could put up with it until then.

After they got cleaned up, Rose fell asleep on him, telling him that was the best time of her life.

"It can only get better from now on love," he assured her. "I seem to have brought you out of your shell."

"Bet that pleases ya?" Rose teased him, fingering his chest hairs.

"More than you will ever know love. Are you tired yet?"

Rose never answered as he moved around and removed her underwear again and moved her legs onto his hips and began kissing her, Rose shuddering at the feeling and holding onto his shoulders.

The next morning, Johnnie was trying to wake her by kissing her neck as she'd slipped off him during the night. When she didn't at first respond, he went back to where he'd been kissing the night before, just moving her underwear to one side. That almost got him into trouble as Rose woke and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry love, I tried to wake you but you stayed asleep. Not mad at me are you?" he smiled from below as she peered at him.

She gave her answer as she pushed on his shoulders and he went back to what he was doing, since he had left the alarm at the normal time. They messed around getting dressed, Rose daring him to wear her shirt to breakfast but changed her mind at the last minute, thinking it a bit much for people to see.

"I would have worn it just to show everyone," he smiled on the way downstairs.

Rose was hanging on his arm. "Yeah, but are they ready to see you wearing my clothes?" she teased him.

"Well maybe not just yet eh? I will take you into town to meet your friend, maybe it's time you introduced us?"

Martha had got up early, determined to confront Johnnie once she saw Rose leaving and catching the bus. She'd hung around the store the night before but didn't see either of her two sources of information and had phoned her sister and was meeting her later in the afternoon to ask her if she wanted to share.

She had just arrived opposite the clinic when she saw Rose come out but with her arm around her back, Johnnie attached to it. She dove around the corner as Johnnie opened the car door for Rose and kissed her.

"Did ya see Martha?" Rose asked him after the kiss.

"No love, you had best get used to being kissed in public," he replied as she got in and he closed the door.

He got in the other side and switched the engine on, looking in the mirror at her. There were no two ways about it, every bit of him loved her so much and if they'd met sooner, he would have proposed to her by now but she would think it was far too soon. That was not going to put him off though, he could take his time and choose a ring for her and keep it until he was sure she would say yes. Maybe they could have a special night out or maybe he'd leave it until Christmas, a reasonable amount of time to wait.

As they drove off, he just caught sight of Martha leaving where she'd been concealed by some bushes. Didn't that woman get the message? Did she seriously think he'd leave Rose for her when he'd shown no prior interest in her? Owen was right, she did need help, serious help because this was going too far and he'd put Rose in the firing line. If Martha became unstable, who knew what she was capable of.

It seemed the warning letter had done no good or maybe she was resigning herself to having to accept it, he couldn't tell which but on Monday morning, he'd have to consult his solicitor again to see where they took things. He didn't want to worry Rose though but she wouldn't be going out on her own and since she'd put her address as the clinic, Martha wouldn't find out where her mother lived and follow her.

Martha watched them drive off toward the centre of London, feeling sick at watching them kiss, which she was sure Johnnie had done on purpose and he'd seen her before she had moved. Then she had an idea. She'd go to the local library and ask to see the voting register, how many Rose Tyler's could there be? If she got the large volume, it would list everyone in London, not just that district, well so she hoped. Was that going too far? Did Rose go home? Maybe that was where she'd been going in a hurry last Saturday morning?

Johnnie remembered where he'd dropped Rose of the previous Saturday morning and found a parking spot nearby, not where the new parking meters were being introduced slowly, so Owen had told him.

"So, are ya coming to meet Donna?" Rose asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Yes, I will ask her about her father, did you mention it to her?"

Rose had called Donna before leaving and her granddad had answered the phone.

"Oh hello Rose, how are you doing then?" Wilf had asked her while Donna was coming downstairs.

"Great Mr Mott, is Donna there?" Rose asked. "I'm not cancelling but I've something to tell her."

"Is that Rose Granddad?" Donna asked him.

"Yeah, she's got something to tell you, seems it can't wait until you two meet later," Wilf told her.

"Must be she's finally got that boss of hers to be her boyfriend," Donna laughed as Wilf handed the phone to her.

"Who's got a boyfriend?" her mother asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Rose, I hope," Donna laughed.

So now, Donna was sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for Rose's arrival after she'd told her excitedly she was bringing Johnnie to meet her and Donna couldn't remember Rose sounding as excited all the time she'd known her, back in business classes and taking Rose under her wing because she'd seemed so out of her depth. She'd often wondered how her friend had got by all this time, drifting from job to job, sometimes several in the same week while she herself got the lucrative vacancies like locksmiths, where she'd been up to getting the travel agency contract and had finally given up on Lance, since she couldn't wear him down.

Now she had something of her own to tell Rose after she'd been out with Lee last Saturday night and he'd been to meet her family, including her hapless cousin James for lunch last Sunday. James had asked after Rose again and she'd told him he was wasting his time and she had several other friends who would be willing to go out with him. James had said he'd think about it.

Rose stood in the doorway of the coffee shop and waved to Donna, who'd seen them across the street, Johnnie helping Rose out and Donna thinking there weren't that many gentlemen around any more who helped a woman out of the car. She thought he looked more handsome than he did in the photo of the cover of his latest book, which she would never admit to Rose of going out and buying a copy, thinking if Rose ever really got together with him, she had to show an interest.

It had even given her and Lee something to talk about on Saturday night at the trendy central London bar they'd gone to, finding out he was a great admirer of the psychiatrist. She had even bragged her friend worked for him but suspected Rose was more than working for him.

"Is that your friend over there?" Johnnie asked Rose as he closed the door, seeing the redhead sitting by the window. "I will go get the coffees, you go ahead love," he told her.

She made her way over to Donna, Johnnie going to the counter.

"Hey Donna, how's things?" Rose asked her, sitting opposite.

"You're asking me?" Donna grinned. "He looks better in real life, so are you and him an item them, you didn't say much earlier. I still think he looks a bit like James."

"Yeah, he's really something Donna, we had such a good time in New York. I got ya a present as well. So, what do ya think of him? Don't go telling him he looks like your cousin though."

"Well, if he goes to all the trouble of bringing you here to meet me, he must be something," Donna laughed. "You had any more trouble with Mickey the idiot then?"

"No, Johnnie picked me up last Saturday night, Mickey stayed away, thankfully. He's no match for Johnnie anyway," Rose grinned.

Johnnie got the drinks and made his way over to the table by the window, catching the two women laughing and assumed she'd been showing off to her friend.

"Here you are love," he told her, putting a tall glass cup in front of her, since he'd bought the fancy brand.

"Well, you must be Johnnie then?" Donna asked him, stirring what was left of her own cheaper brand she and Rose usually bought.

"May I get you another drink Donna?" he asked, realizing she was dropping a hint. "Take mine, I can get another. Rose, would you like anything to go with that?"

Rose shook her head and Donna accepted the drink, finishing her other one, since she'd been early as she'd wanted to see the pair of them arriving.

Johnnie went off again, Donna pushing the other cup and saucer to one side.

"Well, he's certainly got my approval Rose, I take it you brought him to show him off?" Donna grinned.

When Johnnie came back, he asked about Donna's father.

"So, he used to be your insurance agent?" Donna mused. "Have you met Frank? I heard he's infatuated with some doctor's secretary."

"Yes, we've met and the secretary works for my business partner," Johnnie told her, seeing Rose was finding it amusing. "Maybe we should call and see your father, maybe one evening?"

"Yeah, I'll call Rose, you can go one night and give mum a rest, it's wearing her out. Even granddad's had to cut down since James can't give them a lift every night, says he's busy getting ready for the new term. He's a history professor, you too should get on, both being academics," Donna told him.

Rose was about to kick Donna under the table if she dared mentioned they could be twins.


	34. Chapter 34

As they were leaving the coffee shop, Johnnie said he would wait in the car since he thought the two women would probably want a few words alone.

"Well, you've got a good one there Rose," Donna grinned at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky Donna but I almost blew it a few times. How do I get over my jealous streak when anyone goes near him?" Rose asked her friend.

"Listen Rose, trust me, you have nothing to worry about on that score," Donna told her. "Just keep putting your arm in his when you're out and give them a filthy look."

"Yeah, thanks Donna, he'll just love that, he thinks that's what I already do. We had a great time in New York but he was the one getting all jealous when the dean's assistant was driving us around," Rose admitted, watching Johnnie get into his car.

"Well there you are then," Donna laughed as they went into the ladies room.

"He's the one Donna, I know he is," Rose couldn't help but to confess. "Do ya think it's too soon to know?"

"No, my mother always said I'd know when I met the right man but maybe it's Lee, he's very shy and got a bit of a stammer – bless! My mother makes a right fuss of him. Why don't you bring Johnnie over sometime?" Donna asked her, shouting over the cubicles.

"As long as your cousin's not there," Rose laughed.

They got outside and crossed the road to Johnnie's car, him getting out.

"It was very nice to meet you Donna," Johnnie told her, shaking her hand. "When you see your father, please give him my good wishes. I was sorry to hear from Rose that he was ill. Has there been any improvement?" he asked, since he'd been too busy trying to get a word in as Donna had bombarded Rose with questions about New York and what they were wearing over there.

"Yeah, I'll tell him, thanks but he's not getting any better and it's wearing mum and granddad out and poor James is getting in mum's bad books but he has his own things to do. Nice to have met you too," Donna replied.

Johnnie helped Rose into his car and asked how to get to her mother's from where they were.

"I'll have to follow the bus route," Rose laughed. "Are you coming up with me or don't ya wanna get in a fight with Mickey again?"

"No, he does not want to get in a fight with me," Johnnie replied, trying to dodge two buses.

"Aw, he'll get the message, maybe we should tell him about Martha?"

"I don't think so love, he does not seem her type but there again, stranger things have happened, they may be good for each other."

Rose was still giggling at the thought as Johnnie pulled up just past the crossing.

"There's parking around the back, I'll show ya," Rose offered.

"No, you have some time with your mother and call me when you are ready to leave," Johnnie told her.

"I don't know if she's talking to me that much," Rose replied sadly. "She's changed a bit since I started working for you."

"She'll come round love," Johnnie replied as Rose got out.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'll call ya later, you have some catching up to do."

Johnnie did have some catching up to do, he still had time to pay a visit to his solicitor in person to see what could be done to deter Martha further, since he was certain she had been hanging around again earlier and she'd been trying to get information from the kitchen staff. He was just grateful Laura didn't like her. He drove back towards the clinic, meaning to get the map out and see if there was a quicker route than he'd taken the few times before.

He couldn't help but think back it was only two weeks since he'd had to come and rescue Rose, how had it gone so fast? He supposed being in love did that to a person and he was in love with her. Maybe he'd leave the solicitors and see how much an engagement ring would cost instead? If he got one, he could keep it for the right moment but the top of the Empire State Building would have been perfect, maybe he should take her back on a more private visit?

He went to the nearby district he'd already taken Rose to and located a jewellery store, looking in the window and wondering if it was too soon but he'd never been as sure with Simone as he was with Rose. He looked for a while before going inside and asking to look at a few on a pad in the window but he'd have to go back the following week and somehow get to the bank.

He knew he was going to increase the number of patients he was treating, he'd discussed it with Owen on his return but he had to somehow get around to the subject he needed money to save for him and Rose to buy a house together. Maybe they'd just rent for now or stay where they were but it wasn't ideal, he wanted to truly be alone with her once they finished work and they never would be at the clinic.

Rose and her mother were catching up, Rose giving her mother the present she'd brought back.

"I heard about it on the radio," her mother was telling her as they made some lunch. "They made a real fuss over him, anyone would think he was a pop star."

"Well he's sort of the medical version I suppose," Rose had to admit. "Mum, don't take this the wrong way but ya have to stop talking about him like that, especially now. We're serious and nothing's gonna change that. Look, I don't want ya talking to Mickey or anyone else about it like I'm gonna get tired of him in a few weeks 'cos that's never gonna happen."

"Oh, listen at you," her mother replied. "You tried before and kept going back to Mickey," she reminded Rose.

"Well all that's over, trust me. I just told Donna that Johnnie's the one Mum, I know he is and no-one's gonna spoil it. We've been talking about moving out of the clinic and gettin' a place of our own. He's gonna be taking more patients on soon so we'll be able to buy or rent a place. I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"I am Rose but don't go rushing into things, look what happened with me?" her mother asked.

"That's different Mum, there was a war going on, you can't compare that. Johnnie is well respected, he's really going places and I'm gonna be part of it, you should be proud I've finally made something of myself."

"Yeah, I know Rose, after all those dead-end jobs you used to have but just be careful it doesn't all disappear," her mother warned.

Rose sat back on the chair, she could never win this and she knew it would continue until she proved her mother wrong, however long that was going to take.

Johnnie left the jewellery store with a receipt in his wallet for the ring he'd finally chosen, nothing fancy but he knew Rose would love it and he'd told the assistant he'd be back next Saturday to pay another instalment as it would take another two payments before he could take it and pick the right time to ask her.

He crossed the road to go sit down and eat then he planned going into the estate agents just down the street and express his interest in any suitable rental properties but buying one would probably have to wait until more money came in. He had savings but now he didn't want to touch them to buy a ring but continue to save to put a good deposit down on the right house. He knew now it was urgent he brought his plans to extend forward and hoped when the accountant came in on Monday he would agree.

Martha had decided to walk to the library and was pointed to a large volume containing voters for the surrounding area but not finding any Rose Tyler, had to go to another stand and turn the heavy pages and thinking trust her to have a surname at the end of the alphabet.

She got to the one for the Peckham district and was about to give up until she found what she wanted and hurriedly writing the address on a piece of paper and wishing she'd thought to look to see if it was in the phone book but she'd not known which one to look in anyway. She never realised how big East London was since she didn't come from there. She'd tried calling her sister but she'd been out so she had nothing else to and went to find a map so she knew where she was going.

There was no time like the present she supposed. She might catch Rose going in or out but would Johnnie be taking her and collecting her? Well he'd be taking her, after last week when Rose had missed her bus, served her right, Martha was thinking, wishing she knew what bus to get but she'd have to ask the conductor to put her off if she had to change buses.

Mickey had been hanging around after getting back from the garage he used to work in to see if he could get his old job back and the owner had said he had to stay out of trouble for another week and he'd consider it. He thought he'd seen Rose going into Jackie's block and a green sports car pulling away but if he went up right after her, she'd probably go crazy so he was sitting around waiting for Jimmy to join him.

Martha was directed when she got off the second bus by an older woman getting off.

"Excuse me," Martha stopped the small woman with two brown paper carrier bags. "Do you happen to know Rose Tyler?"

The woman looked at her. "Yeah, I know her mother, they live up there," she pointed to their block opposite where they were now standing. "Number 48 but watch out, that old boyfriend of hers is always hanging around, he stopped a bloke the other week, you never know these days."

Martha assumed that must have been Johnnie but if it was the other week, that was only a week after Rose had started working for him. She'd got a rough idea from Molly when that had been, so Rose had already introduced him to her parents then?

She thanked the woman, who went off to another block but saw a man sitting on a concrete bollard and wondered if she should really hang around after all and wondered if it was the same man who'd had a supposed run-in with Johnnie? If it was, maybe she could use that to her advantage? Mickey suddenly looked up as he heard footsteps, Martha having decided to play the innocent.

"Are you lost?" Mickey asked, not one of his best pick-up lines but being in prison, he was somewhat out of practice.

"Yeah, I must be," Martha tried to smile. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, Rose Tyler?"

Mickey suddenly sprung to his feet.

"You know her?" he asked, thinking that was a bit of a dumb statement if ever he heard one. "Don't you know where she lives then?"

"Well yeah, have you seen her today by any chance?" Martha asked him.

"So do you work with her then at that fancy clinic she got a job at?" Mickey wanted to know, looking Martha up and down in her black cardigan, a brown knee-length skirt, black tights and purple low-heeled shoes. "I reckon you must since you can afford to dress like that," he added, thinking the clothes had come from the store that everyone called by its initials.

Martha looked down at herself like she'd dribbled on her white blouse under her cardigan, her shoulder bag over her other shoulder and across her for safety and thinking maybe it was just as well as she clutched it.

"Chill," Mickey told her, seeing she was somewhat out of her depth in the estate. "I'm Mickey, Mickey Smith. So who are you then?"

"Martha and no, I don't work with her, she started there after I left," Martha had to admit. "Listen, to be honest, she's not really my friend but I wanted to talk to her. Her boyfriend gets really jealous when anyone goes near her," Martha lied. "I saw her last week near where she works and she just went off back to him when I asked her about him, he's got her scared."

Mickey shook his head. "I knew it, I knew he had a hold over her. I tried to talk to her the week before last and she called him to pick her up, he almost punched me," Mickey bluffed, not wanting to admit he'd actually felt the wrong end of Johnnie's temper.

"So, can you help me talk to her then?" Martha asked, looking at him dressed in a t-shirt that had a cassette on it, fading blue jeans and dirty trainers. 

She wondered what she was thinking, asking for his help but at least he was talking to her, not giving her a lecture about staying away and sending her solicitors letters.

"I dunno Martha, maybe they both deserve each other?" he asked.

Martha thought about it, what real chance did she have? She'd been so obsessed lately, it had taken over everything and all Johnnie would do was keep sending her letters and ignoring her when he was going out plus she'd lost two friends over it and in danger of losing her new job and neglecting the flat.

"Maybe you're right Mickey," she had to admit. "So, is there somewhere around here to get a drink?"

"There's a pub down the road," Mickey suggested, hoping there was someone there he could borrow a few quid from.

"I meant more like coffee," Martha smiled. "So, do you live on the estate?"

"Not exactly, I was waiting for my mate, he must have got held up somewhere. I live with my gran, around the back of the estate. I used to have my own place but I had a spot of trouble," he admitted.

"Poor you, I know what it's like, I had a live-in job so I left home for it, now my mum's letting my old room out to a student nurse," Martha told him. "I had to get a tiny flat that I can hardly afford on the lower wages and I'm trying to get my sister to share."

Mickey thought there was little chance she'd pay for the drinks then? He fished in his pocket and found some coins.

"Come on then, I can just about afford two coffees," he grinned, pulling his t-shirt straight. "So are we gonna compare sad stories?" he laughed.

"Oh, you want to hear sad stories do you?" Martha asked as they walked off. "Wait until you hear how my old boss turned me down so many times then he took up with his new assistant."

"That would be Rose then?" Mickey mused as they walked around the corner towards the parade of shops. "Yeah, I know how you feel, she called him the other week when she was leaving when I was trying to talk some sense into her. Wanna know something?" he asked as they disappeared from view of the block of flats Rose was in.

Her mother had asked her to take the rubbish to the disposal chute at the end and as she looked over towards the road, she swore she saw Mickey with a woman who could have been Martha. 

"Mum, has Mickey got another girlfriend?" she asked when she went back inside.

"Not as far as I know," her mother replied, trying to find something on TV that wasn't sports related and wishing there were more than three channels. "Hey Rose, have ya heard that starting next year it's gonna be in colour?"

Rose ignored her, picking up a magazine, mainly to see if there was anything about Johnnie in it.

"I'll have to save up to get a new telly then," her mother continued as she gave up. "Not that they'll be anything better to watch I suppose. How many channels did they have in New York then?"

"I don't know Mum," Rose answered after flicking through and there was nothing of interest. "We were out most of the time but Johnnie appeared on a talk show and this dreadful woman was trying to get cosy with him on the couch."

Jackie laughed. "Bet you loved that?"

Johnnie had got back to the clinic, noticing Martha wasn't still hanging around and thought maybe she'd finally got tired and gone to annoy someone else. It wasn't his fault she couldn't take no for an answer. It was after tea that Madge said that Rose had just called for a ride home as he was talking to Celia.

"Sorry Doctor Smith, I can't tell you what Rose and I were talking about," she was telling him.

"Rose is of great concern to me, you know so I expect to be told if something is the matter with her," he replied, referring to when they'd gone off to talk.

"There's nothing the matter with her," the nurse tried to assure him.

"Good, that's all I wanted to know," he replied, getting up as Madge came back in.

"Doctor Smith, Rose is ready to come back. Will you be late?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she will want to go anywhere or not, we'll have to see," he replied, putting his jacket on.

As he left, Madge and Celia shook their heads.

"Now he's really got his head in the clouds," Celia smiled.

"Yes, I never thought anyone would take his mind off that stuck-up Simone. It was certainly never going to be Martha, she was far too pushy."

"I quite agree Madge, let's see what time they get back then?" she replied.

Johnnie stuck to the same route to go collect Rose, not wanting to get lost and parked just by the crossing, a few yards away from the courtyard and wondering if he should let Rose show him how to get around the back. As he walked back, he hoped Mickey wasn't lying in wait because he really wasn't in the mood to play games.

Getting to Rose's floor, he rang the doorbell, Rose almost falling over to beat her mother to the door.

"Hi," she greeted him, throwing her arms around him. "You'll never guess what?" she asked excitedly as she let him in then kissed him.

Johnnie tried to think what she could be excited about as she held onto his neck, his arms around her.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked her

Then it occurred to him. Surely she'd not got pregnant the first time they'd been together? He knew he shouldn't have trusted that protection, there was a warning on the packet, which he'd ignored because he had wanted her so badly and had not wanted to wait for her going to the clinic. So that was what she and the nurse had talked about?

"Come and say hello to mum," she urged him.

Now he knew he was in trouble if she'd already told her mother but how had she found out so quickly and more importantly, she was quite excited about it and the ring still had to be paid for. Her mother wouldn't be happy if he hadn't already got one and he asked Rose to marry him.

He took her offered hand and let her lead him into the lounge, Jackie sat in a chair with her arms folded and he knew he was done for.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a sex scene

"So sweetheart, what do you have to tell me?" Johnnie asked nervously, wanting to get it out of the way.

"Well, you'll never guess," Rose replied, still sounding excited that Johnnie was still worried.

"Rose, just tell me love," he asked her, looking between Rose and Jackie.

"Well don't bother about me then," Jackie spoke up.

"Mrs Tyler, a pleasure to see you again," Johnnie half turned, trying to keep far enough away and getting out of Rose's vice-like grip.

"Well tell him then," Jackie urged Rose.

"Yes, tell me but maybe we should sit down first?" he asked, wondering if it was something else but she wouldn't be so excited if she wasn't about to tell him she was pregnant.

Rose pulled him to the sofa then pushing him down, sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Well I was out on the balcony and I saw Mickey with who I'm certain was Martha," Rose told him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"What? Are you certain? What would she be doing around here?" Johnnie asked, almost forgetting what he thought she was about to tell him.

"Well she could have looked mum up in the phone book," Rose offered. "Don't ya see Johnnie?"

"See what love? Is that what you had to tell me?" he asked, not knowing if that was just one of the things, judging by her mother's greeting.

"Well yeah, if she went off with Mickey, they'll be telling each other sob stories and leave us alone," Rose replied. "What did ya think I had to tell ya?"

"Well, it could have been anything," Jackie butted in. "Ya hardly gave him chance to get in. You've still not mentioned the other thing."

Johnnie knew this was it but why hadn't she waited until they got home?

"What other thing?" Rose asked, going for his shirt collar. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Mum was complaining I only stay a few hours so we wanted to ask ya if she can come over and stay with us sometime, now there's a spare room?"

Johnnie gulped. "That was it?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well maybe she can come over for Sunday lunch and get to know everyone and stay Sunday night?" Rose asked him. "We can come over for her on Sunday morning and she can get the bus back on Monday. Whatcha think?"

Johnnie didn't know which was worse – having Jackie Tyler over to stay or having her as a mother- in-law but that was going to come sooner or later, maybe later now he'd got over the shock he'd thought it was going to be sooner.

"Well, I see no reason why not love but I thought on Sunday's we'd be going out? Would that be every Sunday?" he asked cautiously.

"No, not every Sunday, we can still go out. So, how about it?" Rose asked, kissing his cheek then leaning her head on his shoulder and looking across at her mother.

Johnnie thought that was the first time they'd showed some affection in front of her mother, things must have improved since his last visit.

"Well, you and your mother make the arrangements love," he replied, wondering what he'd let himself in for.

"Great," Rose replied springing up and dragging him with her. "I'll ring during the week Mum. Johnnie, why have ya got that puzzled look on your face? Are you worried I was wrong?"

"No love, if Martha has indeed gone off with your ex boyfriend, it will stop them both causing further concern," he replied as Rose let go and went for her jacket.

Once on the balcony though, Rose stopped him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you'd be pleased?"

"I am, I just thought maybe you had something else you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Such as?" Rose asked, glancing over the balcony.

"Nothing love, it does not matter now. Are we going out?"

They went down to his car, Johnnie helping her in.

"Something is bothering me though," he had to admit as he started the car. "You would tell me if something was wrong with you?"

"Yeah, 'course I would. You mean when I was talking to the nurse?" Rose asked.

"Well yes. She wouldn't tell me what you were discussing the other day."

"It was nothing, she was just checking up I'd been to the clinic." Then she put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. "You didn't think I was pregnant?" She put her hand on his arm. "You did?"

"Well you were so excited when I arrived, I did wonder," he had to admit, checking the road was clear.

Rose burst out laughing. "Really? Well that would have been a bit quick, considering. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when I am but we have to get married first."

"Then are you able to take those pills?" he asked hopefully, glad they'd had not 'accidents' when he'd tormented her.

He supposed he shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion so easily, they'd not really been together for that long but having no personal experience and every woman being different, how was he to know Rose hadn't discovered it early? Then he realised what she'd just said. She did want to get married so maybe he'd best speed things up?

After they got back from seeing a film, they sat in the large armchair, Rose down to her underwear, listening to some music they found on the radio they both liked then Johnnie wanted her to dance for him.

"Aw, I love dancing for you Johnnie," she teased him, putting his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music.

"We have plans to make love," he reminded her as she danced to a slow tune, sitting forward and running his hands down her legs. "Come here."

Rose sat on his lap, her arms around his neck as he laid her back to kiss her breasts, one hand on her thigh and moving his fingers under the hem of her underwear. Rose moved slightly to give him more room.

"Johnnie, do what ya do when we're in bed," she encouraged him.

She moved around and he held onto her until she laid back on his legs, then he felt under her cotton underwear, Rose making soft murmuring noises whilst trying to keep her balance and wishing she'd brought the stool over for Johnnie to place his legs on. They were both soon lost as he realised he shouldn't let her fall on the floor as he leaned over her, Rose trying to touch his bare chest but getting his middle so he unfastened his belt and his zip of his trousers and encouraged her to move her hand lower down.

It seemed like ages as they continued, Rose getting slightly dizzy so he brought her back up slowly.

"Remind me to fetch the stool next time," he smiled as she curled up on him.

"Yeah, good idea," Rose just grinned. "We should do that more often, I mean with the stool there or under the bedclothes, I don't care which. I love what ya do to me Johnnie."

"Not as much as I love doing it to you Rose. Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked as she ran her fingers on the hairs of his chest. "That you want to get married before you have a baby?"

"Well, that's what's expected but who knows these days?" Rose smiled, touching his belly-button.

"You are asking for trouble now if you continue doing that," he smiled back but not attempting to stop her.

"Really?" she giggled. "Promise?"

"Right, do not say I never warned you, Rose Tyler," he told her, trying to get up.

Rose almost shrieked when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her on top then kneeling in front of her, slowly pulled down her underwear and Rose trying to pull down his already unfastened trousers. She giggled as he started kissing where her underwear had been, holding onto his shoulders.

"Can't have you getting dizzy love," he managed to tell her as he looked up slightly.

"You already make me dizzy," Rose laughed. "There should be a song, about making me dizzy and you making my head spin."

"Maybe you should write one love?" he asked, continuing but now using his tongue and Rose shivering. "Why don't we go away next weekend, down to Brighton or somewhere?"

"Are ya tryin' to avoid having my mother over?" she teased him.

"Nothing of the sort love but we should have some time together."

"Well, we can put her off for another week I suppose? Let's go somewhere else though. How about Blackpool?"

"You want to go there?" he asked, thinking it was a bit far. "It's a long way to drive love."

"Well let's go on the train then? Why don't I look in the paper for a place to stay, we'll go Friday afternoon and have two nights there. Shall I book us as Mr & Mrs Smith?" Rose giggled.

"Would you dare?" he asked, carrying on between talking and paying every bit of attention to what he was doing.

Now he wished he'd dipped into his savings and got her that ring. Blackpool Tower was the perfect place to propose to her but would she think it was too soon? They were already talking, well Rose was, about having a baby when they got married so it probably wasn't. As he continued, he thought why not? If he got more patients, that would pay for a house and they could rent one for now.

He made his mind up as he finally stopped and moved up, Rose grabbing his shorts, since his trousers had fallen around his knees and she looked like she was about to pull him down on top of her, that he'd go off on Monday afternoon, get the money from his savings account transferred and go pay off the ring.

Just as he thought Rose wanted sex above the covers and wondering how far she'd let him go, she suddenly sprang up without warning and dashed to the bathroom, calling she wouldn't be long and for him not to move. He smiled to himself – maybe he'd got her a little too excited?

He was going to do as she asked but since she was now getting a little more adventurous in the sex department, thought it was about time she played a more active role so as she emerged from the bathroom, he got up, grabbed her hands and indicated he wanted her to take the lead. Rose pretended to be shy.

"Rose, you would make me very happy love. I show you how much I love you but if you feel you can't, well, I know you love me and I understand."

"Yeah, it's just, ya know? I've never got to this stage with a man before Johnnie and I do love you. I love everything you do to me and what I already do to you. Just give me a bit of time, yeah?" she asked.

"Take all the time you want love, whatever you are comfortable with but once you are on those pills, you will feel differently, you'll be able to relax a little more. Now what were you saying about me not moving?"

They enjoyed a day out on Sunday, Johnnie driving them down the river and taking a boat ride but he had said nothing of his plan to Rose as they sat watching the boats go past.

"Would you maybe like to live beside the river one day love?" Johnnie asked her as they sat on a bench, his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'd love that but won't it be expensive?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We can work up it to it perhaps?" he smiled, playing with her fingers and cursing himself for not buying the ring outright. "If we stay at the clinic a little longer, we can buy a house instead of renting or do you want to leave?"

"Not if you don't? We could end up with something even smaller."

"Then that's what we'll do love, we'll save for a house and I'm going to talk to Owen about speeding things up," he promised.

Rose had smiled at him playing with the fingers on her left hand, imagining a ring there and Johnnie was thinking exactly the same.

The next morning, they went off to work, Johnnie deciding he had to talk to someone about what he had planned so after their morning sessions, he caught up with Owen.

"So Johnnie, she's well and truly captivated you?" Owen laughed in the empty room.

"Yes, she has. I put a deposit down on a ring so can you take the late afternoon session for me?" Johnnie asked hopefully. "Don't tell anyone where I'm going though. I want to surprise her by taking her away next weekend. I only wish I'd have asked her in New York last week."

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Owen asked, perched on the corner of the table.

"No, I don't think it is Owen. You know I want to extend things around here? Maybe we should bring it forward?"

"Then you'll have to speed things up old boy, you'll have to go to the medical council and you're not exactly high on their list," Owen reminded him.

"Well, you seem to be better at that sort of thing anyway Owen," Johnnie replied.

"So that's why you keep me around?" Owen joked. "Well we'll go through everything tomorrow then and I'll arrange a meeting. Then it's down to you."

"Thanks Owen and if Rose asks you, you don't know where I've gone," Johnnie smiled.

"So where are you going to ask her?" Owen wanted to know.

"She wants to go to Blackpool for the weekend. Maybe I should take her to Paris instead?"

"Steady on Johnnie, you just got back from New York," Owen laughed as they left.

"Well she's expecting to go to Blackpool, I would hate to disappoint her. She's probably already booked the hotel," Johnnie joked as they headed for the kitchen.

"She has you well and truly caught my friend," Owen laughed back.

Rose had indeed been busy. After she'd opened all Johnnie's mail expect those marked as 'personal' which she was going to ask Johnnie about now they were lovers, she had time to get the paper from the kitchen, Laura catching her as she was getting her morning coffee.

"Had a good weekend Rose?" Laura asked her as she handed Rose the paper.

"Yeah, we went on a boat ride yesterday, we had a nice day out," Rose replied, a bit surprised Laura wasn't being her usual catty self.

"I don't want to be your enemy Rose but you and Johnnie being all coy around each other, it was too good to miss," Laura admitted. "Friends?"

"As long as it's not just because Johnnie told you to back off," Rose replied.

"Ouch! I suppose I deserve that?" Laura grinned, cursing Johnnie had a no smoking policy in the kitchen.

Rose collected her drink and tucked the paper under her arm. Once back in the office, she went to the back pages where all the holiday adverts were and located where she wanted. There were a few hotels advertising they were right on the seafront so she picked one at random and booked a double room for two nights under Doctor Smith, thinking it sounded better than mister.

She wrote the details down and that it was located on the central promenade and told the woman they would be arriving early Friday evening. Then she called the train information line and discovered they would have to change in Preston. She got all the train times and went back to work, pleased with herself.

She wondered why Johnnie had agreed shortly after their trip to New York and why he'd suddenly started playing with her fingers. Was he about to get her a ring maybe? She was just daydreaming when Johnnie's desk phone rang, his private number that he'd only just given her, not that she needed it much.

"Doctor Smith's not in at the moment, can I help you?" she asked the caller.

"I don't think so darling, where is he?" the caller asked, not giving a name and Rose supposing the woman thought he would have known who it was.

Rose then thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar so she took a guess.

"Is that Monica?"

"How perceptive of you. You must be Rose? Still working for him then?" Monica asked.

Rose could only imaging the snooty woman was pulling a face.

"Yeah, since I'm answering his phone," Rose replied sarcastically. "What did you want Monica?"

"I'm having a party on Thursday night, Johnnie is always the main attraction," Monica replied.

Rose wondered if that was true or not but if he wanted to expand, a lot of influential people would be there, judging by the last one.

"I'll ask him and call you back. Can I take your number?" Rose asked.

"Johnnie has it but I need to know by the end of the day," Monica replied, Rose thinking it was a bit short notice but wondered if all the parties he attended were hurriedly put together.

Well maybe not the last one. She wondered if he'd come back to the office before lunch, they had taken to spending a few minutes catching up and kissing lately so when he didn't, she put her cardigan on and headed for the kitchen, remembering her empty cup. Johnnie saw her as Owen went in before him.

"There you are love," he greeted her, kissing her cheek as he saw the nurse and her assistant come out of the medical room, Sally trying not to giggle.

"You just had another party invite," she told him as they let the nursing staff pass them. "It was from that Monica."

"Did you say we would go?" he asked as he saw Laura heading their way.

"No, I said I'd get back to her, I think I upset her," Rose admitted. "She's obviously not used to being turned down," Rose smiled, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Everyone stopped talking as they appeared in the doorway then carried on.

"About time you two," Laura goaded them.

After lunch, Rose dragged Johnnie into the office before they had to start work though Johnnie was hoping to get out early to go get the ring but now they'd been invited to Monica's party, maybe he should give Rose the ring before their weekend away? No, let Monica stew a little longer because unlike the last party before he'd asked Rose to be his girlfriend, now she was.

After they kissed several times, Johnnie tempted to clear Rose's desk and lay her back, he asked if she'd planned their weekend away.

"Yeah, I booked a hotel on the seafront for two nights and got the train times. We have to change though, we can't get there directly. Do ya wanna drive instead?" Rose asked him.

"It's a long way love, we could have driven to Brighton," Johnnie told her, putting his hand on her leg as she perched on her desk.

"Yeah but they don't have a tower there or trams along the sea front and I think the lights may be on, the woman said something about I'd just booked in time. I'm really looking forward to it. Do we have to go to another stuffy party though?" she asked him as he kissed the top of her head.

"We can miss it if you really want love? There are people there I can talk to about expanding the clinic, I can always use their contacts. I could use some funding to get it started and to pass the word around I will be taking out-patients. It can wait if you would rather not go."

"No, we should, if it helps Johnnie. I'd never stop you from going on your own though," Rose replied, holding onto him.

"I would never go without you love, who will keep Monica away from me?" he smiled.

He had a feeling Monica had been hoping he would have got tired of Rose but she was in for a shock when he showed everyone he and Rose were very much together. Now the problem with Martha seemed to have been solved, he just hoped Simone wouldn't turn up and it would be just like Monica to find her. Still, Rose could hold her own in that department.

Little did he know that as he told Rose to call Monica and tell her they would be attending, he was about to get more than he bargained for.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be quite long so soon, it will become part 2, which will follow the couple when they get married and as their family grow and beyond.

Rose tried to be polite when she rang Monica back but was finding it difficult.

"I would have expected him to call me personally," Monica complained when Rose called her after lunch.

"He's very busy and I make all his calls," Rose replied.

"He was never too busy for me before," Monica told her. "I'll expect you both at 7.30 then? He has my address."

Rose thought the woman was trying to imply something but she didn't say anything.

Johnnie left Owen to take one of his sessions, hoping Susie wouldn't make a fuss and thought he really must get Rose to make friends with her. He drove to the bank, being told he should have given notice and wishing banking practices would move with the times and not remain like they were in the last century. He went straight to the jewellery store and presented the receipt he'd been given on Saturday.

"Back already Doctor Smith?" the owner smiled at him.

"Yes, well I decided it would be best if I got it now, I have a plan to propose to my girlfriend," he replied, hoping the man didn't actually know who he was.

The owner looked at the receipt number then went into a locked drawer under the counter.

"Ah, here we are," he told Johnnie, holding up the small brown envelope. "She is one lucky woman. What colour box would you like it putting in?"

Johnnie had already surmised Rose's favourite colour was pink so he pointed to a pink box as the other man brought a pink and a dark blue one out. Paying the balance owing, he got the full amount marked on the receipt and now all he had to do was keep it safe until the weekend and see what day Rose wanted to visit the tower.

Over the next few days, Johnnie made his plans with Owen to stand in front of the medical board to put forward proposals to take referrals from general practitioners who would have been sent to hospitals or worse, being left to cope on their own or families struggling to cope.

Rose was getting nervous, she'd started the pills she'd been given and hoped they worked because she'd decided their first night in Blackpool was going to be special and hoped the hotel room was nice and looked out onto the seafront and not somewhere around the back where it was dark and dismal.

She was also getting nervous about encountering the female predator Monica, who she hoped she wouldn't have to start a cat fight with. Johnnie wouldn't thank her for showing herself up in front of a load of important people. She thought he'd found it amusing so far that she got jealous easily but he'd soon get tired of it. She knew she had nothing to worry about though and tonight, she would show Monica once and for all that Johnnie was spoken for.

After tea, Rose went upstairs to get changed, having left a dress out and Johnnie had already changed into his green paisley shirt she loved to see him wear.

"Need some help love?" he smiled as she hurried to the larger bathroom.

"Only if ya wanna be late," Rose smiled back, making sure she had everything.

"I'm sure Monica would never notice if we were," Johnnie replied as she closed the door behind her.

While she was in the bathroom, Johnnie put the ring into his drawer, at the back and hoped Rose wouldn't discover it. He had half a mind to ask her tonight, in front of everyone but he wanted it to be private, well reasonably private then announce it in the local paper after they had told everyone and been to see Rose's mother. He thought they could go visit her mother on Sunday when they got back, he didn't want to have to face Jackie Tyler for Rose telling her over the phone.

As they drove off to Monica's large apartment, well Johnnie had told Rose it was large, Rose was taking note of where they went.

"It's not as far as the last party love," he assured her as he waited at a junction. "I noticed Martha was not present when we left, maybe you were right love?"

"Yeah, I hope so, I was getting paranoid over it, you nearly had me as a patient," Rose laughed.

"Maybe you should make friends with Susie then?" Johnnie asked as he entered the tree-lined avenue where Monica lived.

"Monica lives here?" Rose asked in awe, thinking the last party had been in a posh street with big houses. "What part of London are we in, Knightsbridge or somewhere?"

Johnnie laughed. "Or somewhere, she can easily afford it, she's a socialite, her dad's a self-made millionaire, he's in the property business. She probably gets this rent-free."

"Lucky her," Rose scoffed as he found a parking place that didn't say 'Residents Only' on a sign. "Looks like everyone else is arriving by taxi," she pointed to a cab just pulling in. "Isn't that the man who held the last party?"

"Hello Johnnie, I didn't know if you'd be here or not?" the man greeted him. "You bought the delightful Rose with you. How are you my dear?" he asked, going for her hand but Rose hesitating.

Johnnie nodded to her. "We're both well. Rose wasn't sure about coming tonight, were you love?" he turned to Rose then locked the door and wishing someone would invent a car that locked its own doors.

"I hope you made her your girlfriend Johnnie? It will well and truly upset Monica," the man laughed.

Johnnie pressed the buzzer for Monica's apartment and a male voice answered, "Come on up," without asking who it was.

Rose wondered if they let just anyone in, even without an invite and Monica had made a point of calling Johnnie personally. Well if she'd been expecting Johnnie to arrive on his own the woman was in for a shock. As they waited for the lift in the foyer, Rose looked around in awe and wishing she could afford a place like this and getting them a stare from the man behind the desk.

"I heard on the grapevine that Simone was doing the rounds again, she was at Sean's little get-together last week," Freddie told him. "Did you know she was back?"

"Should I have done?" Johnnie asked as the lift arrived, wondering why it had taken so long. "Rose and I didn't go, we were getting ready for our trip to New York."

"Ah, I heard about that on the radio," Freddie told him.

Rose thought everyone, including her mother must have listened to it.

"We had a great time," Rose joined in as Johnnie pressed the button. "Johnnie took me to the top of the Empire State Building. We're going away this weekend too, aren't we Johnnie?" she asked him as she took his arm and wishing she could afford a better dress but he'd assured her she looked good.

Before they had left, Rose had asked his opinion about wearing her hooped earning with the black dress and he'd assured her they went together just fine. She was though getting worried now Simone's name had been mentioned. She'd never reckoned on coming face to face with Johnnie's ex, Martha had been enough.

"So, this Simone might be there then?" she asked Johnnie.

"I'm afraid so, it would be just like her to get herself invited although she and Monica detested each other. I thought you were one to be jealous love but Simone was far worse."

"Oh, I reminded you of her?" Rose asked as the lift arrived on the top floor.

Rose thought it was typical Monica liked to show off by having a penthouse suite.

"Not in the least love, I was rather enjoying you defending me," he whispered as they got out.

All Rose could see was a large door in front of them so she was right. As if someone had known, the door opened and she could see a crowd of people standing around, taking drinks from a passing tray and smoke filling the room.

"Johnnie, I can't go in there, you know I don't like smoke," Rose reminded him.

"We just have to pass through love, we'll go to the other end by the balcony. Everyone gathers here," he replied.

"Johnnie, there you are, you're late," Monica greeted him, pretending to kiss his cheeks and holding a cigarette in a long black holder.

Rose wondered if people were fooled into thinking the tobacco would do them less harm that way.

"Freddie, have you been holding him up?" Monica continued.

Rose thought she may as well be the invisible woman so she took Johnnie's arm.

"Just tonic water for me unless you're driving home?" Rose told him. "Hello Monica, nice place."

Johnnie knew where this was going as he looked around to see if Simone had arrived, if Freddie had been right, which he usually was.

"I'll go get you a drink love, why don't you go by the window where I can find you?" Johnnie asked her.

"Yeah, don't get lost will ya?" Rose laughed.

"He's been here enough times darling," Monica told her. "So, you decided to come?"

"Never said I wasn't," Rose replied, wishing she could have a proper drink and thinking Johnnie could have got a taxi for them. "This place must cost a fortune."

"Ah but dear Monica has contacts," Freddie told her, grabbing a drink from a tray. "Not drinking Rose?"

"Nope, I drive us home. Me and Johnnie moved into together, well I was already living there so it just made sense," Rose told him, hoping Monica could take a hint. "So, is this Simone here?"

"Ask Monica, I'm sure she invited her," Freddie replied, finishing his drink and looking for another.

Rose wondered how someone could drink champagne like it was water.

"Yes, I invited her, now she's back," Monica admitted. "I thought Johnnie may be glad to see her."

"What? When ya knew I was coming with him?" Rose wanted to know.

"Well you didn't sound too keen darling and besides, she heard about it and practically twisted my arm when she knew Johnnie would be here," Monica replied. "I've not seen her yet though, maybe she's delaying her arrival to give Johnnie chance to get here?"

"Well she'll be disappointed when she gets here," Rose hinted, looking for Johnnie and seeing him talking to someone.

She thought he'd better hurry up before his ex got there, the woman wouldn't have been told he'd got a new girlfriend when the French tart had left him and Monica wouldn't have offered to tell her. She made her way across to the window, seeing Johnnie was trying to get away but that was what he was there for, to get people interested in his new plans for the clinic. He could see Rose staring out of the window and he knew she understood this was where he talked to contacts though the last party, she'd joined in.

He thought that was when he realised he'd fallen in love with her, Simone had wanted to talk about herself all night, including bragging she was distantly related to royalty, if you can call a king's mistress royalty he supposed. What had he ever seen in Simone in the first place? He couldn't even remember whose party he'd met her at but at a guess it would have been one of Sean's soirées where he would tell tales of his acting career in an entertaining way while someone played the piano.

He was glad now he'd not taken Rose, if Simone had indeed been there but that was just her type of party, this one was purely her way of being certain to bump into him after he'd not attended the other one. Well, she was already late, to say she'd begged Monica to be included but that was Simone all over – making a grand entrance and all the men fawning over her, he'd seen she'd wanted to be the centre of attention and she'd used him to keep them away.

Well she was out of luck now, he thought as the man he was talking to ran out of steam and Johnnie made his excuses.

"I must get back to my girlfriend now," Johnnie told the man. "She'll wonder where I am."

"Oh, I'd not seen Simone arrive," the man looked around.

"No, that was over months ago Max, keep up," Johnnie laughed, nodding to Rose over by the window. "I'm with Rose now, she's also my assistant and she's brilliant. She keeps me organised at work and when we're alone. I'll introduce you later."

"Then I'll look forward to it," Max replied, seemingly only interested Simone was now on the singles market.

He went to the bar in the corner, Monica having employed bar staff for the evening and got a glass of tonic water for Rose and a glass of wine for himself and made his way over to Rose.

"I'd love to live somewhere like this one day," Rose smiled as he handed her the glass and kissed her cheek.

"Then I'd better become successful in my new venture, had I not?" Johnnie smiled back, tempted to lean on the window frame and kiss her properly.

Well Simone was forever trying to drag him into corners when she herself had been sought after. So far though, no-one was paying any attention to Rose, which was just the way he wanted it but it was mainly because she wasn't making an exhibition of herself and flaunting her figure off, well only when they were alone. Maybe she would later if Simone decided to make a scene and Monica would probably take her side.

Music was playing in the background, some people were sitting in a corner laughing and he and Rose had got into a conversation with someone Rose recognised from the last party and Monica came to join them.

"Enjoying the party, Rose?" she asked, Rose thinking she had to be kidding but resisting telling her she should liven things up a little.

It was almost nine before Rose realised Simone hadn't shown up but just as she was about to wander down the hallway to find the bathroom and get Johnnie to escort her so they could have a few minutes, everyone went quiet as the door was opened, Rose thinking there was a warning system that the lift had arrived or someone had been employed to answer the buzzer.

Monica brushed past her guests, not caring drinks were almost spilled on the cream carpet that Rose thought belonged in a posh hotel in the west end.

"Simone, darling, where have you been?" Monica asked her, pretend kissing her cheeks. "Everyone, look who's here."

A crowd had already gathered around her, two waiters were beaming, holding trays out to her and one offering to take her expensive coat that would cost Rose a month's salary.

Simone was already looking around for her prey.

"Monica, Mon Chéri, I am so sorry I am late." 

"You're here now, you are forgiven, what a gorgeous dress, I'm envious, you look wonderful darling. Johnnie's around somewhere, he's probably shy and hiding, you should go find him but be warned my dear," Monica warned her.

"Why is that?" Simone asked as all the men stared at her sipping out of the champagne glass and wishing they were holding it for her.

"It seems he got lonely, he has someone with him, his assistant but I'm sure that's all she is darling," Monica told her as they walked off and the men stared after her and not believing Johnnie had actually moved in with his assistant. "Just why did you go away darling?"

"Ah, I needed a change of scenery and my mother was feeling unwell, she's much better now so I came back. My old apartment was free so I took it. I telephoned Johnnie before I left but was told he'd already left, he must have got a taxi early, unless he's actually driven here. All the times we had to leave the car when he wouldn't drive me home," Simone complained.

Monica was dying to tell her that Rose was supposedly driving him home but she'd find out for herself later. Rose had grabbed hold of Johnnie's hand while everyone was paying attention to Simone and they had locked themselves in the large bathroom, having kissed several times.

"We should go back love," Johnnie told her, Rose's arms around him after he stopped her trying to unfasten his shirt buttons.

"Yeah, we have to show that stuck-up Monica. Can ya believe she had the nerve to pretend to be Simone's friend?" Rose asked him. "I thought they didn't get on?"

"They don't love, trust me but now, they both have something in common."

"What's that then?" Rose asked, trying for his shirt buttons again and Johnnie thinking maybe one or two buttons would add to the effect. "Oh, ya mean me?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh too loud. "Do I look like I care?"

"No love but be careful, if they join forces," he warned her, going to kiss her neck.

"Aw, I've got you on my side, they haven't. Well go see if the coast's clear then," she hinted.

Monica and Simone were looking everywhere for Johnnie as Rose hid behind him and they slipped into a corner by the bar.

Monica turned around, taking Simone's arm and swearing Johnnie had not been there a few minutes ago. That meant he'd been hiding somewhere with his assistant.

"Look Simone," she told the other woman as Johnnie was passing a drink to Rose, Rose smiling at him.

"Is that his new assistant?" Simone asked, putting her glass into someone's hand and not caring whose it was. "Really, he can't have got over me if she is blonde."

Shrugging Monica off, Simone headed in Rose and Johnnie's direction but Johnnie had seen and making sure Simone was watching, leaned down, put his finger on Rose's chin and kissed her.

"Johnnie, what are you doing?" Simone demanded to know.

"Kissing my girlfriend," Johnnie replied, Rose still recovering. "I would say it's nice to see you again Simone but why pretend? Rose, this is Simone, Simone, meet Rose Tyler, my assistant and my girlfriend. No fighting."

He was tempted to say his fiancée but he wasn't going to spoil everything by asking her in front of his ex and a roomful of strangers but word would soon get around once he took out an announcement in the papers, not just the local one. He saw the way the two women were looking at each other but in his mind, there was no comparison. Rose wasn't using him to climb the social ladder but while it was true she had bettered herself in the last few weeks, ditching Mickey Smith to start with, that was all she had done.

Rose hadn't asked him to take her to parties or introduce her to famous people, including the actor he'd turned down an invitation from.

"Well really Johnnie, I would have expected you to welcome me back," Simone huffed.

"Why would I do that eh?" Johnnie asked. "Rose, I think we will leave now, if you want?"

"No, I'm fine and you still have people to talk to. That's why we came here," Rose replied, sipping her tonic water.

"See Simone, that was why I came to parties, not for you to flirt with every man in the room," Johnnie told her as everyone decided the floor was suddenly interesting.

"Well you should have paid more attention to me," Simone complained. "You paid more attention about your work. Really, do you never stop?"

"Ah, well that's why Rose is different. She knows how important my work is and you left me Simone, not the other way around. Excuse us while I introduce Rose to everyone. Everyone, this is Rose Tyler, my girlfriend, for those of you who had not already gathered that. Simone, you are free to take up with any man in the room, I'm sure you'll have plenty of volunteers."

Rose was dying to burst out laughing. Simone had started out to make a fool of Johnnie but he'd turned the tables on her. Everyone suddenly broke off into groups again, leaving Simone standing in the middle of the floor and no-one paying any attention to her, except Monica, who patted her on the back.

"Hard luck Simone, welcome to the club," she told Simone.

"He'll come crawling back, she's far too common for him," Simone huffed, trying to get a waiter's attention and being ignored.

"It seems you don't have the appeal now Johnnie dumped you in front of everyone darling," Monica smiled.

"This is your fault Monica, do something," Simone demanded.

"Oh no darling, Johnnie has found his new muse, you and I are both in the same boat now, you're on your own," Monica replied.

Rose dragged Johnnie off to a quieter corner.

"So, what was all that about?" Rose asked. "What's so special about her?"

"Now, now Rose, not jealous are you?" Johnnie smiled, pushing her hair back and kissing her cheek after moving her earring.

"Of her?" Rose laughed. "She might think she's the centre of attention but she's lost that now."

Johnnie turned around as he was tapped on the shoulder, Rose with her head on the other and debating whether or not to take a bite out of his neck, which was very tempting. She smiled up at Johnnie, fingering his shirt collar.

"Well said Johnnie old boy," Freddie told him, seeing Rose's hands on Johnnie's shirt collar. "Don't let her bother you and don't let your new girlfriend get away."

"Thanks for the advice Freddie," Johnnie replied without turning. "Want to leave love?" he asked Rose.

"Don't let her spoil things Johnnie," she replied, seeing Simone standing and no-one taking notice of her. "I expect someone will take pity on her."

"My dear girl," Freddie told her. "You have no idea how things work on the social scene. Simone is out in the cold, no-one will want her now she's no longer with Johnnie. As Agatha Christie once said, 'the thrill is in the chase, never the capture' so watch out my dear. Once it sinks in she's available, someone may step forward to take his place."

An hour later, Rose decided enough was enough as Simone had glared at her while she stood at Johnnie's side talking to people, her arm in his and her other hand rubbing the back of his blue velvet jacket that she loved the feel of. She noticed he wasn't drinking much but she still insisted she drove them home and once outside, the cool night air made him realise she'd been right to take his car keys from him after his third glass of wine.

"No more parties Rose, I'm through with them," he told her on the way back. "That was a waste of time. I have a meeting with the general medical council on Monday, I want you to come with me."

"Wow, that's important," Rose replied, glancing at him and putting her hand on his leg. "Are ya gonna ask them about sending patients for treatment? How does that work?"

"Well, first I have to get approval to treat those that other doctors are at a loss what to do with, then I have to get them to fund those who can't afford private treatment," he replied. "It would not be fair to only treat those with money, the mind does not differentiate between the classes."

"You're so caring Johnnie," Rose told him. "I'm really proud to be your girlfriend. What time are we leaving tomorrow, before or after lunch?"

"You made the arrangements love, I will get us to the railway station and buy the tickets."

As Rose parked the car and he went to open the door, he knew she was really something else and when they came back from their weekend away, they would be making wedding plans. Well they would once he'd gone to formally ask her mother, which he supposed he should have asked her first. Surely she wouldn't object?

As they got to bed, Rose whispered that tomorrow night, they would make it special so he decided once they got there, they would go straight to the tower and when the lights came on, he would give her the ring.


	37. Chapter 37

Johnnie had informed the cook they would be away for the weekend and the next morning, he was meeting with Owen and Laura.

"I've arranged a meeting for you with the medical council, on Tuesday," Owen informed him when Laura had left.

"Thanks Owen, I will prepare what I have to say to them. Do I have your full support?"

"You know you have Johnnie. It means more money coming in but we'll need some more staff. Going to promote Rose?"

"I want to give her more responsibilities Owen but I doubt she will take a promotion," Johnnie replied. "She won't leave her current job, that I know but I'll ask if she wants to get more involved. The thing is though, more patients coming in means we'll have create a small waiting area. Any ideas?"

"We'll think of something," Owen smiled patting Johnnie on the back. "So, looking forward to your weekend away? Don't forget the ring and don't lose it over the side of the tower eh?"

"No chance, I just hope it's not too cold up there although it wasn't too bad when we were in New York. I wish I'd asked her then Owen but it was way too early in our relationship – well I thought it was. Things have progressed since then, it seems she is just as keen as I am," Johnnie grinned, recalling what she'd said about starting a family.

"Well I hope she did something about protecting herself," Owen joked. "Sorry, I know you wouldn't force yourself on her but she's young and impressionable Johnnie, remember that."

"Yes, I know and she's covered, that's why we've been waiting. I love her Owen and I want to marry her and somehow, I doubt she wants to delay any more than I do. That's why I'm going to ask her, tonight. Speaking of which, I'd best go see if she's packed. Sure you don't mind being on standby again? I'll make it up to you."

"Get out of here Johnnie, don't miss your train," Owen assured him. "We'll talk on Monday but if she says no, I'll help you drown your sorrows."

"She won't, that I'm sure of Owen. If she does then she thinks it's too soon but she's more or less said she wants to marry me, she's probably half expecting it. Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow night but she might have already made plans," Johnnie told him.

Rose was all ready to go, having arranged with Valerie to divert calls to her office now she'd got used to the new system Owen had installed, which she'd been trying to avoid.

"Don't worry Rose, I can manage," Valerie grinned at her as Rose was looking nervous.

"Don't say anything but I think he's got something planned, either tonight or tomorrow," Rose admitted.

"You think he's gonna pop the question?" Valerie asked her, seeing Rose looked flushed.

"Do ya think it's too soon? I mean, you've been seeing Frank longer than I've known Johnnie," Rose asked.

"Listen Rose, Doctor Smith loves you, anyone can tell that and don't go by what others do, me and Frank, we're getting on just fine but I'm not sure he's the one I want to marry. Look at you, it's written all over your face you want to marry him. You'd be a fool to turn him down Rose," Valerie told her.

"I don't want to turn him down Valerie," Rose grinned. "I just wanna seemed surprised when he asks me. I was the one who wanted to go away, he'll be the one who thinks he can take advantage of it."

"So where are you staying? Somewhere on the seafront I hope?" Valerie smiled as she heard voices outside.

"I hope so, I wanna wake up in the morning and look out at the sea, not a brick wall," Rose laughed.

"Rose, all hotels have their good and bad points, it depends how much he wants to pay," Valerie laughed back.

"Well I hope he doesn't think I've booked a room that's too expensive," Rose admitted.

"I'm sure he'll find it's worth every penny," Valerie tried to assure her.

Rose got up off the side of Valerie's desk as the door opened and Owen came in.

"Ah, there you are Rose? I hope you're all packed because Johnnie's looking for you."

"I'd best be off then?" Rose asked. "I don't want him to go without me."

"Rose, that man would take you anywhere if you asked him," Owen told her. "If he expands though, not so much in the taking weekends off department eh?"

"Yes, Sir," Rose grinned. "I'll bring you a stick of Blackpool rock back then?"

They were waiting in the doorway for a taxi to arrive to take them to the train station, Rose excitedly holding onto his arm, now they weren't bothered Martha may be spying on them. Madge had seen them on her way to the kitchen, wondering why they were missing lunch but supposed they were in too much of a hurry.

"Did you see our two lovebirds lurking in the doorway?" Laura joked. "Well at least they're not hiding themselves away now I suppose?"

"I expect you're disappointed now they've come out into the open?" Madge asked her, getting a smile from the nurse.

"Well if you ask me, nothing will get in their way now," Celia told them. "Don't all act surprised when they come back."

"Do you know something we don't?" Laura asked, making poor Molly step back. "Molly, something wrong?"

"No Miss, sorry Miss," the girl apologised.

"Don't feel so bad about telling Martha about them, she'll find out sooner or later when it's all over the papers," Laura told her. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Rose and Johnnie found the platform they wanted, Johnnie finding a bench to sit on and putting their case at the side and Rose with her arm in his.

"Looking forward to our trip?" he asked, hoping the train wouldn't be late.

Their train to Preston was announced, a big diesel unit pulling into the platform and everyone standing back to let people off. They got on board, finding a compartment and hoping they wouldn't have to share though Johnnie expected someone would be awkward so he pulled the window blinds down and hoped for the best.

"Someone will just get nosey," Rose smiled as she sat by the window.

"Let them love, we'll just pretend to be kissing if we hear the door being opened," Johnnie smiled. "Besides, there is lots of room in the other carriages, they were more open."

"We could have sat there," Rose reminded him.

"The next train may not be so roomy, we may have to squash in somewhere," Johnnie replied, hoping not.

They set off, getting some tea and sandwiches when the trolley came round and a few hours later, they were getting ready to depart the train and wait for the one to take them to the resort. Johnnie was hoping they would arrive on time as he planned on picking up a leaflet about the tower to see what time it was open until and hoping it was open late for viewing of the lights.

Rose was getting excited as they crossed the bridge to where they had a few minutes to wait for their connection, Rose running into the ladies room and Johnnie smiling and saying she could have gone on the train. He assumed she'd not wanted to leave him.

A short time later, they were on board the smaller train, getting a double seat as opposed to a seat for three and having to share and they arrived at the north station in Blackpool.

"You'd best give me the address love," Johnnie told her as they stood in the station and Johnnie locating the information office.

"Can we get a tram to the hotel?" Rose wondered when Johnnie read they wanted the central promenade and had got a small map on the back of a leaflet.

"We'd best get a taxi love, since we don't know where exactly the hotel is. We can get a tram later or tomorrow. Shall we try to find out if we can go to the top of the tower tonight?"

Rose could have sworn that had been the plan but maybe he was just making sure? As they got in the cab, the driver saying it wasn't too far and him chatting that the tower was indeed open late for viewing the lights, they were dropped outside the hotel just after five, Johnnie thinking they hadn't done bad for time.

He opened the hotel door, already telling Rose he would do all the talking and them being asked if they wanted their evening meal as Rose had not mentioned it. Johnnie decided it would be worth it to save seeking somewhere that was open so they got their room key and went to find number six on the first floor and Rose being delighted it wasn't around the back.

Johnnie went up to her as she stood looking out of the window at the pier just opposite, putting his arms around her.

"Well love, after we have eaten, we will take a walk down to the tower, since the cab driver seemed to know it would be open."

"Yeah, then can we get a tram around the lights?" Rose asked, leaning back in his arms. "Thanks for bringing me, I know you keep having to break from your work."

"You are worth it love, honestly and Owen understands. Now, unpack quickly and we will go eat but if we get looked at by other guests, pretend not to notice eh?"

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna spoil this weekend. Tomorrow, we go to the amusement park, yeah?"

That was something he'd not been looking forward to but if he couldn't take the love of his life on the fairground rides, she would probably tell him it didn't matter. He knew she wouldn't make a fuss about it and would settle for the more sedate rides like the train and the monorail but he was going to make the effort, unless it involved being turned upside down, since he didn't know what rides to expect.

"Well, we have the morning to explore other places love, the fairground opens at two as far as I know."

"Johnnie, that's on Sundays," Rose laughed as she put things in the drawer.

He didn't want to get her too excited that one of her favourite bands were playing on the pier. He'd glanced at a poster while they had been stopped waiting to get onto the promenade and he hoped she'd not seen it. He was sure if she had, she'd already be asking him if they could go. Maybe they'd take a walk on the pier in the morning and he'd see about getting tickets. It would surely add to her excitement, as if being proposed to wasn't enough.

"Well love, we will go have a walk on the pier first, then walk down. Now, we'll go eat and then make our way to the tower."

"Are we going up there tonight then?" Rose asked.

"Of course love, that's what you wanted, to see the lights from up there," he smiled, going to open the door.

Johnnie was relieved that after they crammed onto a double-decker tram, Rose dragging him upstairs, they rode the few stops to the tower and crossed the busy road. It wasn't quite dark but he figured if they had to queue to get the lift to the top, it would be by the time they got there. Rose had other ideas though as they got their tickets and dragged him into the aquarium but he thought at least it would pass the time.

"We should be making our way to the lift," he told her as she watched some fish.

"What? Oh, yeah, let's go find it then?" Rose smiled, taking his hand.

After walking up several flights of stairs and passing the entrance to the circus and the ballroom they finally reached the floor the lift departed from. Rose frowned at a notice that said there was a twenty minute delay from where they were in the queue. Johnnie was also dismayed at the prospect they may not get a corner to themselves once at the top.

"Do ya think it's gonna be cold up there?" Rose asked as she tried to resist putting her arms around him and just held his arm.

"I expect so, it's not like there are any windows up there," Johnnie smiled. "Maybe one day they will put some in?"

"Well I wouldn't like the job." Rose joked as the queue moved forward.

"Think of those who built the tower," Johnnie replied. "Those who built the Empire State building, they also had to add the extra mast at the top."

"What's that for, just for the radio and TV?" Rose asked.

"I expect so love, what else would it be for unless it's a lightning conductor?"

"Or something more sinister," Rose laughed as the other lift arrived. "Looks like someone forgot there were two lifts and it's not gonna take twenty minutes then? Have you ever been here before?"

"No, the first time as it is for you," he replied as the lift attendant counted people cramming into the lift, Johnnie thinking it was a requirement with everything in the resort.

They just managed to get in, Rose using the excuse to cling to him and Johnnie resting his chin on her head, Rose trying to resist pulling a face at an older woman staring at her and asking what she was looking at. They reached the top, being the last out and stepped out onto the platform, Rose glad she'd put some warm clothes on as Johnnie led her to the edge, the lights just coming on.

Now though, he was getting nervous as Rose looked down and took his hand.

"Look, the trams are all lit up," she pointed to one that looked like a western train. "Can we go on one tomorrow night?"

"We'll find out where they go from," he promised her as they stood watching the tram make its way down the track and seeing the lit pier in the background.

"Can we go see a show or something maybe?" Rose wondered.

"Well I did see a few posters, we can find out about one as well. So, let's go around the other side?" he suggested, taking her around the other way. "We can go further up if you want?"

Rose looked at the narrow spiral staircase and shook her head. "No ta," she smiled. 

Thinking no-one else would want to either and he'd have more chance of getting her alone, he persisted.

"Come on love, you'll get a better view up there," he told her. "You go first."

Thinking he was definitely up to something, she had to agree as she took hold of the rail.

His luck held as they stepped out onto the next platform and no-one was in sight. He just hoped no-one else would venture up until he'd asked her.

"So, have ya got a reason you got me up here?" Rose asked as they looked down the other way at the lights, seeing the pleasure beach in the distance.

"You got me love," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her, hoping no-one was lurking around the other side.

"I love you Johnnie so please, tell me why you insisted we climbed up here."

"You know I love you too Rose. I would do anything for you, you know that? We were talking of getting a house together and well, I want us to do it properly, not just live together and if you think it's too soon, we can wait a bit longer, if you want?"

"Then we'll do it properly and no, it's not too soon Johnnie, we were talking about it so, it's freezing up here."

"Then, Rose Tyler, if it's not too soon, would you maybe consider marrying me?" he asked, going into his pocket and debating if he should kneel on the cold steel plating.

Rose covered her mouth with both hands as he took the pink ring box and opened it carefully since the ring was delicate. Rose moved her left hand as he went for it, putting the box back in his pocket and taking her ring finger placing the ring on the tip, waiting for her answer, just in case he'd been misreading her reaction.

Rose nodded as he held onto her hand.

"Yes Johnnie, I'd love to marry you."

He slid the ring all the way on then leaned down to kiss her, Rose putting her arms around his neck. They had just looked at each other when they heard someone calling from below, asking if there was anyone up there.

Johnnie smiled at his now fiancée and called behind him.

"The last lift leaves in five minutes," a woman's voice called back.

Johnnie wondered how long people were supposed to look around but maybe more time had passed than he'd thought. He went first down the stairs marked 'Exit Only' and they emerged just by the lift, an attendant waiting for a few others who were taking a last glimpse of the lights below. The woman who had called them smiled, seeing Rose touching her newly acquired ring.

"Congratulations," she told them both as Johnnie took Rose's other hand, Johnnie muttering a 'Thanks' back as the others got in the lift.

"Is the building closing?" Rose asked as they went down.

"No, just the tower, the building will be open until everyone's left the ballroom."

"Can we call in?" Rose asked Johnnie.

"Sure love, anything you want," he told her as they reached the bottom.

They followed the sign for the ballroom and wandered in. Some people were still dancing as the large organ was still playing, Rose dragging Johnnie onto the dance floor as a slow tune was being played.

"Aw, I love this," Rose told him as they dance closely. "See, I don't just like pop music."

"Maybe I should have asked you here then?" Johnnie whispered.

"No, it was perfect, now all ya have to do is survive telling my mother."

Johnnie shuddered at the thought but knew there was no getting out of it. After leaving the tower building, they walked arm in arm back towards the hotel, glancing at the lights and him trying to keep Rose out of the amusement arcades and the 'tacky' souvenir shops, Rose saying she promised Valerie a stick of Blackpool rock.

"We can get that tomorrow love," Johnnie promised her.

Rose thought they had a lot to cram into one day, she wanted to go on all the rides she could in the amusement park. They stopped at a café that was still open and got a hot drink then using the other key they'd been given, Johnnie let them into the hotel.

"Do I have to hide my ring?" Rose asked quietly as they went to the stairs.

"No love, let them all stare eh?" Johnnie replied as they went to their room.

"Best hope we don't get thrown out then?" Rose laughed as he opened their room door.

"Let them try," was all he could say as he picked her up.

Leaving the curtains open after getting into bed, Rose whispered to him.

"Johnnie, I want you properly tonight, this is just the perfect time."

"Rose, there is nothing I want more but now, I want us to wait until our wedding night. What do you say?"

"If that's what you want Johnnie, then that's what I want. Maybe we can go a little further though?"

"Oh yes my love, we can indeed," he smiled as he turned out the bedside lamp, the lights still coming from outside. "I hope I don't have to keep you quiet?"

"Ya can try," Rose giggled as she went for his shorts.

"You are on," he teased her, going for her underwear. "You'd best go on top love, we don't want any complaints from the landlady when we leave."

"Huh? So we are going further then?" she teased him back.

"Well now you are taking those pills? I do hope you brought them with you?"

"Whatcha think? I decided to take them in the morning so I don't forget. You won't let me, will you?"

"Rose, know this love, I would never make that decision for you, when you decide you want a baby, you stop taking them. Agreed?" he asked her, kissing under her vest top.

"Mmm, yeah, agreed but everything else Johnnie, what you say goes. I need you to look after me," Rose replied, putting her hand down the back of his shorts to pull them down, him trying to stop her.

"Ah, ah, kitten, wait your turn eh?"

"Is that you being the boss?" Rose giggled.

The next morning, Rose trying to keep her hands in her cardigan pocket, making Johnnie smile, they had breakfast then went across the road to walk to the pier, Johnnie hoping an office would be open to buy tickets for the concert. He was in luck as a small window at the side of the pier entrance had opened, a display of leaflets below. Rose wondered what he was up to, as if him sneaking around last night hadn't been enough.

"You wanted to see a show?" he asked, knowing full well what was on that night. "How about a concert?" he asked, pointing to the one that night. "One of your favourite bands?"

"Aw, that's great, yeah, if they have tickets left?"

"Yes, we have tickets," the bored woman announced, without them actually asking her. "We only have the more expensive ones."

"Then we will take two," Johnnie agreed, thinking at this rate, they may have to go to the shopping area for him to withdraw some more funds, since he'd not taken the concert into account when he'd last been.

The tickets purchased, they took a walk on the pier then Johnnie said they should go across to the shopping area before the bank closed if she wanted to go to the amusement park. It was only a precaution, he told her, in case she got carried away later. That over with, they got the tram down to the pleasure beach, Rose wanting to walk around first but then saw the monorail and decided that was a better way, which Johnnie agreed.

In the middle of the afternoon, it being nice and sunny, they went to cool off in the river caves, Rose leaning on his shoulder, her arm in his.

"This is a nice way to relax," she told him, since they'd just come off the roller-coaster named after a famous British horse race and their 'train' had won.

"Yes love, it is," Johnnie agreed, sneaking a kiss. "So, what else is left? Have you had enough yet?"

"Well I wanted to go on the water chute," Rose grinned, looking at him. "Just kidding. How about going on the aeroplanes?" she asked, referring to the ride they'd seen whilst waiting.

Johnnie thought she was asking a lot for him to agree to get flung over half the amusement park.

"How about the large carousel?" he asked hopefully.

Rose knew she had to start to agree with him now they were engaged.

"I'd love to go on that," she agreed as they emerged from the caves.

Johnnie suspected she was just being agreeable to let him know she didn't expect to get everything her own way. After a few more rides, they agreed to go have an hour's rest before eating then make their way to the concert.

"Will we get chance to go through the lights on the tram?" Rose wondered.

"We won't be out that late love, there will still be trams running, don't worry love," he told her, knowing she wanted to go on one of the special ones, which he now knew stopped outside the pier and hoped they wouldn't miss the last one. He'd asked while he was waiting for Rose coming out of the ladies room at the entrance to the pier as there was an information kiosk at the other side.

They got back to the hotel, spending the hour just laid together and kissing then made sure they got to the dining room early, as Johnnie reckoned they had half an hour to get across to the end of the pier to be in time to get their seats. He could tell Rose was getting excited as they missed out on dessert to give them an extra twenty minutes.

"We'll only have to wait love," Johnnie smiled as she got changed quickly. "Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah but how did ya know?" Rose asked as she pulled her pink striped top over her head.

"I saw a poster yesterday, I thought you would like to go. Did you enjoy our day?"

"Yeah, I loved it but I wish I knew what that new ride was gonna be that they were working on."

"Something to do with a fairytale," Johnnie suggested, since the sign hadn't given many clues but it had something to do with a tea party and a white rabbit.

Once across the road, Rose wishing it was dark then the lit trams would be out, they found the pier was open, since they'd had to pay to get on it earlier and made their way down to the end, people queuing up to hand their tickets in at the door. They were directed up some steps and emerged into the upper seating area, Rose amazed they had built a theatre on the end of a pier.

"Never been to a concert before?" Johnnie smiled as they got settled.

"No, never been able to afford to go though Donna took me to see a musical last year," Rose replied, waiting for the concert to start. 

Johnnie just hoped the band he'd brought her to see would play the song she liked to dance to for him. An hour and a half later, Rose was all giddy as they exited the theatre, seeing the lights had come on and Johnnie was hoping they wouldn't have long to wait for an illuminated tram as he took her to the tram stop, a special sign having been placed that the tours started from that point and the queue didn't seem that long.

"So, which tram were you wanting to go on?" Johnnie asked her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

He glanced back along the track and thought he saw some coloured lights moving along.

"The western train, or the rocket maybe?" Rose smiled. "Will we have time to get a few presents before we leave tomorrow?"

"Sure love, we can walk to the station from the tower, now we know the way," he told her as the tram got nearer. "Looks like you got your wish."

"Johnnie, this is even better than going to New York," she told him as the train shaped tram approached.

"Why's that love?" he asked as the doors opened and passengers started to get off.

"Because this time, you asked me to marry you," Rose grinned as the conductor indicated everyone could get on.

Johnnie now regretted he'd waited the extra week or so, he was sure she would have said yes to him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This will be a short chapter and will then continue in part two

The rest of their time away, Rose couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger, making Johnnie smile. They had stayed on the tram to the end of the lights, walking back along the lit promenade hand in hand until they reached their hotel, Rose trying not to be giddy on the way to their room and when they got there, she still wanted to look up and down at the lights.

"This has been amazing Johnnie," Rose finally turned to him as he kissed her neck from behind.

"Then it was worth coming here. So, back to reality tomorrow? Anywhere else you want to go while we are here?" he asked her.

"No, we should get back, then we have to go tell my mum. Did I tell ya she huffed a bit because I told her we were going away?" she asked him.

"No, I don't believe you did love but now, she will know the reason," he smiled at her.

"Did you have this planned?"

"Yes, since last week when I went to buy your ring. I was going to wait but when you said you wanted to go away, I brought my plans forward," he admitted.

"I'm glad ya did," Rose beamed at him. "So, we have a lot to talk about then?"

"Yes, we do. I see the medical board next week, about getting patients referred to me from other surgeries and hospitals, Owen has arranged it for me, he's better at that sort of thing. Rose, I also want you to play a bigger part, it means more work but it will be rewarding. Laura is going to be still busy organising the resident patients, so, would you like to help organise those who are attending daily or weekly?" he asked her.

"Like a sort of receptionist?" Rose asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yes, if you like? Making appointments and keeping Laura informed as I will still have to fit in my other sessions, there will be some reorganisation. Feel you are up to it?" he asked, going to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, anything that helps but what about my other work?" Rose asked, enjoying the kisses on her neck.

"Well, maybe you will need some help? Maybe Valerie?" he suggested.

"Owen won't be very pleased," Rose smiled.

"What about your friend Donna?" he asked. "Is it too far for her to travel?"

"Oh, I don't know really but we have a spare room, remember? She could stay during the week and go home at weekends. My mum can still stay over then."

That was what Johnnie was afraid of. He loved his Rose, he knew he did but she came with her mother and her dizzy friend but he was sure if Donna had a proper job instead of flitting around like Rose had done, she'd be good at it. He'd been prepared to give Rose a chance, not that long ago and now, they were getting married.

"Well, ask your friend to come and see me after my meeting. First though, we have to get the medical board to agree. That might take some doing."

"They'll see what a good idea it is Johnnie," Rose assured him. "No more talking work and tomorrow before we leave, I need presents to take back."

"Anything you want love? We can look at the shops on the way down to the station, we can get the tram to the tower, we have plenty of time if we catch the later train."

After breakfast the next morning and Johnnie paying the landlady, it was only two stops so they decided to walk down, Johnnie wishing someone would invent a suitcase that had wheels but Rose restrained herself going into a few shops and they arrived at the station to begin their journey back to London.

Rose was talking non-stop once they got on the London train, managing to get a compartment to themselves again.

"So, we drop our things off then go see my mum?" Rose wanted to be sure.

"Yes, you should also call your friend, ask her if she is interested? Is she working at present?" Johnnie asked.

"Yeah, she was at a travel agency but knowing her, she'll have moved by now, I can't keep up with her. I thought it was a good idea, going from place to place but it's not, I know that now. I learned so much from you Johnnie," she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then I was glad I could teach you love. I have so many plans Rose, now though, the most important one is choosing a date for our wedding. Just how long do you want to be engaged?"

Once they got off the train, Johnnie just had enough money on him to get a taxi back to the clinic, glad he'd left some in reserve in his desk drawer but it had been worth it. His plan had paid off, Rose had agreed to marry him and despite it costing him money in tram rides, concerts and taxi fares, it had been worth every penny. Now came the test, telling Jackie Tyler he'd asked her daughter to marry him. They were greeted by Madge as Johnnie opened the door and put their suitcase down.

"Welcome back," Madge greeted them. "Will you both be in for tea?"

"No, we have to go visit Rose's mother but when we get back, well in the morning, we have an announcement to make," Johnnie smiled.

"Yes, I can see that," Madge managed to smile. "Congratulations and no, I won't spoil it for you, I won't say anything but unless you creep around the house, people are going to notice."

"Yes, you are right so if we go now, we may be back in time," Johnnie replied.

"I don't think so," Rose smiled. "You know what my mum's like?"

"Yes, I had not forgotten," Johnnie admitted at it was already four thirty, they'd never make it back unless he rang the doorbell, told her mother and made his retreat, rather hastily and that was if they weren't confronted by Mickey the idiot.

"Leave your case Doctor Smith, I'll take it upstairs if you leave me your room key," Madge offered. "You two go tell Mrs Tyler, the others can wait. I also have some news. According to young Molly, it seems Martha has found herself a man."

Rose and Johnnie looked at each other.

"Seems you were right," Johnnie told Rose.

"You already knew?" Madge asked. "Molly just found out."

"Yes, we suspected, Rose saw her last Saturday near where her mother lives," was all Johnnie would admit, not wanting to say Martha was with Rose's old boyfriend.

That though could easily turn sour once the news of their engagement got out, both Martha and Mickey could take it as a sign they weren't over losing the objects of their affection that had not be returned. Spite could be a powerful ally in such cases and they may not have seen the last of Martha and Mickey.

Rose waited for Johnnie getting his car keys from his office, him also getting a bit of cash, since he'd underestimated what he'd needed when going to the bank yesterday morning and he'd have to tighten up a bit before the accountant questioned him. He'd not let Rose pay for anything and now, that was going to have to be sorted out, since he still wanted Rose to have a bit of independence but if they were going to save for a house, it would have to be a joint effort.

They drove off to the Powell Estate, Rose giving her mother a quick call to say they were on their way, Rose regretting it.

"Well I expect you'll want some tea then?" Jackie had asked before Rose escaped her questioning. "I've not got anything fancy, it'll just be a few ham sandwiches and some biscuits. He'd better not expect a three course meal."

"Don't be daft Mum," Rose replied, smiling at her now fiancé. "It's just a quick visit and we want to arrange for ya to come and visit us, don't we Johnnie?" she asked as she covered the phone.

"Well, I suppose so then but ya can't stay long, Bev's taking me to that new bingo hall tonight, they got permission to open on Sunday, even though the local vicar objected. I can't see anything wrong with it, as long as people go to church on Sunday morning, who says they have to go twice?" Jackie grumbled.

Rose thought her mother had some room to talk since they only went and crammed into the small church on Christmas morning. Johnnie indicated they should leave, since talking to her mother and visiting her were two different things in his mind and wished he was brave enough to tell her over the phone but he knew the woman was a formidable opponent when it came to Rose.

Luckily, as they made their way across the courtyard, there was no sign of Mickey but Rose thought she spotted Jimmy in the corner. It was him as he saw Rose walking hand in hand with Johnnie and he got up off the low wall.

"Hi Rose, come to see your mum then?" Jimmy asked her, looking Johnnie up and down.

Rose gave Jimmy a warning look.

"Since there would be no other reason why Rose is here, it would be reasonable to assume so," Johnnie replied for her.

"Can't she speak for herself then?" Jimmy persisted.

"Leave it Jimmy, don't mess around, we're already late and ya know what my mum's like when I'm late?" Rose asked him.

"Did ya hear about Mickey then?" Jimmy called after them as they approached the door to the flats and Rose hoped she could remember the new code to get in.

"Rose is not interested in her loser ex boyfriend," Johnnie replied as Rose put the code in, hoping it worked or she'd have to buzz her mother's number.

"Ignore him Johnnie," Rose urged him as the door was released. "He's just looking for someone to torment, if Mickey's gone off. What I don't get though is why Martha's suddenly gone off with him, he's only just out of prison."

"Maybe Miss Jones does not know that?" Johnnie queried as they went up the steps.

"Can't see how he can hide it," Rose replied. "How's he gonna keep that from her?"

"Well love, you had better hope that love is indeed blind, for all our sakes. If she finds out, she will leave him and start to bother us again," Johnnie reminded her.

"Well tough, she's gonna have no luck there, is she?" Rose grinned as they reached the floor of her mother's flat.

"Indeed not love. Now, who is going to tell her, you or me?" he smiled as Rose knocked on the door.

"That's your job," Rose laughed as they heard the door being unlocked.

An hour later, Johnnie was relieved he got out in one piece. Jackie had taken the news better than he had expected, since their first meeting hadn't gone down very well, him having to deal with Mickey and he considered himself lucky she'd not called Rose's ex to have another go at sorting him out.

"I'll call you Mum, as soon as we get sorted out but maybe you can come over next Sunday, for lunch and see how you get on?" Rose suggested as they hugged afterwards.

Jackie gave her future not that much younger than her soon to be son-in-law a look.

"You'd better look after her you know? She looks up to you," Jackie told him. "Oh, come here you big lump," she almost cried as she grabbed hold of him and gave him a big hug. "I'm gonna miss bingo now, get out of here."

"Are ya gonna tell everyone?" Rose dared ask.

"Of course I am, whatcha think?" her mother asked her as the phone was ringing, probably Bev seeing where she was. "Who needs it announcing in the paper around here? So, did you find out about Mickey then?"

"He's out of the picture, Mrs Tyler," Johnnie told her,

"You'd best start calling me Jackie," she managed to smile. "If you call me mum, I'll slap you."

Rose giggled. "Oh trust her, she will," Rose agreed.

Johnnie thought it might be worth a go testing that theory.

When they got back to the clinic, everyone was still waiting for them in the kitchen, much to their surprise so Johnnie made the announcement and there was a lot of hugging and even Laura joined in. When they got to their room, Rose was still giddy from getting away with telling her mother they were getting married.

"So, was that as bad as ya thought?" Rose asked as she sat in the chair with him, his fingers in her underwear and his head buried in her cleavage, her legs over the side of the chair.

"No, I expected far worse," Johnnie replied as he decided which side to kiss next, since her bra was hanging loose against her top. "It was worth taking the risk. So, about your mother coming over next Sunday? Is this going to be a regular thing? We can't invite her in here, we'll have to stay in the lounge with her."

"Chill lover, she's not that bad," Rose giggled as he kissed one side then the other and had somehow got his other hand down the back of her underwear but she wasn't quite sure how he'd managed that, considering.

"That's easy for you to say kitten, an hour with her was bad enough."

"Then if she doesn't come around here, you'll have to have Sunday lunch at her place," Rose tried to sound serious.

"I expect it will be a lunch of nut cutlet and cabbage then?" he asked, pulling a face.

"Aw, you've been before then?" Rose continued to giggle.

"Are we going to keep discussing your mother's cooking?" he asked, moving the hand that was in her underwear and trying to pull it down.

Rose went quiet, knowing what he wanted and obliged him, moving so he could kiss where his hand had been, which wasn't easy sitting in the chair but they easily devised a way.

The next morning at breakfast, Johnnie warned Molly not to say anything about he and Rose getting engaged were she to bump into Martha, she'd get to know when he announced it later in the week to the newspapers. He met up with Owen to go through his plans for meeting the medical council and the next day, Rose wished him luck as he was setting off, leaving her behind for the first time.

"I'm sorry you can't go with me love," he apologised before he went off with Owen.

"It's fine, I hope it goes how ya want it Johnnie," she told him, holding onto him.

"I'm sure they will see things my way love. If they do, there will be some big changes around here. You can call your friend when I get back and arrange an interview for when I get the go ahead but if I have my way, that won't take long."

"I'm so proud of you Johnnie, I love you so much," Rose hugged him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in 'Mad to love Rose Tyler' part two entitled 'For the love of Rose'

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available in my blog - http://broadchurchfanfic.uk that has lots of other features


End file.
